Emerald Twilight
by FriendlyMushroom
Summary: Komand'r, Blackfire, was once the heir to the throne of Tamaran. Yet, thanks to a terrorist organization known as the Citadel, she was banned a genocidal, and hunted for execution by the King of Tamaran. The Green Lantern Corps was assigned to capture her, and it is a new recruit, Kyle Rayner from Earth, who is in charge of her life. Blackfire/Kyle Rayner. Cover owned by XJKenny.
1. Lantern

**Hi people who like Teen Titans! This is Friendly Mushroom talking, and I come in peace! Lol! At any rate, this time I'm trying another different kind of story, but first let me explain some background story. A week ago, I successfully finished a project called: "Those who ride the lighting." A romance/action story centered in Kid Flash, and his love triangle relationship with Jinx and Linda Jasmine Park, and while he deals with his love problems he also had to deal with the strange visit from his 12 years old daughter who accidentally traveled from year 2025 to year 2005, the year I selected as the year the story takes place. **

**Why am I mentioning this? Well, because the whole story was centered in people getting to know the Kid Flash character outside of the cartoons and learn about the Kid Flash of the comic books, his rouge gallery, his friends and his relationships. And it was a success which gave me 50 reviews! Oh happy day! So I thought, why can't I do the same with other characters? And this story was born.**

"**Emerald Twilight" is the name title of a very iconic Green Lantern comic book. Same as "Those who ride the lighting" was to the Flash. And this time I want to introduce some background stories for Kyle Rayner, my all-time favorite Green Lantern, and Komand'r, who is Blackfire and apparently her whole star system went into conflict with the Green Lanterns in many crossover stories. The story is divided by dates, and shares a relationship with her sister story "Those who ride the lighting" which by the way doesn't mean you have to read it, both stories are independent from one another, but will be happening at the same time so maybe one day I will be able to write a story with the Flash and Green Lantern in the Teen Titans section! Lol (Author is planning way ahead), at any rate, I repeat, you don't need to read both stories, but if you want to then feel free to do it. For now, read, enjoy, and I hope you like this weird idea of mine.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

"My fellow Guardians of the Universe. Have you felt the disturbance in the Time Stream that I have just felt?" Ganthet, one of the Guardians of the Universe, mentioned upon waking up from his trance. The Guardians of the Universe are the self-proclaimed protectors of the cosmos. Blue dwarf-like creatures who own the green energies of the light of will, and with it, they created their own special force of order known simply as the Green Lanterns Corp. "Planet Earth is once again the source of a cosmic disturbance, my brothers and sisters. Not only one but two beings are currently altering the fragility of the Time Stream. One is a human girl who just shouldn't exist yet. Her codename is Impulse, and much to our dislike, my brothers, she is a speedster." And the guardians all lowered their heads in annoyance.

"Once again a speedster is the reason of our preoccupations. The first one being the Second Flash, who despite his sacrifice for the welfare of the universe, shattered the normally stable relationship between the matter universe and the antimatter one." A female guardian mentioned, and then faced the green hologram of Impulse, a speedster who accidentally traveled from Earth-year 2025 to the current Earth-year, 2005. "But you mentioned the existence of not one but two disturbances, brother Ganthet. Who else is affecting the Time Steam?" She wondered, and a vortex of violet light opened in the middle of the green colored room, and from it came out a golden armored android.

"The second disturbance is of course me, sister Sayd." The android mentioned, and a brown cloak then appeared around him. "Guardians, I come to you from the 853rd century seeking your help in preserving the Time Stream as intact as possible." The android explained, and some Green Lantern corpsmen entered the main citadel, where the guardians had their meetings at, and tried to stop the android that simply waved his hand and froze both Lanterns in their place. "Please… allow me to explain…" The android mentioned, and the Guardians faced one another with curiosity before nodding in agreement. "It is not the first time I visit this timeline. Before arriving here on this date I spend six Earth months in this timeline before utterly choosing the right path to follow." And then he paused and faced the guardians. "I will be created at the 853rd century by Metron of the New Gods." And the guardians understood they were in front of someone even wiser than they were. "The oldest the universe grows, the more the Time Stream suffers… specially because of the insistence of speedsters, this one being one who I have been studying, sometimes even breaking mentally. Yet, I found out during my studies that speedsters aren't to fear for the shattering of the universe. Lanterns are. One particular Lantern will damage the Time Stream beyond repair, unless we prepare in time to mitigate the damage."

"We know who you are, Hourman." Ganthet mentioned, and the android made a reverence. "We also know who Metron is and the twisted experiments he likes testing." And then the Guardians all faced one another. "We believe in you as one of the protectors of the universe. And we will listen to your words, and evaluate your decisions."

"Much appreciated brother Ganthet." And Ganthet was surprised after being called brother. "The treat that is to come is not to be revealed, not even in the pages of the Book of Oa." Hourman informed, and the Guardians all nodded. "What you Guardians need to know is that what is to come is something that can't be prevented, but that will strengthen the corps after their Blackest Nights." And the Guardians were all surprised after hearing that last. "The Corps will lose beyond your imagination. Those who you trust the most will stand against you. Those who once were enemies will stand by your side. The green flame will perish, and a torch will be lighted, and this will be the weapon of that torch." And Hourman revealed an artifact in his hand, a ring that was different to the one the Guardians have seen, yet, very similar. "My name is Hourman… I change events… sometimes minor… sometimes… major."

* * *

**Teen Titans Spin-Off Series: Green Lantern.**

**Chapter One: Lantern.**

* * *

**Metropolis, New York. January 1, year 2005.**

"Kid Flash got a sidekick? Cool!" His name is Kyle Rayner, a 15 years old teen with a dream of one day becoming someone important in life. Yet, the kid wasn't at all centered in his own dreams. He was mostly centered in his own particular world full with heroes, video games, and comic books. Right now he was staring at the window of an electro domestic store while ignoring the falling snow of a cold winter night. His whole attention was centered on a broadcast which read that one of his favorite heroes, Kid Flash, finally got a sidekick by the name of Impulse. "Man some kids are just so lucky to have super powers! And all I do is buy comic books." He complained and then walked away in annoyance, but then when passing the next comic book store, he stopped his march and ran toward the window of the store. "Wow! Superman #150! And it's only 2 dollars! It needs to be mine! Let it be green, let it be green, let it be green!" He complained while searching for money, and only found a couple of coins. "Aw, copper!" He complained, and then lowered his face and walked away. "Man! The world is unfair! How hard can it be to get some money here? I shouldn't have bought that Flash memorial comic! I wonder if there will ever be a Kid Flash comic… why am I talking to myself?" He wondered, and then he lowered his head once again. "Man, I'm crazy." He admitted, and then saw a green light exploding from the insides of an alley. "Woah! What the truck?" He yelled and then faced the light coming from the alley. "Cool!" He mentioned and ran inside the alley, but found nothing but a drunken guy sleeping there. "Happy new year to you too." Kyle joked.

"So it is Earth's New Year? An unusual date that is." Someone mentioned, and Kyle faced all around the alley until finding a blue skinned dwarf with his hair being white. He was also wearing a red robe with the Green Lantern logo on its chest. "Kyle Rayner from Earth?" The old alien wondered, and the boy blinked twice trying to understand what was going on.

"Papa Smurf from the Smurfs?" He asked while pointing at the blue skinned one, who just moved his head in negation but was awfully surprised when noticing the kid didn't fear him. Maybe it was because Kyle was too innocent, even for his age, as to believe Ganthet was an alien. "Man, are you all right? You are so blue you may have an illness due to the cold." He informed, and Ganthet understood what was going on. Kyle feared he was ill because of the low temperatures. "I can take you to the hospital if you want… here, take my sweater." The kid mentioned and began taking his sweater off. Yet Ganthet kindly refused his aid. "You sure?"

"Maybe you got a kind heart, and maybe you are without fear… but to my eyes, you are too young, inexperienced, and lack the required concentration." Ganthet added, but Kyle just blinked twice trying to understand what was said. "Yet, Hourman says you are destined for greatness. And despite your real joining to the corps being five years earlier than what was supposed to be, the Time Stream must be preserved, and your training, prematurely forced upon your person." And Ganthet offered a ring to the kid. "Yet, I must first test what I am dealing with despite Hourman's trust in you. Kyle Rayner of Earth, welcome to the Green Lantern Corps." And Ganthet released the ring, which then flew to Kyle's right hand and blinded him with the emerald energies of will. "Farewell, Lantern… let your journey be wise."

"What in the world?" He yelled, and then searched all around the alley for the blue alien who gave him the ring, and instead found a surprised drunken man being freaked out and running away from Kyle and the alley. "Hey! Did you see what just happened?" He wondered, but the man ignored him and just left. "It's official. I'm never drinking soda again." And then he tried to place his hands at his pockets, only to notice he had none. "Wow!" He mentioned, and faced his current clothes. "Wait, is this…?" He wondered, and faced his ring at his right hand. "No way! It is! A Green Lantern Ring!" And then his ring began emanating green energies and speaking to him in an unknown language. "Umm… English please." He asked the ring.

"Language selection accepted." The ring spoke to the new hero in the making. "Greetings, Recruit Lantern. This is Salaak of planet Slyggia speaking, and I'm the Green Lantern of Sector 1418." And the ring suddenly displayed the hologram of an alien. His face was long as the face of a pterodactyl, only a little wider at the skull and its jaw wasn't wide, it didn't even have the aperture for a mouth since it was sealed, or seemed to be that way. His eyes were of a golden color, not that the ring could show other colors but green, but somehow Kyle knew, the same as he knew the color of its pale colored violet skin. The alien had four arms, and was skinny. He was also dressed as a Green Lantern. "Understanding the peculiar circumstances of your selection, the Guardians have assigned me not as your mentor, but as your mission assignment officer."

"Wait, you are going too fast even for me." Kyle interrupted. "Listen man… or madam… or whatever your gender or species is. I know these things aren't supposed to be simple to assimilate, but I'm just a kid here. A little filler information would come in handily. I mean, I got this thing only 5 minutes ago." He informed, and Salaak nodded in agreement.

"Your training will take place… but not here, and not now… you must learn the ropes while you face imminent vaporization." And Kyle flinched at such revelation. "Kyle Rayner of Earth, Lantern of space sector 2814. Your first mission is more important than your training." And a green screen with alien symbols was displayed, and somehow Kyle knew how to read them. "Her name is Komand'r of planet Tamaran. A well-known criminal around the universe. All alien activity enters the Green Lantern's jurisdiction. Yet, the current Green Lantern of Earth seems to be busier protecting his home city than caring about his responsibilities all around his sector… that's where you enter the picture." But Kyle was just facing the hologram, and smiling oddly at the beauty of the girl he was supposed to apprehend. "Your mission is to find and capture Komand'r of planet Tamaran, and place her in custody of the Green Lantern Corp. Once you have captured her, open channel communication… I will be monitoring your transmissions." And afterwards, the hologram disappeared.

"Hey! Wait! I'm a space cop just like that?" Kyle complained, but the ring never reacted. "As if I knew how this thing worked. What should I do? Ask this thing to display a map of planet Earth and display the location of Komand'r of Tamaran? Yeah right!" And to Kyle's surprise, the map was displayed, and around the United States, most precisely at the California State and Close to Jump City, a green dot was flashing. "That's freaking cool!" Kyle mentioned. "But what about transportation? I mean, Green Lantern can fly." And suddenly he began floating. "Woah! I think I know how this works now." And then he imagined a pair of scissors, then a rock, then a sheet of paper, and then a fire breathing dragon. "Coolest ring ever!" But suddenly he fell to the floor hard. "Ouch!" He complained. "Fine, too many projections at a time… let's imagine something to fly then." And then he imagined a space ship, way similar to one from a Star Wars movie. "I hope they don't sue me for copyright but heck! I always wanted to fly an X-wing!" And he entered the light construct machine. "Global Positioning System activated and coordinates assigned. Jump City here goes Kid Lantern!" And the machine flew him there.

**Jump City, California.**

Oddly enough, upon Kyle's arrival to Jump City, he noticed, much to his surprise, that the city was immersed in complete darkness. Titans Tower was out of energy, many car accidents were easily visible from the skies while he flew his way around the place. Many fires were also visible, probably product of the explosion of several electric plants around Jump City. Still, the Global Positioning System he had imagined as being attached to his ship, was pointing his objective was shortly away from the city.

"Man, I wish I was down there and helping." Kyle spoke to himself, and then bit his lips in annoyance and tried to lead the ship toward a place he saw conflict taking place. Much likely the Teen Titans were currently fighting some villains in favor of regaining the lost control of the City. Yet, his ship suddenly returned to its original course, and at the screen, Salaak's face was displayed.

"Recruit Lantern. In order to win your Lantern insignia, I recommend you to follow your current orders and avoid getting involved in earthling's issues as your predecessor." And only then Kyle noticed that his Green Lantern costume was lacking the logo of the corps at his white chest plate. "You are currently a recruit, also known as a White Circle. You won't be a full-time member of the corps unless you follow your orders as they are given to you. Do not risk your ring to be stripped from your finger."

"Fine, I get it. The Teen Titans will take over." And Salaak nodded and turned the communication off. "I wonder if Kid Flash got this kind of problems. Umm… I also wonder if he got some kind of Light Speed Corps or something." And while he was distracted, the ship he was traveling at was brutally blasted by a violet energy bolt and it crash-landed heavily at the outsides of an energy plant, where a strong violet light was easily seen and bolts of violet energy blasted the place from time to time. "Ouch… what the hell just happened…?" He wondered as his light construct faded.

"And here I was worried a Green Lantern had finally noticed my existence! Obviously you are nothing but a damn recruit! A White Circle!" And Kid Lantern was then rudely pulled off the ground by his neck, and surprisingly enough, he was being kissed deeply. But the sensation of being kissed only lasted for a few seconds before the girl launched him away rudely. "Eso debe ser más que suficiente." The girl spoke in a usual native language from Earth, and then Kid Lantern faced her in disbelief. "Dile a tus todo poderosos Guardianes del Universo que Fuego Negro no será esclavizada por ellos." Blackfire mentioned, and Kid Lantern stood up and faced her in disbelief. "¿Cual es tu problema hombrecito? ¿Acaso no absorbí suficiente de tu lengua nativa para que tu pobre cerebro pueda comprenderme?"

"Oh, now I get it." Kid Lantern informed, and Blackfire noticed he was speaking in fluent English. "So, you kissed me to absorb my native language, which by the way is Spanish since I'm half Mexican. You can kiss me again and learn Irish, what do you say?" He joked, and Blackfire blasted him, and since he was un-prepared and was inexpert, he was hit directly and launched away. "I will take that as you don't liking my Latino heat." He added weakly, and Blackfire ignored him and went back to restart what she had planned and placed her naked hands at the ends of two high-voltage cables and absorbed their energies. "Enough of games. Time to get dead serious." And a long green cloak surrounded him, and his ring formed a reaper's scythe. "I love this job." He mentioned and jumped to Blackfire's side and attacked her with his scythe, but Blackfire jumped and then kicked his face away from her. "Uff!" He complained and rolled around the floor. "Ok, maybe I don't love this job so much." And Blackfire abandoned her energy absorbing in order to blast him, and Kid Lantern ended blocking by forming a knight's shield in front of him. "So, what's your world domination plan or whatever you are doing for the corps to be after you?"

"So, the corps is really after me." And Blackfire's eyes shined violet in hatred. "How dare they insult me like this?" And the electricity she had absorbed began surrounding her, and Kid Lantern just gulped hard. "Those stupid Guardians believe me to be weak? Why else would they send a stupid Recruit Lantern to do the job of a whole army of Lanterns?" And she slammed her fist hard at the floor, shaking the ground and forcing Kid Lantern to his knees when he lost equilibrium. "You want to know why the corps is after me. Thievery, slave trading, imperialistic abuse, galactic oppression, crimes against the royal families, and soon, murdering too. I have only one objective in life, and that is to rule! But my sister is the rightful heir to the throne of my father at planet Tamaran only because I was born with black hair and the inability to absorb the solar energies of my planet's sun! I was banned a deformed! I was branched because of my inabilities! Unfairly accused of genocide and then degraded to be nothing but an expelled Tamaranean even when royal blood runs through my veins!" And Kid Lantern was surprised of such revelations. "And yet, even when I was stripped from my royal right to rule, I am still the King's daughter. And once I murder my sister, I will become the only heir to the throne after eliminating the rest of my bloodline. I have been storing the energy of this useless city into my body for that sole purpose! But the insults of the Green Lanterns go beyond my hatred over my sister! Recruit Lantern, you will now become the first victim of my hatred! They say the first time killing is the hardest… let's test that theory!"

"What? But this is only our first date! Wasn't the boyfriend ditching supposed to happen on the third date?" He joked, and Blackfire released her energy and almost burned Kid Lantern with the intensity of her stored powers. "That would be cool if it weren't aimed at me." And Blackfire floated and pointed her energy spheres toward him. "This is going to hurt in the morning." And he dodged just in time once again. "Can't we talk this over? I'm only a child but I got this friend at school who was always picked first when playing football, so I think I know how it feels like to be number two." But Blackfire wasn't listening, and Kid Lantern was too inexperienced as to fight her. "Ok, new plan, get the Teen Titans involved." And he flew his way toward the city, being followed by the angry Blackfire whose now only objective was to murder him. Her violet bolts then began breaking havoc around the already messed up city, and many bystanders instead of running away took their phones out and began tapping everything that was going on, something that wasn't that difficult since both fighters shined green and violet. "Great job Kyle! Place the bystanders in danger!" He cursed himself once noticing his plan only placed the fully charged Blackfire in the middle of the city. And once Blackfire heard what was said, she began blasting random stuff and launching cars toward the bystanders. "And now I'm giving her ideas!"

"I'm still wondering if you will be the first being I murder. Wasting my time in humans is deplorable, even for me." And Kid Lantern ended replacing his flight aura with a blast of energy in order to destroy a car about to hit a mother and her daughter, but ended falling down after saving them. "Pathetic." Blackfire mentioned, and Kid Lantern stood up weakly after the fall. "A Lantern who is unable to multitask is worthless!" She yelled, linked her hands together, and threw a potent blast which vaporized the concrete, but Kid Lantern evaded it. "I have decided I will kill you. The more your pathetic existence strikes my eyesight, and the more I learn about you, is the more I hate you and your pathetic Guardians!"

"You hate me all right, but with each passing second I think I'm loving you more." Kid Lantern joked, and Blackfire's eyes went into rage and she tried to blast him with her starbolts once again, leaving Kid Lantern to fly and dodge all around the immersed in darkness city while the bystanders just stayed close to witness everything and keep their cell phone's memory filling itself while tapping everything. "Think Kyle, think! You have read enough comic books and played enough videogames to know how to defeat a villainess who had absorbed enough energy as to power up all of Jump City." And Blackfire then punched his face hard and sent him flying all around the city until finally reaching the docks close to Titan's Tower. "Man, where are the Teen Titans when you need them?" And then Kid Lantern blinked twice. "She absorbed energy with her hands… electric energy… but what about the rest of her body? Her really hot body by the way." He pointed out.

"I would be flattered." Blackfire mentioned upon her arrival to the docks. "If I didn't think you were nothing but a worthless human from a backyard planet like this one. Now, I will terminate you." And violet electricity once again surrounded her hands. "So long, Kid Lantern!" She blasted the whole docks, and Kid Lantern just jumped into the water but then launched a fishing hook like light-construct which pulled Blackfire's boot and forced her into the water as well. "Oh no you won't!" She pulled her boot, but Kid Lantern imagined a chain replacing the hook and surrounding her leg, and also added various weights which were slowly pulling her inside of the water. "Maybe you aren't as worthless as I thought." Blackfire mentioned while noticing her boots were already sinking inside the water, and she did her best to keep her electricity-filled hands off the water. "I hate you!" She yelled before finally sinking entirely and her hands released all stored energy in a powerful electric shock which also generated a small explosion.

Blackfire had electrified herself, as for Kid Lantern, once he had managed to pull Blackfire inside the water he protected himself with an energy sphere which also read: non-conducting sphere. The imaginative teen had barely defeated Blackfire, and once seeing her unconscious body floating around the water, he replaced the sphere with a diver's suit and then carried Blackfire out of the water.

"When there is trouble you know who to call… call Kid Lantern!" The teen sang upon making his way out of the water and placing Blackfire at shore. "Or in this particular scenario, call Salaak… hello, ring? A long distance collect call for Green Lantern Salaak please." And the ring displayed the hologram of the Green Lantern of space sector 1418. "I got Blackfire." He informed.

"Well done White Circle." Salaak added, and Kid Lantern smiled. "I will send the Manhunters to retrieve the criminal and proceed to sector 2828 for her trial. You will be joined shortly by Green Lantern Alisand'r, the Green Lantern assigned to Space Sector 2828." And Kid Lantern nodded, but then raised an eyebrow at what was just said. "My words seem to disturb you in some way."

"So… I will have to join you people in space?" And Salaak nodded, but Kid Lantern wanted a straight answer. "In space!" And Salaak cut the communications off. "Unreal! I'm going to space! With real alien people! I mean, I brawled against an alien girl all around Jump City, but still…" And Kid Lantern then noticed Blackfire wasn't breathing. "Wait… she is not… she-she-she is not breathing!" And he rushed to her side and began freaking out. "What to do, what to do, what to do?" And then he took air, covered her nose, and then began giving her mouth to mouth respiration. "Before you kill me, even when I'm enjoying this, it is only for the sole purpose of you breathing!" And he continued pulling air inside of her alien lungs, only to notice the girl was pushing the kiss deeper. "What the…?" But she didn't allow him to finish and just pressed the kiss even strongly. He blushed of course, and then ended kissing her back, but Blackfire was only teasing him, and was surrounding her right hand with violet energy in order to kill the distracted Kid Lantern. But her hand was then blasted away by a third party, and she yelled in pain and then kicked Kid Lantern away. "I love her already." He added with a stupid smile drawn on his face and then noticed Blackfire in pain and rubbing her burned hand. "…What is…?" And three red robots with blue faces and carrying long metal made staffs arrived and captured Blackfire. "Yeah, why not? Random robots coming to mess with me!" But once trying to attack the robots, he noticed his ring wasn't obeying him anymore. "Hey! What gives?"

"Your ring does not work against the Manhunters, White Circle." A newly arriving Green Lantern, mentioned. "My name is Alisand'r of planet Tamaran, Green Lantern of Space Sector 2828… and I come to take over." And Kid Lantern nodded toward the orange skinned young woman with curly red hair. "The trip toward planet Tamaran will take both our rings a lot of energy. Use your power battery to recharge." And Kid Lantern raised an eyebrow at what was just said. "If you have just received your ring, then I believe you are lacking the proper training, which is amusing since no new Lantern would be assigned to this kind of missions, but understandable since you don't share any real connection to the corps but the one of a recruit." And Kid Lantern imagined an interrogation symbol on top of his head, and many others followed it, and the Green Lantern of Tamaran moved her head in negation not believing what she was witnessing. "Green Lantern's power batteries are kept inside pocket dimensions. You simply ask your ring to deliver it to you."

"Everything works like that here?" And she nodded in agreement. "Ring, bring my battery." And a Green Lantern battery appeared in front of his eyes. "Cool!" And then there was silence. "What this do?" He wondered, and the girl took her own battery out and pressed her ring against her lantern.

"You won't be presented with the Green Lantern oath until you earn your insignia. Until then, the oath function of your ring should be overwritten. Only pressing your ring against the battery will be sufficient to recharge it to 50%. The full potential of the ring can only be achieved once you earn your insignia." And Kid Lantern's pocket universe opened itself after the recharge and swallowed his lantern. "Let's go. I will need of your ring's energy to open a worm hole to Space Sector 2828, your sector is 2814, so, in theory, the energy of your ring should be enough."

"Umm… roger that…" He mentioned, and then the woman casted a whole spaceship with her ring. "Cool!" And the Manhunters then kicked Blackfire, whose hands were now trapped inside a couple of metal cylinders chained together, toward the ship. "Hey!" Kid Lantern complained. "Prisoner or not, she is a lady! Respect her you ugly robots!" And the robots ignored him and kicked Blackfire again and toward the ship. "I'm serious!" He yelled, and Blackfire rolled her eyes in annoyance at the Green Lantern Recruit.

"Great X'hal, don't tell me you actually love me for real?" Blackfire mentioned while being pushed inside the ship, and Kid Lantern just smiled oddly, reflecting he probably was in love with her. "That last kiss was in order to burst your brains off your head. You are totally not my type." And Kid Lantern lowered his head, and was then pushed by a Manhunter toward the ship. "You are too powerless to even be of my interest you intergalactic scum!" And the Manhunters then grabbed her from her hair and inside of the ship. "I swear it! The Guardians will pay for this!"

"Stupid robots! Someone should teach them manners!" And Kid Lantern entered the ship, and faced out of the window while seeing it flying off at an incredible speed and the blue skies being replaced by stars and entire solar systems. "Cool! This is so freaking awesome!" And a Manhunter rudely pulled him off the window. "Hey! Hands off!" He complained, and Lantern Alisand'r invited him toward the front of the ship, where two Green Lantern logos were found.

"For wormhole space travel toward Space Sector 2828, you will have to share your ring's energy with mine. Wormhole space jumps between sectors are forbidden unless your orders lead you there or you are invited to join a mission by the Lantern assigned to the sector you are visiting." And she pointed at the screen, where the machine was asking for the Green Lantern's verification. "Salaak is the one assigning orders, and he forces our light-constructs to have this machine attached to them whenever we space travel so he can keep an eye on our whereabouts all the time. There are 3600 Space Sectors, each protected by a Green Lantern. And between every sector, there is a Space Sector 0 called Oa, the only sector you are allowed to enter without permission other than yours of course. Now, place your ring at the computer so I can allow you to enter my sector via wormhole." And Kid Lantern nodded, and pressed his ring against the aperture of the Green Lantern ring by the computers, and afterwards Alisand'r pressed her own ring and granted him permission. "We will be traveling past 14 sectors, to reach 2828, the equivalent to one and a half Earthling hours. Please make yourself comfortable while we leave the wormhole." And Kid Lantern then faced the windows, and noticed green energy was now surrounding the ship, meaning they were now traveling inside of a wormhole. "And by the way, Kyle Rayner of Sector 2814." Alisand'r began, and Kid Lantern faced her. "You don't need to wear your mask around fellow Green Lantern members. The mask is only used for protecting your identity from those of your own sector. To everyone else, you are mostly non-existent."

"Right." And Kyle casted his mask away. "Man, this is going so fast but at the same time is so cool!" And he then noticed Blackfire, who was trapped inside of a green energy tube of light which shocked her each time she went too close to it and she had to stay still inside such a reduced space. "Do I have control over this ship?" Kyle asked, and Alisand'r nodded in agreement. "Great, because this treatment is inhuman!" And Kyle then casted the electrified energy prison away from Blackfire, much to Alisand'r's surprise and dislike. "Don't even think about escaping. You got two Lanterns and three rude robots keeping their eyes at you." He tried to sound cool, but failed miserably.

"You are not a Green Lantern." She mentioned while facing the white circle of his Green Lantern uniform. "You are nothing but a stupid recruit who only recently got his ring and battery. You are untrained and weak." She added in defiance, and Kyle smiled at her words. "What's so funny you human scum!"

"This human scum, and trained-less Recruit Lantern, actually kicked your butt back at Earth." And Blackfire was annoyed by those comments, but suddenly, a smile was drawn on her lips. "Now, quit being a total pain and enjoy my special treatment, will ya?" And he casted a sofa for her to rest at, and Blackfire, despite rolling her eyes in annoyance, sat down on it. "You are the first villain I ever face, the first alien I have ever met, and the first girl who had ever kissed me despite the odd language sharing thingy you only kissed me for." And Blackfire bit her lips in annoyance when noticing the hour and a half trip toward space sector 2828 was going to be endless for her. "I'm trying to start the heroic way of life with the right foot… so, why is a beautiful alien girl like you working this hard to be one of the bad guys… umm… Blackfire…"

"You are not serious." She mentioned, and Kyle nodded. "I heard of this before, but are you really taking me for a low ratted villain who will change her ways only because of a cute face and a couple of emerald eyes?" And Kyle raised an eyebrow, casted a mirror, and noticed his eyes were green. "You are honestly wasting your time. I will counter your question with this. Why is a handsome like you, with the greatest weapon in the universe in his finger, playing the good cop?" And he blushed at her insinuations, since Blackfire was now staring at Kyle's emerald eyes and smiling at him with some lust, or so would Kyle describe it like later. "You are pointless."

"Well, being a hero is cool." He mentioned, and Blackfire laughed hard at him. "It is my first day of course. But heroes like the Teen Titans, Kid Flash, and all the major leaguers like Green Lantern, Batman and Superman, they are just great! People love them, they believe in them… and I think I always wanted people to look at me inside that same light. Not that I ever got that chance until getting this ring by the way." And Blackfire then kicked his legs and tackled him down and toward the sofa he had casted. The Manhunters of course reacted, but then they noticed Blackfire wasn't trying to hurt him, the whole contrary, she was rudely seducing him.

"Think about a villain then." She whispered to him, and Kyle blushed madly. "With the power I have, I could have anything I desired. Fame, power, gold, jewels, respect, anything can be mine if only I want it and take it." And she then pressed her forehead against Kyle's one, and his embarrassment only grew wider. "People would fear me. I would dominate their wills, and shatter their hopes. I can share that power with you, handsome."

"Girl, you drive me crazy." And Blackfire smiled at such reaction. "But I will have to decline, I don't date bad girls." And her smile faded, and then she rudely kicked his stomach and he complained hard and tried to win some distance away from her, who simply sat there at the sofa with her eyes shut. "Ouch… was that necessary?" He asked.

"Don't know… probably… you ticked my nerves…" And Kyle blinked twice at such comment. "You were my only chance of survival and now I have no choice but to face execution after all." And Kyle stood up fast in surprise at such revelation. "Didn't you know? All that waits for me at my home planet is execution, for crimes I never committed." And Kyle grew worried at such revelation. "What? You thought it was as simple as good guy fights bad guy, bad guy loses, good guys takes bad guy to jail, bad guy breaks free and it all starts over again? Foolish human, for you everything is granted or what?"

"What's that crime you never committed that is leading you to an execution?" Kyle asked, and Blackfire just faced him with evil intentions obviously drawn on her face. "Being honest, I doubt a girl your age can be really that evil. I want to believe you are probably confused."

"You know, you are actually cute." And he gulped hard. "Shattering that innocence of yours would truly be fun. Do you always try to seek for the light at the end of the tunnel?" And Blackfire then pressed her head against his chest. "A lady would surely like a guy like you… maybe I would too…" And Kyle then placed his hand at her shoulder, and Blackfire giggled softly at what was just happening. "This almost feels too easy." She whispered to herself. "You really want to know what crime I'm being punished for?" And Kyle nodded in agreement. "My real name is Komand'r, and I was the firstborn daughter of King Myand'r and Queen Luand'r. I should have been courted and showered with honors… yet… the day I was born, the Citadel Empire, supreme rulers of 21 of the 22 planets of the Vegan system, invaded the last planet which was to be conquered, planet Tamaran, my home planet. And to make it worse, they invaded in my name." And Kyle was surprised when hearing that last. "The city of Kysarr was totally destroyed… three thousand lives were lost… and my people blamed me for a crime I didn't commit… to worsen everything, because of the color of my hair, and my inability to channel the solar energies of our sun into my body or fly… I was branched, and was stripped from my birthright to rule, leading to me to lose royal immunity, and to be charged for the crime of genocide… my sentence was exile…" And Kyle lowered his head in empathy. "Many things happened during my exile… some psychos captured me… experimented with me… and I earned artificial powers. But when I returned to my home planet to claim my birthright, I was branched a traitor, a genocidal, and a disgrace to my family… and my little sister, Koriand'r was declared the real successor to the throne… I was devastated. My people gave their back to me… my own family gave their back to me! And I swore I would one day claim my right to rule!"

"I'm sorry." And Blackfire widened her eyes in surprise when hearing those words. "I don't know what else to say but sorry… you were unfairly blamed for a sin you didn't commit." And Blackfire faced Kyle, this particular occasion being the only one in which she was actually listening to his words. "To be wrongly judged… and executed…" And she felt his hand being pressed against her shoulder softly, reflecting he actually cared for what was going on. "It's wrong!" And he stood up from his light-construct sofa. "She is innocent!" And Alisand'r faced Kyle in disbelief. "Salaak called this a trial, but the verdict was already declared, wasn't it?" And Alisand'r ignored Kyle and faced planet Tamaran as the ship was only making its way outside of the wormhole. "You are going to murder an innocent?"

"The Green Lantern Corp barely got any jurisdiction on Sector 2828, Recruit Lantern Kyle Rayner… it isn't our choice to decide who is guilty and who is not." But Kyle refused to accept that as an answer. "We only deliver the prisoners back to their home sector and home planet. What they do with them does not concern the corps."

"That's not even an answer!" He yelled hard, and Alisand'r turned around and blasted Kyle with her ring, and Blackfire felt her mouth opening itself at what was happening. A complete stranger who had only meet her once and who she had tried to manipulate actually stood against a real Green Lantern, not because she had managed to seduce him, but because he believed she had been unfairly judged.

"Komand'r is responsible for the murdering of my family and friends! Kyssar was my home city! But I was away from Tamaran protecting my Space Sector! You got any idea of how it feels like to return home after so long and find a crater where your city once used to stand?" And Kyle of course didn't know how to answer her question. "Recruit Lantern Kyle Rayner… you have compromised your mission… you are forbidden to interfere any further…" And before Kyle could complain, Alisand'r trapped Kyle inside of an evacuation capsule, and threw him into space. "Manhunters, we will proceed as was planned… if Recruit Lantern Kyle Rayner interferes… you are allowed to use brute force to subdue him and strip him from his ring." And Alisand'r then faced Blackfire. "As for you…" And Blackfire faced her in hatred. "Don't get too comfortable… after today… you will finally pay for your sins…"

"Right… my sins…" She added with hatred, and Alisand'r trapped her inside the light tube once again, and since she wasn't standing properly, she was shocked several times until she fixed herself inside of the tube. "Tell me something… Lantern…" And Alisand'r never faced her. "Who is more responsibly of Kyssar's destruction… a new born who did nothing but just that, be born… or the Guardians of the Universe who forbid the Green Lantern Corps from standing against the Citadel and instead evaded a cosmic conflict with them… you are even more responsible for the destruction of Kyssar that I am!" And the Green Lantern girl reduced the space inside the tube of light and Blackfire was shocked all her way toward Tamaran.

**Space Sector 2828. Asteroid Fields around Planet Hny'xx**

"Come on! Open free!" Kid Lantern complained while imagining various artifacts in order to try to open the capsule he was trapped at, such as axes, big hammers, and even a wrestler who tried to punch the capsule open. "Come on ring! They will kill her if I don't do something! Salaak!"

"Recruit Lantern Kyle Rayner." His ring displayed the hologram of Salaak, and Kyle faced it. "I am aware of the situation. Lantern Alisand'r of Space Sector 2828 informed to me that your interference and romantically interactions with your prisoner had compromised your mission. Stay put Recruit Lantern Kyle Rayner. You are risking the earning of your insignia."

"Forget the insignia! All I know of the Green Lantern Corps is we are some kind of intergalactic police force, are we not?" Kid Lantern yelled to the hologram, and Salaak nodded in agreement. "Then why are we allowing them to murder an innocent prisoner? Maybe she is guilty for other charges! Then let her be punished for her real crimes! Not for a crime she never committed! She is innocent of genocide! She shouldn't be executed!" And Salaak just listened to everything that was said. "It's not right… I don't want a ring this powerful if it means being forced to be nothing but a heartless peace keeper…" And Salaak closed his eyes for a few seconds, and then the light-construct around Kid Lantern dissipated.

"Recruit Lantern, mission assignment is my responsibility. So I am now assigning a new mission to you." And Kyle faced the Salaak hologram, but also faced the nearest planet, where he knew the spaceship had headed to. "Your mission now is to recapture Komand'r of Tamaran… her crimes will be evaluated at a Green Lantern court on planet Oa… as for you to complete your assignment, I am temporarily appointing you as the Green Lantern of Oa." And Kyle's chest plate was then surrounded by an emerald light, as the Green Lantern logo was painted in it. "Name your oath in front of the battery, and recharge your ring to full capabilities." And his battery came out from the pocket dimension. "Transferring oath to your central neuronal system." He informed, and Kid Lantern's eyes shined green.

"In brightest day, in blackest night." And the battery reacted to the oath. "No evil shall escape my sight." Energy from the battery began filling his body. And an emerald star shined bright even inside the deep darkness of the universe. "Let those who worship evil's might." And the charging was complete, and the lantern disappeared inside the pocket dimension. "Beware my power, Green Lantern's light!" And with an explosion of emerald light, the temporary Green Lantern of Oa flew toward planet Tamaran.

**Planet Tamaran. Tamaranean Royal Palace.**

"My king Myand'r, my Queen Luand'r." Alisand'r made a reverence, and the Manhunters rudely threw the almost unconscious Blackfire to the floor. "I bring with me the traitor for her scheduled execution. With all respect I proceed to return to my duties on Space Sector 2828 now that order is reestablished." And both King and Queen nodded, and allowed the Green Lantern to leave alongside the Manhunters.

"Father… Mother…" Blackfire added out of annoyance, and both her parents refused to even stare at their daughter and asked their guards to enchain her and rudely pull her toward the front doors of the Tamaranean Royal Palace, where she was chained from hands and feet and showered by her citizens with rotten vegetables, while she saw the Green Lantern ship leaving. "With my last breathe I curse you Guardians of the Universe!" She yelled with hatred as her executioner arrived with a giant ax in hand and got ready to cut her head off, but even before the brutal Tamaranean berserker could cut her, another ax blocked his attack, and only then Blackfire noticed the ax was of a shining green color. "…Who…?" She began, and then saw Kid Lantern arriving, then absorbing the hard-light construct of the ax and then blasted the berserker away. "…You returned… for me…?" She wondered, and Kid Lantern nodded. "You are an idiot! I don't need your pity! Once released I will snap your neck!" And Kid Lantern forged a sword with his ring and cut her chains off.

"Snap it." He defied, and Blackfire bit her lips in hatred but then flew away. "Thought so." He continued, and then covered her escape with several shields blocking the force of the Tamaranean's blasters. "Tamaraneans! The Princess Komand'r is now under the protection of Space Sector 0! And under the protection of Kyle Rayner! Green Lantern of Oa!" And he used all the power of his ring to create the light-construct of a giant Viking, who didn't just win the attention of the Tamaranean soldiers, but swung his giant ax hard and then scared them all away instead of hurting them. "That will keep them busy while we…" And once reaching outer space, Kid Lantern found and annoyed Blackfire with her arms crossed in front of him. "Why are you mad? I just saved you."

"I need no one to save me!" She yelled. "What do you think you are? A knight in shining emerald armor? You think only because you saved me I will be grateful to you? It was my plan to seduce you until you freed me!" She yelled, and Kid Lantern just stared at her with confusion. "Foolish human… why is your species so… I don't know… foolish!" She wondered, and Kid Lantern moved his shoulders up and down not really knowing what to say. "So now you are a full Green Lantern?" She wondered when seeing the insignia.

"Temporary Green Lantern of Oa." He mentioned, and Blackfire placed her hands were he could see them. "Excuse me?" He wondered, and Blackfire faced away in annoyance while waiting for him to capture her. "Right… I need to take you to Oa… wherever that is…" And she nodded in agreement, and was then enchained to him as if she was nothing but a common thief and not a genocidal maniac. "Are the handcuffs… uncomfortable…?" He wondered, and Blackfire stared at him in disbelief, but then she moved her head in negation. "…Let's go then…" And he opened a wormhole with only his imagination and his ring to lead him. "Planet Oa, Space Sector 0!" He commanded the ring, and both flew inside the wormhole and toward the Green Lantern's planet in the center of the universe. "Why didn't you fight me back?" He asked while in their flight.

"You kidding me?" Blackfire added in annoyance. "You defeated me as a White Circle and with only 50% of ring energy… what chances do I have against a real Green Lantern?" And Kid Lantern nodded in agreement. "Besides…" She continued, and bit her lips in hatred. "I don't know why… but I have this stupid feeling that whatever happens, as long as I stand by your side, everything will be all right." And Kid Lantern blushed. "Not that I like that freaking feeling! So keep your distance away from me Green Lantern, since I hate your kind almost as much as I hate my stupid little pest sister!" And the pair then made it out of the wormhole, and were greeted by an army of Green Lanterns. "…Ow…" She mentioned, and hid behind Kid Lantern. "On second thoughts, I can tolerate at least you."

"I would answer to that statement if I weren't awfully overwhelmed." Kid Lantern mentioned, and Blackfire was then surrounded by beams of emerald light and enchained. "…Wow, they really dislike you all around the universe."

**Space Sector 0. Planet Oa.**

"Another Green Lantern from Earth? There are plenty of planets on Space Sector 2814. Why another Lantern from Earth? Besides, Earth got Hal Jordan, doesn't it?" A squirrel-like Green Lantern complained. And Kyle, who once again was wearing his mask off, faced the little Green Lantern with interest. "Any problem kid? Wanna face Ch'p of planet H'lven, Green Lantern of Space Sector 1014?"

"Green Lantern? You are a squirrel!" Kyle pointed out, and the tiny Green Lantern then casted a giant ogre like creature with seven eyes which yelled hard at Kyle in annoyance. "Fine! Green Lantern all right!" He corrected, and Ch'p then casted his light-construct away. "Man, this place is so cool. I'm surrounded by aliens!"

"Who are you calling an alien, poozer!" A massive Green Lantern with the form of an anthropomorphic porcine, mentioned while facing Kyle directly. "The name is Kilowog of Bolovax Vik! Green Lantern of Space Sector 674! And I will be seeing you in training sessions periodically, also known as the worse days of your sorry life, Poozer! Any questions?"

"Just one, Kilowog sir!" And a lot of Green Lanterns faced the kid. "What does poozer means?" And they all freaked out and won their distances, and Kilowog then grabbed Kyle by the foot, swung him around, and threw him away rudely, only Kyle managed to use his ring to chain himself to Kilowog's leg, and after the chain was pulled because of the force Kilowog launched him away with, the massive Green Lantern ended falling down. But despite the smiles in the faces of all Green Lanterns there, only one was laughing.

"He got you all right, Kilowog!" And the massive Green Lantern faced a human looking Green Lantern, who faced the massive Green Lantern back. "I will take it from here Kilowog, hit the showers." And Kilowog breathed hard out of annoyance, but then walked away but rudely pushed Kyle toward the floor. "Don't let him scare you. He is harmless when his stomach is full." And the man offered his hand to Kyle. "Hal Jordan of Earth. Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814." And Kyle accepted his hand.

"I have heard of you." Kyle mentioned, and then he continued. "All my friends at the block wanted to be you when they grew up. I wanted to be Superman, but that's beside the point, I guess I'm stuck with a ring in my hand." And Hal raised an eyebrow. "Kyle Rayner of Earth. Green Lantern of Space Sector 0… temporarily…"

"And your temporary assignment is now over." Salaak mentioned upon his arrival, and stripped Kyle from his insignia, much to his dislike. "You are back to be a Recruit Lantern of Space Sector 2814." Salaak explained, and Hal Jordan was impressed.

"Wait, what?" He complained. "But I'm Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814, not to mention I already got a Recruit Lantern to train. You aren't seriously expecting me to…" But then all Lanterns went into silence, as the Guardians of the Universe made their way inside of the Green Lantern's base of operations. "The Guardians? Here?"

"Recruit Lantern Kyle Rayner… you are needed inside the Guardian's Citadel… so are Green Lanterns Salaak, and Hal Jordan." And the Guardians returned to their citadel, and Salaak, Kyle, and Hal Jordan, followed them inside. "The trial over the crimes of Komand'r of planet Tamaran will now continue. We have already listened to the version of Alisand'r, Green Lantern of Space Sector 2828, and charging Komand'r of genocide." And upon hearing that last, Kyle noticed Blackfire was enchained in the middle of the room and had her mouth covered by a green colored light-construct tape. Alisand'r was by her side, a look full with disappointment was even drawn on her face. "You may leave now, Alisand'r… we will communicate the verdict once we reach a conclusion." And the woman nodded in agreement and left the citadel.

"Lanterns." Ganthet, another of the Guardians of the Universe, spoke to the three of them. "The reason of us summoning you here is to debate the correct punishment for Komand'r of Tamaran, under direct solicitation of Honor Guard Salaak, whose petition of re-analyzing the crimes we have taken into consideration." He explained. "Know here and now, that assigning such an important mission to a Recruit Lantern, and mostly, to a troublesome human, isn't something we usually do… but some humans… have earned our trust." And Ganthet faced Hal Jordan.

"Komand'r's crimes had been listed and analyzed, and the verdict is as follows." Guardian Sayd continued, although that wasn't her name, not yet, but an android from the future had called her that. "For thievery, Komand'r is guilty for stealing a precious Jewel from the Centauri System. For slave trading, she is guilty for selling her own sister, Princess Koriand'r to the Gordaneans. For imperialistic abuse, Komand'r is also found guilty for her abuse of power in her short reign as Queen of the Tamaraneans and for the illegal arranged marriage between Princess Koriand'r and Glurtleskletch." And Blackfire rolled her eyes in annoyance. "For genocide…" And there was a pause. "Komand'r is found innocent." And Kyle smiled hard, and Blackfire's eyes widened to the point even a tear fell from her eyes, which Kyle noticed. "Yet, her crimes can't be that easily exonerated, for the crimes of abuse of power, slave trading, and thievery, Komand'r is sentenced to life imprisonment on planet Ysmault!"

"Wait, what?" Kyle interrupted. "You can't do that! It's harsh and unfair!" And the Guardians all faced Kyle Rayner. "She didn't kill anyone! Sure, she stole something, big deal, we all have! I stole a comic book from a store next to home only because the owner of the store didn't want to sell it to me for half price even when I was his best client. It was wrong, I know, but I didn't go for life imprisonment inside of my bedroom!"

"Hate to admit it but that's a nice argument." Hal Jordan pointed out, and the Guardians stared at him. "Also, arranged marriage? That's just a kid's game, how old you think she is? 15? She was just playing." Hal Jordan explained, and Kyle sweat dropped at that declaration. "And, since she isn't legally of age to be jailed in any Space Sector, I think you guardians agree the greatest penitence she can be punished with is a reformatory."

"There are nice reformatories around the moons of Slyggia." Salaak offered to the guardians, and Hal Jordan nodded in agreement. "Certainly spending a logical amount of time on a reformatory would straighten this lost Tamaranean toward the right path."

"Or she can do community service!" Kyle added, and Blackfire lighted her eyes violet in hatred when hearing that last. "On Earth, a criminal whose crime isn't that harsh can be legally forbidden in exchange of community service. Doing good to humanity in order to correct their wrong doings."

"Enough!" The Guardians interrupted, and the three Green Lanterns went into silence. "We have heard your suggestions, and we will evaluate them." And the Guardians all went into silence. And their bodies were surrounded by an emerald light. "The Guardians have agreed in Komand'r as being unable to be sentenced to life imprisonment due to her age." And Kyle smiled once again, and Blackfire was then released from her chains. "Komand'r of planet Tamaran… following the suggestions of two of our most trusted Lanterns, and thanks to the efforts of young Recruit Lantern Kyle Rayner, the Guardians have reached a conclusion." And Blackfire remained in silence. "You will be sentenced to community service in planet Earth for 20 Earth years. With life imprisonment on planet Ysmault if you are to attempt a crime against humanity during your 20 years of servitude for the Green Lantern Corp. Recruit Lantern Kyle Rayner will be in charge of your community service. You are now under his orders."

"What? Kill me now!" Blackfire complained, and Kyle raised an eyebrow at what she just said. "Anything but be surrounded by humans! They disgust me!" But the Guardians took their decision, and with their powers they created a small necklace with the Green Lantern logo on it around her neck. "What's this?" She complained, and the necklace shined once, and Kyle's ring did the same.

"During your 20 years punishment, you are forbidden from leaving planet Earth unless you leave alongside Recruit Lantern Kyle Rayner." And Blackfire tried to tear the necklace off. "If you leave Earth's moon range, a signal will be sent to Lantern Salaak, who in turn will communicate your escape to the 3600 Green Lanterns, who will all be allowed to hunt you down and use brute force if necessary." Ganthet explained, and Blackfire was about to complain, but Ganthet continued. "In order for Recruit Lantern to continue with his missions in deep space, you are ordered to accompany him everywhere he goes. You will then have to respect a one hundred kilometers diameter around Recruit Lantern Kyle Rayner. If you escape that range, the same signal will be sent to Salaak." And Blackfire faced the Recruit Lantern with hatred. "Any time during your 20 years punishment, Recruit Lantern Kyle Rayner will be allowed to ask Green Lantern Salaak for your coordinates, and reassign ranges if needed be."

"What am I? His pet dog?" She complained, and then she grabbed Kyle from his neck. "I swear you will pay for this insult, Lantern!" But then she let him go, crossed her arms, and gave her back to him. "Stupid Guardians!" And then Blackfire made a gesture with her hands, one that both Hal and Kyle couldn't recognize, but Salaak knew as a great signal of disrespect, and he moved his head in negation. "Intergalactic scum! I will one day extermi…" But Kyle covered her mouth, and even when she was really strong and could tear Kyle apart if she wanted to, she just pushed him away rudely. "Forget it." She mentioned and walked away. "Now I'm nothing but a damn slave… and she cleaned a tear away from her face."

"Recruit Lantern Kyle Rayner, you are free to leave with your prisoner. We will be waiting for weekly updates on Komand'r's behavior." And Kyle nodded and flew after Blackfire. "Green Lantern Hal Jordan… you are needed here 2814. Honor Guard Salaak, you are free to leave as well. And the Guardians were then left with Hal Jordan.

**Space Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Metropolis, New York. January 02, year 2005.**

"Here we are… home sweet home I guess." Kyle added upon his arrival at an apartment at Metropolis, where Blackfire was now forced to live at. "I know it isn't much for a princess like you. I live on my own since Mom sent me here to study and all that… oh, let me fix a place for you to sleep tonight." And Kyle began picking up his comic books from a sofa by the living room, and hiding his action figures and videogames. "I will get a pillow and covers for you."

"So primitive." Blackfire complained, and Kyle faced her. "I can't believe this insult! Even my sister lives surrounded by luxury in comparison with this… whatever you call it!" She complained, and Kyle just casted his costume off.

"It's called an apartment… and luckily for me… my mother can afford it…" And Blackfire stared at him in annoyance. "We are poor, ok? I wasn't born a prince." And Blackfire was sort of wounded when hearing that last. "Listen… we began our relationship with the wrong foot, and with the relationship I don't mean me and you having anything, I mean, we will be living together, not that we want to of course, even when you are so beautiful and I would totally want to live with you, but I'm not insinuating anything, what I'm trying to say is…" And Blackfire stared at him oddly. "I better shut up." He informed, and Blackfire rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I know, let's start with you not calling me Recruit Lantern to begin with. It's Kid Lantern I suppose, no, wait, that's just wrong… my name is Kyle Rayner." And he offered his hand to her.

"Don't touch me, peasant!" And Kyle lowered his head ashamed, but Blackfire sort of blushed at that last. "…Komand'r…" She mentioned. "But you already knew that, idiot!" And Kyle nodded in agreement.

"Yeah… well, Komand'r is a little hard to remember for Earth people. You need a civilian identity if you are going to be a hero." And Blackfire faced him in disbelief. "Co-community service… remember…?" And she bit her lips in hatred. "We will work it out." And she faced away in annoyance once again. "Seriously… you are truly a princess…" And she blushed when hearing that last. "Let's just give you a human name, ok?" And she decided to play along. "Komand'r, what name sounds like Komand'r… that's hard… And'r kinda sounds like Anderson. We can go for that as a last name… but Kom stands for what…" And then he had an idea. "Komai… I had a Hindu friend at school, her name was Komai… Komai Anderson…"

"That sounds totally stupid." She complained. "But I suppose I don't have much of an option, do I?" And Kyle sweat dropped. "Komai Anderson… it's not that despicable when you think about it… Komai Anderson… Komai Anderson…" She continued repeating. "Why does it feel so weird to be called that? What's so wrong with Blackfire? And why does Komai Anderson feels so… different?" She wondered.

"Blackfire is just a costumed name. I think Komai Anderson sounds more like a family name, don't you agree?" And the girl widened her eyes when hearing that last and then faced Kyle. "I'm not insinuating anything!" He yelled, and she smiled.

"I have decided." She added and walked toward Kyle. "You will teach me to be human! If I'm going to spend the next 20 years on Earth, I don't want to be seen as a freak as it happened on Tamaran, understood?" And Kyle nodded in agreement. "What do I need to know now?" She wondered, and Kyle flinched.

"What? Already?" And she nodded. "Well, to begin with, I don't want you kissing people all around the city to absorb their languages. There are many languages on Earth, especially in New York. And we humans learn languages by different means than kissing… for example, reading."

"What? But that's so primitive!" Blackfire complained, and Kyle flinched at her reaction. "Besides, what's so great about lip contact that you humans go all crazy-like about?" She wondered, and Kyle blushed.

"Ki-ki-kissing is more important to humans than minor lip contact as it is to Tamaraneans!" He informed. And Blackfire raised an eyebrow at him. "Kissing is so-so-something only a boy and a girl… who-who-who like one another sho-sho-should do… if-if-if you start kissing people out of the blue there may be misunderstandings… since it is something you should only do with the one who is special to you… not to mention I would be annoyed."

"Ah?" And Kyle flinched. "You are taking this too seriously, are you not? I'm your slave, not your girlfriend." And Kyle gulped hard. "So… you would kiss me…?" And he backed off when hearing that last. "I'm someone special to you?" And Kyle was speechless. "And each time I kiss you… you go all crazy, don't you? As if I were, you know… your mate."

"Mate is a weird definition! More like girlfriend! Not that you are my girlfriend or anything! I mean, I like you, or better said I want to get to know you, it's only I…" And Blackfire grabbed him from his cheeks. "…I… well… I…" But he just couldn't say a thing, and instead found Blackfire pressing her lips against his own once again, this time deeper than ever, but also as short as ever. "I love you." He added while smiling like an idiot.

"I feel noting!" She pointed out, and Kyle's heart shattered. "Fool, as if kissing was anything other than lip contact. You humans are so primitive. But to avoid conflict I will just learn human speech by reading as you brutes usually do." And she jumped to the sofa and took her boots off. "Now, I need to sleep… tomorrow awaits me a horrible human day…" She added with annoyance, and then felt a cover falling on top of her. "What are you…?" She wondered, and Kyle walked away. "…Who is the slave, you or I…?" She wondered.

"You aren't my slave." He informed. "You are the girl who lives in the same building I live at and who I suddenly have a strong crush against." And Blackfire blinked twice in disbelief. "We are friends." And then he went to his own room.

"Kyle Rayner, you are an idiot!" Blackfire mentioned and then faced the ceiling. "Whatever you say, I am your freaking slave." And she tried to sleep. "Komai Anderson… why does it feel so strange… Komai Anderson… Komai… Anderson… my Earth name is Komai Anderson… girlfriend to Kyle Rayner… or something like that." She added in annoyance. "If I'm going to be forced to community service I better have some fun… and if he doesn't want me as his slave… maybe probably he will be mine… maybe I will end up liking this after all…"

* * *

**Ok, I hope you liked this. After each chapter is finished, I want to place a Bios section for the characters introduced, so here goes nothing, by the way I'm not placing Batman's and Superman's Bios, you people already know who they are.**

**Green Lantern of Space Sector 674 – Kilowog: An alien from planet Bolovax Vik, as you may have noticed, there will be a lot of alien introductions. He is the Green Lantern assigned for training the new recruits, also known as the White Circles, and he likes to humiliate them even when he got a kind heart.**

**Green Lantern of Space Sector 1014 – Ch'P: Another alien, he is a mixture between a squirrel and a chipmunk, and is from planet ****H'lven****. He trained for Kilowog at the same time Hal Jordan did. He is friend of all minor size Green Lanterns and enormous Lanterns.**

**Green Lantern of Space Sector 1418 – Salaak: He is currently the only Honor Guard alien and comes from planet ****Slyggia. He is responsible for mission assignment for all 3600 Lanterns, and is closer to the guardians than anyone.**

**Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814 – Hal Jordan: I mean, really? He is the Green Lantern of Earth. And the Second Human Green Lantern but first one working for the Guardians of the universe.**

**Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814 – Kyle Rayner: He will be the main protagonist of the story, he still shouldn't be wearing the ring, but the reasons will be explained later. As for now, he is a Green Lantern, or better said, a Recruit Lantern or White Circle.**

**Green Lantern of Space Sector 2828 – Alisand'r: A Green Lantern of planet Tamaran, yet, the relationship between the Guardians and the entire Vegan System isn't at all that simple, and despite being a Green Lantern, she barely protects her sector and is stationed on Oa most of the time.**

**Guardians of the Universe: They are Maltusians, and they have no names, except for Ganthet, who named himself, and Sayd, who as for now still isn't named, but I will keep mentioning her name to difference her from the other Guardians.**

**Hourman: An android of the 853****rd**** Century who was also one of the main antagonists of "Those who ride the lighting", you won't see him that often, I only needed him to give the ring to Kyle sooner than he should.**

**Luand'r: ****Mother of Koriand'r and Komand'r and wife to Myand'r, and he is the king of the Tamaraneans.**

**Manhunters: No man escapes the manhunters, lol! They were the first police force the Guardians created, yet they were emotionless and ruthless, so they were replaced by the Green Lanterns and assigned as minor guards.**

**Metron: One of the gods of New Genesis, as to right now he was only mentioned, yet he may be in later chapters, not sure, but probably.**

**Myand'r: Father of Koriand'r and Komand'r and husband to Luand'r, and he is the king of the Tamaraneans.**

**By the way, I will update this every Friday as I did with Those who ride the lighting! I hope you liked this!**


	2. Homeless

**Hi people! Remember me? Well heck! I posted this story about three days ago, and when I did I told you all I was going to update this every Friday. But it is Saturday… or probably Sunday since it is that late… or early, lol. And I am updating, you wanna know why? Because I got five reviews for this story in just one day and I was all like: What? Five reviews already? I thought I was going to get none! And I was so happy about the results that just had to write chapter two already. Of course I don't think this will happen again since only two of my reviewers placed this story into their alerts, but oh well, you guys took the time to review, then I get the time to update. Now, In case this is the first time you read one of my stories, I like to reply to the reviews in public so here goes nothing:**

**Rosemarie Benson: Lady, how did you review so fast? Or how did you read so fast or whatever, I got your review like five minutes after I posted this, I was like: "Done, to the bathroom I go!" And when I came back I was all: "Wait, what? Already?" lol.**

**coldblue: I will be adding random shows and cartoons too, but I will try not to be too obvious or else I will just ruin the story. If you get the references then that's cool, if not well heck, I understood them when I wrote them, lol. And yeah, the whole point is staying DC and introducing Kyle to the group and explore Blackfire's background stories and dramatic life. As to how will the Titans react… maybe only Starfire will react, don't know yet. Lantern's boot camp… I don't think so yet, Kilowog would eat him… How will the Tamaraneans react? They are not happy, lol! Meeting anyone of the Justice League? Just one and like on chapter 12 or something, as for Superman, nop, he won't, or at least that's not the plan.**

**Robin1996ify: Robin! Thanks for reviewing this story! As for you hating Blackfire, I shared that same thought with her comic book self, but I like how manipulative and awkward her cartoon self can be. And I'm going to explore that Blackfire a lot.**

**Sofia Michelle: What? What do you mean you didn't know Green Lantern? He is like so cool and green! Well, that got nothing to do with your review but with your PM, as for your review, yeah, I will be exploring Blackfire's background story a lot. And about the me in your story and you in mine comment… I don't really like using original characters for my stories, but if you want to add me in yours then I'm honored.**

**Alyoshaman: Love the review! Lol! Thanks for reviewing this and hope to read more reviews from you soon!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

**Metropolis, New York. January 3, year 2005.**

Even when it was an early Monday's morning, little were the vehicles by the streets and traffic was running fluid since classes wouldn't start until January 24, or at least most schools would. The streets were covered by the snow. Metropolis was, after all, a really cold city during winter. But snow didn't seem to bother a man standing proudly on top of a building around the downtown sector of Metropolis, where most departments were found. The man was tall and well body built. His skin was metallic, and being of golden colors from the waist and below and dark pink from the waist to the top. His eyes shined blue, and he was forever facing the closed window of a peculiar apartment without making a move, or so he did until he found what he was looking for. His white teeth replaced the metallic-pink color of his mouth as he saw Blackfire standing up from her sleeping place at the sofa and rubbing her arms because of the low temperatures. And then the man saw her walk weakly toward a room in front of her and disappearing inside.

"Major Force to Amanda Waller, I have visual confirmation." The man mentioned, and then opened a silver briefcase he had been carrying the whole time, and a scanner verified his identity moments before a United States logo appeared at a black screen. The logo then spun around and revealed a second logo of a bright yellow circle surrounding a paler yellow circle. In front of the two circles were two red stripped triangles, each pointing at one another as if representing a sandglass. "Project Cadmus." Major Force spoke out the secret password, and the information of his mission was revealed.

"This is Amanda Waller speaking. On January first of year 2005, heavy alien activity was reported at Metropolis and Jump City." The briefcase explained, and Major Force sat down in annoyance while disliking the mission already. "At Metropolis, the alien activity is well-known and constantly left under heavy vigilance. Jump City isn't extent of alien activity either. However, different from the alien of Metropolis, alien hero Starfire does not represent a treat. She is supervised, but not a real treat." And Major Force faked being snoring. "Recent alien activity, however, had identified a real threat to human rights in the alien known by the codename of Blackfire." And Major Force smiled hard. "Her global menace levels almost reach the seven points out of the ten score. As proof to her volatile personality and control over her powers there are video files from many bystanders at Jump City who witnessed a battle between the subject and a new hero whose powers can also be declared of alien origins, his codename is Kid Lantern." And Major Force licked his lips, already savoring a battle taking place as he saw the videos of the battle between Blackfire and Kid Lantern. "Your mission is to capture the alien for further investigation of her species physiology. We are all found of alien heroes, but alien villains are better tested, studied, and after their passing away, contemplated as candidates for an autopsy to reveal their physiognomy and weaknesses. This we do to ensure national and global security. Bring the alien alive if possible."

"If possible? I like how that sounds." Major Force added, and then closed the briefcase. "I'm sorry Lady Waller, but the alien resisted her arrest, I had to use brute force to subdue her and sadly had to kill her. My life was at risk here madam!" Major Force added out loud, practicing what he would explain to Amanda Waller once delivering the corpse of Blackfire to her. "And if Kid Lantern gets in my way, I will steal his ring from his cold and dead body!"

* * *

**Teen Titans Spin-Off Series: Green Lantern.**

**Chapter Two: Homeless.**

* * *

"…It hurts…" Kyle Rayner complained and then tried to move around his bed only to notice he just couldn't. Something was holding him, and he just desisted in his effort out of laziness. "…It's hot…" He complained a second time, and tried to kick his covers away. It was winter, snow fell outside of his window, and yet he still complained about the heat. It was a strange situation, and he continued kicking his covers away until a freezing sensation hit his feet, something cold was rubbing them. "…What is going on…?" He complained, and then opened his eyes trying to understand the odd events. The first thing he noticed was the time. It was only eight in the morning. The second thing he noticed was his closet was open, and upon seeing some clothes by the floor, he noticed something was wrong. "…Girl clothes…" He mentioned, and then he flinched, Blackfire's costume was by the floor, and a couple of arms were hugging him, not to mention the alien girl was biting his ear, which was what he complained about when he said something hurt him. "Blackfire?" He struggled, but the girl had him captured and just refused to let him go and instead, began rubbing his chest thought his blue pajamas.

"Good morning, darling." And Kyle freaked out and pushed himself away from her and fell from his bed and on top of her uniform. "What kind of reaction was that?" She teased, and Kyle just moved away from her clothes in fear and embarrassment. "You are too innocent it's so fun to make fun of you!" She added while stretching her muscles, and revealed she was now wearing a Green Lantern T-shirt she stole from Kyle's closet. "How do I look? I changed in front of you while you were sleeping." She teased, and modeled her new clothes. "Leaving little to the imagination, don't you agree?" She mentioned while showing off about her curvatures, and Kyle gulped hard. "You were calling my name during your dreams. Komai Anderson you said." And she placed her naked feet by the cold floor. "Cold!" She complained and threw herself to the bed, and Kyle, worried about her welfare, then stood up and tried to reach her, only for her to grab him wrestling style and then hug him once again. "I found something useful about humans." She mentioned, never leaving her teasing tone of voice. "Their body temperature is so warm… I'm freezing…" And she curled inside of his arms, and he gulped hard. "I have decided, from now and on I will sleep with you."

"What?" He yelled, pushed her away, and once again fell from the bed. And Komai just stared at him with a grin on her face while she took a comfortable pose and began waving her naked feet around the bed. "You are not serious! That's so wrong!" And she made a mockery, pulled the covers, and curled herself inside reflecting she really was cold and despite her teasing her only intention was to abuse human's body heat. "You really are that cold?" And she nodded several times in agreement. "I don't remember Starfire having a weakness to cold… considering the way she dresses and all that… even on winter."

"Mind you! My sister got the ability to absorb the radiations of the sun! Her body is a living solar battery! Of course she barely suffers from the effects of the cold!" And her teasing personality disappeared entirely. Replaced by jealously and hatred. "Damn peasant! And just when I woke up in such a good mood as to tease you! But you had to bring my sister to the subject, didn't you?" And Kyle tried to speak. "Shut up!" But she just wouldn't let him anymore. "What was I thinking anyway?" She complained and curled even more while shivering.

"Well, at least I now know it wasn't a dream." And he faced his ring and rubbed it gently. "So, um… Komai…" And the girl turned around to face him with confusion evident in her face. "I'm just trying to get used to the name." He informed, and she rolled her eyes. "So… what other differences are there between you and your sister…?" And she blew some bangs of hair away from her face. "Sorry… I just thought I could get to know you better…"

"…Fool…" She added quietly, and then she kneeled by the bed while hugging her covers. But then a lustful smile was drawn on her lips, and Kyle had no choice left but flinch at that face of hers. "You mean you can't see I'm more beautiful than my sister?" She mentioned while uncovering herself and modeling her body. "And can't you hear I don't speak like a Neanderthal as my sister does?" And Kyle laughed a little but then covered his mouth. Komai then approached him, and he flinched and tried to win some distance and ended with his back against the door. "And can't you feel…" She began and placed her hand by his cheek. "…My gentler touch…?" And she kissed him, and he flinched but was then lost in her lips and pushed the kiss deeper seconds before she released him. "Now… be a good boy and bring me something warm to drink." And he nodded several times. "And while you are doing that, bring me something to eat as well." And he nodded several times once again. "And once you return, I will let you massage my already freezing feet… you would like that, don't you, handsome?" And he gulped hard but then nodded. "Then, what are you waiting for?" And he quickly stood up and ran out of the room while Komai just sat by the floor and began rubbing her cold feet trying to warm them a little. "Humans." She added in annoyance, and then hit the back of her head to the wall gently. "Yet… this human is… different…" And she gave her words some thoughts. "…He isn't disgusting…" And then she rubbed her Green Lantern necklace. "I wonder if I can really get used to this way of life… and suppress my hatred." And she tried to crush the necklace with no luck. "I really need something to punch!" And coming out from the wall she was resting her head and back against, a metallic pink hand broke the wall and grabbed Komai from the head, and pulled her through the wall and then launched her around the rooms until she landed by the kitchen, next to the unconscious Kyle Rayner who didn't even get the time to change into his costume before being attacked so brutally. "…Lantern…?" She added in surprise, since despite being thrown through the walls she was Tamaranean, and despite being different from her people, she still was strong.

"Your boyfriend will be all right, for now at least." Major Force mentioned, and Komai forced her eyes to glow violet, but her energies were really low right now. "You are the Tamaranean sister, Blackfire, right? Cadmus knows of you and your limitations. You are stronger than your sister, but just as long as you are fuelled." And Komai kept her distance. "Tamaraneans absorb energy from the sun through their skin." Major Force continued, this time while reading his notes. "Hero Starfire is stronger while the sun feeds her with energy. She is classified as a solar battery. Blackfire, however, is a power generator, you never run out of energy as long as your body is in top shape. Common illnesses depower you greatly. You have the flu, don't you? Maybe you shouldn't be walking bare feet in the middle of winter." And before Komai could react, a giant green mammoth slammed its body against Major Force.

"You got the flu?" Kyle asked while transforming into Kid Lantern upon waking up from the brutal attack of Major Force, and Komai crossed her arms and turned around in annoyance as if wanting to ignore his statement. "Were you even planning on telling me this? I know you are alien, but maybe our physiologies aren't that different. My medicines could have helped you or I could have taken you to a doctor!" He complained, and she bit her lips in annoyance.

"Whose fault you think it was I got sick? You only gave me a damn cover which by the way isn't warm at all!" She complained, and Kid Lantern flinched. "I react different to each human illness. For a cold, as you call it, my powers are suppressed, and I can't escape the sensation of feeling like freezing all the time." And now even her breathe was visible. "I'm not going to start coughing and have a fever, but that won't stop the chills." And Major Force then blasted Kid Lantern, who crashed with the wall of his apartment and fell five floors until hitting the snow covered floor hard. "Lantern!" She yelled, and then faced Major Force with hatred. "Maybe my powers are suppressed because of my cold, but I'm still a Tamaranean… and at this low gravity, I'm stronger than you!" And she ran toward him and pressed a punch hard at his metallic skin. Major Force was wounded, but he still laughed hard at her. "What's so funny you psychopath?" And Major Force then grabbed her by the head, and crushed her face against the floor hard. Some purple blood then began falling from her forehead, her strong skin had been pierced, much likely a side effect of her illness.

"Purple blood?" Major Force wondered, and Komai couldn't reply anymore, she was unconscious. "You are strong all right, it is a pity I have to kill you… well, I really don't have to but I will kill you anyway… now, what can I use to transport your corpse in?" And he faced a fridge and an idea came to his mind. "That shall do! You dislike cold after all, poetic injustice." And he opened the fridge's door, took all the food out and then pushed Blackfire inside rudely. "Oh, but your arms and legs are in the way, I suppose I need to tear them off." The psychopath mentioned, and surrounded his hand with dark matter energy in order to blast her body apart.

"Leave her alone!" Kid Lantern yelled after flying his way back, and then he replaced his flight aura with a giant boxing glove, which he threw to Major Force and sent him flying away. "Komai!" He yelled, and helped her out of the fridge. "What was that psychopath thinking? Just imagining it freaks me out! Komai, wake up!" He begged, but she was freezing, her illness had intensified. "Kid Lantern to the Green Lantern Corps! I need a medic here for a Tamaranean girl…" But he was blasted away by Major Force, who was extremely annoyed, but not as much as Kid Lantern was. "I'm going to kill you for touching her!" And he charged the full power of his ring in order to blast Major Force away, and he crushed his own apartment apart but managed to launch Major Force into the sky. "Never touch her again you hear me!" And he casted a giant cannon with a skeleton wearing a pirate's hat and an eye patch, and it fired a cannonball to Major Force's face, who was hurt badly, but not defeated. "I will kill you, freak!" And he flew toward Major Force, and then once again replaced his flight aura with a double ax, which he was willing to use to kill Major Force, his fury was too much as to blind his judgment, but before he could hurt Major Force, his ring dissipated the ax and shut his energy off. "What?"

"Use of Lethal Force detected." The ring spoke to Kid Lantern, who began falling since his ring wasn't working anymore, and Major Force just smiled upon recovering from Kid Lantern's brutal attack as he saw him falling down. "Recruit Lantern Kyle Rayner, the use of Lethal Force is extremely forbidden. Your ring shall be shut off until further notification." And Kid Lantern fell heavily toward the floor, and freaked out many bystanders who were currently witnessing it all. Yet, the fall which would have killed anyone, only harmed him, but didn't kill him. "Only lethal damage protection and standard costume functions are currently available." The ring explained, and Major Force then flew down in order to try to crush Kid Lantern, and the newest hero had to jump away in order to dodge him.

"Curses! I wasn't really going to hurt him that badly, was I?" Kid Lantern wondered, and then ran away from Major Force now more interested in killing Kid Lantern than he was on killing Blackfire. "Come on ring! Can't I say I'm sorry and just get over with this? I was upset! It's not like I truly wanted to kill him!" And Major Force walked slowly toward him, and Kid Lantern bit his lips in annoyance. "I learned my lesson, stupid ring! Just work please! I will respect the code from now and on! Heroes don't kill after all, I'm sorry, I got carried away!"

"Motion evaluated and accepted. Lethal Force restriction overruled." And Kid Lantern smiled, and then casted a rocket backpack attached to Major Force, who was then sent flying and crashed onto a building. "Recruit Lantern Kyle Rayner, the restriction was only overruled because of your lack of training. Next time, the restriction won't be lifted so easily."

"How can you speak all computer-like a second ago and the next one actually speak like a sentient life form?" He wondered, and Major Force once again stood up and tried to jump into action, but Kyle casted a rocket chained to his leg and send him away once again. "Sorry, but I got no time to deal with you!" And after getting rid of Major Force, Kid Lantern flew his way toward his demolished apartment, where various neighbors were currently trying to reanimate Komai. "Covers! Get some covers! A lot of them!" And he casted warm clothes around her. "And someone who knows how to cook please get something warm for her to drink, she will die if she doesn't!" And some neighbors ran back to their apartment and began preparing something.

"Move aside White Circle." A newly arriving Green Lantern mentioned, and all the building-mates stepped aside as the arriving alien woman with pink skin and long black hair casted a medical bed with her ring while she allowed another red skinned alien girl with short black hair, who wasn't a lantern but was dressed as a doctor, to take her medical instruments out. "My name is Katma Tui of planet Korugar, Green Lantern of Space Sector 1417. And this is Soranik Natu, a medic student from Korugar. She was all I could find for your medic petition." The Green Lantern explained, and Kyle nodded. "You were lucky we were on a mission close to your sector. By the look drawn on her face, a minute later and it would have been too late." And the building-mates took out their phones to take pictures, but Kid Lantern kindly stripped them from their phones by casting various green hands which grabbed them away. "The man you were fighting… why is he after you two?"

"Don't know, don't care." He added rudely while facing Komai, who was being treated by Soranik Natu, who was pressing some vaccines inside of her body, and Komai began regaining her natural orange color of skin. "Is she going to be all right?" Kyle wondered, fear evident in the tone of his voice, and Katma Tui moved her head in negation, not because she doubted Komai would recover, but because of Kid Lantern's reactions.

"Recruit Lantern Ky…" And the kid pressed a finger at his own lips, and Katma Tui nodded in agreement. "I apologize. Recruit Lantern of Space sector 2814. You lack proper training. A Green Lantern shall feel no fear. Regardless of your concern for this girl, your mind should always be centered in your objectives. For Lanterns, fear is our strongest weakness." And Kid Lantern nodded, but then felt a cold hand touching his gloved one, and Katma Tui finally replied to his question. "She will be all right."

"…How cute… you were worried about me…?" Komai spoke out, and Kid Lantern placed both hands at hers. "You are an idiot. Don't expect me to thank you." And Soranik interrupted her for a moment in order to force her to drink some medicine, and afterwards, Komai coughed a couple of times as reply and rubbed her naked arms. "Curses! I hate this planet so much!" She complained.

"She is fine." Kid Lantern mentioned upon seeing her recovering her horrible mood, and Komai just smiled at him. But whether she was trying to tease him or was pleased, there was no way he could tell. "Now… I suppose we are homeless." And he began searching all around his apartment, little were the possessions which survived the fight. "Major Force will be back soon. I will see what I can save. You just try to recover your energies." And she nodded, while Kid Lantern reconstructed the walls of his apartment with his ring. "Thanks for your visit, there is nothing to see here, everything is under control." And he began pushing people out.

* * *

"Lantern… you got an awful obsession with heroism, don't you think?" A couple of hours later after Komai had been nursed and both Katma Tui and Soranik Natu had left them, Komai and Kyle were walking by the snowy city of Metropolis. And Komai was in an awful mood once again, since not only did she had to tolerate the falling snow, but was dressed in very uncomfortable clothing. There was nothing wrong with wearing male socks and sneakers, she didn't even complain when Kyle offered some male underwear to her, even when he wouldn't stop blushing and even his nose began bleeding. But wearing male jeans forced her to tie a belt strongly around her waist, and she was still wearing the Green Lantern T-shirt, although now in public. She also wore a blue Superman-styled winter jacket, and a Batman cap. "Seriously, even my trunks have the Flash logo."

"Sorry, it was everything which survived." Kyle, in the other hand, had to travel in his pajamas since nothing else had survived. And he was currently freezing as he had created a cell phone with his ring and couldn't multitask some clothes to keep himself warm. "Come on… with only my imagination it should be working…" And he waited at the other side of the line, but no one responded. "As expected, mother doesn't reply." And Komai faced Kyle, who lowered his head in defeat. "Mother and I… well… we don't get along… she only sends me money to live day by day… I guess we should look for another place to stay…"

"Worthless!" She yelled at him, and he flinched. "Seriously! Of all Lanterns I could be a slave to, why did I have to end with a damn recruit who doesn't even own a penny?" And he lowered his head. Komai really knew how to lower his self-esteem. "Besides! Why not following Lantern Katma Tui's advice and ask Green Lantern Hal Jordan for help?" She wondered, and Kyle moved his head in negation. "You are a coward, did you know that?" She faced him. And the kid backed off and fell to the floor hard. "Grow some spine already! Green Lanterns are supposed to be fearless! You are a Recruit Lantern of Space Sector 2814. You know what that means, don't you?" And he moved his head in negation. "It means that after you win your insignia, you will be the Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814, and Hal Jordan will be forced into retirement, there can only be 3600 Green Lanterns, one per sector."

"What?" He immediately complained, and Komai kept walking away from him despite not having a real destination in mind. "How can you know all that? I mean, I'm a Recruit Lantern and not even I know all those rules? It's not like this ring came with an instruction manual!" And in the middle of the street, the ring released the many pages of the Green Lantern's rules, and everyone faced the pages written in alien tongue. "Ok, maybe it does." And Komai rolled her eyes in annoyance. "It will take me years to read all these rules!"

"Perhaps until then you will mature enough to be a Green Lantern and a hero… you are giving away your secret identity…" And he flinched, and Komai took him from his pajamas, and then jumped toward the top of a building since she was still too weak to fly or to launch starbolts. Once at the top of the building she rudely punched Kyle to the floor out of annoyance. "Seriously… what kind of human are you…?" She questioned.

"A common 15 years old human! Thanks a lot for reminding it to me!" He complained. "Listen! There are other kids who got powers and are called heroes. But they all share something in common: they all had mentors to teach them the ropes. I'm on my own, with the strongest weapon of the universe attached to my finger! Two days ago all I had to worry about was school, what was this month's new Flash comic book, and about my shattered relationship with my mother! And suddenly I'm a Recruit Lantern and am fighting freaks who demolished my apartment! You can't expect me to be all heroic-like just after two days of heroism!" And Komai kicked him rudely toward the floor. "What are you…?" He complained, but the fierce stare of Komai forced him into silence.

"Shut up!" She yelled, and he sweat dropped. "…I had to survive exile at the age of ten…" And Kyle finally understood he wasn't the only one with troubles. "I had to mature on my own in deep space! And you are complaining about being homeless? You have two options to solve your current conflict but you wish your ring to solve them for you! You got a mother, and unless she is Queen of Planet Earth and you are charged of genocide, I don't think she would refuse to help you." And he remained in silence. "And you got a mentor. You just need to ask for his help. Your life is granted… some of us weren't left with a choice and were forced to take harsh decisions." She added with depression evident in the tone of her voice.

"…You are right… sorry…" And then he got dressed in his Kid Lantern costume. "…My mother lives at the West Coast of California… only 30 minutes away from Coast City… I guess… everything points at California." And he began floating. "Want me to take you there?" He offered his hand to her, and she moved her head in negation. "Are you mad at me?"

"Of course I am! I like your cute-self better than your defeatist personality!" She explained and then began floating. "I will fly on my own, and you better behave properly around me! I will not tolerate a weakling in charge of my welfare! So grow some spine already you fool!" And he nodded several times in agreement. "Guide me you idiot! Foreign planet, remember?" And he began leading the way.

**West Coast, California.**

It only took the duo half an hour to fly to California. When traveling in deep space, and without the influence of friction or air, Kid Lantern felt way faster than anyone. He even thought about someday challenging Kid Flash into a race. Yet, at Earth he moved a little faster than a plane in midair, and not a jet plane, but a commercial airline plane. Although he was sure a real Green Lantern with his insignia could move double as fast, since as a Recruit Lantern, all his abilities were halved. He even fell heavily to the floor once arriving to a cottage-like home by the outsides of West Coast, California, since his ring had been depleted entirely.

"That's the human I like teasing." Komai added while giggling silently as the boy in his pajamas rubbed his butt after the fall. "Want me to rub you there so you feel better?" She teased, and he flinched and moved his head in negation several times. "Seriously, you are really fun to tease. But honestly, you aren't my type." And he lowered his face. "If you go all space conqueror-like, I may consider it."

"Sorry, no deal." He admitted, and she faced away in annoyance. "Listen… my mother is… well… weird. Just please try not to stand out too much. I mean, how can't you stand out? Not that there is anything wrong with…" And Komai covered his mouth.

"Human… you are cuter with your mouth shut… your talking is awfully annoying, especially when you start daydreaming about me, it disgusts me." And Kyle nodded with sadness evident in the way he breathed out in defeat and walked toward the door. "…Why doesn't it feel good to step over his self-esteem?" She wondered while Kyle knocked the door. "Umm… this seems interesting. Tamaraneans are, after all, easy to be driven by their emotions." And she smiled evilly. "I suppose I will have some fun." And Kyle kept knocking the door, while Komai stared at him with evil intentions moments before his mother opened the door.

"…Kyle…?" A woman near her mid 40 asked while coming out from the house, and the boy in his pajamas just faced away in embarrassment. "Ow, Kyle! Dia duit ar maidin!" His mother mentioned, and Komai raised an eyebrow at what she just heard. "Conas tá; tú?" She continued speaking in Gaelic, and Komai then poked Kyle's shoulder a couple of times in order to win his attention.

"Ok fine, I don't understand a freaking thing of what she is saying. Do I kiss her or do I kiss you?" She joked, and Kyle flinched and took his distance from both his mother and the alien girl he had a strong crush against. "I always get that reaction from him! Good evening! My name is Komai Anderson, and I am Kyle's girlfriend!" And Kyle's face went red in embarrassment, and the orange haired woman smiled hard at what she just heard and then pulled Komai into a strong hug. "This, however, was a reaction I wasn't expecting." But a smile appeared on her lips, and once Kyle noticed it, he smiled as well.

"Ow, Kyle! Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend? Congratulations!" And Kyle blushed. "Hey, can I see you two kiss?" She wondered, and Kyle moved his head several times in negation, but Komai, who didn't care about lip contact in the less, just grabbed him and forced him to kiss her. "Ow! It's true! You weren't lying!" Kyle's mother added. "Maura Rayner by the way. Whatever did he do to get such a beautiful girl like you as his girlfriend?"

"Basically, he just captured me… twice…" She mentioned, and the Irish language lover nodded in agreement and invited them both in. "I think I like your mother already… but how come I don't know Irish yet? I have been kissing you for three days straight already that by now I know more Spanish and English than you do." She poked his chest violently, and he complained since she poked it too hard. "Whatever, I suppose you don't know Irish after all. By the way, I'm your precious girlfriend now, behave according to the situation." She demanded.

"I have never had a girlfriend before!" He added not really knowing what to do, and Komai rolled her eyes and forced him to grab her waist and walk her inside. "Uh… cool?" He wondered, and Komai just giggled, which wasn't intentional and she covered her mouth immediately. "That's a nice laugh." And just when they made their way inside, they noticed Maura was still staring at them both weirdly. "Mom, you are embarrassing me."

"You embarrass yourself son, you don't need me for that." Maura mentioned and then pointed at his pajamas, and Kyle blushed hard. "Well, Kyle… are you going to show me your costume or uniform or whatever you call it? Or do I have to ask?" And Kyle flinched hard, and Komai raised an eyebrow at the woman not really understanding how she found out. "Come on Kyle, I'm your mother, with mask or not, with costume or not, with Green Lantern ring in your finger or not, I know you better than anyone, I'm not blind, I watch the news." And Komai lowered her face when noticing the supposed shattered relationship Kyle and his mother had, was actually very stable and warm. Which forced Komai into jealously.

"Then you know I'm Kid Lantern?" And his mother nodded in agreement. "Then… that also means you know that Komai is actually a Tamaranean alien princess?" And his mother flinched. "Ah? How can you know I'm Kid Lantern and not know this girl here is the girl who trashed me all around Jump City the first day I took the costume?" And Komai sweat dropped.

"You are lying! This beautiful girl is an alien?" And his mother ran to Komai's side and stared at her directly. "Orange skin? Violet eyes? She truly is an alien!" And Komai felt one of her eyebrows tickling her in annoyance. Her fears were intensified, she was about to be discriminated for being different once again, and she began backing off and preparing to run away, since even when she would blast anyone discriminating her, she sort of felt something for Kyle and wouldn't vaporize his mother. "An alien? But she looks so beautiful and human-like!" And Komai sweat dropped. "Ow! I'm the luckiest woman ever! My son is a superhero, and he got an alien girlfriend! And I thought I was too old for new emotions." And Komai didn't know how to react. "Girl. I don't care if you are an alien. I don't care about the color of your skin, or the color of your eyes. Thanks for liking a son as dense as mine Komai my dear."

"Mother! Was that even necessary?" Kyle yelled, and his mother was about to yell back at him for yelling at her, but Kyle was no longer facing his mother, the whole contrary. He was facing Komai, who was crying. "Komai?" He began, and the tears fell from her eyes even stronger than before. "Hey! Komand'r!" He called her real name in order to try to find a reaction, but she just moved her head in negation and then ran to Kyle's side and hugged him hard. "Wait, what is going on…?" But he never ever got the time to finish, since he was tackled down by her.

"Humans are fools!" She cried, and both Maura and Kyle blinked twice not knowing what to say. "Humans are supposed to be primitive! The scum of the galaxy! Hairless apes! Un-evolved freaks! Powerless bugs! Spineless jellyfishes!" And those comments sort of annoyed Kyle, but his mother was just smiling. "Then… how can humans force me to feel so at peace? So… comfortable? So… loved…?" And Kyle widened his eyes, but then smiled, and rubbed Komai's hair as the girl continued sobbing and crying on him.

* * *

"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight." Kyle mentioned half an hour after the reunion took place. He was now wearing some of his old clothes, a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt as well as white sneakers. "Let those who worship evil's might." He chanted his oath in front of his power battery, not that he needed the oath, he wasn't a Green Lantern anyway, but sort of liked the feeling of the oath and decided to keep on using it. "Beware my power, Green Lantern's light!" And upon finishing his oath, and recharging his ring, he transformed into Kid Lantern. "And basically I got 12 hours of energy in my ring. Or the equivalent of that amount of energy. Real Green Lanterns got 24 hours and can multitask. I am yet to get my insignia." He explained, and Maura clapped her hands several times out of surprise, happiness and excitement.

"He is still a powerless White Circle." Komai added, and Kid Lantern felt a vein popping at his forehead. "With half the greatest weapon in the universe in his hand, he still couldn't save his apartment from exploding. And he didn't show any professionalism in ring wielding until that idiot, Major Force, tried to cut me in slices and trap me inside a fridge." She explained. Komai was now wearing a pair of Kyle's black jeans, which Maura had fixed to her measures so she didn't have any problems walking around. Maura also found a Batman t-shirt Kyle used to wear when he was ten years old, and surprisingly enough, it fit her almost perfectly, but Maura still had to cut the sleeves. The t-shirt, however, still revealed her navel, not that she minded anyway. She was also wearing some bracelets Maura presented to her, and a pair of Greek-styled sandals, being more leather ropes than anything though. "We are going to Coast City for him to be trained by his mentor." And Kid Lantern, who was trying to impress his mother with the light-constructs of some anime characters, lost his concentration and his constructs melted. "Please, as long as Major Force is free, your mother is in danger while we are here." She explained. "Staying with Green Lantern is a lot safer. At least he knows how to wield the greatest weapon in the universe."

"She is right." Kyle continued while casting his costume off. "That freak almost killed us both. I couldn't defeat him." And then he faced his mother. "If something happened to you… I don't know what I would do…" And Komai lowered her head while thinking she never actually got the opportunity to feel that kind of love. After all, her mother even allowed her father to exile her. "We just came for some clothes… and sadly, for some money too… we are homeless."

"Well, not for today." And Kyle stared at his mother with confusion. "Son, you know you are always welcomed here, as hard headed as you are about my divorce to your father." And he refused to enter that conversation, and apparently, so did his mother. "I will pay for another apartment for you at Coast City if that's what you want. Money is never a problem thanks to your father's job for the army." And Kyle nodded. "Now, I will start preparing dinner! You and you know who just go out on a date while I get things ready." And she gave some money to Kyle. "Go, don't be shy! Whatever you do don't let her go! She is beautiful you airhead! And alien or not, she may be the one to give me grandchildren!" And Kyle blushed even harder than ever at his mother's words.

"Miss Rayner… I can hear you…" Komai mentioned from the living room, and Kyle's mother just covered her mouth while believing she had screwed Kyle's relationship. But Komai just stood up from the sofa at the living room, and walked to her with a smile on her face. "I don't know about the grandchildren part, but about him letting me go. I'm afraid you will be seeing me often for at least 20 years. This fool got me for that long." And she linked her hand with his, and rested her head at his chest, much to Kyle's embarrassment who just couldn't read her in the less. "A date sounds perfect right now." She informed, and Kyle gulped but nodded in agreement.

* * *

"I don't get you at all, I definitively don't." Kyle spoke out while both walked by the streets of West Coast, a small fishing town just 30 minutes by car at the northwest of Coast City, the place both would met Hal Jordan at. "I love you, you drive me crazy! I know we have just met but I think that's what I feel about you." And she smiled at his confession, not that she cared about it at all, she was just flattered. "But I don't freaking know what I am to you?"

"What do you want me to be? Your girlfriend?" And Kyle nodded. "I will think about it." She mentioned and then jumped on top of the tube of a metal fence as if she was some kind of cat, and began walking on top of it with little effort. She didn't even lose her equilibrium. "I'm trapped on Earth, and without the possibility of returning to my villain ways. No matter how much I desire vengeance and world domination, I would rather not have 3600 Green Lanterns after me." She admitted, and Kyle just admired how agile she was as not to fall from the fence. "Besides… before meeting you… I never gave myself the time to actually get to know humans… the rumors from all the corners of the galaxy were enough… humans were the lowest life forms in the universe… but… I was called that too… unfairly…" And she went into silence, and stood with little effort on top of the tube of the fence. Luckily for her at the West Coast it was as hot as if it was summer since it was a place close to the ocean, and she had recovered all her energies already. "…Maybe I will never get rid of this hatred I feel against my sister and my kind… but 20 years is a long time. I'm even wondering why 20 years? It sounds like some kind of plan if you ask me." She explained.

"Maybe the Guardians want you to start a new life on Earth." Kyle mentioned with some effort, since he was trying to climb the fence and follow Komai at her little game, but was awfully bad at keeping his equilibrium and was almost falling. "I think…" He began. "That the Guardians are really smart… maybe they want you to… see the errors of your ways… and believe that just as Hal Jordan, a worthless human…" And he almost fell, but Komai grabbed him from the t-shirt. "…You can change what others think about you…" He finished with a smile drawn on his face, and then Komai noticed she had grabbed his t-shirt in order to prevent him from falling. "That's my theory anyway." He explained, and Komai smiled, but then let go of his t-shirt and he fell down from the fence and hurt himself badly. "Ouch! That will hurt me tomorrow." And then he faced Komai, who was just curling her hair around her finger with an emotionless look drawn on her face. "…Komai…?" He asked, and the girl directed her eyes to him. "Or maybe you prefer Komand'r."

"It's Komai all right!" She complained and stepped at the fence hard, and a good portion of it was crushed below her foot. "Humans aren't as despicable as I always believed them to be. But don't be too comfortable with it. I can't be a do-gooder as a pink haired one I know… we belong to different worlds… no pun intended. I have this rage within my heart that can't be extinguished and can only burn stronger. Even now I don't know if I should snap your neck…" And he gulped hard while knowing what the girl was capable of achieving. "…Or force that stupid smile out of your face by doing the lip contact thing you enjoy so much." And Kyle blushed hard. "…I don't know what I want anymore…" And the sun began hiding, and Kyle smiled.

"…Twilight…" He added calmly while standing up from the floor, and Komai stared at him. "You know, the time between dawn and sunrise or between sunset and dusk… you are a twilight right now… between good or evil… not too evil…" And then she turned around, and kicked Kyle's face hard and knocked him down. "Ouch! And not too good!" He complained, and then she jumped down the fence. "But I guess I like both sides of you."

"Which by the way, makes you a masochist." Komai explained while placing her hands at her waist. "I'm only going to be good because I have a 20 years punishment for community service you fool. This thing in my neck is my chain and Earth is my prison." And then she felt Kyle grabbing her waist, and then he pulled her into a kiss she wasn't expecting. Whenever it was her the one being the teasing one and delivering kisses to him, or how she used to call them, minor lip contact, she was emotionless to the feeling of one of Earth's most important rituals. But when Kyle kissed her this time, she actually felt the warm sensation hitting her chest, and she closed her eyes and pulled the kiss even deeper. Komai was now officially in love with her captor, even thought she would never admit it, and she kicked his stomach hard to force him to break the kiss. "Do that again… and I will snap your neck… only I am allowed to kiss you, understood?" She added as an empress of evil, and Kyle nodded several times in agreement. "Foolish humans and their stupid lip contact embarrassment. It's nothing but lip contact, just lip contact!" She complained, and Kyle was about to speak. "Shut up!" She ordered, and he nodded in agreement. "You truly are helpless."

"Am I?" He informed while delivering a couple of emerald colored roses he had casted with his ring, and Komai took them not really considering the option of denying them. "You said you belonged to a different world?" And she nodded. "Then, I suppose I can fly by your side." And he transformed into Kid Lantern, and offered his hand to her.

"That had to be the worst phrase ever." She added, and Kid Lantern sweat dropped. "Yet… it worked…" She confessed while blushing. "If anyone asks, you ordered me to this since I'm your slave." She mentioned, and took his gloved hand and began shining violet, casting her own flight aura around her, not because she needed it, but because she was trying to show off her powers against his. "You forced me into this, understood?"

"Right, I forced you." And she crushed his hand in hers, and she complained. "Ow! Ouch! Fine! I forced you!" And then she began flying and pulling Kid Lantern with her while the sun hid entirely. "You know, I think I will like Coast City." Kid Lantern informed while flying toward the roadway toward Coast City, and passing by the signature with read:

**Coast City, California, Home to Green Lantern.**

And the couple flew past some workers fixing the pavement there and then the workers waved their hands at them both in surprise. "I wonder what happened there. The pavement seems like it melted there."

"You are flying with a Tamaranean Princess by your side and you are worrying about the damaged pavement of a roadway? How unpleasant." She teased as if placing her barriers and allowing him to know she would never be his. "You will have to work harder, much harder. Evil emperor-like harder." She informed.

"Or I can win you with my Power Ring." He mentioned, and flew down toward a small park where kids were leaving for home due to the late time, but then all faced the sky and waved their hands to Kid Lantern, who they barely knew, but he was flying and that was all they cared about. "Come on ring. Give me something cool to impress her. Do not fail me." And he flew down and then began creating a crystal emerald flower in the middle of the park, and Komai, now Blackfire since she wasn't hidding her identity, just smiled at what she was witnessing. "Sorry I can't paint it red."

"Oh, I'm starting to like green all right." She mentioned and filled her hands with her violet energies and then blasted the flower. "But roses got thorns, and unless those thorns are covered by the blood of my enemies, I don't like roses." She mentioned, and Kid Lantern sweat dropped. "Try harder." She mentioned, and Kid Lantern once again used his ring to create something even bigger, a crystal heart which read: I love you. And many young girls at the park breathed out in happiness when seeing the message. "Oh, please, hearts look more like this…" And she began blasting the heart, until it took the shape of a real heart organ, and the girls were all disgusted, while boys just yelled Kid Lantern's usual catchphrase. "That's a heart." She mentioned.

"At least you are enjoying crushing my hopes." And more people began reuniting by the park, and Kid Lantern reabsorbed the horrible heart Blackfire had shattered. "Let's see… how about a crown…" He mentioned and casted a crown. "Some earrings." And he had to let go of his flying aura in order to keep on dressing Blackfire, since he was trying to multitask with the little energies of his ring. "A dress like this one." And he dressed her in a one pieced green dress with a Green Lantern logo on it. "And I invite you out." And he created a bouquet with green flowers.

"Nice multitasking." She mentioned, and took the bouquet, only to blast it and surround her hand with violet energy as well as forcing her eyes to shine violet. "The roses go, the dress stays. My crown proclaims me Queen of Earth!" And Kid Lantern slapped his own forehead hard. "You are getting close."

"Unfortunately… that wasn't the idea." And he dissipated the light constructs with a wave of his hands. "Lady, you got an obsession with ruling, or do you just like to step on my efforts." And her smile reflected it was a little of both. "Fine, how about I win with words and not with my ring." And she moved her shoulders up and down reflecting she didn't mind and encouraged him to try. "If you are my rose, I will be the blood in your thorns. If you want my heart, it will forever beat for you inside of my chest. If you stay with me, you will forever be my queen." He added, and all girls by the park breathed out enamored by his words. The boys, however, began making annoying puking-like sounds. "By the way, I wasn't trying to rhyme."

"Good because you suck at it." Blackfire mentioned, and she was facing away trying to hide her apparent blush, and Kid Lantern smiled when noticing it. "Erase that damn smile from your face before I erase it for you." She mentioned with a vein popping at her forehead. "I'm just embarrassed at how awful your efforts are." But Kid Lantern had won this round, and no matter what Blackfire said, she couldn't deny it. "Honestly, why do you even keep trying? I will never feel the same way you do, I hate you, remember?"

"No, you hate the Guardians. You actually care for me enough not to blast me." And she blasted him to prove him wrong. "Ouch… fine… I abused my luck…" And she nodded in agreement, and some boys clapped at her actions. "Hey, I'm the good guy here!" And the kids tackled him down and began playing with Kid Lantern. "Hey, wait, I'm trying to win someone's heart here, wait!" But the kids kept grabbing him wrestling style, and Blackfire couldn't help it but laugh at him. "Man, I love that laugh of yours." And a vein popped at her forehead. "What?"

"I wasn't laughing." She informed, and the kids faced Kid Lantern, and then the girl. "I wasn't!" She yelled out of annoyance, and the kids made fun of her. "I told you I wasn't!" She yelled hard, lighted her eyes in hatred, and forced her hair to float due to the energies she was releasing, and the kids all cried and ran away from her.

"Ah? Kids, wait!" Kid Lantern mentioned, and then casted several toys for the kids to play, and they ignored their fear and began playing with the green toys. "You can't fool even a kid. You were laughing." And she crushed her own fingers hard as sentencing she would crush him. "Fine, you weren't." He corrected while sweat dropping. "You aren't on Tamaran, there is no one you need to impress or scare, and your reputation does not exist here on Earth."

"Does not?" She wondered, and he moved his head in negation. "They hate me all around the universe, you said so yourself. At home I am wanted executed, and at Oa life-imprisoned. Not to mention there is this ugly bounty hunter wanting me destroyed for making fun of his bike." And Kid Lantern raised an eyebrow at her words. "Stop trying please before I change my mind."

"That means I'm winning you already." And she began walking toward the opposite direction of Kid Lantern not wanting to hear anymore. "Hey, Blackfire, wait!" And he tried to run after her, but the kids pulled the toys connected to his ring and he fell down. "Ouch! Sorry kids, need to go." And he re-absorbed the toys back to his ring. "Blackfire, wait!" But even before Kid Lantern could reach her, a pink and golden light won his attention. "Not good!" And he blasted Blackfire away just in time for Major Force to lose his target.

"What the hell was that for, Lantern?" She complained, her eyes already glowing violet, but then she backed off in fear. "You again?" She yelled, and blasted Major Force with all her energy, but the metallic dark matter controller blasted her back and then placed all his attention on Kid Lantern.

"You skyrocket me to the ocean! It was cold!" He complained, and Kid Lantern readied his ring. "I'm made of an alien metal alloy! Do you have any idea of how long it took me to climb my way back to the surface? It took me seven hours! You hear me! Seven hours! I was so heavy I couldn't even fly my way out!"

"Maybe you should go on a diet." And Major Force filled his hand with dark matter energy. "Oh, novice hero mistake." He mentioned while remembering the kids, and he casted a net with the power of his ring and it pulled all the kids toward safety, but that also resulted in him being left exposed and blasted away. "Aaaaarght!" He yelled in pain and then crashed into a tree. "I… hate this guy…" He mentioned while trying to stand up and then casted a couple of boxing gloves around his hands. "I almost got her you know?"

"What?" Blackfire complained. "How can you be thinking about that in a moment like this? Run!" Blackfire yelled. But Kid Lantern never ran away, or at least not toward safety since he ran toward Major Force and punched his jaw hard "What are you thinking? You are going to get yourself killed! You are not Green Lantern!"

"Of course not!" He mentioned while jumping back after evading a punch from the annoyed Major Force, and he then casted an weird green armor around himself with the form of a dragon, probably something he saw in another cartoon, as he began doing weird movements and forcing a green aura to surround him. "I'm Kid Lantern!" And then he threw a punch, and from it came a Chinese dragon which freaked out Major Force and then tied itself around him and tried to crush him, but the villain broke free and grew even more furious. "Come on! That attack is strong enough as to reverse the flow of a waterfall!" But Major Force ignored the cartoon lection and tried to kill Kid Lantern with a double cross hit, but he dodged. "Think Kid Lantern, think! How do you beat a sadistic criminal with such strong body armor?"

"You can't beat him with your current powers!" Blackfire complained, but Kid Lantern wasn't giving up, and armored himself in a medieval emerald armor and took a sword and a shield out and tried to fight Major Force back just to be punched hard and have his armor tore apart. "Fool! Why aren't you listening to me? You aren't that strong!" But he kept trying. He casted a chain with a weight at one of its ends and spun it around. As long as he believed in his imagination, Kid Lantern could use the weapon correctly, and he threw it around Major Force's leg and then pulled it hard, bringing Major Force down. Afterwards he replaced the chain with his flight aura, flew up high, and imagined himself transforming into a giant hippopotamus which fell on top of Major Force, but Kid Lantern was still punched away a second after the hippopotamus was destroyed. "He is going to die! But… if he dies… then…" And she touched her necklace, and an evil smile was drawn on her lips. "Who will tell the Guardians I didn't keep my community service sentence? He is my jailer after all."

"Ow… wow… what did he hit me with…?" Kid Lantern complained, and then he saw Major Force carrying a tree with his arms. "Right… a tree… why not?" And Major Force threw the tree at him, but Kid Lantern cut it down with a chainsaw. "I need to play more videogames. I ran out of ideas." He mentioned while backing off. "A giant hammer? Too cliché. A bomb? He will throw it back at me. A boxing kangaroo? I will be sued by animal rights." And Major Force approached him. "I know! A mecha!" But he decided too late as Major Force had grabbed him from the face.

"How about I just crush your head off?" Major Force mentioned, but before he could even start crushing his head, a potent kick hit his face and he ended releasing Kid Lantern. "What just…?" And then a strong uppercut launched him spinning around and hitting the grass hard. "…Now I'm mad…" Major Force spoke out while standing up.

"You are not!" Blackfire yelled, her hands shinning violet, her eyes shining red instead of violet. "It is I who is mad!" And she launched a potent blast toward Major Force, who was wounded but still stood up. "I told you a Recruit Lantern was too weak to face someone like him! If you can't multitask and fly at the same time you are an easy target!" She complained. "But did you listen to me? No you didn't! You don't listen to anyone but yourself! Ught! I should have let you being crushed! But no! I also had to play the hero because of your stupid insistence! For X'Hal!" And she threw several starbolts at Major Force and showered him with them. "Curses! Curses! Curses! Curses! Curses! What the hell do I see in you?"

"You are so scary when you are mad so I'm not even going to joke about it this time." Kid Lantern mentioned, and then he stood up and armored himself inside of a mecha, and then ran toward Major Force and began punching his face several times at high speed. "If cartoons have taught me something, it is there is always a way!" And he launched his arm toward Major Force in the form of a rocket punch and knocked him unconscious. "Now, to tie you up for the cops." And he replaced the mecha with some chains, which flew toward Major Force and trapped him, but Major Force broke free. "Maybe I need to be a little more aggressive. Remember how you tried to get Blackfire into my fridge? Well, we didn't like it." And he casted a fridge. "Slam him! I will strengthen the light-construct!"

"Don't give me orders, peasant!" And she carried the fridge, jumped high with it, and slammed it hard at Major Force while Kid Lantern strengthened its density, and in the end, the fridge was strong enough that it actually knocked Major Force unconscious. "Oh, his arms and legs are out of the fridge… maybe I should tear them apart!" She mentioned while remembering what Major Force almost did to her, but Kid Lantern grabbed her from behind preventing her from doing as she had planned. "Let go! I will make sure he never messes with us ever again!"

"That's not the way it works!" Kid Lantern tried to calm her down, but Blackfire kept struggling and trying to hurt Major Force. "Stop please! You are tearing my arms off!" And then she stopped once noticing she was hurting Kid Lantern. "Thank you." But she turned around and kicked him away from her rudely. "Ouch!"

"I have seen enough." A man mentioned, and Blackfire took a battle posture, but soon noticed it wasn't Major Force the one speaking, but Hal Jordan, Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814, and until Kid Lantern's arrival, the only Green Lantern of Earth. "Blackfire, stay put!" He ordered, and the girl bit her lips with hatred, but then crossed her arms and turned around in order to ignore Green Lantern. "I heard you go by the name of Kid Lantern, and that you can't multitask." He mentioned and offered his hand to Kid Lantern, who gladly accepted the offer. "I work alone." He informed, and Kid Lantern's smile faded. "But that doesn't mean we can't team up every now and then while I train you. Be glad kid, Kilowog won't be in charge of your training, I will." And Kid Lantern smiled hard. "As for you." Green Lantern faced Blackfire, who readied her energy spheres in order to defend herself from Green Lantern. "Well done… and welcome to the hero lines, Blackfire." And he saluted her, and Blackfire just widened her eyes and then heard the claps of many bystanders who until then had been witnessing the fight. "I will take Major Force to the Slab, a maximum security prison for awfully strong meta humans." And then he faced Blackfire. "Nice bat-costume by the way Batfire." Green Lantern joked while flying away with the unconscious Major Force, and Blackfire then faced the laughing Kid Lantern.

"Hahaha, Batfire." He made fun of her, and she grabbed him from the collar of his costume rudely. "Woah! Hey! I was joking, really, I was joking!" And she rudely pushed him away. "Thanks for saving my life by the way."

"I didn't!" She blushed madly, and Kid Lantern just smiled at her reaction. "Fine! I saved your life! But only because you are useless at ring wielding!" And he lowered his head ashamed. "Let's go home… your mother is surely waiting with dinner." She informed and floated away, followed by Kid Lantern.

**West Coast, California.**

"Now, you two better get some sleep, remember Green Lantern agreed to be your mentor and you need to be in top shape." Maura Rayner mentioned, and Kyle nodded in agreement. "Did you wash your teeth?" Maura wondered, and Kyle sweat dropped. "Did you?" She insisted, and Kyle went to the bathroom in order to wash his teeth. "I knew you hadn't." And Kyle found Komai at the bathroom and washing her teeth. Apparently, Maura had managed to convince her into washing them too. "And once you are both done with that then go to sleep. I will be readying some luggage with clothes for you two and some money for you to rent an apartment."

"Mom, you are really easygoing." Kyle mentioned, and his mother just blew a kiss to him and left the room. "I can't believe she is actually allowing me to live with you on our own at an apartment at Coast City." He sweat dropped, and Blackfire spited out and cleaned her teeth, and then delivered the toothbrush to Kyle. "Wait, that's my tooth brush!" He complained, and Komai ignored him and walked to the bed and covered herself inside the covers. "Doesn't this bother you?" He mentioned while washing the toothbrush so he could use it later.

"No… your mother made me promise I would make sure Hal Jordan lived with us, or else she wouldn't approve our relationship." And Kyle accidentally swallowed the excess while washing his mouth. "You aren't that lucky, no matter how hard you want us to be all alone and… intimate…" And he gulped hard once again. "You are a pervert."

"You are the one always saying such weird things!" Kyle complained, and then walked toward a sleeping bag by the floor. "Good night, Komai." He mentioned and then turned the lights off, and Komai just faced him with a vein popping at her forehead. "What?" He wondered.

"Seriously… how inconsiderate can you be?" And she threw her pillow to his face, and then she placed her covers by the floor, rested on top of them and curled inside them, forcing Kyle to raise an eyebrow at her actions. "I'm cold you fool!" And Kyle remembered her weakness. "Seriously, you are a fool… stupid human…"

"I will never get you." Kyle informed and tried to get some sleep, but then he felt his ear being pulled. "Ouch! What now?" He complained, and then found himself face to face with Komai. "Eh? What is it…?" He wondered, and Komai then kissed him deeply for a second, then turned around, curled herself inside her covers, and ignored Kyle, who just shined red in embarrassment. "…Um… Komai… what was…?"

"Shut up!" And she fixed herself inside of her covers. "…It was different than the other times…" She whispered to herself, and then closed her eyes and tried to sleep. The whole time, Kyle lay down with a smile drawn on his face, as he tried to sleep and prepare for another of his not so normal days.

* * *

**Did anyone else notice the Saint Seiya reference? Lol! Sorry, I couldn't help myself, I had to write that part down since I just got Saint Seiya Sanctuary Wars for the PS3 and felt like having Kyle dressed as Shiryu and doing the trademark attack of the Zodiac Knight of the dragon, lol. Anyway, I will try not to do it again, but heck, Kyle is as that in the comics, he once did this:**

**Kyle Rayner: (To a random villain) Oh, you don't want to get me mad, because when I get mad, I get Green, Big, and Angry (Transforms into a Hulk parody) Wait, I'm running into the wrong character, am I not?**

**Now, the Bios section was introduced in the "Those who ride the lighting story", so I'm adding another section that maybe I won't be using too much as the Bios section but thought it would be funny to mention:**

**TRIVIA:**

**The Fridge: The villain Major Force fought Kyle Rayner in the comics, and the first time they met, Major Force murdered Alexandra DeWitt, back then Kyle's girlfriend, and then cut her in slices and got her inside the fridge, which was Kyle's first traumatic experience and test to his control over fear, thought he was close to murdering Major Force after what he did to his late girlfriend.**

**The Melted Pavement: This wasn't part of the comic, but part of sister story "Those who ride the lighting", On chapter one, when Iris Kiyo West the Second (Impulse), accidentally travels from year 2025 to year 2005, she can't stop her running until her father, Wally West (Kid Flash), buries his feet underground while grabbing his daughter's hand, functioning as an anchor and stopping her just before entering Coast City, which is the reason of why the workers are fixing the pavement in this chapter, this is the kind of minor interactions between the two stories I was talking about!**

**The Bounty Hunter: The bounty hunter Blackfire is talking about in this chapter is in fact Lobo, a guy who I have always wanted to write about. Yet, I'm not sure if I will be using him or not.**

**BIOS:**

**Amanda Waller: She is a recurring villain in comic books, cartoons and DC Universe movies. She is sometimes a scientist in charge of Project Cadmus, sometimes she works with Lex Luthor, sometimes she leads a group of criminals for the United states in suicidal missions. She is a hell of a woman! But really ugly, she looks like Java the Hutt!**

**Green Lantern of Space Sector 1417 – Katma Tui: As you have been noticing, I have been introducing many Green Lanterns corpsmen. Katma Tui is the Green Lantern of Korugar after Sinestro was kicked from the corps.**

**Major Force – Clifford Zmeck: He was a certified psychopath sentenced to life imprisonment, but got a second chance to serve his country by taking part of Project Atom, a project dedicated to allow him to control antimatter with the help of an alien alloy. The experiment resulted in him being teleported to the quantum field and fused with the metal armor. He is now a secret agent for the United states government.**

**Maura Rayner: Well, as seen in this story, she is Kyle's mother, and she is Irish. She has this habit of reminding Kyle about his weird heritage by teaching him both, Galelic language and of course Spanish too, but she teaches him Gaelic more often since she is Irish.**

**Soranik Natu: Ok, I don't want to enter too much in detail about Soranik Natu, but at the same time I guess I'm not really going to use her for this story or else it will grow too complex… well, heck! Soranik Natu is the daughter of Sinestro, who is Sinestro? You will know later. In the comics Soranik Natu used to be Kyle's love interest until good old Kyle Rayner screwed it up, lol.**

**X'Hal: Once a peaceful citizen of planet Okaara, which will be an important planet in future chapters, and who was later forced to experiments by the same aliens who gave Blackfire and Starfire her powers, yet, the power of X'Hal was so great that she grew into a goddess for the tamaraneans.**


	3. Priority

**Well, I guess it was too much to think that chapter two was going to be as reviewed as chapter one, shame on me. T_T. At any rate, I'm not the kind who gives up easily, much less in this kind of sister projects, since as I mentioned before, "Emerald Twilight" is a sister story to "Those who ride the lighting", which means I will keep on updating every Friday, yet, today is not Friday, but I'm going to have a very busy Friday tomorrow so I need to update now or I won't update at all. Now, to reply to reviews!**

**Robin1996fyi: I know your name isn't Robin. And about you liking Blackfire a little now, that's enough for now. Remember the objective of these stories is to explore the DC comic's universe, even when I'm not at all respecting Blackfire's continuity by turning her into a hero since in the comics she never turns into a hero at all. Yet, exploring her family affairs and being expelled from her people until her final resolve to her feelings toward her people is truly what I'm trying to display here.**

**coldblue (Review One): Now, asking all your questions, yep, Blackfire is the dominant in the relationship, and Kyle, just as his comic book part, is submissive in the beginning, but strong willed and determined is his real personality. As for exploring Kyle's personal life, there will be little hints, nothing too extraordinary since I'm trying to keep the story centered in Blackfire, even if the last chapters are obviously heading into a Green Lantern kind of ending. Will Kid Lantern and Blackfire meet the Teen Titans? Well, just as it happened with "Those who ride the lighting", they won't, or at least they will probably only meet Starfire but not the others. How far will I push the T censorship? Don't worry, it will NEVER arrive to M, but Tamaraneans are sexually impulsive by nature, or so says DC comics, so that trait is the one I'm exploring from Blackfire, who in the series actually developed that kind of personality. So basically Blackfire is impulsive, dominant, and hungry of attention. Will Lobo try to get his revenge? Well, Lobo WILL participate in the story, only I won't be bringing the bike issue.**

**coldblue (Review Two): Will there be bashing of characters in this story? Well, that depends of your definition of bashing. If you mean humiliating a character, and saying he or she is worthless, no, that won't happen, I like to remain as canon as possible and never to say this character is better because whatever. What we will truly see are facts, for example, comparisons between Blackfire and Starfire because of their powers, and a lot of conflicts between Hal Jordan's sense of duty, and Kyle Rayner's preference of his own sense of justice instead of duty. If you people know how Emerald Twilight (The comic), ends, then you know where I'm leading this conflict, but for those who don't, let's just say Hal isn't as happy to have a protégée as you may all be thinking he is.**

**coldblue (Review Three): As for your question about if the amount of reviews affect the amount of chapters I will write, well, the answer is no, I decided the story will have only 12 chapters and afterwards I will place a poll on my profile in order to know if there should be a season two or not. The amount of reviews affect only the speed of my updates but not the number of chapters. That also means reviews from different people, I am truly honored you like this story so far, and wish you to keep on reviewing. Yet, I would feel more comfortable if you created an account and only reviewed once per chapters, we can still talk by PM, actually, I always speak with reviewers though PM, it means they actually like my story and sometimes they place their ideas in the table for me to buy them or not. Basically, I feel that having too many reviews from the same person at the same chapter is like lying to the real number of reviews, I'm honored of course, but I think it would be better to speak by PM instead.**

**Now, as for the next chapter, here it is! And I hope to hear more reactions to the story as it happened in chapter one. Reviewable or not, as I mentioned before, this is a Sister Story to: "Those who ride the lighting", so regardless of the number of reviews, I will finish this story and then proceed with season two of "Those who ride the lighting", since depending of the audience of this story, will result in Kyle being or not being in season two of the story I mentioned.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

**Space Sector, 2814. The Asteroids Field. January 23, year 2005.**

At Earth it was already news. Emerald colored explosions were illuminating the Asteroid's Field. It was something only astronomers could witness while in their investigations using powerful telescopes. Yet, on news broadcasts it was announced in the form of images and sometimes even video footages from the satellites travelling toward outer solar system which caught a glimpse of what was going on. Yet, not much detail was needed to understand the new Kid Lantern and Green Lantern were, once again, training inside the Asteroid's Field.

For almost a month already, Hal Jordan had been assigned by the Guardians of the Universe as Kyle's trainer instead of Kilowog. Yet, his training could be considered as brutal as Kilowog's one, since not only did Hal took the training way too seriously, but there was a latent fear inside of his heart of someday being replaced by the kid he was training, not that he was against the idea, but did think it was a premature decision.

"Come on Kyle! You can do better than that! Show me some will!" With the power of a fully charged ring, Hal Jordan was known as the greatest of all Green Lanterns before him. And much likely after him there would be no one to stand up to his standards. The reason behind this title was his unbreakable willpower, which he didn't hold back at all. With his ring, he trapped various small ice-made asteroids, which different to popular belief, were the true form of the Asteroid's Field, and then he launched them toward Kyle, who wore an emerald spacesuit as some kind of armor and was wielding two swords in his hands and crushing the small rocks. "Nice way of surpassing your multitasking limitations, but an armor may not be enough to defeat your enemies in outer space unless your will is that strong." He explained, and launched various stingrays like creatures from his ring, and Kyle tried to slash them with no luck. "Concentrate, Kyle!" He ordered, and the kid transformed into a giant Kilowog and began grabbing stingrays and munching them. "…Um… nice work… I guess…"

"It was all I could think about." Kyle spoke while inside of the Kilowog light-construct, and Hal Jordan nodded as he saw the kid dissipating the Kilowog light construct and returning to wear a futuristic armor to fight in space. "But I don't get this will thing and this fear weakness. And is it true our rings can't affect yellow?"

"Let's prove that theory." And Hal took from out of his pocket dimension a black glove, his protecting aura went below it, and then he took out from his pocket dimension a yellow disc and he then threw it fast and toward Kyle. "Hit it with your sword! Do not try to catch it!" He instructed, and Kyle took his sword out and slashed the disc, only to find out it broke his sword easily. "The yellow impurity is a Green Lantern's weakness." And Kyle tried to touch the disc. "Don't!" Hal yelled and grabbed his hand with a light construct. "You touch it, and your light-construct fades, and at space and without the protecting aura, you will blow up by the emptiness of space. "And Kyle gulped hard. "Even with the aura to protect you at space, if your will isn't strong enough when you touch a yellow impurity, you will lose your aura." And Hal took his glove off and grabbed the disc with his hand, and his will surpassed the yellow impurity, and he returned the disc to the pocket dimension. "Only the best Green Lanterns can surpass the yellow impurity. You will surpass it, you have to, or else Earth will be left unprotected."

"Uh… but I didn't have that problem until you mentioned the impurity…" And Hal raised an eyebrow at his words. "Major Force was half yellow half pink, as weird as that sounds. And I attached a rocket to his yellow boot and send him flying away." And Hal smiled at the revelation. "Did I break my ring?"

"Of course not." Hal mentioned, and then placed a hand at his shoulder. "It only means your will is perhaps stronger than what I had imagined. But you only show it sometimes. You got a volatile personality Kyle." He explained, and Kyle raised an eyebrow at his explanations. "You are normally gentle, and get lost around your own fantasy world full with comic books, television shows and videogames. But there is something triggering your will… or… someone?" And Kyle flinched. "Komai, isn't she?" Hal mentioned, and Kyle moved his head in negation.

"She is just an acquaintance! Not to mention my prisoner! Being romantically involved with her is impossible! She is an alien after wall!" Kyle tried to explain, and Hal rolled his eyes in annoyance. "She doesn't like me anyway. All she does is tease me." And Hal then rubbed his hair through both of their auras. "It's hard to be in love with an alien… isn't it…?"

"Tell me about it." Hal added, and Kyle faced him in disbelief. "Never mind, but Kyle, you shouldn't allow your feelings to interfere in the line of duty. You need to suppress those feelings when you need to suppress them. In the end, all that matters is willpower." And Kyle nodded several times in agreement. "Now, as an agreement with the Guardians since you arrived, I need to spend a month on Earth, and another one in space as the Green Lantern of Oa." He informed, and Kyle flinched at that revelation. "Oddly enough, Maltusian months are 20 days long, so I will do irregular visits. Until my return, you are in charge of Coast City. Do not fail me, Kyle… Coast City is your top priority and your top priority alone. Whatever Salaak orders you to do, always keep Earth as your first priority, understood?" And Kyle nodded several times in agreement. "Good, then I'm leaving. And don't be late for school!" And Hal Jordan left after entering a wormhole.

* * *

**Teen Titans Spin-Off Series: Green Lantern.**

**Chapter Three: Priority.**

* * *

**Coast City, California. January 24, year 2005. Northern Residential Sector.**

"…Earth days are so short…" Komai complained while waking up after the annoying alarm clock began emitting that annoying alarm. And once not finding out how to turn the machine off, she blasted it. "Stupid alarm!" She complained, and then faced all around the room. "Where am I?" She wondered, and saw herself surrounded by comic books and action figures, as well as some planes that were attached to the ceiling. "Right… I'm in his room…" She mentioned while facing the alarm clock with the Superman logo she had blasted. "…It's just an alarm… it wasn't that important…" She told to herself, and then noticed the door was being opened, and an evil smile was then drawn on her face.

"Komai? Are you sleeping in my room again?" Kyle asked upon his arrival. "Why does it smells funny like burned plastic?" He wondered, and then flinched when seeing his Superman alarm-clock melted down. "My limited edition Superman alarm-clock! You toasted it!" He complained while seeing the destroyed artifact. "You just had to push the shield to turn it off!"

"Whatever, it's just a stupid clock anyway." Komai mentioned, and then pulled Kyle from his clothes and into his bed. "I missed this warm sensation so much! Humans truly are warm!" She mentioned while hugging Kyle. And the boy blushed madly. "Five days with you training in space was a living pole here! I was freezing you fool! When were you planning on coming back? What if I had caught another cold?" And she rubbed her check against his. "So warm!" She mentioned, and Kyle began pushing her away gently. "What? Want me to exchange hugs for kisses? Because my lips are dry for not kissing you in the past five days." And Kyle gulped.

"Ah… well… not right now, thanks…" And Komai then rudely pushed him off his own bed. "Ouch!" He complained, and the girl turned around, buried herself inside his covers, and ignored him entirely. "It's not that I don't want to be kissed! It's just we will be late for school if we don't hurry!"

"Human schools will only kill my neurons you Neanderthal!" She explained. "Besides! It's really cold out there! Maybe there isn't snow falling at Coast City, but the marine breeze is so infuriating! How can humans tolerate these many weather changes? I curse your elliptical orbits! What's wrong with a circular one?" She yelled hard, and Kyle sweat dropped.

"Sorry, I will fix the sun's gravitational signatures to make my planet more comfortable to you even if it means destroying almost all life on Earth." He added with sarcasm evident in the tone of his voice, and then he saw Komai standing up and he sweat dropped. "It was a joke, just a joke!" He tried to explain, but it was too late for any explanation. With his sarcastic comment, he had triggered Komai's aggressive personality.

"Lantern!" Komai yelled as if she were an empress of the underworld. "I will not tolerate you making fun of me you fool! I'm a princess! I shall not be made fun of by your sarcastic comments!" And she grabbed him from the neck, and threw him out of his own room. "Now, leave me alone!" And she slammed his door closed. "Stupid peasant!" He heard her yell at the other side of the door.

"A warm welcoming that was." He added with sadness evident in the tone of his voice, but then he smiled. "Five days without her explosive personality was really a lifetime. I seriously have missed her." He spoke to himself, and then smelled his clothes. "I guess I don't smell that bad for wearing the same clothes for 5 days straight. No matter how hard I want a shower, I'm not risking my health against her mood." And he began walking away and toward the kitchen of their small apartment. "I guess it was too much to ask seeing Komai at school as well. I surely would have liked that." And unknown to him, Komai was actually hearing everything he had been saying, since shortly after she had launched him out of his own room, she had a change of heart and was planning on apologizing.

"He… missed me…?" She spoke to herself while her hand remained at the doorknob and her face flushed madly. "He truly is… a masochist… stupid Lantern!" She yelled to herself, and then pressed her hand against her chest hard. "Yet, I don't have a reason to go to school! He is a fool for even inviting me to join! And I care little about his mother paying for my studies as well! It's her problem, not mine!" And she began walking to his bed once again, but then she stopped her march abruptly. "…At school… there are other boys and girls… and if he meets a girl there… and he forgets about me…?" And then she began moving her head hard in negation. "As if I cared about that! He is not my type! He isn't even of my own species! He evolved from monkeys! I evolved from a cat! We are too different!" And she kept making out excuses. "I don't care about him! I certainly don't! X'Hal!" And she made her way out of the room. "If he sees another girl I kill him!" And she entered her own room and began getting ready.

* * *

"I hate first days of classes." Kyle complained while walking his way out of their apartment by the Northern Residential sector of Coast City, where mostly apartments and markets were found. Since Coast City made a living out of sea food and tourism in general. Almost all of Coast City was a huge touristic region.

Kyle was then about to leave, but even before he got the chance of walking down the white stone steps, he felt Komai pulling him rudely by his backpack, and forcing him to fall down on top of the stone steps hard. "Ouch! Give me a break, will ya! Landing on my butt is turning into a ritual already!" He complained, and then sweat dropped at the way Komai was dressed like. "Are you going to the Winter Olympics?" He pointed out, and Komai just ignored the comment. The alien girl was currently wearing violet colored jeans and a black sleeveless t-shirt, although on top of it she wore a violet bomber jacket, nothing too warm, but yet, was an exaggeration for Coast City's standards. "It's 6:30 in the morning, by 12 o'clock you will be drying out." And the girl flew her way toward the last floor, and threw her boomer jacket inside out of annoyance, and Kyle faced every possible direction in order to see if anyone had seen that. "Humans can't fly!" He yelled to her out of annoyance.

"And I can't stand this weather! Deal with it!" And she forced him to place his hand around her shoulders in an attempt to win some body heat. "Seriously! Being reduced to do this with you!" And Kyle noticed her skin was really cold. "What's that damn face of yours about?" She complained, and Kyle moved his head in negation several times. "Idiot!" She mentioned, and both continued their way in silence.

John Broome High was only a couple of blocks away from their apartment building, and many other students were walking their way toward the school surrounded by green fields. Coast City was mostly a natural preserve, there were many trees, and the air was really clean since Coast City citizens loved Green Lantern so much they tried to make of their city a greener place. Unfortunately, this many trees also lowered the temperature, and Komai began shivering hard. But only a couple of seconds before passing through the school doors, Kyle released Komai, and the girl faced him in disbelief.

"It… it would be embarrassing for you to be seeing with someone like me. So I better keep my distance." He informed, and Komai blinked twice at that comment. "Artists are, after all, discriminated by other schoolmates." He explained, and Komai decided to wait and see how humans behaved before actually finding her own conclusions. "I came to John Broome's high before in order to take the inductive courses, which you, by the way, ignored entirely." And she faced away in annoyance. "So, I will give you a small tour before classes start. I don't know about schools at Tamaran, but here on Earth we have football fields, basketball courts, a gym with a swimming pool." And then they both entered the school. "And around the hallways we got the lockers, that door leads to the cafeteria, and by the western halls there are the laboratories and audiovisual areas as well as the auditorium. The classrooms are around the northern sections of the school for elementary, and at the second floor for Junior High, our classroom is on the second floor, classroom 2-C." He explained. "How are schools on Tamaran?" He wondered, and the girl began making memory.

"There are no schools on Tamaran." She concluded, and Kyle raised an eyebrow at that last. "Only the wealthy can study. For everyone else the only profitable way to earn a life is to farm or to fight. Studying is a privilege only the rich ones can have. There are giant libraries inside the castles, and there, the knowledge seekers train their minds, since only those who dedicate and are worthy can be tolerated as an example to follow in our culture. We don't believe in equal rights as you humans, that culture is primitive and barely profitable for the evolution of a species. Monarchy and investment in the smart ones is what leads civilizations to evolve, all others shall be eradicated." And Kyle pitied the advanced cultures. Apparently they had no life and were only forced to work for their daily lives. "As for real schools, they exist at planet Okaara, the thirteenth planet in the Vegan star system. There, the Warlords of Okaara, known as the greatest war tacticians in the universe, train the sentient life forms of the Vegan system into becoming true warriors. It was there where my sister and I were trained in the arts of war before I was ultimately exiled for my damaged appearance… and after being accused of trying to kill my eight years old sister when I found out she was declared the rightful owner of my father's throne. I suppose I deserved that one."

"Komai, you truly are heartless… are you not…?" Kyle mentioned, and the girl just ignored him. "I'm just glad you haven't crossed that line yet. And perhaps one day you can fix your problems with your sister." And her eyes shined violet. "Not here at school!" He yelled hard, and Komai returned her eyes to normal. "That's much better." He informed, but he was then grabbed by his head and slammed rudely at a locker by a school bully, and Komai was about to go to his aid when Kyle moved his head in negation and she stopped her intentions.

"Why is a beautiful girl like you wasting her precious time with a geek like this one, babe?" A red headed teen, perhaps the same age she and Kyle were, mentioned while pressing Kyle's head hard against the closest locker and causing him a lot of pain. "Martin van Wyck." He introduced himself. "Pleased to meet…" He began, but Kyle then grabbed him from the hand and pulled him into a cop-like grab. "Yeaouch! What are you doing?" He complained, and Kyle just pressed the grab even stronger, and Komai was impressed. "Let me go you damn geek! Stupid Green Lantern fan boy! I will get you for yeaouch! Let go! I give up! I give up!" And Kyle released him and then kicked his butt away and toward the floor. "You will pay for this you brat!"

"Bring it on you torch head! You think I like being messed with? I don't! So bully me again and I will break your arm!" Kyle yelled hard, and the bully wanted to punch him, but somehow knew that even if Kyle was too weak as to represent a real treat for him, his fierce stare and determination, not to mention his fighting skill, would be enough as to give him an even fight. So, instead of bothering himself, he waved his hand rudely to Kyle and ignored him. "Man I hate bullies! They crack me up! If it weren't the first day of classes I would have…" And then he went silent, since he felt the lips of Komai hitting his. And when that happened, not only did all of his classmates admire him for being brave and strong, but Komai declared him of her belonging. "What was… that for…?" He wondered, and Komai faced him with one of her lust-full smiles.

"Maybe because you finally grew some spine." Komai added, and he gulped hard. "You are walking toward the right path, Lantern. Keep on entertaining me, and perhaps I will give you a chance." And she rubbed his chin, and Kyle made an idiot-like face at her. "I still think kissing is just lip to lip contact, nothing else. But I may show you some Tamaranean affection."

"Then I will go crazy more often!" He added, and she nodded in agreement. "Never before have I been prouder of my Latino bad temper than now." And he walked alongside Komai until reaching their classroom, and to their surprise, the red haired bully was also there and extremely annoyed at what had just happened. "Great, I will enter into conflict with him more often than I had expected."

* * *

"My name is Louise Lincoln." A blonde and mushroom haired girl spoke to the class as part of the already usual get to know your classmates initiation all professors forced their students into. It was the first day of classes after all. "I like ice-cream and science, pleased to meet you all!" She mentioned cheerfully, and Kyle began drooling when seeing the girl, and Komai, at Kyle's left sit, crushed her pencil out of annoyance. The girl then walked past Komai, and she rudely placed her foot in the way, and the girl ended falling down after tripping with it.

"Ko-Komai!" Kyle yelled out of surprise upon noticing what she had just done, and the Tamaranean girl just faced away while her vein grew even wider when Kyle offered his help to the girl. "That was rude!" He scolded, and then noticed her annoyed stare. "…Um… sorry… I got a weakness over blonde girls…" He informed, and the blonde girl blushed.

"As if I cared about your preferences you peasant!" She yelled out of hatred, and all the students stared at the odd couple, as once they saw them kissing, and now they were arguing as if they hated one another with all their hearts. "Seriously, and just when you were actually winning my attention. I even thought about… sha-sha-sharing my aura with you… a worthless human…" She spoke to herself and began biting her lips in hatred. Of course no one heard or understood her words, but the hatred she was feeling was enough for no one to mess with her right now.

"That's enough class." Their professor mentioned, by the blackboard his name was written as Neil Emerson. "Well, as you two like to interrupt my class this much, we will skip some students so you two can introduce yourselves." The professor mentioned, and kindly invited the two toward the blackboard, and Komai stormed her way there while ignoring Kyle the whole time. "Ladies first. You just need to say your full name, your former studies before joining us. And your hobbies if you got any." And she nodded in agreement while still facing Kyle with hatred.

"…My name is Komai Anderson… and before transferring to John Broome High, I studied with the Warlords of Okaara." She informed, and Kyle flinched, the same as her many classmates. And Komai faced Kyle with annoyance, proving to him that she cared little of her secret identity, but then she had a change of heart about the situation. "Of course I'm talking about a reformatory at India, where my parents forced me to my studies since I was considered… troublesome…" And they all kept staring at her in disbelief. "I am yet to learn of American's life style, and I apologize if some of my actions seem… inappropriate to American's standards… my Indian heritage, which by the way explains the color of my skin and eyes…" And everyone sweat dropped. "May confuse you at first… but I will try hard to adjust…" And her professor smiled at everything he was hearing. "As for my hobbies, I like athletics, like to drink hot stuff like coffee and soup, and can't tolerate the cold. Other of my hobbies includes teasing my boyfriend here, and that is a declaration of war for whoever tries to take him away from me." And Neil Emerson laughed hard, while everyone, especially Kyle, flinched at her words. "I will be watching you all. He is beyond your reach." She threatened, and Kyle gulped hard, while Komai just walked to her desk and faced Louise Lincoln with hatred. "I'm watching you." She threatened, and she flinched.

"My social life is utterly over." Kyle spoke to himself, and Neil Emerson just placed a caring arm at his shoulder. "My name is Kyle Rayner… and before transferring to John Broome High. I studied at Metro-high at Metropolis." He explained, and Komai placed her whole attention to each of his words, much to his surprise, and he blushed madly when noticing that. "Ah… scenic panic…" He spoke to himself, and everyone turned to see Komai, who just kept staring back at him. "Anyway… my hobbies include drawing and listening to music… I dream on one day becoming a freelance graphic artist… I'm also half Mexican and half Irish." He explained, and his classmates were interested by that last, but just when he had won their attention, he went into silence while thinking about what to say next. "…I think I'm too afraid to say more than just that…" He smiled oddly. He actually wanted to say something about his relationship with Komai, but was too nervous at to do it so. He lacked the proper determination, and he scratched his skin nervously with his right hand, and everyone noticed his ring.

"Ah! You are a Green Lantern fan too! Where did you get your ring?" Louise Lincoln wondered, and Komai bit her lips in annoyance. Despite her words, the blonde girl was speaking to Kyle so openly. "That's the best Green Lantern ring I have ever seen!" And his classmates began talking about the ring, and Kyle grew even more nervous. "Did you buy it at a hero convention? How much was it worth?" And Kyle just walked to his desk, and once there, he faced Komai, who was currently facing away once again.

"…I… wasn't trying to stand out more than you did…" He mentioned, and Komai kept on ignoring him, which by the way bothered Kyle a lot. "…Was it true what you said… about being… my girlfriend…?" He wondered, and Komai blushed a little. "It made me happy… you know…" And Komai bit her lips in annoyance.

"You can't see any other girl but me until I have decided!" She complained, and kept on facing away, not wanting Kyle to notice her embarrassment. "You are still not my type… yet… seeing that disgusting face of yours when staring at that girl just… disgusted me…" And several veins popped at her forehead when remembering Kyle's face. "…Until I have decided if you are worthy of my affection or not… I forbid you from seeing another girl…" He ordered.

"Ah? How come I'm at fault here? You were the one always saying I wasn't your type and just teasing me the whole time. I don't get you, I truly don't." And his professor hit him softly with a metal ruler at his head. "Eh?"

"You two do know we can hear all you have been bickering about, don't you?" And both flinched and blushed madly. "So, unless your classmates want to keep on exploring the odd relationship between an Indian girl and her not so boyfriend but still boyfriend. I would appreciate if we could continue with the class." And both nodded in agreement. "So, I know it is the first day of classes, but still I would like to give you a lecture over magnetism in general. The first law of magnetism reads, and I quote…" And the class continued, but Kyle and Komai weren't listening to him anymore, and instead were thinking about their odd relationship

* * *

Kyle Rayner and Komai Anderson weren't boyfriend and girlfriend, their classmates sort of knew it, but at the same time they couldn't tell since they were always together, and arguing, and sometimes even kissing, but they attributed their odd relationship to Komai's Indian heritage, being oblivious about a deeper heritage being the responsible of her behavior. Girls couldn't get close to Kyle since Komai would immediately place herself on a defensive posture, and she would walk toward Kyle and force him away. And still, she allowed boys to get near her, since despite the obvious interest of Kyle in her, they weren't truly a couple, and Kyle did nothing but accept her preferences, not that she was seeking for a replacement to Kyle, but wanted him to get jealous and stand between her and any possible contender to her heart.

Yet, despite the minor misunderstandings between Kyle and Komai, classes continued with little complications. Or at least that was until recess, when Komai and Kyle began another of their cultural classes outside the classrooms.

"So, basically you just run after the ball, dodge the defenses, and try to beat the goalkeeper to earn a goal." He explained to Komai, who by then was already getting used to Kyle's carefree conversations, and was analyzing a football game by the green fields of the recreation zone. "What kind of sports are there in Tamaran?" He wondered.

"Umm…" She wondered while making memory, not that there was much she could remember since she was exiled when she was only 10 years old. "…Grimplork hunting…" She mentioned, and Kyle faced her with curiosity. "…It was my favorite game when I was a child… before I was exiled, father actually cared for me and he would release a Grimplork for me to try to catch…" And Kyle lowered his head while remembering Komai had been exiled and went all depressed-like each time she remembered her home planet. "Grimplork's are really fast and tricky creatures. They are fluffy and funny during their larva stage. But once they leave their chrysalis, they transform into deadly creatures." And Kyle of course couldn't imagine a thing, but still nodded in agreement. "One day my Knorfcuff, my dad, and I were hunting a Grimplork… we knew he was soon to reach his chrysalis stage… but I wanted to hunt it so badly… and my father agreed into allowing me to keep on hunting on my own even when Tamaran reached its nocturne cycle, which equals three Earth days." And Kyle could almost imagine Tamaran, and understand what she was talking about. "I reached the chrysalis fields! And found my Grimplork coming out of it as an evolved beast. It was no longer a cute and fluffy larva. It was a creepy looking Glorgrimplork! And I fought it with only a lance and a vine's rope. Advanced as we are, the Grimplork hunting is played in rags and with anything you can find as if we were primitive…" And she went into silence. She was about to say humans. "…Never mind…" She mentioned. "…I remember arriving home with my hair being a mess and after the Glogrimplork had trashed me around the chrysalis fields. I was crying and saying I got beaten by my Grimplork, but dad just hugged me, and told me everything was going to be all right, and that he was proud of his little princess… I was… really happy back them…" And then she felt Kyle placing a hand by her shoulder and smiling for her, and Komai lowered her face in sadness. "…That was before he gave his back to me as did my people… I no longer treasure those memories…" She explained.

"I don't really know what to tell you… but… you can create new memories…" And Komai smiled, and both once again faced one another with care evident in their eyes. Both then approached one another as if wanting to share a kiss, Komai was even shining with a warm violet aura, thankfully no one had noticed, but it was still a dangerous move, one which fortunately was interrupted when Kyle's ring revealed Salaak. "Aaaaah!" Both yelled upon noticing the hologram, and Komai and Kyle turned around and gave their backs to one another. "Salaak! You scared the hell out of me!" He complained.

"I almost… shared my aura with him… so embarrassing… how can I fall so low for a worthless human…? Curses!" Komai complained, and Kyle sweat dropped at her comments and then directed his stare to Salaak, being ready to accept his next mission.

"Greetings Recruit Lantern 2814." Salaak informed, and Kyle faced every possible direction in order to make sure no one was watching them, which was something difficult to achieve considering they were both the center of all their classmates' conversations. Komai then noticed some girls coming their way, as if wanting to speak to them, but in order to preserve their secret, she leaned closer to him, and hugged him from the front while the ring with the hologram remained between the two and was shielded by both their bodies. To the girls and to everyone, it looked as if they were kissing, and the girls giggled and took their distances. "2814, as you are well aware about, Green Lantern Hal Jordan had been temporarily assigned to Oa in order for him to regain some of his lost reputation. Hal Jordan may be the greatest of all Lanterns so far… yet, his little cooperation toward the Guardians and his whole sector lately, as well as his obsession with his home city, had placed his reputation at risk. The Guardians may not admit it, but they are worried about him." And Kyle nodded in agreement.

"Sadly. After saying all that about Hal going to Oa to be Green Lantern there. I can only think about something going on that needs his attention while off the planet just happened. That's why you contacted me, isn't it?" And Salaak nodded in agreement. "Typical. When the main man leaves, spooky psychopaths from foreign planets try to take over…" And he was slapped hard by Komai. "Ouch! No offence implied! No offence!" He mentioned while rubbing his head. And Komai just rolled her eyes out of annoyance. "So… who is it and what does he, she or it want?"

"There are several situations that should be investigated… some perhaps too dangerous for even a full-time Green Lantern to handle… Hal Jordan was perhaps asked to Oa in the worst of times." And both Kyle and Komai exchanged looks. "Will you take on the responsibility even when knowing this, Recruit Lantern Kyle Rayner?"

"Of course, we both will!" He added with enthusiasm, and Komai raised an eyebrow at what he just said. "Community service, remember?" And she bit her lips with hatred when hearing that last, but sadly had to agree because of her status as prisoner.

"Very well 2814. Yet, you should know that never in the pages of the Book of Oa, or sacred book of rules and history, have the Guardians placed this much trust into a Recruit Lantern." And Kyle didn't know if smile or be worried about that last. "Lantern Xax of Talok VII, Green Lantern of space Sector 3500…" Salaak mentioned while the projection of a grasshopper-like Green Lantern appeared next to his own, and Kyle held his laughter. "Lantern, you are not paying attention." Salaak interrupted, and Kyle calmed down. "Lantern Xax of Talok VII intercepted an intergalactic signal between an unknown service seeker and a ruthless bounty hunter known simply by the name of Lobo." And Komai widened her eyes in surprise. "Unfortunately, the communication was interrupted before he could identify the client, but the Czarnian bounty hunter is currently heading to Earth. His mission remaining unknown." And the image of a white alien looking more like some kind of biker with long hair and long mustache and with deep red eyes appeared on the screen. "His arrival time to Earth is irregular. He seems to cause conflict at each bar he visits. He was lastly seeing travelling toward Ungara and hitting the bars there. But be well aware of the Czarnian being a real treat."

"Naturally he is!" Komai interrupted. "Yet, why worrying about Lobo when it is obvious he comes only to hit intergalactic taverns and leave toward the next one?" She explained with an awful and worried smile drawn on her face. "There surely are other conflicts which are in need of our attention, right, Lantern Salaak?" She wondered.

"Indeed." Was his reply. "I shall not enter into much detail about this other opposing treat… but their sole existence in Space Sector 2814 had won the Guardian's interest." And some aliens dressed in violet colored robes and with pink skins and deep white eyes, were displayed on top of Kyle's ring. "These are the Controllers. Nothing else can be said about them at the moment. The information about the identity of the Controllers must remain unknown to any foreign member of the Green Lantern Corp. Recruit Lantern Kyle Rayner, you are yet to earn your insignia. Information about the Controllers shall not be revealed to you until then." And Kyle understood the limitations. "The Controllers are usually pacific. They shall not act without the intervention of a herald. Be aware of their activities, and if they represent a treat, open communication channel with me and I will proceed in sending reinforcements." And the bell announcing the return to classes rang, and Saalak, knowing what the sound meant, faced Kyle and continued. "I'm afraid to tell you these two responsibilities are beyond any of your human needs. I beg your understanding and apologize for not being able to intervene in your affairs as expected. Good luck Recruit Lantern." And the hologram dissipated.

"Great!" He mentioned, and Komai released Kyle and some girls giggled at them both while thinking they had been making out all the time. "You heard him, universal affairs are more important than school. I guess we are hitting intergalactic taverns then instead of classes." And Komai widened her eyes at that last. "If the bounty hunter worries you, he is my priority. I will deal with the pacifist Controllers only after I have dealt with that Czarnian."

"You don't understand! Lobo is deadly and heartless. And if he is here, in this sector, then it can only mean he is after me, probably as a bounty hunter after a price for my head. My parents hate me, remember?" And Kyle placed both hands at her shoulders, and she faced him in disbelief. "You are going to say something stupid again! You always say something stupid in moments like these! You better not say something stupid! Don't you dare changing my mind!"

"I love you." He mentioned, and Komai blushed madly and then punched his arm hard. "Ouch! But seriously! I do! I don't care if I have to fight Lobo, or the Controllers, or your parents even! You are always my priority." And she closed her hands into fists, and bit her lips hard trying to contain both her hatred and embarrassment. "You are… awfully scary sometimes…"

"Shut up!" She yelled, and then breathed out heavily, but still reflected a kind blush on her face. "If you survive this… no… if we survive this because I am going too… remind me I got something to give to you…" And her blush grew even wider. "Let's go!" She yelled without allowing him to speak. "I say let's go! Move it already!"

"Yes madam!" Kyle mentioned, and once he made sure they were alone at the recreation zone since a while ago the bell rang, he transformed into Kid Lantern. "Ready to go? …Ah…? What are you doing?" He mentioned while seeing her undressing, and revealed her Blackfire costume below her common clothes. "Good to know I don't have that problem."

"Shut up and get my stuff inside your pocket dimension." She ordered, and Kyle opened his pocket dimension and placed her clothes inside. "After our little adventure at the park, I decided I was going to keep a secret identity, so I will be carrying my uniform below my clothes. And you erase that damn smile of your face!" And afterward, both flew their way toward space.

**Space Sector 2814. Planet Ungara.**

"You call this fraggin' thing a beer you bastiche? Ye dweeb sure got a dead wish! I will fraggin' teach you what a fraggin' beer is you fraggin' bastiche!" His name is Lobo, a Czarnian, also known as the Main Man. His real name is a mystery even for him since it is mostly unpronounceable. He is also known as the best bounty hunter in the universe. He is ruthless, heartless, but more importantly, he never fails a contract. "I travel a billion light years just to get ma mustache wet in fraggin' beer of Ungara and ya serve me this piece of pooe?" He yelled to a violet colored bald alien serving his drinks, who just backed off in fear and moved his head in negation. "Come here ya bastiche." Lobo ordered, and then placed his arm around the body of the thin alien. "I'm going to tell ya a secret, come here closer matte." He instructed, and the alien began crying but nodded in agreement and went closer to him. "I'm gonna tear you apart!" He yelled hard, and the alien ran away only for Lobo to grab his leg and throw him toward the beer storage cabinets, and then he began trashing the place out of annoyance, and various aliens of different species stood up and went after him. "That's what I'm talking about! Come here you fraggin' dweebs! I'm gonna woop yer sorry asses around this dirty floor!" And a strong brawl began. Lobo trashed aliens around the tavern, broke some bones, disfigured some faces, and he did it all just for fun, since after he finished trashing the place and wounding badly the unlucky aliens there, he continued drinking his beer. "Check please!" He added. "Wha? On tha house! Aw, ye shouldn't have!" He joked, then burped, and began walking out of the bar. "Now! Where the frag is planet Earth?" And he crossed another planet on his map as he walked toward his flying bike with a skull with fangs as front end. "Frag the instructions! Who do I have to butt kick over this stupid world to get some indications?" And just when he was climbing his bike, an emerald portal opened itself in front of the bar he was just leaving and launched both Kid Lantern and Blackfire out.

"Lantern, you really need to practice the wormhole traveling!" Blackfire complained while standing up, and then she helped the new sidekick hero to stand up. "I know this place… we are on one of Ungara's moons… that's the crystal moon." Blackfire mentioned while pointing at an immense crystal the side of the moon which reflected the light of a very distant star.

"Woah, I really need to sketch this!" Kid Lantern mentioned while staring at the crystal moon and at the way it shined with the intensity of a sun. "Ring, display information of planet Ungara." And the information he needed was displayed. "Listen to this, planet Ungara was home to Abin Sur, former Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814, Hal Jordan's predecessor! Historical records read it was Hal Jordan who went to Ungara's aid when the planet lost its orbit about 5 years ago, and with the help of other Lanterns, created the artificial moon of Suncrista, which reflects the light of a distant sun after Ungara moved too far away of its orbit as to receive it's sunrays and began transforming into a frozen planet. This artificial moon helps the planet into permanent spring! Hal Jordan saved a planet! And here I can only skyrocket psychos to the ocean."

"Ah!" Blackfire yelled, blushed madly and punched the Czarnian hard after the distracted girl felt the alien touching her butt. "What the hell?" She yelled, but then noticed who she had just punched away. "Ow… I'm so dead." She mentioned and then hid behind Kid Lantern, who sweat dropped at her reaction. "Tha-tha-that pervert! Is Lo-Lo-Lobo! The freaking bounty hunter after my head." And Kid Lantern nodded and readied his ring.

"Wha? I was after yer butt babe, not yer head." Lobo explained with a smile on his face, and then threw a kiss to Blackfire, and Kid Lantern felt a vein popping out of his forehead. "I like rough girls like ya babe, coma here and give me some loving, muak!" Lobo yelled while making fun of Blackfire, and Kid Lantern's rage intensified. "Wait a minute, I have seen ya before?" And he took from his pocket a wanted poster. "Ma lucky day!" Lobo yelled, and Kid Lantern finally attacked the Czarnian with a blast of emerald energy, and not only did he burn the wanted poster, but also burned Lobo's face and messed with his spiky hairstyle until it looked as an afro. "You are so dead. So dead. So dead." Lobo moved his head in negation several times, and then fixed his hair back to normal. "I will get that ring of yours and place it somewhere…"

"Oh, I'm not letting you finish that phrase!" And he imagined a giant football player, who ran toward him and kicked Lobo away and all around the deserted-like moon of Ungara, since the whole moon was nothing but a backyard satellite were criminals and social twisted Ungarians went to drink, smoke, and cause trouble. "He totally pisses me off!"

"Hey! I kicked a dog, I ignored a blind lady asking fer a couple of coins for a living, I killed every living thing on Czarnia fer fun! But frag me for a bastich, even I got limits!" Lobo explained upon his arrival, and Kid Lantern gave his words some thoughts. "Man, ye use hard language and don't even know what ye said? Get lost cub!" Lobo mentioned and then kicked Kid Lantern rudely, but strongly enough for him to pass through the wooden walls of the bar. "Ye are the one I want babe. You, me, some space dolphins, and the ride of yer life, what ya say?" And Blackfire blasted him, but Lobo barely felt a thing and continued walking toward her. "That's how Lobo likes his babes! Come here! Hit me! Ya know ya like me babe!" And he tried to kiss her, but a green rope tied itself around her waist and pulled her inside the bar, and then a green light-construct of a cartoon bunny kissed Lobo instead, and the white alien began spitting out in annoyance.

"I don't know who you think you are." Kid Lantern mentioned upon rescuing Blackfire from Lobo. "But no one! I repeat! No one! Lay a hand on my girl!" And then he created a giant light-construct of a hand and pulled Lobo inside the bar, then he replaced the hand with a bat and homerunned Lobo toward the ceiling, grabbed him with another giant green hand and slammed him at the floor hard, but Lobo stood up fast, grabbed the light-construct of the hand with his right hand, pulled his sleeve up, and began struggling against the hand. "Wait… what are you…? Are you arm-wrestling my light-construct?" And Lobo replied by defeating the hand in arm-wrestling and allowing the resultant force to launch Kid Lantern to one of the corners of the bar. "…Who the hell is this guy…?" He asked himself weakly after the impact.

Whoo-hoo! I win again! I always fraggin' win! I fraggin' ask ya: who's the Main Man?" He asked Kid Lantern, and then Lobo grabbed him from the white circle of his costume, and forced the hero to face him straight to his crimson eyes. "I'm th' main man. I booze. I womanize. I swear. An' I beat th' living crap outta anybody I fraggin' feel like." He explained, and then threw Kid Lantern all around the bar. "And I always deliver when I'm hired. Someone wants ya babe. Man! I want ya fer myself inside a very thin bikini! But heck, I'm a professional. So what ye think? A kissie and then huba! I'm rich again?" He offered, and Blackfire once again punched his face hard and launched him to the other side of the bar. "I love when they resist." And he stood up, took a chain and a hook from around his waist, and threw it toward her and tied her with it. "Come over here!" He yelled and pulled her close to him rudely. "Muak!" He mentioned while trying to kiss her lips, but Blackfire resisted and tried to win her distance. "I said Muak! Hey! Start cooperating!"

"You are not my type!" She yelled and launched violet blasts from her eyes, something she didn't know she could do, but apparently she could, even when it wasn't enough to defeat Lobo. "Listen! I will pay you! I will double whatever they paid you! Just let me go!"

"Na ah!" Lobo mentioned, and once again began pulling the chain and forcing Blackfire to approach him. "I have a strict sense of honor! No giving up a job! No dealing with my prey! No helping old ladies cross the street! No veggies! No dealing with Lanterns! Ya chose it! Alisand'r wants ya, she gat ya!" And the just recovering Kid Lantern widened his eyes when hearing that last, same as Blackfire, and in her rage, she kicked Lobo on a soft spot. "Holly Macaroni!" He yelled hard, curled in pain, and Blackfire jumped away from him and toward Kid Lantern. "Ya freaking fraggin' bastich! Ya just doused my romantic flame! Frag! Ya squashed my Lil-Lobos!" And after he recovered, he took the chain by the hook and pointed it at Blackfire. "Alisand'r said dead or alive, guess which one it will be? Don't move and it will be fast, so, feel free to go crazy!" And he was about to cut her throat with his hook, but Kid Lantern jumped in the way and protected her with a green shield reflecting a Green Lantern's logo. "Ha! You ain't Lantern! Ye just a fraggin' recruit! Buzz off kiddo, I will eat you later."

"Wait! You got a code, don't you?" And Lobo raised an eyebrow. "Alisand'r is a Green Lantern! No dealing with Lanterns! Remember?" Kid Lantern explained. And Lobo rubbed his chin with interest. "Truly, I will prove it!" And Kid Lantern casted the power of his ring. "Alisand'r of planet Tamaran! Green Lantern of Space Sector 2828! See? She is a Lantern!"

"Kiddo, I can speak 17,897 galactic languages an' I got no idea what yer talkin' about! Lobo makes no deals with Green Lanterns! Lobo is no pet to pesky Guardians! Lobo is the Main Man!" And the hologram of the girl wearing the Green Lantern costume was displayed. "Frag!" Lobo yelled out of annoyance upon noticing Kid Lantern was telling the truth. "But I still want to kill yer girlfriend! She kicked my Lil-Lobos! No one kicks my Lil-Lobos!" And he lifted his hook and got ready to slay her, but Kid Lantern stood in front of her, being always ready to protect her.

"If you kill her you will be keeping your word to a Green Lantern!" And Lobo stopped his hook just an inch away from hurting Kid Lantern badly, since the sharp hook actually managed to cut his forehead when Lobo stopped and blood was now falling from his forehead. "You got a bounty hunter honor to keep." Kid Lantern explained and then gulped hard. "If you kill Blackfire, you will still be keeping your word to a Green Lantern! You will be working for free!"

"Free? Ha! The Main Man always charges in anticipation!" Lobo explained, and then he pulled the chain rudely, and Blackfire spun around until finally being released from her chains. "I charged half the job… but I guess I can't half frag you… can I?" And Kid Lantern forced his ring to shine hard. "Nah! Too much effort and little fun! I'm outa here!" And he left the bar and climbed his motorcycle. "And tell ye fraggin' Guardians that next time one of yer kind stands in my way, and isn't a nice babe with some huge ya know what I'm talking about, I will be bad, really bad." And Kid Lantern nodded. "Don't stay in school kiddo! Never did me any good!" And Lobo finally left, and Blackfire just breathed out heavily and uncontrollably while thinking about how close she was to dying.

"Man, I never want to go face to face with that freak." Kid Lantern explained, and Blackfire stared at him in disbelief and at the blood falling from his forehead. Kid Lantern ran out with luck for having just that as reminder of his fight with Lobo. "Are you ok?"

"Of course I'm not okay! Are you an idiot or what? Weren't you scared! Weren't you?" She asked. And then she pointed at his blood covered forehead. "He almost nailed your brains off your head! Even Lanterns can't be fearless! I was dying of fear and you were standing between Lobo and I not minding your life?" And then she gasped for air, and Kid Lantern smiled for her.

"I was afraid." He admitted, and Blackfire stared at him. "I am afraid all the time… especially when you are in danger…" He explained, and despite the situation, Blackfire blushed out of embarrassment. "But If I can't overcome that fear, then I can't protect you. I need to always be able to overcome great fear. That's what being a Green Lantern is all about after all. But more than being a Green Lantern, the reason I need to overcome great fear all the time is you." And she grabbed him from the neck of his costume, and forced him to stare at her rage filled eyes which were also surrounded by weak tears trying to escape but never being lucky enough as to leave her eyes.

"You step on my nerves more than anyone, Lantern! Anything you do is a suicide mission! Saving me from execution at Tamaran! Standing against the Guardian's orders! Fighting Major Force head on! And now standing against a freaking Czarnian? Do you think I'm a little princess who needs to be rescued or what?" And Kid Lantern, much to her dislike, just nodded in agreement. "I should hurt you for that! But then again, the only reason I'm alive is you!" And then she faced away and bit her lips hard. "Fraggin' Lantern!" She yelled while remembering Lobo's insults, but instead of being offended, Kid Lantern just opened a wormhole and offered his hand to her so both could go home together. "I hate you." And still, she took his hand, and jumped with him inside of the portal.

**Space Sector 2814, Planet Earth's Moon's Orbit.**

"Come on! Are you really not going to talk to me?" Kid Lantern wondered once both had made it out of the wormhole. Blackfire was ignoring him once again, her eyes were shut, her face reflecting annoyance, and her arms crossed as she flew around the emptiness of space in silence. "I don't know what's the big deal. I told you I was going to protect you, remember? You are, and you will always be, my priority."

"Tsk!" She let out an annoyed sound and then faced him with hatred, or so was the emotion she wanted him to notice instead of her embarrassment. "Float still!" She yelled, and Kid Lantern raised an eyebrow while floating around her. "I said float still!" She yelled once again, and Kid Lantern interrupted his floating around and just stood there floating in front of her. "You must be the stupidest life form to ever cross my eye sight! You are childish! Ignorant! Arrogant! Brainless! And you can be a scary cat when it is I who is yelling at you and lowering your self-esteem!" She yelled at him with her eyes shining violet, and Kid Lantern just backed off surprised by her anger and hatred. "Yet… yet… yet… you are the only one who has ever cared about me enough as to foolishly place his own life in danger over my security… a human! Of all species it had to be a human! Great choice Komand'r! Just great! Come here!" She ordered, and Kid Lantern flew to her side. "This! Is the Tamaranean equivalent of a kiss!" And she took both of his hands, pulled him even closer to her until he was actually hugging her, and then she began forcing her body to shine with both, her flight aura, and the inner energies of her storage body heat.

"Ko… Komai…?" He wondered, and then felt the sensation of his chest burning, just as if his soul had been burned and mixed with hers. "How can you ever feel cold with such warm sensation forever hitting your chest?" He added not really understanding the nature of the moment, but Blackfire ignored his obliviousness and just hugged him stronger than before, and her aura surrounded Kid Lantern entirely, and a smile was drawn on his face. "Wow… just… wow! What… what was that? It felt as if an inner sun was glowing strongly inside of my chest! It was so warm, so… I don't know… just warm…"

"…That was a Tamaranean ritual of affection… I told you a kiss was nothing but lip to lip contact… this… is a deeper bond than just that…" She informed, her face as red as never before, her anger nowhere to be found. Only her embarrassment and a weak smile trying to force itself to appear on her lips were what could be noticed easily. "Even in affection delivering Tamaraneans are superior to humans… and yet, my first exchange had to be with you… I doubt even my sister had shared her aura with anyone yet… X'Hal! I have fallen so low…" And then she felt Kid Lantern grabbing her from the waist and pulling her into a kiss, and Blackfire once again felt that sensation, the one of being kissed, not the one of delivering minor lip to lip contact as she always did.

"Your aura thingy was cool, but I think I like kissing you better. You taste like orange." He joked, and Blackfire blushed madly. "Or how about we share both?" And he kissed her once again, and then she shared her aura with him one more time, both finally enjoying the feeling of being honest with one another.

**Coast City, California. ****Northern Residential Sector. John Broome High.**

"Forget it Martin! You are not my type!" While Kyle and Komai were playing superhero at outer space, life continued as normal back at Earth, more precisely at John Broome High where classes were just over and some students were doing their moves on the freshmen. Martin van Wyck, the troublemaking teen, was once again trying to convince Louise Lincoln into a date with him just outside the school grounds. And right now he was trying to be more forceful. "Let go Martin! You are not my type!" She yelled hard, but no one came to help her and just stared at the red headed teen as he tried to force the blonde girl into kissing him. "Let go!"

"Come on babe! You know you can't resist me! I burn your heart with passion, don't I?" He insisted, and even when many classmates were around her, no one actually found the bravery needed to stop him. "Just a kissi missy! Once you taste my flavor you won't want to let me go!"

"Hey! The lady said let go!" Someone interrupted, and then punched Martin van Wyck away from the blonde haired girl right in the face, and leaving behind some emerald paint at his cheek. Louise then took her distance until someone grabbed her from the shoulders. She freaked out, but once she turned around in order to see who had caught her before she fell, she noticed Komai, who just smiled for her while having an awful good mood very strange in her. "Seriously, I just dealt with a yet bigger and badder molester than you dude! You don't really want me to hurt you." The girl then noticed it was Kyle who had helped her, and he was readying his hands for a fight. "Just behave and I won't hurt you."

"Ah? So you are now a bad guy like cop? A self-proclaimed schoolyard defender? First you and your girlfriend don't come to classes because you were making out, and then you try to steal the chicks form me? Grow up man! At the school's hallways I couldn't hurt you, but classes are officially over, and we are off school. Here, I can hurt you!" And Martin ran to him and tackled Kyle down, who then began fighting him back, not as a hero of any sort, but as a common kid fighting a bully. Of course no one left the place and just faced both teens fighting, kicking and sometimes biting as well. But in the end, Kyle managed to trap Martin in a wrestling grab, and hurt him badly, and he ended tapping at the floor hard and in pain. "I give up! I give up! Let go you freak! I said I give up man! Please let me go!"

"Oh, I heard you the first time! But just as you did to Louise, I'm playing a deaf ear!" And he pressed the grab stronger than before, but then released him and left him in pain by the floor. "Next time she says let go! You let go! Understood?" And Martin nodded several times in agreement and while allowing some tears of pain and hatred to fall from his eyes. "Seriously, you and I aren't that different." And he kneeled next to the hurt Martin. "You just decided to use your skill in fighting the wrong way. You are better than this, Martin." And then he stood up and began walking away, and Komai walked toward him and grabbed his arm and then pulled it rudely in order to fix it back to its original position, since despite his victory, Kyle almost broke his arm fighting Martin. "Ouch! I'm fine! You didn't have to be that heartless when fixing my bone! Seriously woman!" And then both saw Louise Lincoln facing them both. "He won't molest you again." Kyle added.

"Umm… thank you…" The girl mentioned, and Kyle smiled at her. "Excuse me, Komai… are you and Kyle… well… dating for real…?" And all their classmates stared at them both, and Martin tried to stand up with no luck after the beating he took.

"We are." Komai mentioned, but she did it so out of the blue and with such an uncaring tone of voice that it was actually hard to believe. "This fool is of my property, so quit getting yourself into troubles and hoping he will save you. Since if he ever looks at any other girl, he knows I will hurt him badly." And everyone sweat dropped. "Let's go, I'm cold! And we need to find a doctor since there is no way I'm cleaning your wounds you brute!" She ordered, and Kyle nodded in agreement and followed her. "Seriously, getting into a senseless fight just like that? You truly are a masochist!" And their arguing began once again, but their classmates just smiled and all returned to their lives. Although two classmates didn't, Louise, who was depressed after finding out Komai and Kyle were for real, and Martin, who was humiliated, beaten, and heartbroken.

**Coast City, California. Central Commercial District.**

"I really loved her dammit!" Martin yelled hard, and punched the wall of an alley he was currently using as a refugee to yell his pains at. "Who is that guy thinking he is? He got a girl already! So why stealing mine too? Selfish brat! I will hurt him! I will hurt him badly!" And then, he saw a green light reflected at the wall he was punching, a green light which was emanating from a wound at his cheek where Kyle had punched him hard with his ring, and apparently, left behind some residual energy. "What in the world?" He wondered, and then an orange light began shinning at his back, and he turned around only to find himself face to face with a pink and tall bald alien who wore a violet robe and stared at him with his white eyes lacking pupils forever directed at him. "What is going on here? Who are you, what do you want?"

"The light of the prototype ring." The alien spoke out, and surprisingly enough, Martin could understand him. "You have entered contact with the wielder of the prototype ring. The ring without the yellow impurity our spies at the Green Lantern Corp had detected." And Martin tried to run away only to be lifted by the alien's powers. "You know the one who wields the prototype ring, you will serve our purposes!" And a golden light blinded Martin, and the alien and him vanished inside of the light.

**Location Unknown.**

"What is… what is going on here? Who are you? What do you want of me?" Martin yelled hard upon waking up and found himself tied from hands and feet to a medical bed, and had a blinding white light directed at his face. "Let me go! Please! God please let me go! I'm begging! I don't know what you want but please let me go!" He begged, but just as he always did, the aliens who captured him delivered a deaf ear to him. "Please!"

"We are the Controllers, human. And we do not listen to your pleas… we act, we eradicate, we do anything to preserve order and destroy evil in the universe." One of the aliens spoke to him, and took a sharp object in hand, which he dangerous approached toward his forehead. "The Guardians selected their champion. It is time we create ours."

"Controllers? Champion? What is going on here?" And then Martin felt the pain of his skin being penetrated by the sharp artifact, and was forced into several experiments which didn't just shattered his body, but also wounded him mentally.

**Coast City, California. Southern Downtown.**

"They say he is Green Lantern's new sidekick." A man travelling from West Coast to Coast City spoke to his companion after a tiring day of work. It was awfully dark by the roadway toward Coast City, and only cargo trucks were visible. "He fought that alien girl at Jump City, what was her name again? Blackfire! The sister of Starfire! And then he fought Major Force here! I guess he liked Coast City more than Jump City… or so I hope, there was a broadcast this morning saying some astronomers, saw emerald lights at the Asteroid's Field! Maybe the kid dislikes Earth."

"To where we know there are many Green Lanterns out there dude. Maybe Kid Lantern is just passing by. I haven't seen much activity from him if you ask me. Just look at Kid Flash and Impulse for example." His companion replied and continued with the conversation. "Kid Flash protects two cities. He even got his own sidekick, that Impulse girl. I heard he even reformed some villains and they are helping him. You saw that broadcast about the freezing villains stealing all those jewelries stores at Keystone? Kid Flash lead all his hero and villain friends against them, I think Green Lantern finally decided he needed a sidekick."

"If that is true then how come we never see Green Lantern and Kid Lantern together and fighting side by side? Rumors say this new kid in town wants to replace Green Lantern, you think that's possible?" But before his companion could reply, a meteorite fell in the middle of the roadway, and the driver had to dodge before crashing with it and hitting a naked teen walking out of the flames without being burned at all. "Did you freaking see that? The freaking kid fell from the freaking sky! And he is in freaking flames! And freaking naked too!" The driver complained and then ran out of the car and after the kid. "Are you okay man? You need help? We will take you to a doctor!"

"…Doctor…?" The teen mentioned, and then he faced the two men trying to help him. "I need no doctor… I don't… I have been pierced enough!" The teen yelled. "Those damn aliens did something to me! They transformed me! They hurt me!" And flames began surrounding him, and his skin went paler, and a red costume began surrounding him, and his hair ignited and turned into orange flames. "Cool!" The teen yelled, and flames began dancing around him. "Kyle Rayner… I'm coming to get ya!" And the flames exploded all around his body, as an orange light ignited hard at Coast City. Effigy was born.

* * *

**TRIVIA:**

**The Jewelries at Keystone City: The conversation between the two random men at the end of this chapter speak about the events which took place in Chapter Three of story "Those who ride the lighting", in which all around Keystone several Jewelry stores were being robbed simultaneously by villains known as Chillblaines. It was needed for Kid Flash, who until then always worked solo, to forge a team with Impulse (His daughter from year 2025), Jinx, and the Pied Piper, to keep the situation under control.**

**Fraggin and Bastich: These are insults used by Lobo, the Czarnian bounty hunter, to replace bad words. Lobo is an M rated character who I decided to place in the story since he gets involved in conflicts with the lanterns often. Despite the T rating, I'm not planning on using swearing of any kind so we will censor Lobo, sorry dude.**

**Grimplork: An insult Starfire used against Kitty, because of the lack of knowledge of Tamaranean creatures, I used that name for Blackfire's tale. The creature who evolves into a chrysalis actually exists in Tameran, yet, the name is mostly unknown.**

**BIOS:**

**Dr. Polaris - ****Neil Emerson: Oh wait, isn't that like a spoiler or something? Oh well, you already know something about future chapters then. Remember Magneto from the X-men? Well, this is DC comic's version of him. Dr. Polaris is mentally unstable, and father to Magenta, a villain I may probably be using in "Those who ride the lighting season two" since she was one of Kid Flash's girlfriends.**

**Effigy – Martin van Wyck: A common human captured by the Controllers and transformed into their own version of the Green Lanterns. He got similar powers than Green Lantern but needs no power battery, and his flame-constructs are actually really dangerous since they burn, different to common light.**

**Green Lantern of Space Sector 3500 – Xax: Yet another Green Lantern, what did ya thought? This time we are introduction a grasshopper ****of Talok VII, apparently the same sector of Lobo, yet, since he travels all around the universe I can't ever be so sure.**

**Killer Frost II – Louise Lincoln: Aw, another spoiler, lol, yep, this cute little blond is actually the heartless ice controlling villain known simply as Killer Frost. How will a cute girl like her turn into a heartless murderer? You will have to wait and see. Because I have no fragging idea, lol.**

**Lobo – Unmentionable name: His name is Lobo, that's 'L' as a lacerate, 'O' as in obliterate, 'B' as in disembowel, and 'O' as in, uh… well, I guess we can use obliterate twice uh? I totally like this guy and always wanted to use him in one of my stories, so heck, I was finally able to. What can I say about this guy? Other than he blew up his whole planet as his high school science project (he have himself an A)**

**The Controllers: They are the opposite to the Guardians of the Universe. They are Maltusians just as their brothers though, but both the Guardians and the Controllers evolved differently. The Guardians wish to keep peace by balancing the scale between good and evil, while the Controllers wish to eradicate all evil regardless the cost, they are currently trying to create their own corps after the Manhunters failed them and became nothing but robot servants.**


	4. Sapphire

**Well, the story isn't that reviewable yet but heck, quality in reviews over quantity. Those who have reviewed this so far, I thank you, I'm really enjoying the reviews. At any rate, I suppose it was to be expected since I'm writing a major story having as protagonist a hated character as is Blackfire, so, in theory, I was expecting this to happen.**

**As for now, I have reversed the flow of which my stories usually happen. Normally I have a lot of action and little romance and in the end I nuke my stories with romance. Emerald Twilight however, was reversed in that strategy of mine, we had 3 chapters of romance, not it is time for more plot fixing in order to lead this story toward higher grounds. There will still be romance of course, but the next two or three chapters will be centered in creating the plot of the story, which by the way isn't Blackfire's war with the Citadel, that's only the tip of the iceberg, you will see, I know what I'm doing.**

**At any rate, even when I mentioned all that stuff back there, this episode, just like the fifth chapter of "Those who ride the lighting", is a Valentine's Day themed one. But while reading it, you may find out why I said there is more action than romance on this one. So read, enjoy, and have fun.**

**Reply to Reviews:**

**coldblue: 0_0; Major text wall! Woot! And thanks for praising my DC comic's knowledge, and that's the objective of this story, perhaps I'm not that accurate to the reality of DC comics but I'm introducing characters and situations from the comics. Now, answering your question of telling you a website to read comics online, sadly, I don't know of comics, I know of mangas but not comics. Alisand'r taking justice in her own hands? Well, this chapter speaks a little about her once again. Will Starfire investigate why is her sister in Coast City? As for now, she doesn't even know, but I'm heading to that part of the story, you will see. Will Blackfire's parents confront their dauhther? Yes, they will, but not now, I'm heading to that part. About censorship, I don't think I will use more words to censor swearing, as for the intimate part of the story, I'm not thinking about arriving there, not yet, or probably won't arrive to that part. Truth being told, I got a sensitive respect for children reading this, so even if I wanted to, I would feel guilty if a kid read this regardless the rating of the story. So, as for allowing your imagination to fly, I may do something, but it would be extremely hidden so no children would even notice. Will Kyle and Hal Jordan have a confrontation in the future? Well, if you read Emerald Twilight Comic Book, you know that answer, for those who haven't, here is a little hint (Note: If you haven't read Emerald Twilight Comic Book I don't recommend you to read it just yet or you will spoil yourself). Anyway, Kyle Rayner and Hal Jordan have always had a clashing personality. Kyle is free, he is devoted to his beliefs, and have an extremely strong sense of justice. Hal Jordan is a revel, got problems with authority, but got a strong sense of duty which overshadows his sense of justice. The key words here are duty and justice, Kyle cares not about duty if it means doing justice, and Hal, during his evolution from being a rebel to actually learn what responsibility means, gave more importance to duty than justice. That's the difference. So, what will happen when Kyle's sense of justice overshadows the sense of duty he got? Let's just say Hal and Kyle won't be best friends forever, lol. LONGEST REVIEW REPLY EVER!**

**BrendanMudk: Woot! New reviewer! I was really happy to know a new reviewer actually reviewed all chapters and not just the last one I wrote, you made my day! At any rate, let's reply to your questions. How can you accuse a newborn of Genocide? The answer is simple, you can't! That's how unfair DC universe was with Blackfire. The Citadel decided to use Komand'r as an excuse to invade Tamaran and destroy the city of Kyssar, and that plus the knowledge of Komand'r being born without the ability to fly or absorb solar radiation, was seeing as an omen of bad luck, so her citizens wrongly and unfairly accused her of Genocide, leading into Komand'r to become a villain for her unfair treatment, which by the way, is something I'm sure none of you knew about, lol. Was Kyle that naive when he became Green Lantern? Lol! Of course he was! That's what made him so cool! Kyle Rayner being a total inexperienced character and growing in the lines until surpassing Hal Jordan with his own style was what made Kyle Rayner so great! Kyle had to surpass all odds and commit major mistakes for him to learn the ropes on his own, so yeah, go Kyle! What about John Steward and guy Gardner? Well, sadly, John bores me, never liked him as a Green Lantern, no offence to his fans, but Green Lanterns NEED to be funny and creative, John was just too… I don't know… complex. As for Guy. I like Guy, he is fun, and he screws up everything he does, but I'm centering the story in Hal and Kyle, adding too many Lanterns, even Alan Scott, would probably ruin the story. Why the Teen Titans censorship? Well, it's not like it is censored at all… how do I explain this…? The point of the story is to expand the DC universe in favor of knowledge about the outsides of the cartoon show. So, that also means I don't need the Teen Titans to be messing around the place and taking the protagonist role from Kyle and Blackfire. Think about it this way, if this was a Kid Flash story, centered in his villains gallery (Those who ride the lighting by the way, lol), would you like Robin fighting Slade in his story? Maybe you would, but it doesn't help the point of the story. The Teen Titans will appear, but only for plot purposes, they won't join Kyle and Komai in their merry adventure, they will just arrive a random day, get in an argument with Kyle, then be friendly and finally Kyle will kick them out of his story. I hope that answered your questions… SECOND LONGEST REVIEW REPLY EVER!**

**At any rate, it's still not Friday, but I will have a really hard weekend at work, so I will just post right now before work swallows me… not really looking forward to it… Enjoy!**

**By the way, I don't own this cover, it is owned by XJKenny, I would like to thanks XJKenny for allowing me to use this picture as cover to my story. If you want to view more cool fan arts from XJKenny please visit her fanarts at 'deviantart'. Once again thanks a lot for allowing me to use your picture! You are the best!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

**Space Sector 0. Planet Oa. Earth Date: February 14, year 2005.**

"That's the spirit Poozers! Show the yellow impurity who is the green freaking boss!" At planet Oa, Hal Jordan was left in charge of training the Recruit Lanterns while Kilowog was allowed a time to rest. The Guardians were keeping a close watch on Jordan's actions, since the news from a time traveler android foretold a great danger was to arrive, and one of those who were closer to them was to be the responsible. And of all Green Lanterns, Hal Jordan was the greatest of them all, and was called to Oa now more often than ever. The Guardians felt fear. "Don't give up! Lanterns are without fear! Break those discs!" At Oa's training grounds, the Recruit Lanterns all continued blasting yellow targets, but were unable to damage them. "Don't give up! Shot! Beating the yellow impurity is possible!" And then a strong blast destroyed all the targets, and Hal Jordan was impressed. "…Who…?" He wondered, and then a Recruit Lantern fell from the sky and slammed his body hard with the metal made floor. "Kyle? What are you doing here on Oa?" And then Hal faced the destroyed targets. "…I don't get it… not even I can withstand the yellow impurity that hard…"

"I'm fine." Kyle mentioned while standing up and rubbing his butt. "Sorry for interrupting your training session, Hal. But I couldn't help but test my ring against the yellow impurity. Perhaps I can't multitask, but there is no yellow impurity for me!" He mentioned proudly, but Hal just faced him with determination. "…What…?" He wondered.

"Recruit Lantern Kyle Rayner of Space Sector 2814." Hal spoke out as if he was some kind of general, and Kyle stood up and saluted him. "What are you doing off your sector? Most importantly, off of Earth and of Coast City? I told you Coast City was your priority." Hal mentioned, and Kyle bit his lips in annoyance. "Return to Coast City." He ordered.

"Your priority." Kyle complained, and Hal raised an eyebrow at his words, crossed his arms, and stared at Kyle in disbelief. "You heard me. Coast City is your priority, not mine. I got a priority and her name is Komand'r of planet Tamaran! And one of our own recently contacted a bounty hunter to exterminate her!" And the other Recruit Lanterns began speaking to one another while wondering why was a White Circle speaking to the greatest Green Lantern of all times so openly. "I know how important is Coast City to you, Hal. But a Green Lantern's responsibility is toward his entire space sector. I didn't leave Space Sector 2814 until I knew Lobo was away and until I made sure the Controllers weren't flying around Earth's skies. I know about priorities." And Hal faced him with determination, and then a smile was drawn on his lips.

"I'm proud of you, Kyle." And Hal walked next to his protégée. "You Poozers get new targets ready! No one leaves until those discs are at least scratched! I will return to evaluate your progress!" And the White Circles did as they were told. "Man, how does Kilowog stands this?" Hal wondered, and Kyle just faced the training camps while wondering why wasn't he there. "The Guardians think humans require no training. There had been several human Green Lanterns after all. John Steward for example, and sadly… Guy Gardner." He explained, and Kyle nodded in agreement. "Maybe one day you will know them. But what truly is important is our sense of duty. We are loyal, but no blind followers as some alien species…" He mentioned, and saw some alien Green Lanterns blasting the yellow impurity but not managing to destroy it. "We have a heart… Kyle… but we also have a mind… I can almost understand Alisand'r…" And Kyle raised an eyebrow at him. "If I was in outer space, busy in a mission for the Guardians… and then somehow I returned home and found a crater where it once stood… I don't know what would happen… perhaps Alisand'r is stronger than any other Lantern."

"No reason to accuse an innocent newborn of genocide." Kyle explained, and Hal nodded in agreement. "It wasn't her fault, Hal. And before you even mention it, yeah, maybe I love her and I am allowing my emotions to rule my judgment. But my mind is also telling me I'm doing the right thing." And Hal smiled once again, and allowed Kyle to enter the citadel of the Guardians, where Salaak was waiting for them. "Lantern Salaak, I need to speak to the Guardians, and I'm not accepting a no for an answer."

* * *

**Teen Titans Spin-Off Series: Green Lantern.**

**Chapter Four: Sapphire.**

* * *

**Coast City, California. Northern Residential Sector.**

While Kyle was at outer space, Komai was forced to stay behind since she was forbidden to leave Earth without his instructions. And worse than that, because of Kyle's mother paying for her studies, she felt somehow responsible, and ended attending to classes even when Kyle was playing space cop at Oa. All around John Broome High there was a strange celebration taking place, one she hadn't heard about since Kyle had been too busy flying after Lobo all around Space Sector 2814 as to care about. She at least knew it was called Valentine's Day, and that for some reason, part of such celebration included placing heart shaped cards inside Kyle's desk while Komai wasn't watching, but this time she caught Louise placing one inside.

"I saw you!" Komai added coldly, and Louise flinched, and every classmate faced them both. They were in the middle of a class break and waiting for their professor to arrive, so there was no professor to protect her from Komai. "Now, explain what you were just doing." She ordered, and Louise sweat dropped.

"Well, you see. Valentine's Day isn't just about love but friendship too! So there is nothing wrong with wanting Kyle to know how I value our friendship!" Louise informed, and Komai just continued facing her in disbelief. "Wait… could it be… Komai, you don't know what Valentine's Day is?" Louise wondered, and everyone around her yelled out surprised of the revelation. "That's right! You are Indian! Maybe they don't celebrate Valentine's there!" She concluded.

"Ah?" Komai added in confusion, and then noticed she was surrounded by many girls, all of them staring at her with curiosity. "What the hell do you all want? Other than place heart cards inside Kyle's desk that is." And the girls sweat dropped at that last. "So what if I don't know what Valentine's Day means? If it was important, Kyle would have already mentioned it." And the girls all exchanged looks. "What?" She questioned, and the girls backed off.

"Komai… Valentine's Day is a very special date for those who are in love… if Kyle didn't tell you it is perhaps because…" And there was silence for half a minute until a smile was drawn on Louises lips. "He must be planning something really romantic for you!" Louise added, which was different to what all other girls were thinking about. But Komai never cared about them, she just blushed at what she just heard. "Valentine's Day is celebrated every February 14, and girls and boys exchange presents like chocolates and love letters between those they love! Or only with people they like just as close friends! Here! A chocolate for you!" Louise added, and delivered a heart shaped chocolate to Komai. "See? I gave you a chocolate because you are my friend!" She explained, and all other girls also delivered chocolates to her.

"Ah? Wait, what is going on here?" She wondered, and before she knew it, she was surrounded by chocolates from all the girls around her. "Love and friendship… eh? What an odd celebration… yet… it is kind of warm…" And then she remembered the letters inside Kyle's desk. "…Love letters…?" She wondered, and every girl flinched and backed off. "…Why for Kyle while you all know he is my boyfriend…?" And they all sweat dropped. "You know what… never mind…" And everyone exchanged looks. "Kyle is, after all, my boyfriend." And all girls smiled, and walked toward Kyle's desk and all began taking their letters out, finally respecting her relationship. "Valentine's Day? Maybe I should do something for him." But before even thinking about it, she saw a pink colored light-trail heading toward the Central Commercial District of Coast City. "Great! And Kyle isn't home." And all girls blinked twice and faced her. "Umm… I forgot there is something important I needed to do." And she ran away and out of the classroom at the moment her chemistry professor was walking inside. "No time for explanations!" She yelled, and then left the room.

"I'm sorry Miss Frost!" Louise Lincoln mentioned while facing her chemistry professor, Crystal Frost, who just smiled at her. "Komai had a familiar emergency. Her legal tutor fell down the stairs of her home." She lied while sweat dropping, and all of Komai's classmates nodded in agreement.

"Can't be helped I guess." Her professor replied, and all students went to their sits. "Ok class, we will begin where we left it last time. We were reading about the freezing points of various liquids. Please open your books on page…" And she continued talking, while Louise went back to her sit and opened her notebook in enthusiasm as she loved Crystal's classes. But before even starting writing down her lessons, she felt a heat hitting her back, and noticed Martin Van Wyck was staring at her, and she flinched and smiled oddly, also waving her hand at him so he wouldn't feel offended.

"Mo! What a day for Kyle to skip classes." She complained in a whisper. "It is Valentine's Day after all, and if he isn't here to protect me I'm sure Martin will ask me out… I don't think I have the valor to tell him off." She admitted and gulped hard.

**Space Sector 0. Planet Oa.**

"Recruit Lantern Kyle Rayner… you disappoint us…" Ganthet mentioned, and Kyle gulped hard when hearing that last, but still tried to keep his temper in check. "While we can all agree that your skill with the ring, even with the inability to multitask, is more than just impressive… your usage of the ring is questionable." And Kyle faced the four alien Green Lanterns he had defeated in order to enter the Guardian's citadel. "But mostly, it is Green Lantern Salaak who disappoints us the most as to allow you inside without the proper permissions."

"I apologize, Guardians." Salaak explained while making a reverence. "I only thought that the wielder of the prototype ring was perhaps immune to some of the Green Lantern protocols and just allowed him in." Salaak explained, and Kyle raised an eyebrow at him. The Guardians then faced Salaak in disbelief. "Pardon my words. Please pay no mind to what you have just heard, Recruit Lantern Kyle Rayner." He lied, and Kyle noticed it.

"Right… what's with the ring?" Kyle wondered, and the Guardians asked Salaak to leave with a wave of their hands, and the alien took the unconscious Lanterns away. "Listen, I got many questions. Hal had managed to clear some of them, and Salaak had forced me to re-think about some of those answers. To where I know there are 3600 Lanterns, and if you include me, we are 3601. Also, Hal said there was a yellow impurity, which for some strange reason doesn't apply to my ring. Also, Ch'p said the rings had a 24 hours time-limit before they needed to be recharged, but even when I have half the charge of a normal ring, I usually last more than a couple of days before needing a recharge. And what's that of me needing no training? I mean, I don't want to be chomped by Kilowog, but while everyone is here training, I'm on Earth protecting my Space Sector from villains not even a full Green Lantern faces on his own. Call me hypocrite if you want, but I have this feeling of being trained for something no Green Lantern will ever be ready for." He explained, and the Guardians exchanged looks. "…Um… please…?" He added.

"Recruit Lantern Kyle Rayner." And he stood military style. "We got our reasons and our reasons should not be questioned." And he lowered his head. "Now, before we ask you to leave. What is so important you fought four Green Lanterns to inform us about?"

"Right, I kinda forgot why I went all blasters and commando-like." And then the Guardians exchanged looks. "Never mind, here is what I came to inform you." And the hologram of Alisand'r and the Czarnian Lobo appeared in front of the Guardians. "Almost half a month ago, Lobo the Czarnian left Space Sector 3500 in favor of a bounty not even Salaak or Lantern Xax knew about. It resulted in him being after Komand'r's head, after he was hired for the job by Alisand'r, Green Lantern of Space Sector 2828."

"Enough!" One of the Guardians yelled. "We have heard enough Recruit Lantern Kyle Rayner. Accusing a fellow ring wielder of treason is a high accusation which can only result in one of you losing his or her ring." The Guardian informed, and Kyle backed off and absorbed his light-constructs back. "If you are to continue with these accusations, you should be ready to face the consequences if what you are saying is false. Would you risk your ring?"

"Risk my ring?" Kyle mentioned. "Listen, you are the Guardians of the Universe! All mighty leaders of the Green Lantern Corps! And If I am stripped from my ring for doing what I feel is right and follow my duty, then I don't want to belong to your corps!" And the Guardians all faced one another. "Seriously, you truly know how to step on my nerves! Go ahead! Take my ring if I'm being false, but Alisand'r tried to kill Komand'r! And with or without a ring, I will protect her." And there was silence, and Kyle tapped his foot at the floor. "Well?"

"We will begin investigations on Alisand'r of planet Tamaran, Green Lantern of Space Sector 2828." And Kyle smiled. "Kyle Rayner." The Guardian continued. "So far your ring wielding had been more than impressive, and there is no doubt of you facing dangers no Recruit Lantern had been forced to face. As every human you are both, a valuable resource, but also, a loud mouth." And Kyle gulped not knowing the Guardians could be offended. "Be careful, Kyle Rayner. Do not force us to strip you of your ring. You may leave now."

"Understood!" He mentioned and made a reverence. "Oh, and sorry for breaking into the citadel… and attacking those four Lanterns… and for being rude… and for accusing you of being imperialist rulers…" And the Guardians faced him. "And for saying that last out loud when I didn't say so in the first place… truly, sorry, please don't take my ring! It is the coolest thing ever… again! Sorry! I will behave! Honestly!" And the Guardians kept their emotionless faces. "Ok, I'm leaving, stay cool guys… man, I'm an idiot!" He whispered to himself and flew away.

"Nothing would I enjoy the most but take his ring." One of the Guardians mentioned. "But we need him with the ring. He shall be the only hope of the Green Lantern Corps." Guardian Sayd added. "On his own, he defeated four Lanterns… our guardian Lanterns…" Another of the Guardians added. "Yet, his heart, just as the one of Hal Jordan, is in the right place… perhaps the android wasn't that wrong. Kyle Rayner is fated for greatness." Ganthet added. "He is immature and impulsive, regardless the ability he got. Maybe he only defeated the others because of his prototype ring." Another Guardian explained. "His ring does not suffer of the yellow impurity. Yet, his bravery and fearless personality is what helped him defeat not only four of our best Green Lanterns, but the Czarnian Lobo, and the Earth villain Major Force… and at Earth one of our greatest enemies awaits." Sayd explained. The Guardians had been watching Kyle the whole time. "And we still have the Controllers to worry about." She continued. "Recruit Lantern Kyle Rayner isn't ready yet… but in reality, he may perhaps be more valuable than even Hal Jordan… since different to him, Kyle got hope." Ganthet finished, and the Guardians all nodded in agreement.

* * *

Outside the Guardian's Citadel, a gathering of Green Lanterns waited for Kyle to make it out. And once outside, the kid faced them all in disbelief, even Kilowog was there and facing him with a smile on his face.

"He still got his ring, I win! You freaking White Circles owe me credits!" And all Recruit Lanterns deposited some Oan credits inside of Kilowog's account. "What ye looking at, Poozer? Come here!" Kilowog mentioned, and then he rubbed Kyle's head with his giant hand. "You just made me rich for a day!" And Kilowog began walking away. "What ye waiting for! I'm paying the drinks today!"

"Actually, I don't have legal age to drink." Kyle explained while Kilowog ordered two Maltusian drinks from a stand close to Oa's Citadel, and then delivered a green snot-like drink to him. "Woah, gross!" Kyle mentioned while taking the glass with the liquid inside. "You truly shouldn't have!" He mentioned and then drank the green liquid. "Ught! What in Oa is this?"

"Gordanean eggs shake! Good for your growth, you are a shorty!" And Kyle tried to force himself not to throw out. "Ya know Poozer, I like ya? You remind me of a young Hal Jordan. He got some problems with the authority and look at him now! He is in his middle 30, and he already got gray hair! I thought humans didn't grow that until they were half a century old!" And Kyle could no longer stand it. He opened his pocket dimension, placed his head inside, and threw it all out. "You will get your Lantern dirty."

"…Already did…" He mentioned while making it out of the pocket dimension and having his face colored green. "Anyway… was Hal this old when I met him…?" He mentioned, never before had he noticed the grey hair around his head. "That's no common grey hair… no one grows that much grey hair so fast…" He admitted while staring at Hal at the training grounds as he forced the recruit lanterns to work harder against the yellow impurity.

"Recruit Lantern Kyle Rayner, we got an emergency." The forever busy Green Lantern Salaak mentioned while monitoring several flying screens with emergencies all around the 3600 Space Sectors. "These, are the Zamarons." Salaak explained, and tall and blue skinned aliens with bald and round heads, and with black scarred eyes, appeared on one of his green holograms. All of the aliens were female and wearing Amazonian pink armors. "The Zamarons, just as the Controllers, are a special race, and I believe it is about time you knew about them." And Kyle nodded, and Kilowog forged a sphere around them, so no other Lantern would hear what was about to be said. "Little are those who know. But the Guardians, the Zamarons, and the Controllers, were all once part of the same race known simply as the Maltusians." And Kyle was impressed when hearing that last. "The Maltusians all wanted to protect the equilibrium of the universe, but each offspring of the Maltusian race had different intentions in mind. The Guardians, now calling themselves Oans, created the Green Lantern Corp." He explained, and Kyle nodded as Salaak casted another screen. "The Controllers created the Manhunters, which Later were reprogramed by the Oans to become nothing but guards for the Corps… we at least know the Controllers are still trying to create their own corps, but different to the Guardians, the Controllers want to eradicate all evil, while the Oans want to equilibrate the scale…" And Kyle nodded while understanding it all. "…The Zamarons are different… they want to replace evil with love… the Zamarons were all female Maltusians, who grew to hate male and blamed them for the evil in the universe… they selected a human host for the Star Sapphire, their equivalent to the Green Lantern Power Ring, and made the human host their Queen."

"Yet, this queen never left Earth… she stayed there instead of traveling to Planet Zamaron." Kilowog explained, already knowing some of the information. "The Queen of the Zamarons was in love, with Green Lantern Hal Jordan." And Kyle flinched at that piece of information.

"Which forces us, despite of the danger a Zamaron represents, to ask you once again for your help." And the hologram of a gorgeous woman, barely dressed in a pink colored armor, and with long black hair, was displayed at the screen. "The Star Sapphires are the Zamaron's Green Lanterns. Do be careful, and if needed be, use the red impurity against her." And Kyle raised an eyebrow at that last. All lights got an impurity. Red is the light of hatred, the impurity of the pink light of love. Let this knowledge come in handily to the fulfillment of your mission." And Kyle nodded. Kilowog then opened the sphere and released Kyle, who then opened a wormhole, but never crossed it. "Any questions left, Recruit Lantern Kyle Rayner?"

"Just one, Salaak." And Kyle faced him. "I got this feeling I am part of something really big and I am being kept in the dark on purpose…" And Salaak nodded, he was an Honor Guard, a Green Lantern with privileges. "Am I that important as to be allowed to keep my ring after all I have done? Because to where I know, I have been a terrible Lantern."

"Kyle Rayner… regardless of my help and advice… some questions are better left unanswered for the time being…" And Kyle nodded and was about to enter the portal, when Salaak stopped him. "Yet… as for the nature of your behavior… even if it is seen with ill eyes by the Guardians, the truth is they admire your courage, and are curious of your evolution." And Kyle smiled, and then entered the wormhole.

**Coast City, California. Northern Residential Sector.**

At John Broome High, classes ended sooner than what everyone had expected. It was Valentine's Day after all, and some professors actually took the liberty of allowing the students lo leave in favor of the celebrations, not that it was their obligation to do it so, yet it was understandable.

No one had heard of Kyle or Komai in all day, which lead to the rumors of them skipping classes together in favor of expending some alone time. The girls of course giggled at such thought, even when Louise wasn't happy by the news in the less. She wasn't that madly in love with Kyle, she barely felt anything for him actually, but the thought of him helped her feel safer, especially when many wanted her for her cute looks and she was too innocent to tell them off. She learned that last the hard way when a student grabbed her hand rudely and pulled her toward him. "Where do you think you are going?" The student mentioned. He had a malevolent smile drawn on his face. "It's Valentine's Day and you are all alone? What a shame, I am too! I guess you plus me equals to date." The teen explained, and Louise flinched and tried to win her distance. Of course many students noticed, but just as it happened the first time she was molested, they never tried to help her.

"…Let her go…" And just like last time, a knight in shiny armor came to her rescue, and she smiled when thinking it was perhaps Kyle, and sadly noticed it was Martin. "….I said… let her go…" And the teen laughed at Martin's effort. He had been awfully beaten up by a cartoon lover and artist heart, so Martin's kickass personality lost credibility. So the teen actually had the courage to stand against him, and then he punched Martin at the forehead hard, yet, not strong enough as for Martin to feel a thing. The teen then abruptly moved his hand away when a burning sensation ran through his fist. "…My turn…" Martin added, and then kicked him away strongly, and the teen ended rolling down the floor hard. Martin then approached the confused Louise, who even felt tears falling from her eyes. "…Let's go…" He added while placing his hands inside of his pockets and walking away.

"Eh?" She mentioned in signal of surprise, and began shaking with fear. "Are you… inviting me out…?" She wondered, and Martin nodded in agreement, but said nothing. "…And if… if I were to… um… well… re-re-refuse…?" She wondered with her hands against her chest, and Martin just faced her, his eyes shining golden, and that won her attention.

"Do as you please." He replied and continued walking away, and Louise blinked twice in reply to his words. This wasn't the same Martin van Wyck she had met before. She gave the situation some thoughts of course, she really wasn't sure about what to do or believe, and yet, when she saw Martin disappearing at the distance, she grabbed her backpack and ran after him, much to her classmate's surprise.

"…I… umm…" She began, and Martin faced her, and she once again noticed his golden eyes. "…Thank you for helping me…" She continued, and Martin smiled and took her backpack off her shoulders in order to carry it himself, and Louise blushed at the gesture, and followed Martin toward the Central Commercial Center.

**Coast City, California. Central Commercial Center.**

"I curse this celebration of love! I curse it, I curse it, I curse it! Where are you my love when I more need you?" Coast City's Commercial Center was immersed in chaos as Star Sapphire, the Queen of the Zamarons, began blasting all Valentine's Day themed items, which went from Valentine's Day announcements, to full stores centered in the celebration. Her powers were very similar to a Green Lantern's one, only the light of will didn't light her constructs, if she ever could concentrate enough to create real constructs. The whole time she was only blasting stuff. "…I feel so lonely… where are you…?" Star Sapphire cried, but before she could recover, she was blasted away by Blackfire, who arrived to the Central Commercial Center.

"Protect Coast City while I'm off, he said. I'm sure it will be a calm day, he said. I am yet to make my heroic debut and I'm already not liking this!" Blackfire mentioned while filling her hands with violet energy. "So, think as a hero here, as much as that disgusts me. But what was it? Blast first and question later?" And Star Sapphire turned around and blasted her away, and she ended crashing with a parked car. "Ow… maybe it was the other way around… ask first and blast later…" She mentioned while rubbing her head, then she crushed the car away from her, grabbed it, and threw it toward Star Sapphire, who blasted it and it exploded and shattered several windows, and the glass of those widows began falling and people began screaming. "Right, humans don't have hard skin." And she blasted the glass to dust. "Seriously, being a hero is so hard… why the hell do I have to care for bystanders…?" And Star Sapphire tried to blast her, and Blackfire continued dodging, and sadly, placing bystanders in danger. "Tsk! Worthless hum…" And a couple faced her in confusion and fear. "Never mind! Get cover!" She yelled and used her body as a shield to protect the couple, and the bystanders finally understood Blackfire was trying to protect them. "Curses! Run!" She continued, and both nodded and ran away before Blackfire was finally blasted all around the city after a rain of pink energy.

"You are not Green Lantern." Star Sapphire mentioned, and Blackfire tried to stand weakly. "You aren't Starfire either. Why are you attacking me then? I got nothing against you." And pink energy was thrown all around the city and blasted all the publicity of Valentine's Day away. "All I'm doing right now is to win my lover's attention! Where is Green Lantern?" She demanded.

"I don't want to fight you either! But a different kind of Lantern got me involved." And Blackfire threw the energy of her eyes toward Star Sapphire, who created a sphere around her and resisted the attack. Only then did Star Sapphire notice the necklace around her neck, and she furiously attacked her with the pink-light construct of a rain of swords, which Blackfire dodged. "I was trained by the Warlords of Okaara! I shall not be defeated by the likes of you!" She yelled and launched herself toward Star Sapphire, who rudely kicked her away and entered hand to hand flying combat with Blackfire, who was somehow defeated after Star Sapphire punched her face hard and slammed her at the walls of a nearby building. "How can you be so strong?" Blackfire wondered, and Star Sapphire flew toward her, grabbed her leg, and then threw her toward a store. Star Sapphire then flew down and charged the force of her light around her own hands and readied them for a blast, while all bystanders escaped the place, all minus the store's clerk, who was freaked out and frozen there. "What are you waiting for? Run!" And Star Sapphire blasted the place and Blackfire ended launching herself toward the clerk, hugging her, and receiving the whole explosion herself.

"Who gave you that necklace?" Star Sapphire yelled while flying inside the burned store, and then grabbed the unconscious Blackfire by the necklace and pulled her up rudely. "Who did?" She yelled, and then launched her out of the store and Blackfire ended rolling all around the street and then dodged a car about to slam her. "It got the Green Lantern emblem on it! He gave it to you, did he not? Green Lantern gave you that freaking necklace! Which means I shall now eliminate you!" And she blasted Blackfire with all the power of her light spectrum, and with her naked hands Blackfire tried to stand against the power of the Star Sapphire.

"Do not underestimate me! I am Komand'r, the princess of Planet Tamaran! One of the greatest warriors who trained in planet Okaara!" And once Star Sapphire got tired, it was Blackfire who blasted her away and trashed her all around the city. "You insolent intergalactic scum! I will show you raw power!" And she slammed her fist hard at the ground, which shattered and forced Star Sapphire to lose her equilibrium. And some arriving cars even lost control of their wheels due to the tremor and where about to fall when the concrete gave away, but a green street appeared, and they recovered their control. "Lantern?" Blackfire mentioned, and her rage dissipated as the Recruit Lantern fell to the floor hard once replacing his light construct with the street. "Ky…" She began, but stopped there, not only because she was about to reveal his secret identity, but because she still didn't feel like calling him by his name, which was something Star Sapphire noticed.

"Blackfire, whenever you are crime fighting, always protect the bystanders!" Kid Lantern mentioned, as various cars rode through his light-construct and began shattering his will. "Do something, stop the traffic!" He yelled while his will began giving up, and several drivers parked at the light-construct in fear, left their cars, and ran out and toward real pavement. "Blackfire!"

"Seriously… I hate being ordered around…" She added calmly and then blasted Star Sapphire away and toward the insides of a building while she was distracted, and then she flew toward the cars on top of Kid Lantern's construct, grabbed a vehicle, and flew with it toward Kid Lantern's back and placed it as a barricade. She then repeated the same actions with the other vehicles, and traffic was stopped. "That will do with the traffic, now as for Staaaaaught!" Star Sapphire had blasted Blackfire upon recovering, and the battle between the two was resumed. "You have tested your luck far enough!" And Blackfire tried to punch her, only to find her hand crashing with the light construct of a pink sphere. "Your shields will not protect you forever!"

"Blackfire, don't allow your rage to blind your judgment!" Kid Lantern informed while flying on top of Star Sapphire's shield after reabsorbing the light-construct of the street. "Remember what happened when I fought Major Force? My ring was shut off! I allowed my emotions to take over, while the only emotion I need, is will!" And Kyle replaced his flying aura with a giant hammer, and while falling down he slammed it at the shield and launched Star Sapphire toward the sewers with perfect aim, but then he began falling, and Blackfire had to catch him since he wasn't fast enough to reactivate his flight aura. "Woah! Thanks!" He added, and then faced the burned stores and noticed they were all Valentine's Day themed ones. "Oh… Valentine's Day… is it today?"

"So you forgot!" And Kid Lantern flinched. "I knew there was a reason for you forgetting to explain that date to me!" And she forced her eyes to shine not violet but red due to her hatred. "I have never felt this insulted and humiliated!" She yelled, and then was about to drop him. "It took me a great deal to admit there was something going on between us. And now you forget something this important? Maybe I should just let you fall!"

"Fine, no more jokes! I did have something planned!" And her hatred was gone, replaced by curiosity and playfulness. "Can we first defeat the bad gal and then wonder about Valentine's?" And before Blackfire could reply in her usual lustful way, she was blasted away, and because of the surprise, Kid Lantern was unable to cast his flight aura, but was grabbed by the neck by Star Sapphire. "Gack! I would like to say you leave me breathless! But I got a girlfriend!"

"Clever! But you are not the Green Lantern I'm looking for. Now, where is Green Lantern?" She yelled, and then launched Kid Lantern toward a building, and he broke the ceiling with his body and fell on top of the desk of the CO of the Wayne Tech building at Coast City. Thanks to his protecting aura, Kid Lantern wasn't hurt badly, but Star Sapphire wasn't finished and flew down with her hands shinning pink. "Where is him?"

"Woah! Easy lady! It's Valentine's Day! Friendship and love!" And he casted a stop sign as a shield but was still pushed several stories down and until reaching the basement, where Star Sapphire grabbed him by the neck again, and then punched his face hard and toward the lobby of the building. "Fine, I'm officially annoyed." And he stood up. "I usually don't fight ladies, but you want a Green Lantern, you got him!" And once Star Sapphire made it out of the basement, she flew toward Kid Lantern only to be hit by a light construct of a bullet train and thrown toward the streets once again, where the just arriving Blackfire grabbed her from the shoulders, spun her around, and launched her toward the sky before the new heroine in town flew against her and slammed her fists hard at her stomach and flew even higher with her rival.

"You are truly a fearless warrior, but more importantly, a princess and soon to be ruler of the Tamaraneans, are you not?" And Blackfire kicked her away, and Kid Lantern began flying after the two girls only to end being blasted by Star Sapphire. "Quit bothering us fake Lantern! I'm in the middle of a business talk!" And Blackfire tried to punch her, but only ended with Star Sapphire catching her hand in her own. Then she tried with her free hand, and ended with her other hand trapped too. "Please, you two never had a chance to beat me… but you know… even when once again my love, my Green Lantern, left me all alone on yet another Valentine's Day… I think I found something entertaining… you are capable of great love, just as you are capable of great hatred…" She explained, and Blackfire tried to release her hands from her, and only ended with Star Sapphire kicking her hard, and then blasting her with all her power and toward the street, where the pavement was shattered, and cars had to stop their driving in order to avoid hitting the now unconscious Blackfire.

"Ah!" A girl complained. It was Louise, who in her odd date with Martin ended walking by the Commercial Center without even imagining it was a battleground. "Wait, isn't she… Komai…?" Louise wondered, but the energy emanating from Blackfire's eyes confused her, as the Tamaranean girl tried to stand up. "My mistake." She mentioned, and backed off at the arrival of Star Sapphire, and Martin placed himself in the middle. "Martin?"

"Who are you?" Star Sapphire wondered, and Martin pushed Louise back carefully. "Aw, aren't you cute?" And Blackfire stood up, but was blasted back to the ground since Star Sapphire had another interest at the moment. "There are many kinds of love, what's the one you feel?" And her eyes shinned pink, and then a smile was drawn on her face, and she began playing with her hair. "…Unreturned affection… my type of love…" And she ignored the couple and walked toward Blackfire. "However, the love this girl feels is unwanted love. This girl hates herself for falling in love, and no matter how hard she tries, her hatred suppresses her real feelings." And Star Sapphire placed her hand at her own navel, and from it came out a ring with a star shaped logo. "The mission of the Star Sapphires is to spread love all around the galaxy. Maybe I am stuck here on Earth until my beloved one return to me, but until then, Space Sector 2814 requires more love! And I chose you as my champion! Komand'r of Tamaran, welcome to the Star Sapphire Corps!" And while Blackfire was unconscious, the ring of the Star Sapphire attached itself to her finger.

"I'm sure of it! That girl is Komai! She is going to hurt Komai!" Louise mentioned, and Martin rolled his eyes in annoyance, and just tried to push Louise away from any danger. "We can't leave her here! She needs our help! She is our friend!" And Martin raised an eyebrow at her. "…My friend…" She corrected while lowering her head.

"…Just for you…" And orange flames surrounded Martin, and Louise won some distance. "Stay away!" He yelled, and blasted Star Sapphire with his fiery energies and away from Blackfire, even when it was too late to actually prevent Star Sapphire from placing the ring at her finger. "Let's go!" Martin mentioned while grabbing her hand, and then tried to run away from the battlefield when Star Sapphire flew toward him furiously. "I really don't feel hero like." And flames surrounded his hand.

"You fool! After what you have just done you won't ever have to worry about your unreturned love! I will blast your brains off your head!" But before she could even do as she had planned, she was blasted by a green light. "Ught! You are already stepping on my nerves, Lantern!"

"The feeling is mutual!" Kid Lantern mentioned upon his arrival, and he casted a hook with a chain, very similar to the one Lobo used to tie Blackfire with, and then he launched it around Star Sapphire and then pulled the chain and launched her toward a near wall. "Take her away!" He informed, and Louise faced him with curiosity, and he flinched once noticing who she was. "…That's bad…" And she opened her mouth as to speak. "I'm not Kyle Rayner!" He informed, and then slapped his own forehead. "Way to give away your secret identity Kyle! Just go!" And the girl nodded and asked Martin to help her carry Blackfire away. "By the way." Kyle mentioned while casting a green hand and preventing Martin from leaving. "You give away my identity and I will have you locked at an alien planet for life." He threatened.

"Oh, don't worry about that." And Martin created a yellow light construct of a dragon, and Kid Lantern backed off before Martin dissipated the construct. "If I give yours away, you give mine, fair enough?" And Kid Lantern nodded in agreement. "All I care about is Louise. As long as I win her over, I care not about anything else, Kid Lantern. But perhaps I have a score to settle with you later." And Kid Lantern faced him with determination. "Now… kick her butt… I won't allow someone who beat me to lose to a girl." And he casted a flame sphere around the three of them, and flew with Blackfire and Louise toward the ceiling of a building.

"An alien girl with more power than I currently have." Kid Lantern explained, and then dodged a blast of pink energy. "Ow, you gotta be kidding me." He mentioned while seeing a giant pink alien octopus behind Star Sapphire, who finally was furious enough as to cast light-constructs. "What did Salaak said? Oh yeah! Red, something red, I need something red." And then he saw a hydrant. "Works for me." And he casted a gorilla, pulled the hydrant up, and freed the stored water. The Gorilla then transformed into a slingshot, and launched the hydrant to Star Sapphire, who tried to block with a shield, which was weakened as a gelatin and instead of protecting her, allowed the hydrant to pass thought and hurt her forehead, and then the girl felt tears forming at her eyes, and tried her best to hold her tears, and at such view, Kid Lantern began laughing. "Don't laugh… be strong… don't laugh…" And Star Sapphire rubbed her forehead in pain. "Can't hold it! This is too hilarious! You are such a girl!" He pointed at her while making fun of the hurt girl. "Give me a break, this is too much!" And the girl burst her aura around her in the form of furious flames. "…Oh…"

"Lantern!" Star Sapphire yelled, and the giant octopus grew even taller. "I'm going to hurt you!" And the octopus threw its tentacles around and trying to kill him. "You have insulted me for the last time! And your only way toward my forgiveness is for you to tell me where is Green Lantern?" And Kyle casted a bow and an arrow to replace his flight aura. "And you keep on insulting me! How dare you believe I can be defeated by a mere arrow?"

"Not arrow… arrows!" And he launched the arrow, which exploded into various arrows and showered the octopus and destroyed the light construct, and the furious Star Sapphire faced Kid Lantern with hatred and then filled her own hands with light. Which mixed with the sunset, and showed Kid Lantern the fight was nowhere from being over. "I wish I had my insignia. At this rate I will run out of energy before I can actually hurt her." And he also casted the power of his ring and got ready to continue with the fight.

At the top of one of the buildings, Martin was facing the battle taking place, and witnessing how Kid Lantern flew around the dark skies, landed on top of some buildings, and blasted some pink colored vines away after Star Sapphire had casted a giant rose and the spiky vines of its roots tried to hurt Kid Lantern. Meanwhile, Louise was placing a wet towel at Blackfire's face, but when the cold sensation touched her skin, she immediately woke up.

"Cold!" She complained, and Louise yelled out in fear at her reaction. "What just happened?" She wondered and touched her forehead, and then noticed the ring at her right hand. "What the frag is this?" She cursed in Czarnian, and Louise then hugged Blackfire hard and forced her into surprise. "Ah? Lou-Louise?" She wondered, and then flinched when thinking about her secret identity.

"Komai! I was afraid you wouldn't wake up!" And the girl flinched when hearing that last and kindly pushed the blonde haired girl away from her. "Well… it was kind of obvious… it's not like you concealed your face below a mask and all… but the necklace was the real give away." And Blackfire bit her lips in annoyance. "Don't worry. We will keep your secret. And Kyle's too! Right, Martin." And the teen rolled his eyes in annoyance but nodded in agreement. "I will also help you conceal your identity so no one else notices!"

"Curious love." Blackfire added. And Louise blinked twice in curiosity. "Unreturned affection." And Martin felt a vein popping at his forehead. "Why the hell am I saying these things?" She complained, and then her ring shinned, and she faced at Kid Lantern as he flew around and dodged the vines, being unable to use his ring to multitask. "…Innocent… love…" She mentioned, and a smile was drawn on her face, but she quickly slapped her own face hard. "Unwanted love!" She continued. "Frag! What the hell is wrong with me?"

"And here I thought I was the only one with a crisis." Martin interrupted. "I got no ring… but ever since some freaking aliens did some experiments to me I have been unable to control my temper… even the slightest comment ignites my anger. And only being close to Louise helps me control it." And Louise blushed, and another smile was drawn on Blackfire's face, but she pulled her own hair hard when noticing it as trying to control her new found emotions. "I don't know how to explain it. But your ring and whatever the Controllers did to me somehow ignited our inner emotions… I wonder if Kyle was any different before getting his ring."

"He much likely was an idiot who often drifted away from reality while thinking about poems, art pieces, and paintings! A really romantic thought by the way." She added with happiness, and then she flinched. "Get off!" She yelled and tried to take her ring off, but found herself unable to, regardless of the strength of her Tamaranean heritage. "As if I didn't have enough problems already! Blamed of genocide by my people! Exiled from my home planet! A prisoner of the Green Lanterns! Hunted by anti-alien government! Forced to be a hero! And now I have a freaking ring which forces me to be all lovely like! Get off!" She complained. "Although it got a really cute pink color." She mentioned, and then she flinched, and both Martin and Louise sweat dropped. "…Enough… I will cut my hand off…" She added coldly and filled her left hand with energy and got ready to cut her right hand off, but Louise grabbed her from the arm. "Get off! I'm Komand'r! The princess of planet Tamaran! I will not show any weakness!"

"While you complain, your boyfriend is about to be killed." Martin added with a monotone tone of voice, trying to control the anger within his soul. And then he faced Kid Lantern while he landed at a random building, and replaced his flight aura with a giant mirror, which deflected one of Star Sapphire's blasts back to her. "He got some skill thought."

"Curses! If I'm going to have to tolerate this ring, at least I will place it to use." And she pointed her ring toward Star Sapphire, but nothing happened. "What is wrong with this damn ring? These things are supposed to be fuelled by willpower, doesn't then?" But neither Martin nor Louise knew what to say. "Willpower. Is what Green Lanterns use to fuel their rings!"

"Maybe it is another kind of ring." Louise mentioned. "It is pink, so it is obvious it works with the power of love!" And Blackfire once again filled her left hand with her solar energies and got ready to cut her right hand off. "Please don't cut your hand off!" She yelled, and Blackfire just bit her lips in annoyance, while Martin began making fun of her. "Martin!" Louise complained.

"…You know… as much as I hate to admit it… I can actually control this thing!" And she casted a pink light-construct of a hand, grabbed Martin from the head, and slammed his face hard at the floor, and Louise was freaked out when seeing that last. "Umph! Perhaps I can get used to this… there are many kinds of love anyway. I'm not going to go all girly like and lovely like. Yet I care for him, and as long as I do, I can wield this thing." And she began floating, and her uniform was replaced by a black leotard with long sleeves, very similar to Raven's attire, and long pink boots and gloves surrounded her arms and legs. By her shoulders, a triangular form of a pink chest plate formed and lined toward the center of her chest, where the Star Sapphire logo appeared. "What was that word Kyle uses all the time… cool…? I guess." And Louise stared at her with enthusiasm. "Just so you know: I'm not enjoying this." And she flew toward Star Sapphire, and to the woman's surprise, and Kid Lantern's one, she attacked Star Sapphire with the light construct of a giant tomahawk, which cut the rose in half. "I feel ridiculous!" She yelled.

"Blackfire?" Kid Lantern wondered while on top of a building, not wanting to leave it because of his inability to multitask. "What are you, a Pink Lantern?" He wondered, and then he was forced to jump off the building when Star Sapphire tried to blast him away, and Blackfire caught him, and then began blasting Star Sapphire away with the power of her ring. "Ow man! Why can pink rings multitask? And here I am worrying whenever someone will catch me after I cast a light construct."

"Silence! I need to concentrate! Because there is no way in hell I'm going all lovely-like because of this freaking love ring stuff!" She informed, and casted a shield when more pink vines tried to surround them. "Think of something!"

"That's what I have been doing all night in case you hadn't noticed!" Kid Lantern complained. "Here is a plan! I have been trying to get close to transport her toward Zamaron! She is queen there! Her citizens won't allow her to leave them once she leaves Earth!" And Blackfire's eyes began tickling her in hatred. "No offence princess." And he began blasting vines which moved dangerously close to them. "If you can contain her, I can send her back to Zamaron!"

"Fine! Let's test how much I care about you." She informed while fighting the vines away with her shield. "Happy landing honey!" She added with hatred and let him go, and when he fell, the fear of losing the one she loved fired the power of the ring, and she replaced the shield with a blast of pink energy. "Fly dammit!"

"Right, flight aura!" He mentioned and began flying, and then flew at high speed toward Star Sapphire while Blackfire distracted her, and once he flew close enough, he tackled her toward space. "Ring! Open wormhole toward Space Sector 2813! Planet Zamaron!" But the wormhole didn't open, and both passed by the moon while Star Sapphire tried to cast some claws in order to cut his head off. "Salaak, forget the permission! It is an emergency!" And before entering Mar's surface and having to face a rough landing at the red planet, the wormhole opened, and both were transported toward the coordinates designated by the ring.

**Space Sector 2813. Planet Zamaron.**

"Uff!" Kid Lantern complained once arriving to the violet planet and crashing with the pink colored crystals scattered all around the floor. His ring of course protected him of mortal damage, but he still was hurt, and weakly tried to stand up only to be forced to his feet by an annoyed Star Sapphire. "Something tells me you don't want to thank me for taking the liberty of taking you back to your kingdom."

"What? We are in Zamaron?" Star Sapphire wondered, and saw many blue skinned aliens a little taller than her surrounding them. They were all wearing pink armor. "No! I'm not ready to be here!" And she let go of Kid Lantern's neck in fear when understanding where she was and what it meant. "I'm not ready to be your queen! Not without my king! No!" And she faced a giant crystal, and Kid Lantern faced it too, but his eyes shinned green and he flew fast toward the sky as in the middle of a trance. "No! Don't leave me!"

"Green Lantern power ring charged to 100 percent!" His ring informed, but Kid Lantern didn't seem to notice, not even when his insignia once again adorned his chest. "Escalating… ring power at 375% and raising." Various Zamaron warriors tried to prevent him from leaving, but with a movement of his ring, he released various green fishes like creatures with wings and they washed the Zamarons back to their planet, while Kid Lantern escaped. "Ring status report, ring energy at 563% and rising dangerously. Activating wormhole to home planet."

"Could it be… that Lantern is the entity of willpower itself?" Star Sapphire wondered, and the crystal in front of her opened itself as if it was cut in half, and a smile was drawn on her lips. "I feel… so much love…" And she allowed the light of the crystal to call her inside, and then she was trapped by some claws connected to some skinny alien arms that pulled her into a hug before the crystal closed itself, accepting Star Sapphire as the Queen of the Zamarons.

**Space Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Coast City, California. Central Commercial Center.**

"He leaves and I'm stuck with the cleaning… men…" Blackfire complained, and used her new powers to clean the streets from the damages of the fight, and many bystanders flashed their cameras at her, and somehow she blushed when feeling their emotions. "This feeling is awful… I can feel all kinds of admiration and odd feelings…" And then she blasted a random cameraman. "…And other not so pleasant feelings…" And she faced the cameraman. "I got a boyfriend, thank you." She informed, and then continued cleaning the place. "Seriously… the more time I spend with this ring the more I want to cut my hand off… how annoying." And then an emerald light crash-landed hard at the concrete, and Blackfire turned around in annoyance. "I just cleaned that!" She complained, and Kid Lantern weakly made it out of the hole at the concrete.

"Where… where am I…? Where are the Zamarons?" And Blackfire raised an eyebrow at those words, and then she noticed the insignia at his white chest-plate, and at how it disappeared. "There was a green light… and then… my mind was whipped out…" He explained, and Blackfire rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"…Your whole body emanates green energy honey…" She informed, and then she flinched, same as he did. "…Did I just call you…?" And he nodded. "Hell!" She yelled. "Enough! I'm going home! I curse this damn ring!" And she flinched. "And I can feel what you feel!" She pointed at Kid Lantern, and then she casted some pink pants around her uniform. "Pervert!"

"What? I didn't say anything about your butt!" And she blasted him away. "Ouch!" He complained, and the bystanders made fun of him while Blackfire just flew away. "Man I love that alien girl. But she got a hell of a temper." And then he stood up, and followed Blackfire back to their apartment.

**Coast City, California. Northern Residential Sector.**

"What did you suspect? Lil' old me using a Star Sapphire Ring to play hero? Oh, perish that thought already. That's never going to happen." Komai mentioned while sitting by the living room of their apartment, and while Kyle offered Louise some tea since she and Martin were now their guests. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not wearing this damn ring because I want to, and regardless my community service, there is no way I'm tapping into its powers again. I don't even have a Power Battery to begin with." And from inside a pocket dimension, the pink Power Battery came out. "You are not serious." She complained.

"I didn't know there were other corps." Kyle mentioned, and Komai made a mockery and kicked the lantern away from her. "Woah! Wait!" He mentioned while catching the Power Battery. "Komai. If a Green Lantern Power Battery can generate enough energy to power up New York City for a year in a single day, just imagine the resultant explosion of breaking a Power Battery."

"Little price to pay if it means getting rid of this damn ring." She informed, and Louise sweat dropped. "To hell with the Star Sapphire Corps and their mission to spread love all around the universe. Who do they think I am? My sister? I wonder how she is doing by the say." And she flinched. "Stupid ring!" And once again she tried to tear the ring off her finger, and Louise tried to stop her. "It's just a finger! I got nine more!"

"Komai please stop it!" Louise mentioned, and Komai desisted of her effort and just crossed her arms in annoyance while having a vein popping at her forehead the whole time. "Then… Komai is really an exiled princess from planet Tamaran, who was wrongly blamed for genocide during the day of her birth when an intergalactic group of terrorist aliens called the Citadel destroyed the city of Kyssar?" She wondered, and Kyle nodded in agreement.

"And you are a space cop who only got his ring a month and a half ago. And who was left in charge of her for the next 20 years once you convinced the Guardians of the Universe of sentencing her with community service?" And Komai nodded in agreement at Martin's words. "And here I thought being abducted by the Controllers and being charged with yellow flames was weird." Martin added, and Kyle faced him in disbelief. "What? Wanna try me?"

"Not quiet… but… the Controllers are supposed to be enemies of the Guardians… so something tells me not to feel comfortable with you around…" Kyle mentioned, and Martin stood up and faced him directly. "Just try not to get in troubles. I don't want to hurt you."

"I encourage you to try, Lantern. Only one person prevents me from turning into the greatest villain of the Green Lantern!" Martin continued, and when hearing those words, Louise blushed, and same did Komai when feeling her reply to Martin's feelings.

"Humans are masochists… this ring confirms it." Komai added, and everyone faced her. "I'm not going to play matchmaker. Hell no, I never will. But I know what the ring tells me. Just admit your freaking feelings already." And Louise flinched at her words. "…Curious love…" She mentioned while pointing at Louise. And the girl blushed madly. "…Dependent devotion…" She renamed the kind of love Martin felt, and he felt a vein popping at his forehead. "You two are the oddest couple ever… not that I can exclude myself… unwanted love and innocent love… those two kinds of love aren't bonded to last… so says the ring…" And she faced away in annoyance, and Louise and Martin exchanged looks. "Enough… I'm tired of you two… leave already before I'm feed up of your love sickness…" And Louise smiled while blushing a little, and offered her hand to Martin, and both excused themselves and left the apartment.

"What a way to kick people out." Kyle mentioned with surprise evident in the tone of his voice when both Louise and Martin just left when Komai got bored. "And what's with that stuff you said about not being bonded to last?" And Komai ignored Kyle, and lay down by the sofa a little depressed. "…Whatever…" He mentioned and tried to ignore the subject and change it into a different one. "At any rate, we shouldn't be worrying about it… no matter how late it is, and how awful Valentine's Day was for both of us… I still made something for you." And Komai faced Kyle, while he forced his ring to cast a light to travel toward his room and bring from inside a painting covered in white rags. "I didn't get the time to adorn it… I even wanted to polish some details… but well… between tracking Lobo out of Space Sector 2814 and surviving Star Sapphire… I didn't get the time… I hope you like it." And he approached the painting to her, and Komai took it and thought about opening it or not.

"…Innocent love…" She mentioned and then faced Kyle, who smiled at her. "More like foolish love to my taste." And she revealed the painting, and widened her eyes when seeing it, and couldn't help it but allow a smile to be drawn on her face.

"I know it's no big deal… but when reaching planet Ungara I noticed just how incredible my life was now, and how wonderful are the mysteries of the universe." He explained, and Komai faced the wonderful painting of herself, with a smile on her face, her hair moving against the wind, and facing the beautiful moon of Suncrista, as it's light hit softly the blue colored floor of the moon of Ungara both had visited in order to face Lobo, the bounty hunter. But despite the beautiful scenario, and the details even the stars in the sky were painted with, what surprised Komai the most was the look on her own face. She reflected happiness, she reflected freedom, she reflected satisfaction and care. "I still need to work a little on it… as I told you, I didn't get the time to shadow it a little or place the bar at the background… I will get it ready in about… eh…?" He interrupted his own explanation, since he saw tears falling from Komai's eyes and toward the floor while she saw the painting. "…Komai… are you…?"

"…I'm not crying…" She informed. But Kyle still approached her with confusion evident in his eyes, and tried to grab Komai's shoulders, but Komai continued. "…I'm not crying…" She stated once again, and carefully placed the painting by the sofa, and then began rubbing her eyes. "…It's just this stupid ring is messing with my judgment… but I'm not crying…" And she cleaned her tears away from her face. "…I don't understand… why am I crying…?" and then she threw herself to Kyle's arms, who hugged her back. "This is no fun at all… it's not fair if I don't tease you… it's not fair if I show weakness… it's not fair to know that with ring or no ring it is obvious I can't stand the thought of you breaking my barriers… and reaching my core… reaching my true feelings… it's not fair… how can a human make me feel this…?" And Kyle smiled.

"…Happy Valentine's Day… Komand'r…" He mentioned, and she hugged him even harder. Being unable to ignore her feelings any longer. Perhaps it was because of the influence of the Star Sapphire Ring, or maybe because during all her childhood she never felt the kind of affection Kyle could easily delivered to her. Whatever the reason was, the truth was she couldn't resist the urge of keeping her feelings in check because of Kyle.

**Space Sector 2814. Planet Jupiter's Orbit. The Warworld.**

"Scanning Solar System… searching for potential candidates to join Warworld." The Warworld is known all around the universe as a colossus giant satellite the size of a moon with the only purpose of slaving the strongest creatures in the universe and force them to fight for the sole purpose of pleasing the citizens inside the machine. Just as if the highly advanced civilization refused to abandon their barbaric diversions. "Planet name is registered by the galactic union as planet Earth. An underdevelopment planet still to reach the end of their own star system. Multiple potential life forms to join Warlworld have been found. Between them, the strongest life form of Kryptonian heritage represents the most valuable candidate."

"Indeed." A yellow colored humanoid ogre-like alien dressed in a purple space suit, mentioned while facing the many holograms investigating the many meta-humans of the planet. "Yet, as much as I would like to have the Kryptonian joining Warworld and entertaining my citizens. I'm afraid I'm being paid handsomely for something different… claiming the Kryptonian will have to wait, calling to Warlworld so many champions could endanger the mission… computer… search for Tamaranean life forms."

"Scanning." The computer replied and scanned Earth's surface. "Subjects found." And the yellow alien smiled. "Two Tamaranean life forms were found on the surface of planet Earth." And a map of Earth in the form of a rounded hologram was displayed, and two red dots appeared on it. "DNA analysis from the source delivered by the client, Alisand'r, Green Lantern of Space Sector 2828, confirms the identity of the two Tamaranean life forms as Princess Komand'r, exiled princess from planet Tamaran, and Princess Koriand'r, successor to the throne of Tamaran."

"Two princesses, one planet." The alien mentioned. "Normally I don't work for Green Lanterns. But she paid us handsomely for the delivery of the traitor. Where she gets these many space credits I do not know and do not care. Perhaps her allies are responsible for this. How wonderful would it be to go to war with the Citadel, and conquer the slaved Vegan System and stand victorious where the Citadel failed and conquer planet Tamaran itself! But no… regardless my wish… a member of the Citadel or not, Alisand'r is still a Green Lantern… and Warworld forgives me if I'm being false, we are far from ready to eradicate the Green Lantern Corps."

"War between Warworld and the Green Lantern Corps would result in the eradication of both, Warworld and the Green Lantern Corps." The female voice of the computer mentioned. "War between the Citadel and Warworld would result in heavy damages, estimated in 250,000,000 in Space Credits." She concluded.

"Oh, but I know better." The alien informed. "The Citadel abused its power over the Vegan system, and yet they were unable to conquer a small planet full with savages as planet Tamaran." And he faced the holograms of the two alien princesses. "If I convince one of the princesses to join me, and claim Tamaran's throne. Her savages and Warworld would be an unstoppable force! And if joined by the Warlords of Okaara, perhaps one of the greatest empires of the universe! The Citadel would be the less of our worries, and the Guardians of the Universe only a diversion."

"Scanning possibilities." And the alien faced the computers. "There is a 70 percent of probabilities of both the Citadel and the Green Lantern Corp to fall over the domains of Mogul's empire." And the smile of Mogul was more than evident.

"Computer… bring me Koriand'r… perhaps her weakness shall prove to be exploitable for my plans! Komand'r may be our current mission, but Mogul and Warworld have better plans." Mogul mentioned, and the computer marked the coordinates, and various small drone ships left the giant moon Warworld was, and began the hunt for Princess Koriand'r, better known as Starfire.

* * *

**BIOS:**

**Green Lantern III of Space Sector 2814 – John Steward: Not my favorite lantern, obviously. He became the third Green Lantern of Earth, and basically is depressed for the accidental destruction of a planet he was carelessly protecting. He is an architect, and in the comics he belonged to a clone to the Green Lantern Corps known as the Dark Stars.**

**Green Lantern IV of Space Sector 2814 – Guy Gardner: The fourth Green Lantern of Earth and somehow an alien, not really sure about his story there. He is a loud mouth, and despite being cool with the ring, he caused more troubles than he resolved, yet his will was really strong.**

**Killer Frost I – Crystal Frost: A psychopath woman who accidentally gained control over heat stealing, resulting in her being able to control ice and generate it.**

**Mogul: An alien with a scary wish for killing and genocide. His favorite sport is to collect aliens inside of Warworld, his giant mechanical moon, and force them to fight until one of them dies. He is also the champion of Warworld, and is able to stand in a fight against Superman.**

**Star Sapphire of Space Sector 2814 – Carol Ferris: The former boss of Hal Jordan not to mention the owner of Ferris Aircrafts and former girlfriend to Hal Jordan, during the story we may not explore their relationship that far, so I kicked her out of the picture. The Zamarons selected her as their queen because of her ability to love and gave her the Star Sapphire. Yet, her love-hate feelings for Hal Jordan forced her to stay on Earth. While she is Star Sapphire, Carol doesn't know a thing of what had happened, but sort of has a feeling. The Zamarons brain washhed her to believe she didn't love Hal Jordan but wanted to kill him so no one else would have him.**


	5. Warworld

**Hey people who love DC Universe. First of all, allow me to apology for my disappearance. Many things happened. First I got projects at work. Then an Author's block. The I began writing other stuff. Then work again. Then I found myself re-reading "Those who ride the lighting" to remember the original idea. Then I went sick. Then work again, and heck, I can go over and over, but you won't like that. True is I'm back and whiling to finish this story. I had some minor author block, but now I got some fresh ideas to continue this. So I guess I'm back to the weekly updates. I hope, because I'm going to start writing the next chapter right now.**

**Well, as you all know this isn't the most reviewable story there is. But I like it and wanna share it. Resurrecting it sounds nearly impossible, but I will try. And Once again, I'm really sorry for leaving this unfinished. Will try to finish it soon. I want to star year 2013 with season two so well, read, enjoy, and if you want, review. For now I will reply to the long sent reviews:**

**BrendanMudk: If you thought Alisand'r was annoying already, just wait and see what I plotted for her in the last second. I wasn't really expecting her character to grow this much, but heck, I like twisting the plot. ****I hope you like what I have planned.**

**Dan-Wind: Que bueno que te está gustando la historia compañero. Lamento no haberla actualizado con tiempo, pero ya no volverá a suceder, si es que vuelves a leerla, la verdad como que lo dudo mucho. Es una lastima, pero si llegas a volver y a contestar, te lo agradecería mucho. Te aseguro de cualquier forma que no la vuelvo a abandonar.**

**BrendanMudk: Brendan my friend, as I mentioned earlier, many things happened, but I'm oficcially back full time on this story. I swear I won't leave it unfinished and I will try to update it each Friday. Once again sorry for the delay.**

**93tillinfinity: There will be little Robin and Starfire. Being honest I am not a supporter of that couple, not a hater either. But for me, it is extremely difficult to imagine Starfire as a full time member of the Batman family. I mean, Batman and Nightwing are supposed to be the common kind of heroes. Fighting common psychos and remembering us we are all humans and if we want we can do incredible things. That's the only reason I don't support Starfire for Robin, but as a cannon lover, I will exploit their relationship only a little. And yeah, it is a sister to those who ride the lighting, but the plan is having a crossover story between the two.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

**Jump City, California. February 14, year 2005.**

"…He didn't even call…" Koriand'r, better known as Starfire, a member of the Teen Titans, mentioned while facing her communicator next to her bed. It had been a year and a half since Richard Grayson, better known as Robin, and later as Nightwing, left the Teen Titans in favor of his responsibilities at Bludhaven, now his own city in his solo crusade against crime. "…He forgot about me… it makes me sad to think that after everything we went through, my boy, who is also my friend, forgot about me on this important date… oh… Robin…"

"…It's Nightwing…" Someone mentioned, and a smile was drawn on Starfire's face. Nightwing had entered her room without the alien girl even noticing it. "…And its boyfriend… not boy who is also a friend… and I didn't forget… I was asleep…" He explained, and left his hiding place by the dark corner of her room, and Starfire ran to him and pulled him into a really strong hug. "Ught! Kory! You are hurting me!"

"My dearest friend of them all! My boy who is my friend! You came on this day of Valentine as promised!" She exclaimed with enthusiasm, and then kissed his lips softly. "I was scared you would forget… since you don't care about us as you used to do when we were mates at the same team." She explained, and Nightwing blushed.

"Teammates, Kory. Please don't cut words half their way to be completed. There could be awful misunderstandings." He explained, and Starfire just smiled for her boyfriend. "How is the team doing? I heard Cyborg became leader, and that Beast Boy is now more mature and Raven more… open minded I suppose…" And Starfire lowered her head. "I'm sorry… I suppose I should be talking about us and not them…"

"We are no longer your priority." She lowered her head, and Nightwing lowered his own. "…Is this… Raknar…?" She wondered, and Nightwing turned around to face her. "We miss you… I miss you…" She added, and Nightwing took a deep breathe. "Why can't you be with us?"

"Things change… Kory…" He informed, and Starfire lowered her head once again. "I can do a greater good on my own. The Teen Titans were my life, they were my everything. But it isn't the first team of Teen Titans I leave…" And she nodded in agreement. "A good friend… my best friend… is in the middle of maturing further than I have… and that let alone is mind-blowing… I disbanded the first team of Teen Titans because they were holding him back… and I left this team to follow his steps and be worthy of…"

"Be worthy of becoming your mentor?" Starfire asked. And Nightwing flinched. "Is that what you want? To become him who you call your father?" She wondered. "Is filling the boots of mentors that important for Kid Flash and to you? More important than friends? More important than love? More important than me?"

"Don't force me to choose between you and the legacy I follow!" He yelled, and Starfire backed off. "I'm sorry… I'm really sorry… this is temporal…" And he tried to touch Starfire's cheeks, only for her to negate his efforts. "Kory… I…" And then he stopped as he saw something approaching the window. "Kory! Watch out!" He yelled, and the window was brutally shattered, and a couple of Manhunters entered the T-building through the armored windows, knocked Starfire out, and then blasted Nightwing away. "Kory!" He yelled upon recovering, and the Manhunters flew away and toward outer space with Starfire as their prisoner. "Kory!" He yelled once again. Pain surrounded his voice. Fear was drawn in his eyes, as the alien girl he most loved was gone once again.

* * *

**Teen Titans Spin-Off Series: Green Lantern.**

**Chapter Five: Warworld.**

* * *

**Space Sector 0. Planet Oa. Earth Date March 12, year 2005.**

"Concentrate your energy, Poozer! Pink ring or not ye are a freaking Lantern! And as all Lanterns, you can concentrate yer energy in powerful light constructs!" For a month already, Komand'r of Tamaran was chosen by Star Sapphire as a member of her corps because of her great potential of feeling love. But it was mostly because Star Sapphire, just as Komand'r, also shared the same kind of love with her: Unwanted love. "Come on Princess! Is that the best the Warlords of Okaara taught ya? Even a White Circle got better moves than ya do Poozer!" Kyle asked Kilowog to train Komand'r in ring wielding, feeling himself unworthy of being in charge of her training. And so far, Komand'r had impressed Kilowog with her determination despite loathing her own ring. The girl was currently fighting with the light construct of pink colored claws by her hands, and battling a purple skinned and red haired Green Lantern as part of her training: Laira of Jayd, Green Lantern of Space Sector 0112, who countered Komand'r's claws with a green-light staff.

"You are wasting your time, Kilowog my old master." Another Green Lantern, who looked like a representation of one of Earth's demons since he got red skin and a pair of long black horns, mentioned while facing his old master. "Little are the students who survive Ke'haan's school for Recruit Lantern's. But Laira could. She is the best Green Lantern I have ever trained!"

"Ke'haan of planet Varva! Green Lantern of Space Sector 0786! Never forget who taught you how to wield a ring, Poozer! Komand'r can beat her!" And Komand'r began launching several starbolts from her hands at an incredible speed and tried to hurt Laira, who just ran around her way faster than the speed of her starbolts and then formed a ballista at her hands which she fired at Komand'r, who generated a shield to protect herself, and then formed a lance at her other hand, getting ready to enter battle with Laira, who casted a green shield and a sword. "That's it Poozer! Show her what you are made of!"

"Kilowog, shut up!" Komand'r yelled, and Kilowog felt a vein popping at his forehead. "I learned from the Warlords of Okaara and from your school! But in battle, my own teachings are the ones that count! So do me a favor and shut up! You are distracting me!" And Laira attacked her, and she blocked before continuing with the fight. "Curses! How can you be so good at this? You aren't even creating massive constructs! You just create weapons!" And both girls launched one another back and casted their shields off.

"Komand'r of planet Tamaran… if you wanted to fight using massive light-constructs, you would be up there and training with Hal Jordan and Kyle Rayner." Laira pointed toward the star-filled skies, and Komand'r faced the lights of an artificial aurora forged because of the battle between the person she loved and his teacher. "The ring got many usages. Of course I know how to create massive constructs." Laira continued with her explanation, and an incredible alien dragon with the body of a snake was casted around her, as well as an army of followers to their dragon god, perhaps her people at planet Jayd. Komand'r could tell since they were all created with much detail. "Yet… my style is the one of the weapons and martial arts, same as yours."

"Right… I don't have the imagination to create those things Kyle can create… or the knowledge of my people to even try matching your own construct." And Laira raised an eyebrow at her. "Using the ring to create weapons seems more my style… oh well, I'm tired, I quit todays training." And both Kilowog and Ke'haan were surprised to hear that last. "What? I don't want to tear her apart, I actually like her." And Laira made a reverence, and Komand'r delivered it back.

Suddenly, a green light meteorite fell to Oa, and then it stood up in human form. It was Hal Jordan, who was actually launched toward Oa's grounds by Kyle Rayner, who now rode a mechanical alien horse and wore a futuristic but still medieval looking armor.

"You and your armors. I know you can't multitask and are forced to cast armors, but why are those armors always futuristic?" And Hal created his own horse, and his own armor, but he respected the medieval timelines. "Old school was always my style."

"Come on old man, you were cool when you were younger, but you need to adapt to the future." Kyle mocked, and Hal bit his lips in annoyance. "I'm going to throw you off your pony man, no offence." And Kyle launched himself toward Hal, and the proud Green Lantern did the same, and upon their clash, Kyle was launched off his horse and his light construct was gone. "Uff! Okay, fine, I was showing off."

"Very." Hal continued. "Kyle, you will always beat me in imagination and creativity. But the real deal of a Green Lantern is willpower!" Hal added proudly, and Kyle got ready to continue with the fight but Hal moved his head in negation. "That's enough for today. I have a date kiddo. You aren't the only one with a space girlfriend." Hal explained, and a yellow skinned alien with short blonde hair landed next to Hal. She was also a Green Lantern, and didn't look too old, perhaps she was only 17. "Kyle, this is Arisia, from planet Graxos IV. Green Lantern of Space Sector 2815. She is our friendly neighbor, and we are celebrating her ascending to Green Lantern." Hal mentioned, and he and Arisia shared a kiss. "Maybe one day you will get your insignia too."

"…Right… well… forget the insignia… I'm out of here…" Kyle added out of annoyance, and Hal blinked twice at his reactions. "You know. I was wondering why you barely trained me Hal. But now it's crystal clear… have fun with your girlfriend. I'm going back to my sector and do what you don't actually do anymore, take responsibility of it!" And Kyle flew up toward the sky, and opened a wormhole and disappeared inside. Hal was then about to fly after him, but Komand'r stopped him.

"I will handle this… he is just feeling betrayed for knowing you had another protégée… he felt, replaced…" And Hal nodded. "He is a child after all. He can't understand the feeling of his father figure moving on with his life. And before you ask, yes, it is because of the stupid ring I know these things." And Komand'r flew toward the sky as well, and opened her very own wormhole and followed Kyle back to Space Sector 2814.

**Space Sector 2814. Planet Mars.**

"Mars?" Komand'r wondered upon arriving to the gravitational fields of Mars, and then flew down toward the orange desert-like planet. "There is no doubt about it, his ion signatures lead toward Mars." And she traveled around the planet, and followed the emerald signatures of his Green Lantern Ring, and found Kyle sitting at the so called face of Mars and facing planet Earth. "There you are." Komand'r added upon her arrival, and then she blasted him away rudely. "That's for leaving me at Oa and surrounded by many Lanterns. Just imagine what would have happened if this stupid necklace had launched a signal to Lantern Salaak and I had 3600 space cops after me." She complained, and Kyle just recovered from her blasting and continued staring at Earth. "Seriously… you are such a child… I suppose I can let my guard down for you for a while." She mentioned, and then flew down and sat by his side, and hit her forehead against his shoulder. "What happened back there at Oa?" She asked.

"Please. You already know that." He complained and began throwing small rocks all around Mars and toward a still operational NASA robot, which pointed its camera at him. "Go ahead, shot a picture, there is spooky life on mars, there is life in 3600 space sectors you stupid machine. And even with all that life we are so alone in the universe. Poetic Injustice, don't you agree?" And Komand'r slapped the back of his head hard. "Ouch!" He complained, and she crossed her arms in annoyance and faced him. "…Sorry… it's just, all my life I have dreamed about being a hero someday… and suddenly Ganthet gives me this ring at an alley and just like that I'm a Recruit Lantern! And I'm left with my own city to protect… well… not my own city but it sorts of feels like it… Hal is never there… he never is… Oan months or not he is always forced to Oa, and he seems to care less at every freaking minute… I'm Kid Lantern! Do you even know what the Kid part of the name stands for? It stands for sidekick!"

"What? Is that what's troubling you? The ring says some different things you know?" She complained, and Kid Lantern just kicked rocks from time to time, and then noticed the NASA robot was following him. "I have never heard of a hero wanting to be known as a sidekick and not as a hero. You fought Major Force, on your own despite my little interference. You fought Lobo! Perhaps that one wasn't public to the citizens of Coast City but at Ungara you are already legend for standing against him. You fought Star Sapphire for almost half a day! And that's pointing out the headlines of newspapers, you stopped bank robberies! Placed several thieves in jail. You created an artificial dam when it was attacked by some terrorists! You are in the cover of magazines all around the world and some people are even calling you the new Green Lantern!" And Kyle then kicked the NASA robot away. "And you will be sued for terrorizing an innocent paparazzi robot."

"First of, this machine is stupid if it thinks I'm the alien here." He explained. "And second, I'm not saying I don't like all that stuff. If I was the only Green Lantern I wouldn't be complaining, I would be saying: Cool! Where is my check for the selling of my Green Lantern toys?" And then he continued. "You know who my favorite hero was when I was 10 years old? It was Superman. I wanted to be just like him… but then I changed my mind… it wasn't Superman, it was Kid Flash." And Komand'r sweat dropped. "I followed his whole career. A carefree nine years old turned a sidekick hero, trained by the Flash himself! He got his own city to protect when he turned twelve years old! He was so cool that he refused Teen Titans membership even when he was a founding member of the first incarnation of the Teen Titans. And today, one year since the passing away of his mentor, the Flash, everyone wants him to take the mantle of his past teacher, and never question him as a replacement hero." And Komand'r didn't understand it at all. "That's what I wanted when I got this ring… I called myself KID Lantern because of a faint hope in actually having what he had. A Mentor to teach me the ropes, a partner to fight crime with, someone to look for and say: Man, when I grow up I want to be just like him! And once the time arrived, I wanted to earn my insignia and declare to the world that I was Green Lantern, and would follow the legacy of my mentor. Make him proud? But what do I have? Nothing! I'm on my own and playing hero, and getting people confused about if I am suitable of being the new Green Lantern or not! I don't even have my insignia!"

"Lantern… you are an idiot…" Komand'r mentioned, and Kyle faced her in confusion. "You are telling me you want to live under the shadow of not Hal Jordan, who by the way IS your mentor, but under the shadow of another sidekick?" And Kyle was about to speak. "Shut up and listen." And he nodded in agreement. "The Green Lantern Corps is more than just a sidekick to mentor legacy. They are an entire corporation of space cops! What more legacy you want? You are part of an army of 3601 peace keepers. Anyone would envy such honor!" And Kyle moved his head in negation. "Give me a break! Come here!" And she pulled him from his white circle. "For humans, heroes are really important. For any other species they are just war champions, but for Earthling is more, much more. Somewhere on Earth, I'm sure there is a boy just like you were, and wishing to grow up to become a Green Lantern, not like the old man who he doesn't even know the name, but of a kid who could even be his classmate and representing everything one can aim toward to if only they have the will. I think Hal Jordan's time is over. You are now the torch which shines bright, forging the new generation… not Hal Jordan… all heroes or villains got their moments. This is your moment."

"Lady, harsh!" He informed, and Komand'r rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Yet… you are right… I don't need a full-time mentor. I got 3600 mentors to look up to. And if Hal Jordan wants to play kisses and hugs with his yellow skinned girlfriend, then I have Salaak and Kilowog to mentor me. Not that I want Kilowog to mentor me by the way." He explained, and then he noticed Komand'r was blushing. "What?"

"Kisses and hugs eh?" And a vein popped at her forehead. "Is that all that we odd colored aliens are good for? Explain yourself, Kyle." She mentioned while forcing her hand to shine pink, but then she noticed a smile drawn on his lips. "What are you laughing about?"

"You called me Kyle!" And her hatred was gone, replaced by embarrassment and an idiotic face which reflected confusion and negation. "You did! I heard you say it! You called me Kyle! I mean, you call me Kyle at school, but you say it coldly as if you just did because you had to! This time you said it openly, as if the name actually meant something to you!"

"Of course not! You are nothing but a stupid human! The sole thought of calling you by a name is only to difference you between the masses." And Kyle smiled and faked being searching for someone all-around of Mar's surface. "Cu-cu-curses! I left my guard down! It was the ring! It makes me say things! I don't care for you enough to… aw! Frag it!" And she pulled Kyle from the white circle and into a deep kiss, and the surprised hero returned the affection, and held Komand'r close to him the whole time as if he was claiming his trophy after so much hard work and effort. Komand'r then broke the kiss, her lips were still doing waving-like movements. "You still disgust me… but I care for you… enough for ki-ki-kissing with you every now and then… it is still minor lip to lip contact to me…" She admitted while shaking out of nervousness.

"You sure? Because there have been less lip to lip contact lately, and when we kiss you actually shiver out of excitement as if it was more than minor lip to lip contact, lady I shared my aura with a human." And she flinched. "Got ya! You feel something for me! You are falling in love with me!" He made fun of her, and Komand'r felt a vein popping at her forehead and her eyes began shinning red with hatred. "And I'm such a loud mouth! Wait! I'm sorry!"

"Rayner!" She added with hatred, replacing the word Lantern with his last name. "You are really bold for someone who can't multitask in space! While I have the full power of a Power Ring to my disposal! And thanks to the ring's aura I suffer not of Space Cold!" And she blasted, and Kyle flew away. "I found a simple solution. If I kill you, I will have plenty of time to get over the feelings of loss when I'm life imprisoned on Ysmault! Or I can travel to planet Zamaron and ready the troops to blast every freaking Green Lantern out of existence!"

"You are not serious, right? You wouldn't really kill me. You love me after all." And she crushed one hand against the other one in annoyance. "Oh, I forgot you hate me just as much as you love me." And she blasted, and Kyle dodged. "Wait! Don't let your Tamaranean emotions take over. Let's just talk this over, can we?" And she chased Kyle all the way toward Earth.

**Coast City, California. Western Touristic Center.**

"Dude, you sure about this? I really don't feel like fighting this Kid Lantern guy… I dislike him of course, he got some nerve trying to replace Uncle Hal, but he still hadn't done anything wrong." An orange haired teen mentioned while he walked by the streets close to the beach of the touristic district of Coast City. It was Saturday and there were no classes, so the beach was full with young couples, and the teen got no problem with wearing red shorts and a yellow T-shirt, especially when such clothing allowed him to enter the beach and start flirting with the beautiful ladies. "Excuse me a second, will ya?" He asked his companion, a teen with dark spiky hair and who wore black jeans and a closed jacked, probably too much for a hot day of March. "Hi babe, you are honestly my type of girl. So, think about 20 years in the future, do you imagine yourself with me and having a beautiful daughter?" And he was slapped at his face hard, "I didn't say now!" The teen complained, and his companion rolled his eyes from below his black glasses.

"You worry me sometimes." His friend commented. "What was all that you were saying about 20 years in the future and a daughter? Speaking about some weird flirting comments, you are the king of them all." And the red headed one joined his friend in his walking while rubbing his chin. "Listen… I know you got problems, and I'm sorry to ask for your help when I haven't even got the time to pay attention to whatever your problems with your new sidekick are… saying I have been busy sounds lame when you have two cities to care for and a huge legacy to fill in… but…"

"Dude, your problems are also my problems. That's what best friends are for." The orange haired one mentioned. "I'm not going to lie to you, back at Keystone the father of a really close friend of mine is also missing. And I wish I was there and helping her find her missing father. She is heartbroken… and so am I when thinking about her…" He admitted, and the teen with the black glasses nodded. "But dude. Your orange skinned girlfriend was kidnapped by alien robots who invaded her T-shaped house. Wherever you look at it, that calls for some titanical help." And the one with the black glasses smiled. "When Richard Grayson got troubles he knows who to call. Call Wally West!" Wally began singing, and Richard couldn't help it but laugh at him. "At sound speed he can see it all! Cause he is Kid Flash!" And Richard sweat dropped. "No one is listening, chill out Nightwing."

"I would appreciate it if you didn't sing our secret identities out loud, Wally." Richard sweat dropped. And the proud teen just grinned at his words. "I know little about extraterrestrial affairs. But I do know the Manhunters are the Green Lantern's space guards. On January first, two Manhunters landed at Jump City and took Blackfire prisoner. And ever since, Kid Lantern and Blackfire have been seen at Coast City. I don't know what is going on, but Kid Lantern and Blackfire got something to do. And I'm planning on getting some answers. I seriously got my doubts about Blackfire changing to the hero's side."

"And I got issues with Kid Lantern. No one has seen Hal since Kid Lantern arrived to Coast City. I don't like it. Hal Jordan IS the one and only Green Lantern. And if this calls for a Kid Flash vs Kid Lantern brawl… then I'm on…" He explained, and both teens then saw an emerald light and a deep pink light flying down from the sky. "Wow. Iris would love to see this."

"I would like to meet that girl. But let's concentrate first in what we have to do. Use violence if needed be, I want to find Kory, and I want to find her now." And Wally nodded, pressed his golden colored ring, and spun around, wasting no time in getting dressed in his Kid Flash costume. Richard just took his clothes off and revealed his suit below it, and then took his mask out and replaced his black glasses with it. By the beach, many surprised teens felt their jaws dropping. "Let's go… we didn't come here to show off…"

"That's right babe! You slapped Kid Flash in the face. And here I was thinking on having a daughter with ya." And Nightwing moved his head several times in negation out of embarrassment while the girl that had slapped Kid Flash just fainted. "I didn't say now!" And Nightwing moved his head in negation and just ran toward the lights. "What? No Titans Go and all that stuff?"

"You declined Titan's membership, remember?" And the duo of heroes ran to meet Kid Lantern. "Let me do the talking, you stay concealed." And Kid Flash vibrated his molecules and disappeared.

"Quit running and face me! I'm still not forgiving you for insulting me! Come here!" Blackfire yelled upon their arrival to the beach. It was a scene the citizens of Coast City were already getting used to, not that Nightwing cared at the moment. The relationship between Green Lantern and the new Star Sapphire as they knew her, even when Blackfire still called herself Blackfire, was well known and enjoyable, but also kind of dangerous whenever Kid Lantern managed to step on her nerves. "I will show you rough love!" And then, Star Sapphire noticed Nightwing, and Kid Lantern did the same and they stopped their running around the beach. "I think I know him." Star Sapphire mentioned. "Robin?"

"Nightwing." The teen replied. "And I'm here to place you under arrest unless you tell me what have you done with Starfire." He demanded, and Star Sapphire raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Don't play fool with me! Where is Starfire! I know the Manhunters work for the Green Lantern Corps! Tell me or I will force the information off your lips!" He was furious. This was not the detective everyone knew. His feelings for Starfire were getting in the way.

"I have no sister." Star Sapphire added, and then began walking away, much to Kid Lantern's surprise who didn't understand a thing of what was going on. "Go back and play with your toys, boy wonder. I'm not a criminal anymore and won't be for the next 20 years. So do me a favor, and return to Jump City before I hurt you." And Nightwing bit his lips in hatred. "Let's go! I don't feel like hurting you anymore. I feel like drinking some hot coffee." And Kid Lantern nodded, faced Nightwing, then Star Sapphire, and run after her.

"Get him!" Nightwing added, and the sand next to him exploded violently, and it continued like that until clotheslining Kid Lantern, who spun around after the impact and hit the sand hard. Star Sapphire then turned around furiously and pointed her ring at him, only to have Nightwing throwing a red ball to her hand, which exploded upon impact, and surrounded her hand in red paint, shutting her ring off. "Last chance! Where is Starfire!" He yelled, and Kid Lantern was punched another time. "I will keep on hurting him if you don't tell me!"

"He can take care of himself!" Kid Lantern yelled and casted a sphere around himself, against which Kid Flash crashed at, and ended rolling around the sand. "Kid Flash? Wait, what? When? Dude! Why are you attacking me? You are one of the good guys! One of the best good guys! Whatever I did for you to try to hurt me."

"I will tell you what you did! You replaced Uncle Hal!" And he ran after Kid Lantern, who tried to trap him in a cage of green energy, but failed and only ended with Kid Flash punching his face hard. "What have you done with Uncle Hal?"

"Nothing! And dude! What was that for? When I was 10 years old I wanted to be like you! Heck! I still want to! What's your problem?" And Kid Flash once again rushed after Kid Lantern, who blasted him away with the full power of his ring. "You aren't faster than light!" And he continued blasting him, and Kid Flash only dodged for a while. "What is going on?"

"You know what is going on!" Nightwing yelled and tried to kick Star Sapphire, only to end with her grabbing his leg, and throwing him away, although he landed gracefully thanks to his acrobatic skills. "Your Manhunters attacked Titan's Tower and took Starfire away!" And he entered hand to hand combat with Star Sapphire. Both were even in skill. "What do you Lantern's want to do with her? I kept it low from her knowledge that you supposedly turned into one of the good guys because I wanted to prevent a confrontation between you two while I made sure you weren't being a fake! But after what happened, I know! You will never change!"

"Dude! Harsh!" Kid Flash added while finally reaching Kid Lantern and hitting him with an uppercut. "What about Jinx? She switched sides. She is one of the good guys. Doesn't Blackfire deserve the benefit of the doubt too?" And while he was distracted, he was cannonballed away after Kid Lantern had casted a cannon around him and blasted him toward the water.

"That's what I have been thinking. You deserve the benefit of the doubt for attacking us so out of the sudden! What is going on here?" And Kid Flash swam his way back, spun around, and dried himself, and then ran after Kid Lantern who readied a couple of boxing gloves, but only for a second before a golden light claimed him and he was transported off the beach.

"Lantern!" Star Sapphire yelled, and then Kid Flash was swallowed by that light too. The same happened to Nightwing, and finally, she was swallowed by the light as well, and teleported off the beach and toward and unknown location.

**Warworld.**

"Ught!" Kid Flash complained once his molecules restored, and then was hit by an uppercut hard by Kid Lantern, who was still concentrated in the fight and didn't even notice when he was transported away. "Wait… that's cheating… I was distracted." Kid Flash informed upon recovering and then began rubbing his jaw. "Man, I can't remember the last time I was ever punched that hard."

"I don't want to hurt you man!" Kid Lantern yelled, and Kid Flash faced him. "Dude! You were my hero! You still are my hero! I grew up reading newspaper reports of the Flash and Green Lantern teaming up to do great things! Why do we have to be so different and fight over something I don't even understand?" Kid Lantern demanded an explanation, and only then did he notice they were inside of a space ship. "…I think we aren't in Kansas anymore…" He joked.

"So now we are supposed to follow the bright yellow brick road?" Kid Flash continued with the joke, and Nightwing and Star Sapphire were then transported inside the space ship as well. "Nightwing! You all right dude?" He mentioned, being worried about his friend.

"Komand'r!" Kid Lantern yelled when noticing both Nightwing and Star Sapphire were weakened and on their knees. "Hey! Komand'r! What happened to you? And where are we?" He asked and tried to help her up. But she was too weak.

"…Kyle…" She mentioned weakly. And when hearing that name, Kid Flash raised an eyebrow. "…Red paint… my Star Sapphire Ring… doesn't have… protective aura…" And she fainted, and her Power Ring lost all the remaining energy not only because of the red paint weakening her, but because her mind was knocked off.

"So, the hypnotic beams of the teleport didn't break you both mentally as it usually does." A yellow skinned alien wearing a purple space suit mentioned while walking toward his new prisoners. "I can understand a Lantern withstanding it. They got a protective aura after all. But you…?" And he faced Kid Flash, who was sort of dizzy but still tried to fight back. "Regardless the reasons, it is obvious you are strong. You will serve well inside Warworld." And Mogul blasted them both by launching the energies from a yellow gem on his chest, and Kid Flash tried to run, but was too dizzy as to do it properly and was blasted. Kid Lantern faced the same luck since his ring wasn't strong enough as to protect him from the force of such blast, and both heroes were knocked out, and captured.

* * *

An hour later or so, Kid Lantern woke up from his sleep only to find out he was locked inside some kind of yellow energy cube alongside the unconscious Kid Flash. But he placed little attention to the situation and instead tried to concentrate into finding the Tamaranean princess.

"Komand'r!" He yelled hard upon noticing she wasn't there with them. Due to his yelling, Kid Flash woke up and rubbed his head, but was then pulled up by Kid Lantern, who slammed him at the yellow energy around them, and he was shocked hard. "This is all your fault!" He complained, and then faced every direction as trying to find out what was going on. But the yellow light was too strong he couldn't see what was at the other side of the cube. "What's your problem man?"

"She called you Kyle…? As in Kyle Rayner…?" Kid Flash wondered, and Kyle raised an eyebrow at him. "Iris! She revealed future events to me once again! That girl! She will be grounded until she is born! I told her not to reveal stuff from the future to me!" And Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Never mind. Listen, attacking you was nothing personal. We are supposed to be best friends, not best enemies." He explained, and Kid Lantern crossed his arms in annoyance while trying to understand. "Time travelling, don't ask. I got a little pest back at Keystone City revealing stuff about the future to me but refusing to tell me who her mother is." And Kid Lantern grew even more confused. "Just forget it. I'm sorry for attacking you. Ok?"

"…Right…" Kid Lantern added. "Listen, I don't want to risk blasting these walls off and trying to find out what is going on until first clearing some other doubts. This whole day have been full with mysteries! Why did you two attack us?" He wondered, an Kid Flash smiled oddly.

"Nightwing thought you asked the Manhunters to capture Starfire because you are dating her sister, who by the way, hates her with all her heart." Kid Flash explained, and Kid Lantern couldn't believe it. "I said sorry, ok? It isn't easy for me to assimilate you are replacing Hal Jordan as Green Lantern!" Kid Flash pointed out, once again initiating an argument with him.

"Oh, so you replacing the Flash isn't just the same?" He complained, and Kid Flash bit his lips in hatred. "I'm not replacing Hal Jordan. And how come you know his secret identity?" Kid Lantern complained, and Kid Flash rolled his eyes.

"Well, that's because Hal Jordan and Barry Allen, who by the way, was the second Flash, were best friends. And because I was the first Kid Lantern." And Kid Lantern flinched at that last. "True story. I lost my powers for a while and Hal made me a power ring so I was his temporary sidekick until I recovered my speed."

"Great! Take away from me the only thing which made me feel special!" He complained, and then gave his back to him. "To believe I was actually thinking one day we could work together as the Brave and the Bold!" He yelled.

"Wallace Rudolph West." Kid Flash mentioned carelessly while offering his hand to him, and Kid Lantern raised an eyebrow at him. "You may call me Wally West. That's what my friends call me." And he took his mask off, surprising Kyle who never expected that last and just stared at him with curiosity. But after some thinking, he took his hand, accepting his apologies. "My daughter says you and I should be best friends, better start with the right foot."

"Daughter?" And Kid Flash flinched, cursing himself as well for being a loud mouth. "Never mind! I don't want to know! Let's start things slowly, as weird as that sounds to you." And Kid Flash nodded. "Now, I'm going to blast this cage! So I hope that once I do we are teammates and not trying to hurt one another."

"Yeah well, maybe I should get us free since…" But Kid Lantern had crushed the golden cube with the power of his ring. "Green Lantern… Power Rings… aren't supposed to work on yellow…" And Kid Lantern smiled, but his smile faded when they both noticed they were now inside of some kind of intergalactic coliseum. "…Star Wars movies will never feel the same after this…" And Kid Lantern nodded in agreement when seeing all the aliens of different species surrounding them and chanting for blood and combat.

"Welcome to Warworld, contestants!" Mogul yelled from his flying throne at the tallest region of the coliseum. "My people! In favor of your diversion, I bring to you only the best. In front of you, the champions of planet Earth at Space Sector 2814! Kid Flash! The Fastest Boy Alive! And Kid Lantern! The Emerald Knight!" And the aliens went crazy. "And representing Warworld! Fatality! The Green Lantern hunter! And Dragaa! Former Champion of Warworld!" And the metal doors of the coliseum were opened, and a dark skinned girl with pointy ears and curly brown hair carrying a spear at her hand and wearing some Green Lantern emblems as trophies around her armor, walked inside followed by a stone-like warrior with white eyes and a ponytail. "Enjoy!" Mogul yelled, and the two warriors ran toward Kid Flash and Kid Lantern, and each selected a warrior to fight against, and the heroes had no choice but fight back. "As for you, princess. You can wake up now and enjoy." Mogul added, and Star Sapphire, who had been unconscious next to his throne, finally woke up. "Princess Komand'r of Tamaran. Welcome to Warworld." Mogul explained, and Star Sapphire finally reacted and saw Kid Lantern dodging the spear of Fatality, and Kid Flash running away from the stone warrior Dragaa. "You are my special guest, my unfairly exiled princess. I hope you find my hospitality suitable to someone as powerful and important as you are."

"What is… going on here…?" She mentioned, and found herself surrounded by luxury at the balcony of the arena. Next to her there were exquisite dishes of several alien planets, and some alien slaves served her something to drink. "Who are you, and what do you want?" She demanded answers, but never took her eyes off Kid Lantern. "Release him!"

"I'm afraid Green Lanterns got no jurisdiction in Warworld." And then, Mogul moved as wanting to strangle Komand'r, but instead pulled her necklace off her neck and crushed it. "Never occurred to you that you could use something yellow to get rid of that necklace? Now they can't track you." And Komand'r widened her eyes in surprise. "I know all about your sentence. You were forced to serve that Recruit Lantern only because you were unfairly blamed of genocide. I am giving your liberty as a present. And don't worry. If our negotiations successes, Warworld will fight every Green Lantern who tries to hunt you down."

"What negotiations." Komand'r tried to keep her coolness, although she was really worried about Kid Lantern, who casted a Cerberus-like creature, and rode it and pushed both Fatality and Dragga back while Kid Flash vibrated his molecules, clashed them against the ground, and knocked both contestants down, even if it were for only a few seconds before both Dragga and Fatality ran after them both, and tackled the giant Cerberus down which crashed into emerald crystals. "So… nothing ties me to him now… I think I will hear what you have to say…"

"Very well." Mogul added, and then offered something to eat to her, and she kindly accepted the offer. "I have a dream, Komand'r. A dream of freeing the galaxy of the hated Green Lanterns. But doing it with my current power is nothing but a fruitless effort." And Komand'r nodded, enjoying the battle more than she was actually supposed to. "I need more power to do as I intent to, and I was thinking Tamaran could join the war."

"I'm no queen of Tamaran. Despite calling myself a princess, it is nothing but a forbidden status. I was exiled." She informed. And Mogul nodded in agreement. "Nothing ties me to the royal family but blood." She added with sadness, and then heard Kid Lantern's yelling when Dragga grabbed him in a giant bear hug, and she grew worried about him, but then smiled when Kid Lantern actually casted an emerald polar bear, and it began hugging Dragga in a bear hug until he released him. Kid Flash just kept running circles around Fatality until the girl ran out of air and fainted, he then went to help Kid Lantern, vibrated his hand, and slammed it at Dragga's face. The impact pushed him back, but Dragga was just too strong for Kid Flash to hurt. "Besides, Tamaran is in war…" She began.

"With the hated Citadel, I know." And Komand'r bit her lips with hatred. "But Warworld is strong enough to fight against the Citadel." And Komand'r faced Mogul. "If you are seen by your people as a general for Warworld as it eradicates your hated enemies, then the King will have no choice but deliver back your stolen title. You would be a hero to your people, and together we would destroy the Citadel. And afterwards, we can destroy the Green Lantern Corps, together." And Komand'r gave it some thoughts.

"It is a nice offering." She admitted. "The eradication of the Citadel for the eradication of the Green Lantern Corps. Mogul, you do know how to please a lady." She admitted, and Mogul smiled. "And what will happen to Kid Lantern?" She wondered, and saw how Kid Lantern casted a giant hamster's ball around Kid Flash, and the speedster ran around the arena and then slammed the hamster ball at Dragga, who ended rolling around the Hamster's ball until Kid Flash stopped and Dragga was sent flying toward one of the walls of the coliseum.

"If you are worried for his safety, I will spare his life." And the girl rubbed her chin with interest. "We could use an insider in the Green Lantern Corps. If he deactivates the Power Battery, all Lanterns would be left powerless! And we could conquer them with little casualties."

"Smart… really smart…" Komand'r admitted, and then she smiled at how Kid Lantern and Kid Flash teamed up once again, with Kid Lantern forming a treadmill attached to a giant laser, and Kid Flash running on top of it and powering it so Kid Lantern could blast Dragga out and finally knock him out cold. "…Necklace or not… Star Sapphire Ring or not… Kyle is…" She spoke to herself, and then she faced Mogul. "I refuse your invitation."

"What?" Mogul complained, and some alien robots took Dragaa and Fatality to their cells, and Kid Lantern and Kid Flash tried to escape, but were surrounded by Warworld soldiers and they began fighting the soldiers off. "You and your sister are the same. Madly in love with humans!" And Komand'r bit her lips with hatred. "But if I could crush her defenses and turn her into my warrior. I can do the same to you." And Mogul clapped his hands, and the armored doors were opened once again. "Bring Warworld's new champion and the Earthling champion!"

And from the metal made doors, came a warrior dressed in a purple armor. Her eyes shined green, her face reflected rage, her hands glowed emerald, she was Starfire, and she looked fierce and savage.

"Koriand'r? What the hell did you do to her?" Behind her came Nightwing. He was unmasked and wearing a black armor as black as the deep space. "Mogul! My sister and I hate one another as you got no idea! But for you to enslave her like this? You have insulted my heritage!"

"I'm offering you a partnership." Mogul smiled, and then faced Starfire and saw her flying toward both Kid Lantern and Kid Flash, and then launched them both away. "I can crush your mind until you are nothing but a mindless slave! But you serve me more as a tactician, as a thinker! If you don't cooperate, I can force your mind into submission!" And Nightwing then attacked Kid Flash, who did nothing but dodge him since he didn't want to hurt his best friend. "Sit and enjoy the show, Komand'r of Tamaran. Who will die in this fight? Your sister? Or your loved one?"

"Way to meet the in laws!" Kid Lantern yelled while protecting himself behind an emerald shield. "As if I didn't have to face the temper of my girlfriend! This girl is mindless! What happened to her and Nightwing?" He asked.

"If I had to guess. Which I have to since my detective friend is trying to kill me." Kid Flash mentioned while dodging Nightwing's attacks. "The teleporting ray which brought us here most have been modified to control our minds! It didn't work with us because of the Green Lantern aura and because of the speed my brain works at! My mind proved too confusing to be controlled! I just ended with a minor headache!" And Nightwing finally got the upper hand once Kid Flash was distracted, and he punched him right in the face. "Uff!"

"KF!" Kid Lantern complained, and then was blasted away by Starfire. "This wasn't what I was thinking about when I said I wanted to meet the Teen Titans!" And Starfire took Fatality's spear up, and launched her spear toward Kid Lantern's face, who dodged, but had his cheek slashed by the blade. "I don't want to hurt her! But the feeling isn't mutual I suppose!"

"I punch yours you punch mine!" Kid Flash offered, and Kid Lantern nodded, and both switched fighting partners, and Kid Flash punched Starfire's face strongly, and knocked her down, and Kid Lantern slammed a giant hand at Nightwing's body, and ended with the same result. Both heroes then gasped for air, and smiled to one another, and then clashed their hands together in a high five. "You aren't that bad."

"And you are just everything I imagined." Kid Lantern pointed out, and then the aliens all yelled, and both Kid Lantern and Kid Flash exchanged looks. Of course Kid Flash didn't understand a thing, but Kid Lantern did. "They want blood… they are asking us to kill our opponents…" And the aliens then faced Mogul, and the lord of Warlord moved his thumb around his own throat, asking both heroes to kill their opponents. "I'm not your warrior!" And Kid Lantern crossed his arms, refusing to obey the warlord.

"Heroes don't kill. But even if I was a villain I would never serve you." And Kid Flash crossed his arms as well, and Mogul just bit his lips in annoyance. "We don't work with interplanetary fools! We beat them up!" And both shared another high five, and the aliens all went in rage. "If things get ugly, it is your fault."

"You dare defying my authority?" Mogul wondered, and left his throne. "Watch carefully, Komand'r. Since this is your last chance to re-think your decision." Mogul mentioned, and rudely pushed Komand'r back to her throne and the chair enchained itself to her. "I am your next opponent!" And Mogul jumped down, and once his strong feet were slammed against the floor, a tremor was felt all around the stadium. Some of the robots carrying both Nightwing and Starfire away tripped and left Starfire's body by the floor, who then began waking up weakly. "So you still live? Very well. The two strongest beings of Warworld, against the pitiful champions of Earth!" And Mogul launched himself toward both Kid Lantern and Kid Flash, and before they could escape him, they were both grabbed by their heads, and launched all around the coliseum. "I will handle the fast one. I will allow you to kill your sister's boyfriend." And Mogul faced the furious Komand'r, who tried to break free of her chains with no luck. "I will break your legs and force you to eat them!"

"Dude! Gross!" Kid Flash replied, and ran after Mogul and then he began hitting the alien-conqueror various times at sound speed at his chest, but found himself unable to hurt him. "Man, I wish I had light speed." And Mogul then kicked Kid Flash away. "Uff!" He complained, and rolled all around the ground, then vibrated the molecules of his right hand, clashed them at the ground, and knocked Mogul down, but only for a second, and only resulted in an infuriated Mogul. "I got more tricks than super speed. After all, I'm one of the most powerful meta-humans of Earth! I'm in the top ten." He showed off, and Mogul tried to punch his head off, only Kid Flash vibrated through Mogul and then kicked his butt away. "Maybe I can't hurt you, but you can't catch me!"

"Oh but you will tire." Mogul explained, and Kid Flash began breathing out heavily, he was already that tired. "And when you get tired, I will tear you limb by limb." And Kid Flash once again ran after Mogul, being ready to try to beat him, but despite his speed, and his ability to punch Mogul various times a second, Kid Flash's powers were halved ever since his mentor died, and so, he couldn't hurt Mogul.

"Listen, I swear, I haven't touched her indecently! And God knows that's really hard to do considering how hot she looks in leotard." Kid Lantern explained, and then dodged a deadly blast from Starfire. "I know Komand'r got troubles with authority but please! I could beat you in the blink of an eye! But I don't want to hurt you!" And Starfire grabbed him from the neck, and began strangling him.

"Enough!" Komand'r yelled, and with the power of her ring, which even surpassed the red impurity, she destroyed the throne at her back. "Mogul! I have considerate your offer. And while it is true the rage I feel against my people for unfairly judging me for genocide is beyond forgiveness. There was one who never blamed me!" She yelled, and Kid Lantern smiled while Starfire kept strangling him. "Prisoner to the Green Lanterns or not! I have decided I will not allow a planet that had treated me kindly to be vaporized and made fun of by intergalactic warlords! And I will not allow you to hurt him! Never!" She yelled, and with a blast of pink energy she blasted Mogul away, then flew down, grabbed Starfire by the hand, and then rudely slammed her fist at her face, knocking her unconscious. "Are you well?" She asked coldly, while Kid Lantern just breathed out extremely tired.

"I will live." He replied, and Komand'r nodded in agreement and helped him up. Only their reunion would have to wait, since out of nowhere, several Manhunters began invading the arena. "Manhunters!" She complained, and was then blasted by a green force which didn't come from Kyle's ring.

"You said you would exterminate her." A female voice was heard, and Mogul weakly stood up and cleaned some purple blood from away of his lips. "At least you captured her. That's as much is true. But in helping you I have fully compromised my status as a Green Lantern." And once Kyle had helped Komand'r up, the girl filled her eyes with rage. Alisand'r of the Green Lantern Corp, was an ally to Mogul. And apparently not just of Mogul. "My spies heard some unpleasant conversations about you overthrowing the Citadel… we paid you handsomely. Why betraying us?" And Komand'r grew even more furious. Her eyes shined red, her ring was shut off entirely. Rage was the opposite of love, and Komand'r was capable of feeling great rage. "Our partnership is over. Manhunters. Destroy Warworld." And the situation just grew even more complex.

The Manhunters began attacking the witnesses of the coliseum, and destroying everything they could find. Warworld had turned into a real battlefield, and Kid Lantern could do nothing but watch as an intergalactic war between the Manhunters and the guardian robots of Warlord erupted. The prisoners got free, the ship began exploding, and Mogul was furious.

"Alisand'r!" But there was someone far more furious than Mogul, and that was Komand'r. "I will snap your neck! I'm whiling to cross the line with you!" And the battle began. As a Tamaranean knight, Komand'r battled Alisand'r, a traitor to the Green Lanterns.

"Komai!" Yelled Kid Lantern, and then he faced Kid Flash. "Kid. I'm begging you, I need your help. "And Kid Flash nodded, although he knew Kid Lantern didn't have to beg him. "Run as fast as you can. You need to evacuate Warworld. It is a spaceship planet size, and it's about to blow up. I got the strongest weapon in the universe in my finger but I can't possibly save these many aliens. You can."

"Yeah but what about you?" Kid Flash wondered, and Kid Lantern faced Mogul, who furiously stared at him. Mogul officially hated the Green Lanterns more than ever. "You aren't telling me to allow you to fight that monster head on!"

"Kid Flash! You know better than anyone! I am the hero I am today because I learned from your example!" And Kid Flash was surprised. "Saving lives is always the priority. I will find a way." And Kid Flash nodded, and traveled all around Warworld searching for the evacuating vessels and began carrying and placing aliens inside. Forcing them to evacuate and leave all their belongings inside the planet. "Komai can take care of herself. And even when I know she can, you won't let me go to her aid, will you?"

"Kyle Rayner of Earth. It is you the real responsible of the fall of Warworld." Yelled Mogul hard. And then he launched himself toward Kyle. "You transformed Komand'r! She was to rule her planet and become an imperialist queen! Together we would eradicate the Green Lanterns!" And Mogul slammed both his arms toward Kyle, who dodged and casted a baseball bat, trapped Mogul inside a sphere, and homerun him away. "Lantern!"

"Ring! Scan the planet! How long until it blows up?" Kyle yelled, while he saw the Manhunters destroying everything they could find and Kid Flash evacuating more and more aliens at speeds superior to sound, but then he fell in pain due to the energies of the speed and the lightings surrounding him. "Kid Flash? What is going on?"

"Speed rage… it happens when I break the sound barrier and reach light speed…" He complained, and Kid Lantern nodded. "I evacuated more than the half of the planet… but I can't run anymore… I reached my limits." And Kid Lantern then saw Mogul landing in front of Kid Flash. "Not good." He complained, and was about to be crushed by Mogul, when Kyle jumped, tackled Kid Flash away, and saved him from being squashed. "Cast something!"

"I can't! The ring is scanning and I can't multitask! I'm a White Circle!" And both ended dodging Mogul, unable to use their powers. And Kyle pointed his stare at Komand'r, furiously fighting against Alisand'r, who simply shielded herself behind her ring.

"How can the Green Lantern Corp tolerate this? Isn't Salaak constantly keeping an eye on the 3601 Lanterns?" Komand'r wondered, and Alisand'r simply smiled. "I will erase that damn smile off your face! How could you betray our race? How could you join the Citadel?" She yelled, and Alisand'r kicked her face, and purple colored blood began falling from her nose.

"The Citadel wanted you as their champion. They destroyed Kyssar in your name. They wanted you to become the ruler of Tamaran and lead them to conquer the Vegan Star System… but you grew weak and they lost their interest in you… I was ordered by them to capture you and your sister, kill the two heirs to the Tamaranean throne. Break the King's courage and help them conquer our people." And Alisand'r blasted Komand'r, and then flew down and pulled her up from the neck. "All I wanted was to kill you for the destruction of Kyssar."

"You are helping the empire which destroyed your home city! Forgive me but I don't understand your reasoning. They destroyed your home city! And now you are helping them slave your planet?" And Komand'r tried to punch Alisand'r once again, only the girl blocked, not with her ring, but with her hand.

"When Kyssar was destroyed… I was devastated…" And Komand'r faced her with curiosity more than rage. Her pink ring could tell Komand'r that Alisand'r was being honest, so the battle was briefly interrupted. "I tried to use my ring to resurrect Kyssar… everything returned… the buildings, the people, my family. Everything was just wonderful." And Komand'r floated with her arms crossed, waiting to hear the explanation. She was giving her the benefit of the doubt her own people negated to her. "But then the guardians came to me… they told me what I wished was forbidden. No lantern should selfishly use the ring for their own benefit… they negated me the chance to recover my home city… and they weren't going to punish the Citadel… they selfishly said Space Sector 2828 was off their limits… the all mighty guardians… they are nothing but scared dwarves.

"And you still wear their ring!" Komand'r complained, and while doing it so, she faced Kid Lantern and Kid Flash, who could barely escape Mogul anymore. "I hate the Green Lantern Corp as much as you do… but I also know someone who blindly follows their instructions… and if he can trust the guardians… then I shall trust there is a reason for Space Sector 2828 to be left unguarded… there must be a secret driving the guardians away."

"There is." And Komand'r remained in silence. "The orange light of greed… don't you see…? Everything is connected." And Komand'r crossed her arms in annoyance. "The Controllers and the Guardians were in war, and Space Sector 2828 was the battlefield. It was this war the one that weakened the Vegan System, and allowed the Citadel to conquer it all. The Guardians and the Controllers wouldn't get involved in that war… they wanted to conquer planet Okaara, where the Warlords guarded an ancient secret. The most powerful light of the spectrum. The light of Greed." And Komand'r nodded. "Komand'r. What I'm about to reveal to you is one of the most sacred passages of the book of Oa. Forbidden to read. Only known by the Guardians. The Pink light of Love. The Indigo Light of Compassion. The Blue light of Hope. Those 3 are the forces of good if you may call them that way. The Yellow light of Fear. The Orange light of Greed. The Red light of Rage. Those 3 are the forces of evil. In the middle of the scale there is the Green light of Will. The Guardians believed the Green light was to keep peace… but they were wrong… will is not strong enough… the strongest of lights is none other but greed… and it is because of greed that I joined the Citadel… If I help them conquer Tamaran, in exchange I will be allowed by the Citadel to invade Okaara. And with the Manhunters by my side. I will claim the Orange light of greed, exterminate the Guardians, the Controllers, and the Zamarons, and rule the Vegan Star System. Afterwards, with the Citadel and the power of the Orange Ring, we will conquer all 3600 sectors.

"So… the reason the Guardians left Space Sector 2828 unprotected… was because inside, at planet Okaara, remains the strongest light of the Emotional spectrum?" And Alisand'r nodded. "And you will betray our people… only to claim this light of greed… and get your revenge against the Green Lanterns… who negated you the restoration of Kyssar?" And Alisand'r nodded once again. "And you would join the responsible of your hatred… only because of greed? The ones who destroyed your home city promise you the power to restore it and you forgive them? You are ill minded. You lost all sanity when you lost Kyssar. And even when I agree Tamaran should be punished… there are many things to fight for… Tamaran… is my home world… and despite hating it's people for what they did to me… I will one day become their queen, and restore the real glory of Tamaran!" And the pink ring ignited with energy. "My hate… my love… I can only balance them because the light of will is always by my side… so as long as I stay close to him… the light of this stupid ring will never be balanced toward hatred… I can use this ring to protect… and I swear I won't let you destroy Tamaran!" And Komand'r attacked, and Alisand'r tried to block with her ring, only for her light construct to be utterly destroyed by the force of Komand'r's one, which also destroyed her ring. "You don't deserve the light of will!" And Alisand'r fell to the floor. "I won't kill you… but I will show you I am better than you… by returning to Tamaran and becoming her queen… I will destroy the Citadel. The Manhunters, and the Controllers." And Alisand'r smiled.

"Analysis complete! We only got five minutes for Warlord to explode!" Kyle yelled, and Komand'r faced Kyle. "There is still a third of the planet unevaluated! We got to do something!" Kyle complained, but Kid Flash was done for. "Kid… we need to…"

"Kyle… I swear to you I will do whatever I can… even if it kills me." But even before Kid Flash could run to help the remaining aliens, Komand'r trapped them both inside of pink spheres of light. Same with Nightwing and Starfire. "Komai! Stop! We still can save them!"

"No you can't… I'm sorry Kyle…" And Komand'r faced Alisand'r. "I won't kill you… but I don't have to save you… none of you…" She mentioned while facing the furious Mogul. "Ring… open wormhole to Space Sector 2814. The Moon." And in a split second, a wormhole appeared, and swallowed Komand'r and the group moments before Warworld exploded.

**Space Sector 2814. The Moon.**

"What did you just do?" Yelled Kyle furiously. They were all inside of a pink dome-like light-construct. In which Komand'r trapped everyone once reaching the moon after escaping Warworld. "We could have saved them! Many died!" Kyle was furious.

"Dude! Calm down! We did all we could and she saved our lives!" Explained Kid Flash while helping Nightwing to stand up after he finally recovered, same as Starfire, who was rubbing her head hard. "I know you are new to this… but heroes don't always win, Kyle… I'm sorry… we did all we could and that should be more than enough. Don't explode all over your partner." And Kyle calmed down, and Komand'r just faced the floor ashamed.

"Don't hate me… if you hate me too… then I will have nothing left to live for…" Komand'r mentioned. And Kyle faced her in disbelief. "The Green Lanterns abandoned us… such is the reason of why I hate them… I hate the Guardians… I hate my people… I hate the Citadel… I hate the controllers… Hate… hate… hate… hate… I even hate my sister… I have no one… I have nothing… if you hate me too… then I got nothing to live for.

"Komand'r…" And Kyle did nothing but face her for a while, as the girl began crying. Kid Flash then smacked the back of his head hard, and Kyle reacted abruptly by facing him with hatred, but understanding his reasons. "I will always help you… no matter what." And Komand'r cried even harder, and launched herself to Kyle's arms. "What happened?"

"Alisand'r… she is going to slave Tamaran… and with the Citadel she is planning on conquering all the Vegan System, and then with the Manhunters by her side she will bring war to the Green Lantern Corp." And Kyle flinched, unable to believe such a complex plan. "I need to return to Tamaran. I don't care if they want me executed. I must!"

"You will only end with all the Green Lantern Corp after you or your people executing you." And Komand'r nodded but still wanted to complain and say something. "I will ask for an audience with the Guardians… I will seek their aid. We can aid Tamaran by doing things right. If we rush things up we may end up doing a whole mess out of all of this.

"But Tamaran got no time left!" Komand'r complained. "Kyle… as much as I care for you I'm not ready to give my back to my planet in favor of you… if you won't help me then I will have to fight you… all the lanterns that want to go after me, and my people… I don't trust your idiotic Guardians enough. I won't wait." And Kyle was about to speak, and probably start and argument, when Starfire placed a hand at her shoulder. "What do you want, retard?"

"Sister… I forgive you." And Komand'r faced her sister in disbelief. "I don't understand everything that has been happening… but you are no longer the ill sister who would hurt by hate… you got a boy, who is your friend… have you not?" And Komand'r faced her sister, who just smiled for her. "If you have changed… then I shall change too… I will return to Tamaran… as queen of our people." And Komand'r widened her eyes, but more surprised than her was Nightwing, who Starfire faced with a smile. "The Teen Titans will have to live on without me too." She admitted, and Nightwing moved his head in negation.

"You are kidding? Are you not?" Nightwing complained, and Starfire just moved her head in negation. "If it is something you have to do… then so be it… be careful please." And Starfire nodded, and before breaking into tears, she smiled for her sister one last time, and Komand'r faced her in disbelief. "I love you."

"I know." And Starfire began flying off. "I will protect our people until the Green Lantern Corp can give a hand that is good to help." She mentioned, and Komand'r just faced her with mixed emotions. "I will speak good things to father and mother… perhaps they will too forgive you." And Starfire finally left off, and Nightwing faced away, not wanting anyone to see him this devastated, not even Kid Flash, who he pushed away kindly when he tried to approach him.

"Komand'r… I need to mature too… Space Sector 2828 isn't my sector…" And Komand'r lowered her face. "I will ask the Guardians to reassign me." And Komand'r was surprised. "Space Sector 2814 was Hal's anyway. I will return it to him and become the Green Lantern of Space Sector 2828. At least until we defeat the Citadel. It can't be that hard.

"The Citadel owes all Space Sector 2828." And Kyle lowered his head, but managed to smile for Komand'r anyway. "Fool… don't you know anything about priorities? You got your own space sector. What about Coast City?" She mentioned while reminding him about Hal Jordan's words.

"You are my priority." He mentioned, and Komand'r blushed. "Hal can keep planet Earth… I have decided. My place is in the stars… I will go with you." And Komand'r punched him hard. "Ouch!" He complained. "What was that for?" He yelled.

"If you leave my side I will never forgive you! You are my property! You hear me?" She yelled, and then gave him her back. "I will accept your offering! But you can't… ever… leave my side… understood?" And Kyle smiled, but then felt Kid Flash's glove hitting his shoulder.

"We need to talk… now." Kid Flash ordered, and Komand'r faced him. "In private." And Kyle nodded and surrounded them both inside another sphere of light. "Dude… what are you doing?" He complained. "Are you really that dense? I know you want to help, but you can't give your back to your home planet, and your people. Your city!" Kid Flash complained.

"I'm not expecting you to understand. " Kyle began. "I don't care about showing off my powers and being well known all over my home planet as if I were Green Lantern. I am doing what I feel is right. Earth got many heroes. Tamaran got none." And Kid Flash crossed his arms in annoyance. "Komand'r is my priority."

"Your priority is wrong." And Kyle crossed his hands into fists. "Kyle… if the universe ever needs me… I will be there to save it… Barry Allen died saving the whole existence from being erased… and if I ever can sacrifice my life to save the universe, I will do it. But not because of a girl… but because it is the right thing to do… it's called: The Ultimate Sacrifice." And Kyle faced Kid Flash with new found interests. "I'm not asking you not to go there and help. I'm questioning your reasons. Are you going for your girlfriend… or because it's the right thing to do? Because if it is for your girlfriend, you are committing a big mistake. People will always be in need of heroes. Earth or Tamaran, it makes no difference. One day you will have to choose between your happiness, and what is right, and the path you are following will lead you to satisfy your own greedy needs." And Kyle nodded, finally understanding what Kid Flash was trying to teach him. "Man, you are worse to teach to than my daughter. When did I become the sidekick hero's mentor?" And Kyle couldn't help it but be curious about Wally's so called daughter. "Never mind… just do your best… I don't want to never hear of you ever again." And Kid Flash smiled.

"Man, not even Hal sermons me like this… Barry Allen most have been a great hero." And Kid Flash nodded. "Friends?" Kyle asked, and offered his hand to Kid Flash, and the speedster took his hand happily. "It is the right thing to do. A city in favor of a whole Star System. Coast City is in good hands anyway.

**Space Sector 2814. Jupiter's Orbit.**

"I'm alive? But… how?" Mogul, once the lord of Warworld mentioned while seeing the deepness of space. Yet, the space wasn't dark. It was orange. "An orange force field?" Mogul wondered, and then heard a laugh behind him, and once he turned around, he saw her. Alisand'r was also alive. But what surprised Mogul the most was her costume. She was wearing a costume very similar to a Green Lantern's one. Yet it was orange, and the emblem was a circle, with a small v-like mark on its top, and four lines as a cross with its center none existent adorning four sections of the emblem. "Orange Lantern?"

"Agent Orange actually." Alisand'r mentioned, as she faced her orange power ring. "I told Komand'r the plan. But never mentioned how far it had advanced. The reason the Green Lantern Corp never knew of my treason was because this ring interfered with the Guardian's one." She explained, and Mogul wondered why she was telling him this. "You know what power rests in my hand right now? Larfleeze. The owner of this ring before I stole it from him. Defeated on his own 1,000 Manhunters and 700 Citadel warriors. And yet we couldn't kill him. He escaped." And Mogul faced her with hatred, and Alisand'r faced him as well. "Fool. I saved your life because I need you. While I conquer the Vegan Star System. I will need you to conquer Earth as well. We will take over space sector 2814. And I will give you the tools to do it." And Alisand'r casted 700 Citadel warriors, which looked sort of like gorillas with no nose and sharp looking fangs which came out from their lips and almost hit their eyes. "When someone dies by the energy of the Orange ring. It's soul is trapped inside, and it becomes a warrior in its army. That's why this ring is the most powerful ring of them all, because there is only one, which can only grow more and more power. With these 700 Citadel warriors. You, Mogul, will conquer Earth. Starting with Coast City. The home city of that Recruit Lantern. I want him returning home only to find a crater where it once stood. I want him to fall into madness.

"And why would I help you?" Mogul complained, and the 700 Citadel warriors readied their weapons. "I will slay everyone you send after me." And Alisand'r began laughing. And she casted all the slayed warriors from her ring. Surrounding the space with millions of light constructs.

"Serve me on your own free will. Or I kill you and force you to. That's the wonder of my ring." And Mogul closed his hands into fists. "Now… kneel before me… or die… that's the same order I gave to the Citadel before becoming their queen." And Mogul bended a knee before Alisand'r. "Good… you will live. All of reality will be mine… but for conquering and claiming, some sharing needs to be done, what a pity. Mogul… I present you for your loyalty. Engine City." Alisand'r mentioned, and from one of the moons of Jupiter, a giant spaceship approached them both, and Mogul smiled evilly when seeing its weapons and power. "Komand'r… if you had joined the Citadel as they had planned… they wouldn't have been tricked by me and perhaps I would still be a Green Lantern swearing vengeance… but thanks to your imprisonment on Earth. They looked for a new puppet. Only this puppet became the puppeteer. I will be ruler of not just Tamaran. I will rule the whole universe." And unknown to Alisand'r, someone was floating on top of one of the moons of Jupiter, and facing the many orange lights at the sky.

"Not if what I have learned helps me re-write history." Hourman, the time travelling android, mentioned while seeing the stars. "In order to preserve the future. The past shall be changed. Orange isn't the strongest light in the spectrum. Yellow is… and yellow shall be awakened before time… my name is Hourman… I change events… sometimes minor… sometimes major."

* * *

**Now for the return of the BIOS section:**

**Dragaa: Once the champion of Warworld and slave to Mogul. But oh well, since I'm not following the continuity that hard thanks to Hourman changing events sometimes minor, sometimes major, he never got the chance to fight Mogul and become the new lord of Warlord. Sorry Dragga, but it's for plot purposes, that's what alternate realities stand for, this is Teen Titans universe. **

**Fatality: A Green Lantern hunter. She hates the Green Lanterns because thanks to John Steward's rookie mistake, her planet blew up, and she was the only survivor because she was training elsewhere, I think in Okaara, don't remember. At any rate, ever since that day, she holds a grudge against all Green Lanterns.**

**Green Lantern of Space Sector 112 – Laira: And more and more Green Lanterns keep coming. Laira is a skilled Green Lantern from planet Jayd, where she is princes. As far as I remember, on planet Jayd there is a cult for the Golden Dragon God. And is a planet of Chinese styled people. She is in love with Ke'haan, who is her mentor.**

**Green Lantern of Space Sector 786 – Ke'haan: After being trained by Kilowog, Ke'haan started his very own Green Lantern training school and is said to be even more brutal than Kilowog. He got a horrible temper by the way.**

**Green Lantern of Space Sector 2815 – Arisia: The yellow beauty, an underage Alien girl about 12 years old who fell in love with Hal Jordan after he became her mentor, and tried to seduce him. But there were many things wrong with that, specially her age. So in order to be with Hal, who was old enough to be her father, she used the power of her ring to age herself into adulthood. Ever since, they started a relationship… I don't quiet remember how it ended, but they aren't dating anymore. Oh, and her planet is Graxos IV.**

**Larfleeze: Ok, this guy wasn't supposed to be introduced until season two… heck, I haven't introduced him yet anyway, but oh well. He was the wielder of the Orange Ring and made a deal with the Guardians for them not to mess with Sector 2828 and leave him alone.**


	6. Citizenship

**Hi again! Oh well, I knew I was going to lose reviewers when I placed my attention in other projects, pity me. At any rate, I still want to write this thing so it's cool with me. Maybe once finished I will get more reviews, there is no way I can know but heck, I'm having fun. Now, to answer the review:**

**Brendan-Mudk: Good to know you finally made an account. And I'm glad to know you were glad I updated. As for your comments about Alisand'r, yeah, she was supposed to be a nuisance, but I needed to combine the Citadel, the Controllers and the Tamaraneans, so I speeded up thinks a little by giving her power. But believe me, she is not the big bad. As for Sinestro, nop, he is not a Yellow Lantern yet, but he will appear.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

**Space Sector 0. Planet OA. Earth Date March 12, year 2005.**

"Stay still. Zamaronian rings are different than Green Lantern Power Rings. I wouldn't like to fry its circuits." Salaak explained to Komand'r. They were inside of the Oan research labs and analyzing the pink power ring attached to Komand'r's hand, placing a tracking device inside to replace her lost necklace. And while doing it so, Komand'r had to remain at a medical bed, bored as hell. "It surprises me that you voluntarily placed yourself under our custody. Since the necklace was broken by a yellow impurity, its signal was lost, and we couldn't track its ionic trail. You could have escaped." Salaak explained, and continued analyzing the pink power ring.

"Yeah, well. The thought actually crossed my mind." Komand'r admitted, and Salaak seemed to nod in agreement. "But I didn't. So, can we… you know… reduce the sentence for good behavior?" And Salaak moved his head in negation. "Seriously? If it weren't because I appreciate Kyle a lot, I would never show this kind of weakness." And Salaak finally released Komand'r's hand, and the girl began generating pink light constructs in favor of knowing if Salaak had messed with the ring.

"I asked the guardian for your forgiveness. Voluntarily accepting your imprisonment should have reduced the sentence at least for five earthling years." Salaak explained, and then began reading Kyle's report. "Recruit Lantern Kyle Rayner has been sending your weekly reports. It is the only report he sends. But well, I suppose it can't be blamed. He is really fighting for your sentence to be reduced." And Komand'r blushed a little at that last. "Yet, the Guardians do not wish to reduce your sentence. I'm sorry but, regardless of your efforts, the Guardians need you under Kyle's guidance for at least 20 years." And Komand'r was annoyed by that last. "There are secrets not even I know. But it shouldn't discourage you. I believe Kyle Rayner have been a suitable influence for your behavior. Even going as far as wanting to claim your sector and freeing you from the penalties it suffers. Yet, it may be something impossible. The only way a lantern from a foreign sector can protect a sector that isn't his or her own. Is by claiming citizenship in the sector it will be working at." And Komand'r raised an eyebrow at that last. "Kyle Rayner would then be able to protect both 2814 and 2828 once having a shared citizenship." And there is only one way around the whole universe to earn such privilege."

"Only one way in the whole universe?" Komand'r asked, and Salaak nodded in agreement. Komand'r then gave it some thoughts, and suddenly her ring reacted violently. "No way! He can't do that!" She complained, and Salaak nodded in agreement. "The Guardians of the Universe wouldn't ask Kyle for something like that! It is beyond comprehension."

"It is the law… not of the Guardians of course, but the law of the Intergalactic Federation. A union between the most powerful governments of the 3600 space sectors." Salaak explained, and Komand'r blushed madly. "It is inevitable. If Kyle Rayner wants a shared citizenship… he shall get married to a citizen of the sector he is whiling to protect." And Komand'r moved her head in negation several times, and placed her hand at her chest, trying to calm down her agitated heart.

* * *

**Teen Titans: Spin-Off Series: Green Lantern.**

**Chapter Six: Citizenship.**

* * *

**Coast City, California. March 30 2005. Northern Residential Sector.**

It was an early morning at Coast City. The sun was just rising, but the streets were kindly illuminated by an emerald light which crossed the skies. The light looked like some kind of meteor, but inside was a person, one Coast City knew well but was slowly replacing by a new and more dedicated hero. His name is Hal Jordan, but almost everyone knows him as Green Lantern. And today, he wasn't happy. He quickly entered Kyle's apartment by phasing through the wall with the power of his ring. He then rudely took Kyle's cover and pulled them angrily, knocking Kyle down from his bed and waking him up abruptly.

"Re-assignation to Space Sector 2828? What were you thinking?" Hal Jordan yelled out of annoyance, and Kyle moved his head in negation several times trying to wake up his senses. He then noticed Hal Jordan by the side of his bed, and kept staring at him with annoyance. "You better start explaining young man! Coast City is your responsibility!"

"It's not! It's yours!" Kyle complained and pointed at Hal. The kid was angry, and it wasn't necessarily because of the rude waking up. "I'm not going to discuss with you. It is useless anyway. I don't care about anything you have to say." And Hal was hurt when hearing that last, and Kyle just crossed his arms and faced him in annoyance. But before the discussion could continue, Komand'r opened the door rudely and pointed her ring at Hal. And once noticing it wasn't a stranger or someone dangerous, she casted the power of her ring of.

Suddenly, Komand'r faced Kyle, and she blushed madly when seeing him only in underwear. Kyle shared a similar feeling when seeing her wearing her Green Lantern shirt, which left little to the imagination. Komand'r then stormed out and closed the door in annoyance. She was awfully embarrassed, so was Kyle, and Hal just faced them both in confusion.

"Ok, I'm confused… what is exactly going on here?" Hal mentioned, and Kyle crossed his arms in annoyance and just walked toward his bed, doing his best to ignore Hal. "Kyle… listen… I admit I'm a terrible mentor… I know I'm no Barry Allen but please. I will try to be a mentor to you… just… give me one last chance, will you?" And Kyle remained in silence. But Hal smiled, and sat at his bed. "Mind filling me in? Why Space Sector 2828? And why are you and Komand'r this… well… embarrassed… to where I know, Komand'r is very… you know… straight forward."

"I didn't read the instruction book. I didn't know what I was getting myself into." Kyle admitted, and Hal faced him in curiosity. "Oan directive 315. All Green Lanterns are to respect the rules recorded on the Intergalactic Federation. That left alone is a rule which gives you more rules. But Oan directive 12 reads and I quote. Green Lanterns can only be assigned to Space Sectors from which they are citizens by birth or after acquiring a shared citizenship." And Hal raised an eyebrow at that last. "And Intergalactic Federation directive number 73 reads, a foreigner from a different sector can only claim a shared citizenship by marriage with a citizen of the host sector." And Hal understood what was going on. "So… in favor of becoming Recruit Lantern of Space Sector 2828… I need to have that sector's citizenship according to Oan rules… but the Intergalactic Federation reads I need to get married to have a shared citizenship. I would be both, the Recruit Lantern from Sectors 2814 and 2828… but… marriage? Komand'r can't see me straight to the eyes anymore."

"You asked her for marriage?" Hal yelled, and at the other side of the door, Komand'r fell heavily. She was listening to everything that was going on. "You are 15 years old! You can't get married! And why in the world do you want to protect Space Sector 2828 anyway?" Hal wondered, and Kyle lowered his head. "The Guardians. They told you something. Didn't they?" And Kyle was about to speak, but Hal interrupted him. "Ganthet?" And Kyle nodded. "The only Guardian I would ever trust." Hal continued.

"Yeah, well… I'm not sure if trusting him would be right at all." And Hal faced Kyle in surprise. "I'm not saying he isn't trustworthy, but if the Guardians can keep so many secrets… how can I be so sure this ring is the balance for keeping peace when that peace asked for so many sacrifices?" And Hal faced him in disbelief. "Komand'r… you can come in… despite the Guardian's orders, I can't keep this a secret anymore." He admitted, and Komand'r entered the room silently, and for a moment both blushed madly, but where both able to resist their embarrassment. "Half a month ago. When I went to meet the Guardians. Ganthet confessed to me a crime the Guardians committed."

**Space Sector 0. Planet OA. Earth Date March 12, year 2005.**

"Kyle Rayner of Earth. Your continuous interference in the Guardian's affairs and your disrespect to our rules is turning out to be quiet unbearable." Appa Ali Apsa declared, and then faced his fellow Guardians. "Will we keep on ignoring our judgment against the incompetence of this Recruit Lantern, or are we finally going to place his ring into test? I eagerly invite you my brothers and sisters to rethink the position of Recruit Lantern of Space sector 2814 as a member of our corp." The Guardian mentioned, and the group exchanged looks actually believing they should strip Kyle from his ring.

"But brother Appa Ali Apsa." Interrupted Ganthet. "Can't you see we have in front of our eyes a Recruit Lantern as no other we have seen before? His ring's charge is only at 50%, but this child had managed once again to invade our citadel, and defeat not only four full ranked Green Lanterns as he did last time. But eight." And Ganthet pointed at the knocked out Green Lanterns around Kyle, who just gasped for air trying to regain some of his lost stamina after fighting the eight Lanterns. "Perhaps he is imprudent. But his talent is unquestionable. His will and heart are strong and he should be praised for that." And Kyle covered his mouth, swallowing the awful liquid which tried to escape his body after the strong effort. "He will change, I'm sure of it." And the Guardians exchanged looks and faced Kyle. "What is it now, Recruit Lantern 2814?" And Kyle was about to speak, but then lost his breathe and sat down by the floor.

"Sorry… I… just a second… not cool, I don't have full charge…" And Kyle continued gasping for air until he finally recovered and stood up. "Fine, I'm cool now… Guardians." He began. "I apologize for breaking into the citadel once again. But it is extremely important." And the Guardians just faced him in silence. "I ask for the especial permission of being re-assigned to Space Sector 2828." And the Guardians all exchanged looks. "Please." He added.

"Denied." Spoke Appa Ali Apsa out of annoyance. "You aren't a citizen of Space Sector 2828. The ring shall only select a Green Lantern from the Space Sector it belongs to." And Kyle bit his lips in annoyance. "Don't you see it my brothers and sisters? This human was consumed by his vague instincts in favor of a relationship with his prisoner. Komand'r of Tamaran should be locked in Ysmault, not with the humans." And Kyle closed his hands into a fist. "Besides, Space Sector 2828 already got a Green Lantern."

"That's it!" Kyle yelled out. "You hate humans so much you just deny any petition we humans make you." And the Guardians all faced Kyle in annoyance. "Komand'r isn't a criminal. Not the kind of criminal you think she is. She even gave herself in when Mogul broke her necklace. And maybe you haven't read my report, but Alisand'r of Tamaran betrayed us. Her ring was destroyed." And the Guardians, unaware of such acts, exchanged looks. "Forget it. I tried to do things the right way, but if you won't cooperate, I will have to play bad cop. I know about the Orange Light of Greed." And the Guardians were all surprised. "Hit the spot?" He wondered, and the Guardians remained in silence for a moment, but Kyle knew they were telepathically evaluating the situation. "Well?" He wondered.

"What do you know about the Orange Ring, Kyle Rayner?" Ganthet wondered, and Kyle just crossed his arms in annoyance. "My brothers and sisters… perhaps it would be wise to… as earthlings say… feed the earthling with the details." And the Guardians all faced Ganthet. "If he takes this information with little consideration. We can simply strip him from his ring and lock him inside a science cell." And Kyle gulped hard. But the remaining Guardians accepted that offering, and shut their mental links and gave their powers to Ganthet. "It is now safe to speak, Kyle Rayner. No one but me will hear what you have to say. All thanks to the trust most of the Guardians have placed in me." And Kyle nodded in agreement. "Speak then. What do you know about the Orange Light of Greed?"

"I know you Guardians condemned a whole Space Sector because of that light." And Ganthet lowered his head in agreement. "Ganthet… right?" Kyle wondered. "Hal Jordan hasn't been at all a mentor… but he did say… that whenever I were in troubles, or doubted… it was you who I should seek…" And Ganthet smiled. "Perhaps the question isn't what I know but rather what I don't." He explained. "Why abandoning a whole Space Sector? Alisand'r said many things… some of them I don't want to believe… but… the true remains… Space Sector 2828 needs help."

"And you would lend your strength to a foreign sector? Even if it meant abandoning your own?" And Kyle bit his lips in annoyance. "We will talk, Kyle Rayner… about one of the many sins of the Guardians." And Ganthet used his powers to transport the unconscious Green Lanterns away and out of the citadel. "The question is, Kyle Rayner, can I place my trust in you? Will you obey whatever command I give to you, regardless how hard and ridiculous it may be?" And Kyle faced Ganthet, and then nodded in agreement.

"Hal trusts you… so… I think I can trust you too…" And Kyle faced his ring. "I want to believe this is the right way… I want to believe Green Lanterns are a force of justice. I want to believe I can bright strongly." And Ganthet nodded, and he casted his powers. Replacing the citadel with the deepness of space. Materializing his own memories, and showing them to Kyle. "Cool." He added out of surprise and excitement, and Ganthet then faced Kyle with curiosity. "Oh… it means amazing, or incredible, unreal."

"I suppose it is cool then." Ganthet added, and Kyle smiled hard at that last. Ganthet was a different kind of Guardian. "Kyle Rayner… you will see things that may disappoint you… but in order to trust, you shall also be trusted with this knowledge." And Kyle nodded in agreement. "Millennia before the existence of the Green Lantern Corp. The Controllers and the Guardians created the Manhunters." And Kyle was confused at the very beginning of the story. He got no idea the Manhunters were to be involved. "They were the perfect police force. Obedient, lifeless… but heartless." Ganthet explained, and Kyle saw horrified how the Manhunters invaded a planet of space pirates, killed all life, and blew up the planet. He was then left in the middle of a graveyard of ships. Horrified by the actions of those robots. "We reprogrammed the Manhunters. Placed them into a servitude role. Never again would the Guardians allow heartless machines to be the porters of our sins."

"Wait. Was that Space Sector 2828?" Kyle wondered, and Ganthet moved his head in negation. "Then… if it is not… this was just one of many mistakes…" And Ganthet nodded in agreement. "I got this feeling I shouldn't be seeing this." And Ganthet just smiled.

"Sometimes, it is needed to remain in silence in favor of a greater good. Some other times, sharing the knowledge will help some selected ones, to be judges." And Kyle felt the heavy burden of the responsibility falling on top of his shoulders. "The Manhunters weren't our first mistake. Perhaps it won't be the last. Back then it obviously wasn't." And Ganthet transported Kyle to OA, and into the insides of the citadel, many years before the Guardians discovered the Light of Will. "We decided life forms shall be selected. Their sense of justice was to be evaluated in the name of the Intergalactic Federation. But we needed a weapon of justice, not a weapon of chaos. We discovered the Light Spectrum." And Kyle was witness of the Guardians creating light constructs of different colors. "Several minerals could create energies to create these Light Constructs. But none of them was sufficient. They would extinguish after a few uses. But also, they could be fueled." And one of the Guardians, a Ganthet from many years in the past, resurrected one of the crystals with a pale blue light.

"Blue light?" Kyle wondered. And Ganthet erased the vision, and replaced it with a universe at war. "Woah! Fine, I understand the point. Whatever the Blue Light is you don't want me to know." And Ganthet nodded in agreement. "Can we concentrate in the Orange Light then?" And Ganthet then saw Tamaranean warriors fighting against gorilla-like creatures with long sharp fangs. "Woah! Who are…?"

"Tamaraneans and Citadelians." Answered Ganthet. "We understood the crystals could be fueled by different emotions. Yet, there should be a source to those crystals. They had life inside. They were alive. We needed to find the creature capable of fueling the crystals. There were seven, we only needed one." And Kyle just nodded. "Our search lead us to Okaara, inside the Vegan System. Space Sector 2828." And the Guardian's ship was seen, but another violet colored ship was following them. "Unfortunately… we weren't alone." And then the Guardian's ship of white colors and rounded form began exchanging blasts of energies with the violet ship. "The Controllers discovered us. And war erupted. Each of us selected our champions. Tamaraneas were the allies of the Oans, the Citadel were of the Controllers."

"Pawns to play your war games." Kyle explained, and Ganthet grew worried at such reply. "Their evolution into warriors… it was your fault… you taught the Tamaraneans the ways of war so they could defend against the Controllers and the Citadel! What was so important?"

"Okaara was." Ganthet explained, and showed a search party of Guardians entering the planet. "The Controllers never knew what we were searching for. But were victims of their influence. Whatever was close to Okaara's orbit was surrounded by great greed. One of the seven lights was there. The Orange Light in an unlimited source. Inside its caves we found a beast. A beast which created the Orange Crystals." And Kyle saw a group of Guardians using their cosmic powers to subdue the beast, an orange colored monster. "The Entity of Greed, Ophidian." And Kyle saw the orange energy serpent with alien face attack the Guardians, and destroy them. "Many died, but in the end we could trap the Entity of Greed inside of a lantern. But before creating an army of its light, we should first tamper into its power, and understand it. "We were so wrong." And Kyle saw the Guardians fighting one after the other one for the right of owning the lantern. "Greed couldn't be controlled. And in the end, the interest of all the Guardians was to own its light. Sadly, that forced our allies, the Tamaraneans, to lose territories, and the Citadel to grow in power, enough as to even betray the Controllers, and expulse them from Space Sector 2828."

"Because of your Greed. You lost your focus of what really mattered." And Ganthet nodded in agreement. "Dear lord… the Light of Greed is so powerful… it was strong enough to break the determination of those who promised themselves they would protect the universe… you gave Tamaran the blind eye… now I understand why Komand'r hates you so much."

"That wasn't the reason." And Kyle grew more and more worried. "As you said, we gave the blind eye to Tamaran… but also gave a blind eye to our own planet… pirates invaded Maltus, our home planet before Oa, while we were fighting ourselves over the Light of Greed." And Ganthet pointed at a spaceship flying its way toward Okaara. Five thieves. One was killed on Maltus by the Manhunters. The remaining four crash-landed at Okaara. A forth one was killed in the jungle. A third one fell from the stairs of the cave and died as well." And Kyle then saw two strange aliens of skinny brown skin, almost like skeletons, and a face similar to a baboon one but with no hair, and sharp fangs around their mouth. Two white eyes shined on their face. "We were half our way back to Maltus when the pirates discovered the battery. We were weakened, and afraid. The Mahunters reported to us that a sacred artifact was stolen from our headquarters at Maltus. A yellow box." And Kyle began rubbing his head in pain. "Kyle Rayner… that yellow box… contained something far more dangerous than the Orange Light itself… it was so important we left our greed aside in fear of losing it."

"But you were too late." And Ganthet nodded. "Maltus was unprotected. Aliens stole important stuff. They crash landed in Okaara. Which by the way is way too much of a coincidence." And Ganthet lowered his head, and then showed a vision of the alien thieves extracting vital information from the Guardian's files, including a map with the location of the Orange Light. "You have to record everything, don't you?" Kyle complained.

"The thieves knew they were going to find a treasure." Ganthet explained. "Only this treasure was cursed, and when we discovered them, the power of their greed combined was too dangerous and wild." And Kyle witnessed a Guardian being murdered by the aliens and their greed. "Those two thieves were already greedy. But the Orange Light made them violent and desperate. They would do anything for the Orange Light. So we Guardians surpassed our greed, and fell victims of fear. The yellow box was far more dangerous. We needed to recover it. So we made a deal with the thieves." And Kyle was horrified. "In exchange of the box, we would allow one of them to have the Orange Power Battery. And present them with Space Sector 2828. No Guardian would ever get in the way of the owner of the Light of Greed. But there could only be one owner of such light."

"You… you… forced them to… fight for the light…" And Ganthet nodded, and Kyle saw the two aliens. Partners, perhaps even brothers. Killing one another. "It's horrible… I'm even disgusted… but why…?" And Ganthet faced Kyle. "You are the protectors of 3600 space sectors… you achieved peace… you find the equilibrium… you aren't imperialist conquerors… what happened?" And Kyle faced Ganthet as if begin for an answer.

"We found willpower." And Kyle understood it. "When this happened… we were horrified as well…" And Ganthet pointed at the alien who survived the fight. "Larfleeze survived. He became Agent Orange. The sole owner of the Light of Greed." And Kyle nodded. "If an entity is strong enough Kyle Rayner, as to fuel 3600 power rings… no… an entity got the power to share it with 10000 rings…" And Kyle was impressed. "Just imagine how dangerous it was Larfleeze. It had to be done… a sector… in exchange of the universe."

"A city in exchange of a sector." Kyle whispered to himself, and Ganthet faced him with interest. Kyle Rayner was just 15 years old, and yet, he already took a decision similar to the one of the Guardians. He would place the welfare of a city, Coast City, in peril, in favor of becoming the protector of Space Secttor 2828 for a while. "I'm no one to judge… in a situation as that one. Anything could happen. But…" And Ganthet smiled. "It is never too late to fix a mistake. Larfleeze doesn't own the Orange Light anymore. Alisand'r took it from him somehow. In theory, the intervention of the Guardians shouldn't be an impediment."

"Our agreement won't be broken. The Guardians will not enter Space Sector 2828." And Kyle lowered his head. "You will, if you are willing to. "Would you, Kyle Rayner? Would you leave behind your home sector, and accept belonging to a foreign one, just in favor of justice."

"Justice? I doubt Guardians know what justice is." And Ganthet was surprised by that last. "I will go… regardless of what needs to be done. I won't give up a sector in need of help. Hal Jordan will have to return to 2814 thought… I wouldn't like him returning and seeing a mess."

"It will be done. Recruit Lantern of Space Sector 2828." And Kyle smiled at that last. "Unfortunately… there is a condition you need to be able to receive this honor." And Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Rings always select citizens of their sectors. And sadly, you are a foreigner… which means you will need citizenship."

**Coast City, California. March 30 2005. Northern Residential Sector. John Broom High.**

"And so… I'm trapped in a really unfortunate situation right now…" Kyle explained, and Komai just blushed madly. The story Kyle had confessed to both Hal and Komai was so long that they ended getting ready for their classes. Hal of course just walked them there and stood by the school's front doors while Kyle finished his story. "There is only one way of achieving citizenship. And I don't know if I can do it… I mean… it's not like I don't want to but… there is only one Tamaranean I would ever ask something like that and she will much likely blast me if I ask… so I guess I'm stuck here until I convince her."

"As if I had said no you idiot." Komai complained while blushing madly. And Kyle then blushed hard as well. "It is only a formality… isn't it…?" She began. "It's not like if it were something that out of the human mind. Just as a kiss is only minor lip to lip contact. A marriage is nothing but a registration for sharing goods."

"Is she always like that?" Hal mentioned, and Kyle nodded while smiling at her reactions. "Then that means you would marry Kyle?" Hal asked her, and Komai felt her heart aching, and she then gulped hard. "Thought so… but then again… Kyle… what do you really want?" And Kyle lowered his head. "When do you know to paint the line between what's your duty, and what you want to do?" And Kyle wondered the same thing. "If I were you. I would surely follow my duty… in expenses of my happiness… or so I believe… true is, I have never had to make that kind of choice."

"It is my duty… but also… something I want to do…" And Komai's mouth opened itself in surprise a little. "Komai…" But the girl had run inside of the school. Refusing to listen to Kyle. "What?" He wondered, and Hal slapped his own forehead hard.

"Women." Hal mentioned. "You thought about duty, she thought about love. You scared her away." And Kyle flinched. "Kid. It's not an easy decision. Maybe you want to see it as your duty but it is not. Your way of life is at risk here." And Kyle nodded. "Isn't there other option?"

"I could become Oa's Green Lantern, but I certainly don't have the time." And Hal breathed out in annoyance. "Today we will leave for Space Sector 2828. I have decided." Kyle mentioned. "But… Coast City is…"

"My responsibility, kid." Hal Jordan mentioned. "There are missions all around the 3600 Space Sectors, but I will try to stay on mine. 2828 is sadly off limits for any Lantern but the Lantern of that sector. This is not like a prisoner transporting mission. It's a real war. If you can take that kind of responsibility then… so can I." And Kyle smiled. "I will tell Arisia I will be staying at my sector once again. Long distance relationship aren't that cool but well, I'm a lover." And Kyle laughed at that last. "Take care kiddo… and sorry I couldn't be a mentor to you."

"Hal… just now you are one." And both shared a hand shake. "Tomorrow I will be fully a 2828 citizen… thanks for everything…" And Kyle walked away, while Hal just breathed out in defeat. Not truly believing how impulsive could his sidekick be.

* * *

"Idiot! Jerk! Vlinpork! Magatorak! Saviturok!" Yelled Komai while running around the hallways until finally crashing with one of her professors, who ended being knocked down after the impact. "Move aside you fool!" She yelled, and then noticed Neil Emerson standing up weakly. "Oh… it's you… just what I needed, another detention."

"You always seem to be getting in troubles, Komai Anderson." Neil Emerson mentioned while standing up. "So, what's the rush? Classes will start in 15 minutes, you are in time." He mentioned, but then felt a chilling sensation running though his spine. "Lady Frost?" Neil mentioned, and then Komai covered her arms as well, while the blonde haired woman arrived. "I will take care of the patient shortly, Lady Frost."

"She will melt if you don't do it now!" The woman yelled, and Komai raised an eyebrow at that last. "Eh? Komai?" The professor mentioned upon seeing the girl. "Go to classes." She added coldly, and Komai took a defensive posture. "I said, go to classes. Now!" She yelled, and Komai defied her. Or it was as that last until Neil stepped in.

"Komai." He mentioned gently. "Professor Cristal Frost is a little… under the weather today…" He mentioned, and Cristal faced him in annoyance. "Would you be so kind as to go to your classroom?" And Komai faced her professor, and afterwards she nodded and began walking away and went inside of her classroom. "What were you thinking yelling out she would melt? Isn't it enough for you to bring the chills wherever you go?"

"Shut up, Emerson!" Complained Cristal. "I committed a sin… I used an innocent girl in favor of curing my own condition… but you are the same, you picked one too." And Neil bit his lips in annoyance. "Find a cure and find it now! The Controllers left us both as unfinished projects! Only that idiotic child of Martin Van Wyck was completed!" And Neil faced every direction in search of any bystander. "We will both die if you keep caring about keeping it low!" And Cristal pushed Neil inside of the infirmary, and inside, and tied to medical beds were two girls. One was about 13 years old and was breathing heavily while several medical objects made of metal were pressed against her skin, not penetrating her, but as if she had magnetized them. By the bed next to her was other girl. Louise Lincoln. Her skin was pale, she was breathing out clouds of oxygen and crystalized water. And she was sweating too much, as if she was melting. "Fix her!"

"The Controllers are aliens! It was hard enough to replicate the powers they gave us both. But taking them away or normalizing them is harder!" He complained. And Cristal Frost faced him in hatred. "Besides… the Controllers gave us an order… kill Kyle Rayner. How can I normalize our powers when the Controllers gave us that order and we haven't even tried hurting the kid yet?"

"Listen you idiot! I don't care about your selected experiment, but if Louise dies, I will kill you before I melt!" She complained, and then transformed. Her skin went white, her eyes shined blue, and clouds of air began escaping her lungs whenever she spoke. "Complete them! I will kill Kyle Rayner." And Cristal began rubbing Louise's cheeks. "I will make sure he dies."

"With such unstable powers? If you abuse them without being complete you will dig your own grave!" And Cristal faced away and transformed back to her normal self out of annoyance. "Only Effigy got the power to fight against Kyle Rayner. Take him with you. Tell him I won't save his precious girlfriend if he doesn't bring us the Green Lantern Prototype ring." And Cristal nodded in agreement and made it out of the room, locking the door behind. "Now… who should I start with?" And then he smiled. "But of course I know the answer! I will save myself! I'm sorry lady… what was your name again? Oh right, Frances Kane. The exchange student from Keystone City. I'm sorry but I will have to hurt you." And Neil took some chemicals and a vaccine, and the girl freaked out. "Oh, don't worry about yelling. They won't hear you. I drugged you." And Neil then began with the experiment.

* * *

"I'm not glad to see you either." Komai added upon her arrival to her classroom, and then sat down by her desk close to Martin's one, who just faced away with annoyance and hatred while staring endlessly toward the desk in front of him. "Where is Louise?" Komai wondered, and Martin glared at her with rage.

"I don't know!" Martin yelled, and the classroom went into silence. "I haven't seen her in all day… she won't answer her phone… it was like if she was avoiding me." He mentioned, and Komai grew worried, but then she fell victim of her surprise when she noticed Kyle entering the classroom. She blushed and then gave her back to him, who sweat dropped at such reaction. "Your love sickness makes me sick!"

"Shut your trap!" Komai yelled, extremely embarrassed, and her classmates faced her in curiosity. "Kyle is…" She mentioned, and then her embarrassment grew. "Whatever! Don't judge me!" She complained and then sat by her desk and then pointed to Kyle. "Don't talk to me!" She yelled, and Kyle flinched. "Curses… I can't even concentrate… you disgust me."

"In favor of my physical and emotional integrity, I'm not even going to tease you right now." Kyle admitted and then faced Komai with determination. "But I need an answer… and I need it today…" And Komai gulped hard, and the rumors began spreading all around the classroom. "Don't mind them… just think about it."

"Fool!" She stood up abruptly, surprising Kyle and forcing him to back off. "You shall never demand anything on this relationship! It is I who shall demand! And whatever I decide shall be my own demand! Not your idiotic sense of duty and heroism!" And Kyle began walking back while Komai yelled at him in hatred and annoyance. "You are no one to demand from me! Understood?" And Kyle found his back crashing with the blackboard and Komai rudely slamming her hand at it and breaking it, surprising the students. "Understood?"

"Sadly… I have to say no…" And Komai was surprised. "It's not a demand… sadly it is a need… I need you… in more ways than you believe…" And Komai blushed hard in embarrassment. "Please… give that step with me…" And she backed off. "Duty may be part of it… but in reality it is something I also want so I suppose it is fine, is it not?" And Komai bit her lips hard.

"It's not!" She yelled, and Kyle was hurt somehow. "It would be the greatest embarrassment of my life… we belong to different social classes… I committed a mistake… I should have never…" And Kyle wanted to say something, but Komai yelled hard. "Shut up!" And he remained in silence. "You can't understand me. No one can." And Komai lowered her head. "I want to… but I just can't…" And Kyle was about to speak, when Cristal Frost entered the room.

"Whatever is happening I don't care." The professor began. "Martin Van Wyck. Come with me." And Martin bit his lips in annoyance and faced away, ignoring the woman. "It was an order… unless you don't care about Louise." And Martin suddenly stood up abruptly. Fear was evident in his eyes. "Now." And Martin wasted no time into following Cristal. Confusing Kyle, but a lot had happened and he couldn't concentrate in anything at all.

"…Stay away from me for now…" Komai begged, and then walked past Kyle and toward her desk. Where she sat down and waited for classes to start, not that she cared about them, but wanted to escape her thoughts about the citizenship. "I love you." She added coldly for a moment, and Kyle was confused while sitting next to her desk. "Bu I don't know if I love you enough to give up something that important." And Komai then faced out of the window.

* * *

"¿Lo-Lo-Lo-Louise?" Martin mentioned extremely horrified. "How… why?" He added, and then saw the weak girl staring back at him. Even her hair was starting to change colors from being blonde to a deep blue color, same as her skin was transforming into ice. "What have you done?"

He yelled and tried to run to her side, but Neil placed himself in the way. "Step aside!"

"You will melt her if you get close enough." Spoke Cristal, and Martin stepped back. "Think, Martin… the Controllers captured the three of us and experimented with us because they knew the meta-gen rested inside of our bodies. But only you were completed, Neil and I are dying." And Martin never cared about that and just faced Louise. "We had to find hosts to our powers, hosts we could experiment with, in order to fix our bodies… and to control you in case it was needed. Think I would place this burden on Louise just because I felt like? We needed you." And Martin tempered his rage, not allowing it to ignite and endangering Louise.

"I'm close from losing my mind into bipolarity, kid." Neil continued. "And Cristal is melting, her body is transforming into ice… we had to do it." And Martin grew furious, his hair transformed into yellow flames and his skin went grey. "Fool! You are really going to melt her." And Martin then saw Louise sweating hard. But it wasn't common sweat. His body was shirking, and so, Martin called his flames off. "This is the deal… you bring us Kyle Rayner's ring… and we save her." Neil offered.

"No deal!" He yelled. "How about I melt Cristal down and I burn your freaking legs to ashes and force you to save her?" He continued with hatred. "I may not appreciate Kyle Rayner. But Louise admires him. And I will always do what is best for Louise, and shattering her hearts is something I can't do. I care about nothing but Louise!" He yelled, and Louise smiled, but breathed out heavily. "Kyle Rayner is… her hero…"

"And her only cure." Emerson mentioned, and Martin was surprised. "His ring got the energy to regenerate itself by tampering into the life energies of the Entity of Will, Ion." And Martin was confused. "The Controllers know. That's why the want his ring. Kyle Rayner is the prototype Lantern. The first of a kind of semi-gods. He is the only Lantern there is who can regenerate will power. How many times have you seen him recharge his ring?"

"How do you know all this?" Martin asked. "I don't care about Kyle and his space cops. But I wonder how you know something so crucial." And Neil smiled. "Why is Kyle Rayner so important?" He continued, and Neil moved his head in negation. "Don't play with me!"

"I don't know, Martin, and I don't care." And Martin bit his lips in annoyance. "All I know is the Controllers refused to finish our experiment, and said the wielder of the prototype ring was our cure. They force us to work for them because they know we have no choice. If we don't cooperate, we die, it's that simple." And Neil approached Martin. "You, in the other hand, are different. You are their corp. You are their Green Lantern… and soon you will be their Ion."

"Enough!" Yelled Cristal. "Go get Kyle Rayner! We need his ring! I don't care about Ion or the prototype Lantern or about the Controllers, I just want to live! Go get it! And if you don't, Louise will die!" And Martin faced Louise, and the girl faced him with weakness.

"I'm doing this because I love you more than my life." Martin mentioned, and Louise moved her head in negation. "I will get the ring. But if I fail, maybe there is something else we can do to save you two… and in exchange I want you to save Louise." And both nodded. "Komai Anderson… she is a Lantern too… a Pink Lantern… her ring may also be your salvation." And Cristal and Neil exchanged looks. "By the way… she is weak against cold temperatures… if her ring is shut off… her ring won't work against the color red. If you shut her ring off, she is a weak alien girl with a weakness to cold." And Louise began crying. "Even if you hate me… I love you enough as to become a sinner… you are my everything." And Martin transformed into Effigy, and then flew out of the room and out of the school, freaking out many bystanders and heading toward the Central Commercial District.

**Central Commercial District.**

"Sorry Kyle… nothing personal… believe me." And at the Central Commercial district, Effigy began reuniting a huge sphere of yellow flames around his hands. "I just need to win your attention! Burn!" And he launched his flames toward a building, and chaos spread, as the building exploded.

**Northern Residential Sector. John Broom High.**

"Woah!" The explosion was felt even at the Northern Residential Sector. It was strong enough as if a small earthquake had started, and knocked down the students from their sits. The electricity even went off. "What happened?" Kyle added, and helped Komai to stand up. The girl of course pushed him away rudely. "Now's not the time!" And she bit her lips in hatred. "I need to go. Keep everyone safe here." Kyle mentioned and ran out of the classroom.

"Wait! Kyle!" She yelled and ran after him. "I'm going too you fool!" She continued while running by the hallways, but soon felt a chill. And the familiar feeling stopped her. "What is…?" And Kyle also stopped his march, and faced back only to see Crystal Frost at their back, and transforming into Killer Frost. "I knew she was different." Komai mentioned, and Kyle used his ring to lock all doors. "Kyle?"

"Whatever. If she is stopping us then she knows our identity." He added calmly. "It doesn't matter. After today I'm going to be full time 2828." He explained, and Komai nodded. "I will handle this. You are weak against ice." He mentioned while transforming into Kid Lantern.

"Never mind that. With this ring on I have not such weakness." She explained, and Kyle faced her. "Go help out there. I will handle her and beat her so hard she won't remember your secret identity." And Kyle raised an eyebrow. "I have decided… I demand of you to marry me… and return with me to Earth once the war at Space Sector 2828 is over… I… like humans…" And Kyle smiled. "It's not the right moment! First I have to knock that knowledge off her brain. "And she transformed into a Star Sapphire. "I demand you to take care!" She yelled.

"What's with you and the demanding part?" And Kyle flew away and out of the school. While Komand'r readied her ring and pointed it at Killer Frost.

"You lost your only chance of survival." She mentioned, and Komand'r blasted, Killer Frost dodged, but then found Komand'r rushing fast to her side and then punching her chin hard, forcing her to break the ceiling and exit the school, and then to block another punch of Komand'r with her arms crossed. "Maybe you got more chances than I expected."

"I learned from one of the best! Always protect the bystanders!" And Komand'r blasted her with her natural powers, and Killer Frost fell heavily at the basketball court. "I'm going to hurt you… and I will hurt you badly… I will torture the knowledge of Kid Lantern's secret identity off your brain. Don't think I don't know how, because believe me, I know." And Killer Frost smiled. "This ring can force you to forget things if your mental barriers are that low. Nothing some brutal punching won't do."

"Clever. But I know that ring's weakness." And Killer Frost took from out of her pocket a red glove and placed it on. And then she launched ice spears toward Komand'r, who blocked with a shield of pink light, which Killer Frost punched with her gloved hand and shattered before finally releasing a cold breathe, which weakened Komand'r and forced her to win some distance. "Soon I will exploit that weakness farther. Shut off your ring, and leave you vulnerable to my chills, alien girl." And Komand'r bit her lips in hatred.

"How do you know?" She added in rage. "Not only you know about the weakness of the pink ring, but you also know about my own weakness toward cold. Not to mention you know I'm an alien to your species." And Killer Frost smiled. "What's so funny?"

"I am with the Controllers." And Komand'r widened her eyes. "Same as your friend, Martin Van Wyck, who kindly betrayed you both. He told me your weaknesses." And Komand'r forced her eyes to shine red in rage. "By the way. He is the one attacking the Central Commercial Center. Divide and conquer." And Killer Frost continued fighting. And punching her gloved hand against every light construct Komand'r casted.

**Central Commercial Center.**

"Not cool." Added Kyle, and saw the destruction left behind by Effigy. "This can't be happening. Those flames can't be his." But then the flames transformed into demons, and they flew toward Kyle, who casted a Viking's armor and a battle ax and began slaying them. "Martin!"

"Effigy!" He yelled and launched his flames toward Kyle, who fell down from the sky and crashed against the ground hard. "Don't worry, Kyle… it was an abandoned building… all I wanted was to win your attention." And Kyle stood up weakly after the forceful and violent landing. "Help me… Kyle… give me your ring… I don't want to have to hurt you."

"Effigy… I would appreciate it if you didn't use my name when I'm wearing the costume." Kyle mentioned while seeing various bystanders surrounding them. "I thought you were going to be cool because of Louise? What happened to you?"

"It is because of her that I'm doing this." And Kyle was unable to understand it. "Lantern… I'm with the Controllers… but I never obeyed them… two more are with the Controllers thought, and they captured Louise, and experimented with her…" And Kyle widened his eyes. "They told me to take your ring… if I give it to them then I can save Louise… but Lantern… if the Controllers get the ring… they will have power enough to replicate my powers into a whole army. Since your ring is a limitless power source that refuels with your own willpower."

"What? How do you know that?" And Effigy bit his lips in hatred. "Effigy. I will save Louise if you tell me how. Saving lives is what heroes do. Take me with her, I will help." And Effigy moved his head in negation. "What do you mean no?"

"Lantern… I'm selfish, but I'm not evil." Effigy added. "That's why I want you to fight me as if I was a villain. A conqueror. Even a demon!" He yelled. "Because… all I care about is Louise… and would gladly endanger others because of her… if the Controllers get the ring, I will have Louise back, but many may die." And Kyle finally understood it. "Fight me, Kid Lantern. Because I'm selfish, and I want Louise's life and only Louise's! If I lose then I will be glad I didn't help the Controllers to conquer us! But I will forever regret losing Louise! And if I win, I will be glad for Louise, but I will be condemning many more! Fight me! Either way I lose! But either way I win as well! Fight me! Take the decision I can't take myself! Force me into evil or good!" And Effigy launched his flame demons, and Kyle countered with angel-like knights, and chaos spread once again, but bystanders refused to leave. They wanted to be witnesses.

**Northern Residential Sector. John Broom High.**

"Gyaaaaa!" Komand'r yelled hard once Killer Frost managed to punch her face with her ice covered hand. The red glove had shattered her aura, and she was extremely vulnerable to the icy temperatures already showering the playground in snow. Komand'r was so weakened that she could no longer cast the power of her ring. "Kyle." She added before finally being knocked down, and falling weakly on top of the snow.

"That was really simple." Killer Frost mentioned, and then grabbed Komand'r from the neck of her costume and began pulling her back to the school. "I will admit of course, that without Martin's knowledge she would have defeated me. These rings are really something." She mentioned, and then tried to pull the ring off. "Eh?" she mentioned upon noticing she couldn't take it off. "I will have to cut her finger then!"

"You won't!" She heard a voice, and saw behind him a man dressed in a purple armor. He also wore a metallic purple helmet which covered his head entirely, and wore a deep blue cape. "Before you blast me, it's me, Neil Emerson. Only now I call myself Dr. Polaris." And Killer Frost bit her lips with hatred. "What now?"

"You were wasting time creating that damn suit?" She yelled out with hatred. "Look at me! I risked my health trying to defeat this alien girl!" She continued her yelling and then took her glove off. Below, her hand had shattered. "I'm pure ice now! I hope you have found a cure!"

"I'm wearing this costume because I haven't in case you hadn't noticed!" Yelled Dr. Polaris. "Effigy's little trick left half the city without electricity! He didn't just blast a building! He blasted the power plant next to it!" And Killer Frost bit her lips in annoyance. "I think he is regretting his actions. Why else would he attack such a vital building?"

"Never mind that! Why can't I cut her finger off?" She mentioned while trying to pull the ring off the unconscious Komand'r, having no luck. "We don't have time to waste! I feel so fragile… each step shatters my body… soon, even walking will shatter me."

"If you don't behave I will shatter you myself." And Dr. Polaris used his magnetic powers to levitate Komand'r. "If you take her ring off nothing will power it. We need the energies it can cast." And Neil then lifted a nearby parked car, and launched it toward a wall, forcibly opening a hole at the infirmary, wanting to waste no time into entering it normally. "Wake up!" He yelled, and began slapping her face rudely until she reacted. "My name is Doctor Polaris… hear what I have to say, or these two students will die." And Komand'r weakly faced the two students, and was surprised when she saw one of them was Louise. "Inside their bodies, I placed our contaminated blood, replicating our powers in them. It wasn't easy, but I could do it." And Killer Frost slapped the back of Polaris' head, and to both, her surprise and Komand'r's one, it shattered and fell to the floor. "That will happen to your friend if you don't cooperate, understood, Komai?"

"Emerson!" Komand'r yelled. "How could you?" And Emerson pointed at the two students. "Freaking psycho! What do I have to do?" She yelled, and Doctor Polaris approached the two students, and Komand'r did the same. "Speak now!" She demanded. Never before had she cared enough for humans. She had changed. Enough as to control her hatred.

"When experimenting with us, the Controllers gave our cells the properties to generate energy. In my particular case, magnetic energy. In Cristal's particular case, molecular inhibition, what can be also called the power to create ice." And Cristal lost her other hand, and freaked out. "Don't interrupt me." He mentioned before Cristal could even complain. "After a couple of weeks after the experiment, I discovered our cells couldn't generate enough energy to maintain our body functions while generating our powers. The more we used them, the more we damaged our bodies. Our cells can't generate enough energy. We need a regeneration progress in our damaged cells, to heal while allowing us to produce energy. And there is only a limitless source of energy in the universe. A Green Lantern Power Ring… or so we thought… apparently there are other rings." And Komand'r bit her lips in annoyance. "What I need is simple. Deplete your ring's energy to restore all of these girls' cells. If they don't explode of course, their blood will start producing healthy cells. And by using their blood, we will restore our damaged one. Of course the selection progress was hard. Not many share my blood type. Frances Kane is AB-. Unlucky girl, I had to abuse many teacher's favors to get her transferred from Cary Bates High to John Broom High only because of her blood type." And Komand'r faced the two teens by the beds. "Don't even think about betraying us… I haven't used my powers enough for the degenerating progress to affect me much. Only my brain is slightly damaged. But I'm physically strong enough to kill you. For example, there is a great concentration of Gadolinium in your blood. Funny your blood functions with Gadolinium, a metal able to absorb great heat energy. I wonder if your blood is toxic, that metal isn't that healthy for humans." And Killer Frost went furious. "Right… let me explain… Gadolinium heats when in close contact with strong magnetic fields. In other words, I can force your blood to boil." And Komand'r lighted her ring. "Think about it carefully." And Komand'r bit her lips in hatred and then pointed the ring toward Louise. "No… the other girl first… if she dies I have to find a new test subject and certainly it isn't something that easy to do." And Killer Frost was about to complain when her jaw began shattering. "Now!"

"I'm on it! All I have to do is supercharge her cells right?" And Doctor Polaris nodded. "I will save you Louise. I swear I will." And Komand'r then began using her ring to supercharge the cells of Frances' body. "Come on… please don't blow up… come on…" She begged, and Dr. Polaris used his powers to analyze the fluctuation of magnetic energy in Frances' body.

"It's working! The cells are generating magnetic fields and aren't consuming her body. Pink rings also feed of an entity. We are saved." Dr. Polaris mentioned, and soon the energy of Komand'r's ring faded, and her costume disappeared. "The energy she just used was enough to deplete the entire ring. Incredible. Without the ring, we wouldn't have been able to generate enough energy." And Doctor Polaris then took a plastic vaccine and began extracting blood from Frances, and afterwards he placed it inside his own body. "Yes! I can feel it… my blood is burning, my cells are regenerating. Each cell is a powerful magnetic bomb! I will live!"

"Great, now do the same with me!" Killer Frost yelled weakly, and her jaw finally dropped toward the floor, and made her look horrible. "Nhguhn!" She yelled, but Polaris then reunited magnetic energy around his hand.

"It's impossible… you no longer have blood." And Killer Frost widened her eyes. "I told you not to abuse your powers, but no, you went ahead and fought her so intensively. I would have helped you sooner, but sadly, I dislike you." And Killer Frost faced him with hatred. "I fixed her blood of course. I was going to use her to control you. But now that you don't have blood, you are both useless. You are nothing but an ice statue. Now… die." And Neil used his magnetic powers to control a fire extinguisher, which he threw to her, and shattered her body, freaking both Louise and Komand'r. "Now… what should I do with you? I suppose I should kill you… or… ask you to join me…" And Komand'r forced her hands to glow with her own energies. "Disappointing." And Polaris began controlling her blood, and it rose to abnormal levels. Her temperature was so high that she even threw herself to the snow and began eating some. "Poetic injustice. She who died of cold now lives because of it. Keep on swallowing all the snow you can. You will die anyway. Both of you will." And Polaris began levitating. "Now… I will get the Green Power Ring… pink doesn't suit me… and with it I will destroy the Controllers!"

"Wait!" Komai complained, but couldn't stop swallowing snow. "Stupid magnetic fields! I'm burning!" She complained, but then felt a hand covering her mouth, and another one hugging her hard, and suddenly ice began surrounding her, lowering her body temperature. The hand began going paler and paler, and in the end it felt like ice itself, and Louise fell to the floor hard, releasing Komai after normalizing her temperature. "Louise!" She yelled, but the girl was too weak. Her whole skin was of a soft blue color, her hair was deep blue, and she couldn't move freely, her body was crystalizing. "No! I still can charge your blood's cells! Wait here!" And Komand'r began running toward her locker, and she then ripped it open and revealed her pink power battery inside. "Good to know Kyle won't hear me say my oath." She admitted, and then placed her ring in front of her battery. "For hearts long lost and full of fright, for those alone in blackest night." She mentioned while blushing madly as was usual. "Accept our ring and join our fight, love conquers all… with violet light!" She yelled, and she once again transformed into a Star Sapphire. "For X'Hal! How I hate that Oath! Grrrrr! But it isn't the moment! Louise!" She yelled and placed her battery inside of her pocket dimension before running toward Louise, and began charging her cells. "Come on Louise… come on… please… you have to live… please…" And Louise's icy skin returned to be flexible as common humans ones were. But she never recovered her true skin or hair color. It was too late to cure her entirely. "Louise?"

"…I live…" She mentioned, but then faced her hands and cried. "But… what am I now? I'm… a monster…" And Komand'r hugged her hard. Her ring had little charge left so she could do it with her aura protecting her. "Komai… maybe if you try again… I don't want powers." She begged.

"No… if I charge you even more you will explode." And Louise was horrified. "You will have to live with it." But then Komand'r felt her blood boiling, and she had to dodge some metal chairs that were thrown at her. "Polaris?"

"What do you mean live with it?" Frances Kane yelled. "I'm a monster! They did this to me! How am I to live with this curse?" And she continued throwing chairs at her, and Komand'r trapped herself and Louise inside of a light sphere. "I don't want to be like him! I broke up with him because he was a damn speedster! A target! I just wanted a normal life! I hate you all!" And Frances began flying away at high speed.

"A speedster?" Louise wondered while hugging Komand'r hard, and since the girl didn't have energy left in her ring once again, she felt the chills. "Sorry!" She yelled and stepped away. "Komai! You need to recharge your ring! Martin… he is going to kill Kyle! They forced him too! Emerson said he wouldn't save me if Martin didn't bring him his ring!" Louise mentioned.

"No time for embarrassment then!" She mentioned while taking her battery from inside her pocket dimension and placing her ring in front of the battery. "For hearts long lost and full of fright, for those alone in blackest night." She began, and Louise blushed. "Accept our ring and join our fight, love conquers all… with violet light!" And the recharge gave her costume back to her, and Louise just faced Komai with embarrassment. "Don't stare at me like that!" And Louise nodded. "We need to find Kyle… and we need to find him fast!" She yelled, and suddenly a pink portal opened itself behind Komand'r. "What in X'Hal's name is that?" She mentioned, and then she saw Kid Lantern and Effigy fighting in the middle of the Central Commercial center. "Take my hand!" She ordered, and Louise obeyed, and both then jumped inside the portal.

**Central Commercial Center.**

"Not cool! I hate how I can't fly while creating constructs!" Kyle complained, and Effigy continued blasting him with fireballs, which in case of not hitting their target, would grow legs and chase Kyle. "And here I thought you had little imagination!" Kyle mentioned, and then casted with his ring some water drops, which grew legs and hugged the fire balls and extinguished one another. "Honestly, I'm running out of ideas here. Can't we talk this over?"

"There is nothing to talk about! Between Louise and the world I will always chose Louise!" Effigy yelled and launched a flame baboon toward Kyle, who countered with a rhino, which tackled him away. "Fight me seriously! Or in Louise's name I swear I will cut your hand off."

"You don't have to do anything in my name!" Effigy heard, and from the pink portal came out Louise, and in her rush she ignored her icy body and hugged Effigy hard. "Dummy! I don't want you killing innocent people because of me! Are you an idiot or what?" She added fiercely, and Effigy was horrified to see her with an icy body. "I won't melt. Komand'r saved me." And Effigy faced Komand'r as she arrived from the portal, freaking out Kyle who had no idea of what was going on. "Effigy… I'm fine… please stop this madness, you are not evil… maybe you aren't a hero either, but you are my hero, always! So please… don't hurt innocent people."

"Louise?" And the girl nodded in agreement. "Your body… your skin… you don't want this… do you…? Can you turn back?" And the girl lowered her face. "I can turn back… I have a human body… but you… what will happen now?"

"Maybe one day I will be able to return to a human body." She mentioned with a smile on her face. "Until then… call me Frost… Effigy's girlfriend…" And Effigy was surprised. "Unless… you think I'm a monster… if that is the case, I have nothing left." And Effigy hugged her and kissed her hard.

"Wait! Won't she melt?" Kyle yelled extremely freaked out, but Komand'r placed a hand at his shoulder and mover her head in negation. "Well, how in the world did you reach me so fast? How could you open such a portal? Can I do it too?"

"It's not a wormhole… it's different… it appeared when I wished to reach you so badly…" And she flinched at such revelation, and Kyle raised an eyebrow at her. "Never mind!" And then she saw Polaris arriving. "You!"

"How did you arrive here so fast?" Polaris complained, and Komand'r refused to answer out of embarrassment when understanding the portal had leaded her toward the person she loved the most. "Never mind… four heroes is more than I can handle… you will live for now." And Effigy surrounded himself in flames. "You got no chance… the power I now possess is beyond your imagination. And I will prove it… by destroying our common enemy." And Polaris began flying toward space. "Kid Lantern, beware the power of Polaris! Let this be a warning for whenever you wish to stand in my way!" And afterwards, Polaris wasn't visible anymore, and Kyle faced Komand'r expecting some answers, but suddenly an explosion was easily seen in the sky. An explosion of yellow flames as Effigy's ones.

"He killed the controllers!" Yelled Effigy, and Kyle immediately faced him. "We got a connection… a psychic link… it… it suddenly switched off!" And Kyle wasted no time. He just flew up and toward space, followed by Komand'r. "I'm going too."

"No… you are not…" Spoke Frost, and Effigy faced her. "It will take time to clean your name… it is better if we leave… together." She mentioned, and Effigy heard the sound of sirens. "Let's find a place to stay… Kyle and Komai will be all right without us… I'm sure of it." And Frost gave her hand to Effigy, who kindly took it as well. "Let's go." And Effigy then carried her, and flew off with her in his arms.

**Space Sector 2814. Moon's Orbit.**

"Beware my power!" Yelled Polaris. "I got the power to even survive in space by concealing myself inside a magnetic field identical to Earth's atmosphere! I am more than just a man capable of controlling a few laws of magnetism." He mentioned while controlling metals all around the space, until finding the dead Controllers and showing them to the arriving couple of Lanterns. "Look at them, Kyle Rayner… this is what happens with those who try to control me… they die… murdered by my hand!" And he crushed the skull of one of the aliens, disgusting Kyle, who was even close to throwing off. "I will make a deal with you here and now. Do not interfere in my affairs, and I won't interfere in yours."

"No deal, Polaris." Added Kyle. And Polaris surrounded his hands with energy. But then an emerald light lighted Polari's back, and Hal Jordan arrived. "Never felt happier of seeing him than now." Added Kyle. And Hal used the power of his ring to try and trap Polaris, who then clashed his hands together, generating a powerful magnetic force, and slamming the trio of Lanterns together.

"Three Lanterns is definitively too much even for my powers." Polaris added. "You will live for now. Farewell, Kyle Rayner." Polaris mentioned, and began flying back to Earth with some alien technology. Hal then tried to fly after Polaris, but Kyle began losing energy in his ring, same as Komand'r, so Hal had to trap them both inside of a sphere of light.

"Depleted power ring? Kyle, you should never allow your ring to fall below 10% ring charge." Hal explained. "Well, not that I have respected that rule so far." Hal mentioned, and Kyle smiled. "What did you do now kiddo? Who was that guy?"

"I'm not that sure, but I think you will be seeing him often from now and on." Kyle mentioned, and took from out of his pocket dimension his Power Battery. Same as Komand'r did, although she blushed madly when thinking Kyle would hear her oath. "In brightest day, in blackest night. No evil will escape my sight. Let those who worship evils might. Beware my power, Kid Lantern's light!" He yelled, and his ring was charged.

"For hearts long lost and full of fright, for those alone in blackest night. Accept our ring and join our fight, love conquers all… with violet light!" Komand'r mentioned, and her ring was charged. She then noticed how Hal and Kyle tried to held their laughter, but failed miserably. "Want me to deplete my ring in your face?"

"If that means hearing your oath once again, feel free to do it." Kyle mentioned, and then covered his face while thinking Komand'r would blast him, but she changed her mind and faced away. "Wow, now that wasn't a reaction I was expecting at all." He admitted, but Kyle then faced planet Earth. "Let's try and find Polaris."

"Forget it Kyle. If he flew down then it will take us hours to find him." Hal explained. "From here Earth might seem so small, but you know how huge it is. I doubt Polaris could land back at Coast City safely. He doesn't have an exact GPS." Hal mentioned while pointing at his ring. "To where we know, he could have landed on México by mistake, or on North California." And Kyle nodded. "At any rate, he is my problem now." And Kyle faced Hal. "Don't mention it… Arisia wasn't too happy to know I was going to stay on my sector. She even asked for a shared citizenship." And Kyle was surprised to hear that last. "I don't know how she found out. Probably Ganthet's plan. I'm not sure if I want a married life, but this isn't about me, is about you."

"I… well… I haven't been able to talk Komand'r about it." Kyle explained, but then felt his hand been grabbed by Komandr's one. "Komand'r?" He wondered, and the girl blushed slightly. "What are you?" And then Komand'r crushed his hand. "Ouch! Ouch! Let go!"

"Fool… I have decided… and I demand… no… I will accept your proposal…" And Kyle blushed madly when hearing that last and his jaw dropped. "I have known you for only 3 earthling months… and apparently… it was enough…" And she faced her ring. "This thing helped me realize it." And then she faced Kyle. "Be aware of something, Kyle Rayner. As rule of my home planet, a Tamaranean princess can only get married to a Tamaranean prince. If a Tamaranean princess marries a different species. She is forced to abandon her birthright to rule." And Kyle was surprised to hear that last. "You aren't accepting my citizenship… I'm accepting yours…" She concluded. "Once our mission on Tamaran is over… I will return to Earth… as your wife."

"Now that you mention it that way it doesn't just sound horrible but it sounds embarrassing!" And Komand'r rolled her eyes and pulled Kyle from the neck and into a deep kiss, which Hal ignored of course. "Ok, I'm convinced." He mentioned upon being released. "Hal… we are leaving before I regret it… thanks for everything, old timer." And Hal nodded in agreement and saluted Kyle military style. "So… can I enter your sector yet?"

"First we need to register at the Intergalactic Federation embassy on planet Oa." Komand'r mentioned, and Kyle nodded. "You better take good care of me, Kyle Rayner. Because after this, regardless the 20 years sentence. I am your wife. We will live until you die, since we Tamaraneans live way longer than humans." She added coldly, but then blushed gently. "Don't stay there looking at me like an idiot… say something already." She mentioned.

"Oh… right… sorry… um… I love you…" And Komand'r bit her lips in annoyance, took his hand, and began floating away. "Bye Hal! Take good care of Earth, will you?" And Kyle followed Komand'r toward a worm hole with the destination being planet Oa. Leaving behind a Hal Jordan, who despite all troubles his sidekick had caused, was proud of the bold teen.

* * *

**Woah, long chapter. And really fun and complex to write. I hope you liked it thought. See ya next Friday with the next chapter!**

**TRIVIA:**

**Cary Bates High: Frances Kane (Bio below) comes from Cary Bates High as a transfer student. Cary Bates High is the name of the school Wally West goes to in sister story "Those who ride the Lighting."**

**The sins of the Guardians: Until now in the story we have mentioned the Yellow Impurity, the Blue Light Ganthet discovered during his younger days, there are Pink girls flying in leotard, we got Green space cops and lastly the major enemy till now wears the Orange light of Greed. But the event Ganthet spoke about, the one of the Manhunters destroying whole planets, is actually the birth of the Red Light of Rage. The Indigo light is yet to be introduced.**

**The Red Light of Rage: Not part of the story yet, not sure if it will be. I actually want to write a season two centered in the red light. Yet, in case the story doesn't look like it can have a second season, the 7 lights of the emotional spectrum will be introduced in the story abruptly. Let's just hope there is a second season, but oh well. I deserve what I got now, lol.**

**BIOS:**

**Appa Ali Apsa: Finally found out the name of the annoying Guardian who does nothing but complain about Earthlings. Well, there is nothing important about him at all other than he always complaining.**

**Ion: One of the seven primary entities of the Light Spectrum. It is the Entity of Willpower. I would like to keep it low in information about it for plot purposes for now.**

**Magenta – Frances Kane: Frances is supposed to be one of the many girlfriends of Kid Flash (Wally West) And is a character I'm whiling to use in the second season of: "Those who ride the Lighting", coming soon on December of 2012. She wasn't a random introduction, but part of the plot of the sister story.**

**Ophidian: One of the seven primary entities of the Light Spectrum. I think I described it well in the story. He is the Entity of Greed. Maybe I changed a little the original story but mostly is true.**


	7. Greed

**Once again only one review, but I'm fine with it. True been told, I like this story so much myself that I can't help but do my best to finish it. I mean, it's not Friday yet, and here I have an update! Am I for real? Well, yes! I love this story, and will see it finished. Maybe I will finish it before next month is over! Woah!**

**Brendan-Mudk: Finally understood your nickname! Brendan and Mudkip from Pokémon! Woot! At any rate, once again I thank you for your continuous support. And if you enjoyed my last quick update, I'm quicker this time, mostly because I want to resume "Those who ride the lighting", I miss writing about Iris and Wally! Oh well, I placed some minor interactions between both stories in this chapter. Have fun reading!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

**Space Sector 0. Planet OA. Earth Date April 25, year 2005.**

"We are never going to be over with the registry, are we?" Kyle Rayner mentioned. It had been almost a month since both left planet Earth in favor of taking registry at planet Oa for Kyle to have a shared citizenship. Sadly enough, as in any other planet of the 3600 sectors, he had to have more identifications than Komand'r had expected. And so, they ended traveling all around Oa registering all kind of information about Kyle, which went from birth registries, to race certification, and much recently, delousing vaccines, which cleaned Kyle's stomach awfully. "Gackt! I seriously need a bathroom right now." He complained. He was dizzy and about to throw up. "What am I? Some kind of animal? How come I needed a delousing?" And many aliens around the placed faced Kyle with curiosity. "What?"

"Fool! There is no need for everyone to know you are human!" Komand'r yelled in a whisper, but Kyle just raised an eyebrow at her. "Kyle, as much as I love you and understand humans aren't as bad as they say all around the galaxy, you need to understand that humans are known as one of the most primitive and conflictive species in the galaxy. There are wide varieties of humans, and they are famous for spreading illnesses which are far too dangerous for other species. If it weren't because you are a Lantern, everyone here would panic."

"You got sick on Earth too!" Kyle pointed out, and Komand'r lowered her head understanding Kyle would never get it. "Ok, maybe humans get sick far more often than other aliens. They didn't have to give me all those medicines and inject me as if I were a dog. I am a human being and I'm not afraid of everyone knowing." And the aliens then faced Kyle, and they began moving away. "What? You are all a bunch of racists! I will show you all humans got the same rights than other species! Who wants me to punch that info into their brain?"

"That's exactly why aliens hate humans!" Komand'r yelled and slapped the back of his head hard. "For your knowledge, you and Hal are the only humans most aliens know! Hal Jordan is the reason most aliens hate humans! Before he became Green Lantern, other sectors barely knew of their existence! If you want to clean your race's name then behave!" And Kyle lowered his head ashamed. "Now, apologize to these aliens." And he felt a vein popping at his forehead. "Now!" She ordered, and Kyle made a reverence, and still, everyone backed off. "Believe me… I understand your situation… Tamaraneans are also hated all around the galaxy… we share that in common." And Kyle was surprised to hear that last. "Racism exists all around the universe. It wasn't human invention. But humans got more chances to clean their name than us Tamaraneans. So… try to behave." And Kyle grew depressed by her words.

"Sorry… I didn't know." And Komand'r breathed out in defeat and just waited patiently at the line. An alien then pushed her aside and took her place in the line. "Hey! That's unfair!" Kyle yelled, and Komand'r, despite being furious, allowed the huge reptile-like alien to take her place. "That's bullying! He took your place!"

"We are surrounded by Tamaranean and human haters! Behave!" She informed, and then another alien pushed her away and took her place as well. "Although sometimes I wish I could do something. We have everything against us. I would be locked and punished."

"But I'm a cop." Kyle mentioned, and Komand'r faced him with curiosity. "Activating universal translator." Kyle mentioned, and his aura surrounded him. "Excuse me sir, but we are all in line. And I do mean… all…" And Kyle pointed at the many aliens, who were also complaining in silence about the aliens who got in line unfairly." The alien then faced the kid, and instead of speaking, he pushed him away rudely.

"Listen, worthless human! If it weren't because of your ring, you wouldn't be here waiting in line at all." The reptilian mentioned. "I am a Gordanean! I am one of the strongest creatures in the galaxy! You are nothing to me but breakfast! Now, get you ring off my sight, human. You are an embarrassment to the galaxy."

"You think so?" And Kyle took his ring off, and Komand'r flinched. "I don't need my ring to kick your butt! If an embarrassment of the galaxy beats you up without the strongest weapon in the universe, I will demonstrate humans are proud and strong! What do you say, salamander breath?" And then it began. The Gordanean attacked Kyle, and the kid dodged and poked the Gordanean's eyes hard, then he kicked his knee while it was distracted, which forced the creature into his knees, and then he kicked his face hard. "Now… stand up and fight me, or get to the back and get in line as we are all doing!" Kyle yelled, and Komand'r was surprised. "Well?" And the Gordanean stood up and tried to slam his strong arm against Kyle, who dodged, and kicked its butt and toward the ground. "Dude! I'm from New York! You got no chance! I don't care about how big you are! If you can't fight in New York, then you are done for! Stand up!"

"You are crazy!" The Gordanean yelled hard, but then went to the back of the line." The aliens were all surprised. A human had defeated a Gordanean in combat. But Kyle wasn't finished, and he faced the other reptilian-like creature in front of him.

"I'm not wearing my badge? Am I?" And the alien flinched. "We can do it New York style. Or Green Lantern style! You name it!" And the alien quickly left his place in the line and ran toward the back. "Seriously, and they call us humans the embarrassment of the galaxy? This place is a mess!" And Kyle placed his ring on. "Stay in line. I'm going to place some order here." And Komand'r wanted to speak, but Kyle was already in Space Cop mode. "You! Stand up and give the old timer a rest! Can't you see he is falling asleep on his feet?" He yelled, and an alien left his sit and offered it to the old alien. "And you! No running! You will get hurt! And lady, control your off springs! You! I don't know what planet you are from and I don't care. I will place you in a Science Cell for exhibitionism if you don't place some pants on!" And Komand'r grew more and more surprised about Kyle's attitude.

* * *

**Teen Titans: Spin-Off Series: Green Lantern.**

**Chapter Seven: Greed.**

* * *

"The line had never moved this fast ever before!" A bird looking Green Lantern with orange skin mentioned at the counter. And he saw Komand'r in front of him and smiling oddly at everything that was going on while Kyle kept keeping on control and even kicked a troublemaker out of the embassy. "Woah! I hope there is a rule for that." The alien mentioned. "At any rate. My name is Tomar-Tu from Xudar. Green Lantern of Space Sector 2813. A good friend of Hal Jordan, and a supporter to human rights." And Komand'r raised an eyebrow. "I have been saying it all day, and every day since I was temporarily assigned to Oa for this job. I collect signatures, as do some of my friends who support human's rights. But I admit that until today I have never had these many signatures… umm… wanna join?" He mentioned while delivering a list to Komand'r, who couldn't find a place to write her name at. "I will start a new list." He mentioned and took a new one, and Komand'r placed her name and sector there. "Thanks for your help. Now, to business. What registry may I help you with today?"

"Marriage certification." And Tomar-Tu looked behind of Komand'r, finding no one. "Just a second." She mentioned. "Kyle! Quit playing space cop! It's our turn!" Komand'r yelled, and in the meanwhile, Kyle was asking an alien to deliver all of his cigarettes and pointing at a no-smoking announcement. "Kyle!" She yelled again, and the kid ran to the counter after confiscating the last cigarette. "Kyle Rayner from Earth, Space Sector 2814. Komand'r from Tamaran, Space Sector 2828." And Tomar-Tu was impressed, and delivered the two registries to them. "No turning back now… dear X'Hal, we are getting married… I can't believe this."

"Honestly, alien weddings are boring." Kyle mentioned, and Komand'r faced him in disbelief, and he blushed madly. "Never mind! It was nothing! Man I'm an idiot!" And he faced the registry and sweat dropped. "Umm… Komand'r… Maltusian…" Kyle mentioned. And once Komand'r finished filling the registry, she aided Kyle."

"Humans… they don't teach Maltusian at their schools." And Tomar-Tu held his laughter. "You really need to learn Maltusian. It is embarrassing for me that you don't know." And Kyle faced her in annoyance. "Your name goes here." And Kyle placed his name, and after he did it transformed to Maltusian hand writing. "Oh… it is read Raynor in Maltusian… erase it and place a klirk between the grukk and the yat." And Kyle faced at Komand'r in annoyance, and then rudely delivered the registry to her. "You are worthless… Kyle Rayner is written with klirk since the 'ay' part of your name doesn't exist in old Maltusian tongue. When a pronunciation doesn't exist in Maltusian you need to write it in modern Maltusian. There is a regulation going around the whole universe for Maltusian actualization. I guess since Earth is an underdevelopment planet it wasn't contemplated for modern Maltusian." And then she delivered the registry to Tomar-Tu. "Read please."

"Kyle Rayner… it is spelled correctly." Tomar-Tu mentioned. "I will prepare an ambassador to travel to Earth and investigate their tongue. Just as 'ay' there might be more differences. It is important for future references."

"Right, make me feel more stupid than I already feel." And Komand'r crossed her arms in annoyance. "Can you please just translate in a piece of paper, I answer the translated registry, and then you fill my form?" And Komand'r breathed out in annoyance and took paper and pen and began translating the whole form, and then she delivered it to Kyle. "Planet translation time? Planet rotation time? What is this, a test?" And Kyle began filling the form. "Fine… translation time 365 days… rotation time 24 hours… an hour equals to 12 space cycles…, using the conversion table to Maltusian days equals to 730 malts a year… it is a test!" He complained.

"It's not a test! It's a form. All forms shall be registered in Maltusian! For X'Hal! We have been signing these forms for a whole month!" And Komand'r filled the information. "The computer needs to know if our marriage is legal by comparing your Earth age to my Earth age, and see if the marriage is legal under Earth's standards. If it is not, then it will make the calculations for Tamaranean age of us both." And Kyle faced her in confusion. "It is like this. On Earth I'm 16.6 years old." And Kyle's jaw dropped. "So, basically, I'm not legal on Earth, but in Tamaran, were a year lasts 304 Earth days and months last 25.3 Earth days, I am 20 years old." And Kyle flinched. I'm legal in Tamaran, but I got no idea of you. I don't even know if you are older or younger than me.

"But we look the same age!" Kyle complained, and Komand'r delivered the registries to Tomar-Tu, who typed the information inside the computer. "Maltusians are so complicated. You look like 15! How was I supposed to know you were 16 and a half? I can't believe you are older than me!"

"I'm older than you?" And Kyle nodded. "How much older?" And Tomar-Tu delivered the results to Komand'r, and she flinched. "I'm dating a 18 years old! So gross! You are nothing but a child!" She yelled out of annoyance. "If I knew you were underage I would have behaved according to your age! How did you allow me to seduce you like I did?" And Kyle sweat dropped. "I can't believe this. 18 years old? You are not legal in Tamaran! We can't get married!"

"But 18 years is legal on some places of Earth… although there I am 15… I'm officially confused." And Tomar-Tu rubbed his beak with interest. "Besides! You never told me your age to begin with! You are old! Now I feel compromised! An old woman had been seducing me!" And Komand'r slapped the back of his head hard. "Ouch!"

"Actually… he is legal in Tamaran according to the new laws." Tomar-Tu mentioned, and Komand'r blinked twice in surprise. "Here it says Komand'r, princess of Tamaran, re-wrote the marriage law about a Tamaranean year ago. Tamaranean legal age is officially 18 years old."

"Oh… right… I changed the rules so I could trick my sister into marriage." She added, and then she faced Tomar-Tu. "Then it is legal? We can get married?" And Tomar-Tu nodded, but gave some computer chips to them both. "Fine… legal but there is one last test yet." And Kyle raised an eyebrow at her.

"What kind of test?" And she blushed, but then took Kyle's hand, striped it from its glove, selected a finger, and bit it hard until it began bleeding. "Yeaaaaargt! Why did you do that?" He complained, and Komand'r placed his blood at one of the computer chips.

"Umm… tastes like iron… it's actually delicious…" She mentioned while delivering the chip to Tomar-Tu, while Kyle began sucking his own blood preventing it from coming out. "The last is a compatibility test… to see if our… genetic codes… can… well… generate offspring…" And Kyle raised an eyebrow in confusion. "It is to know if we can have children, ok?" And Kyle blushed madly. "Tamaranean blood… is toxic to humans… so it is much likely impossible…" And Kyle gulped hard. "Never mind! As if I wanted children!" And she bit her finger hard and released some purple blood. "There! Just for the registry!" And Tomar-Tu placed both blood samples at the computer, and Kyle noticed Komand'r was anxious. In the end, a blue light was lighted by the computer, and Kyle grew more and more confused, but Komand'r in the other hand released a tear from her eyes, which forced Kyle to get worried.

"So… we can't have children then…?" He mentioned, but then he was hugged hard by Komand'r, who then kissed him hard. "What?" He wondered upon releasing himself from the kiss. "I have never seen a girl this happy to know she can't have children."

"Fool! Blue means we can! If it were yellow it would mean we can't! But it was blue!" And Kyle grew more and more confused. "I was afraid because humans evolved from monkeys and Tamaraneans from cats, but our physiognomies are compatible!" And then she blushed and pushed Kyle away rudely. "Hell! I'm surely going to tear my hand off! This stupid ring is forcing me to say weird stuff!" She complained while facing her ring. But then she turned around in order to give her back to Kyle, and smiled softly. "Well… now everything that is left is the signature…" And Tomar-Tu nodded, and placed holographic papers in front of them both, and she signed the papers. And Kyle smiled and signed the papers as well, and Tomar-Tu took them and registered them inside the database.

"By the power assigned to me by the Intergalactic Federation and the Guardians of the Universe. I declare you officially married." And Kyle took Komand'r's hand and rubbed it softly. "As for now, Kyle Rayner from Space Sector 2814 is recognized as citizen from Space Sector 2828 for the interests the citizen may find suitable." And the couple exchanged looks. And in the end Kyle kissed her, surprising Komand'r, who just returned the kiss. Tomar-Tu in the other hand just smiled and finished with the registries.

**Space Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Coast City. Central Commercial Center.**

"My name is Jesse Quick! And different to popular believe, I'm not the Fastest Girl Alive." When Hal Jordan returned to duty at Coast City, he actually thought the citizens would be glad. But the return of Hal Jordan, or the Original Green Lantern as he was known, despite being seen with eyes of joy by some, was overshadowed by two events Hal never thought would ever happen. The first was the media wondering about Kid Lantern. The kid had earned his place. He was respected, and loved. And Hal Jordan felt somehow betrayed. But right now a second event was winning his attention, and forcing him to feel old. "I'm not like a certain hero who not only selfishly claimed the Fastest Man Alive title, but also monopolized the Flash name! A name he never claimed as his own and also left abandoned, and to my opinion, available!" At Keystone and Central City, known as the Twin Cities, once protected by Barry Allen, the Flash, his best friend, and Wally West, Kid Flash, his political nephew, the Flash mantle was apparently on dispute. This was now a world that belonged to a newer generation of heroes. "But, as available as it is, only the fastest of them all should become the Flash! So I'm challenging every speedster all around the world to a race for the Fastest One Alive title and the Flash costume! 100 laps around the world!" And the news spread joy in the hearts of people. A new Flash was going to be born after such race, and Hal Jordan was horrified while facing at the giant screens of the Central Commercial Center and hearing the declaration of Jesse Quick.

"I can explain." Hal suddenly heard. And then he saw Kid Flash standing at the top of a building and facing him with concern. "As soon as I saw the broadcast I rushed to Coast City." He explained, and Hal landed in front of him with his arms crossed. "It is hard for me too Uncle Hal." Kid Flash mentioned, and then took his mask off. "I'm yet to decide if I want to become the next Flash or not. But at least, the Fastest Man alive title… I'm not giving it up… no… I'm lying… I want to be the Flash. I'm ready to leave him behind."

"Leave him behind?" Hal yelled out, he was furious. "Barry Allen made of the Flash what the name is today!" And Wally backed off when hearing his yelling. "Wally… Barry Allen can't be replaced, and you know it. You need to understand that his memory shall remain intact." And Wally lowered his head. "How would you feel if after doing so much, you were suddenly replaced, and all your great doings were forgotten?" And Wally once again nodded. "Please… don't replace him… you can't wear his costume." But then Wally noticed it. Something was wrong with Hal. In his eyes, he could almost swear he saw fear. "What would you feel if you were replaced? Would you want there to be a Kid Flash after you?" And Wally snapped.

"I want to." And Hal was surprised. "Yeah, I would like that. Why not? What's so wrong about moving on and leaving behind another Kid Flash?" And Hal remained in silence. "Uncle Hal, think about it. I have this chance… for once I can do something on my own… I can become the Flash. The first sidekick hero ever to become his mentor. And I don't want to stop there. I want someone to take my place as Kid Flash, and train her…" And then he stopped for a second. "Or him." And Hal raised an eyebrow. "And if one day I have a daughter, and my dream was to see her wearing the flashing yellow and red costume? Flash and Kid Flash. And in the end, when I grew old of age… why not delivering the costume to her? The first Girl Flash or something."

"Great, if she is a girl." Hal pointed out. "And if he is a boy? When will people know the difference between what Barry Allen did, and what Wally West did, and what your successor will do?" And Wally bit his lips in annoyance. "You all share the same name! Do you think it was simple for me to stand out between 3600 Green Lanterns?"

"I will find a way! The costume is everything to me, and will be everything to Iris or Jai or anyone wanting to claim it! I would love to be the Flash forever, but there are two problems with that. First, I'm not the Flash, and second, I won't live forever." And Hal refused to understand that part. "I can create something huge, Hal. Something your Corps will never have. I will create the Flash Legacy. We will be those who can ride the lighting. Wally West can and will die someday, just like uncle Barry did. But his legacy will live on." And Hal nodded, finally understanding it all, and Wally smiled. "We will never replace you both. We will live on, and become our own heroes. I'm sure Kyle thinks that way too."

"Kyle? You know his secret identity?" And then Wally widened his eyes in surprise. "Wally, maybe one day Kyle will be Green Lantern or not. I can't be sure about the future. But I really think you should take this more seriously. Seek for an event at least to tell people what was before Wally and after Barry. There must be a way to link things together correctly."

"That's it!" Wally then yelled. "Uncle Hal, you are a genius! I now know how people will know about what was Barry's doing and what was Wally's doings! The best part of it all is people will finally understand what Barry did for us all! But first I will have to win that race! Thanks a lot uncle Hal! This talk was really helpful! See ya in a flash!" And Wally rushed away, leaving behind a confused Hal Jordan, who now was immersed in deep thoughts while thinking of one day being replaced by him who was his sidekick.

**Space Sector 0. Planet OA. Green Lantern Central Power Battery.**

"In brightest day, in blackest night. No evil shall escape my sight." Even when Kyle's priority would normally be enjoying some alone time with Komand'r, now his official wife according to the Intergalactic Federation, the true was Kyle didn't feel at all close to be married. "Let those who worship evil's might." It was a mutual agreement between the two. Responsibility comes first. They would discuss the marriage dilemma later. "Beware my power, Kid Lantern's light!" His light shined brighter than the one of any other recruit or lantern. Kyle was that special. Even whit only 50% of ring charge, he could do things others couldn't, because the power of his imagination went beyond the capabilities of the ring. "I'm ready." He informed, and then walked toward Komand'r, only to find Kilowog standing in front of him.

"Space Sector 2828? You Poozer even know what you are getting yourself into? They will eat you there!" Kilowog complained, and Kyle smiled for him. "Didn't Jordan teach you about priorities? What about Space Sector 2814?" And Kyle moved his head in negation.

"Kilowog, I love Earth. And I wish I could stay there and be a hero there. But I got a responsibility." Kyle mentioned, and Kilowog crossed his arms in annoyance. "Earth will be safe with Hal. He is one of the best. He only got a little distracted lately." But Kilowog insisted.

"Kyle… jokes are over… Jordan is not well." And Kyle grew worried. Thinking he was probably victim of some kind of illness no one had mentioned. "Hal Jordan used to be just like you: proud, strong, willed, determined, and full of hopes." Kilowog explained. "But the Guardians… they hide secrets… some Hal know, and he is disgusted. That's the reason of why Jordan does whatever he wants whenever he wants. The Guardians just tolerate him because he gives results." And Kyle nodded in agreement. "Kyle… Jordan needs an anchor to reality, to prevent him from going bonkers. You know what I mean?" And Kyle moved his head in negation. "He needs responsibility." And Kilowog pointed at Kyle's white circle. "Someone needs to be there to take care of Jordan all the time. Or else he gets into more problems that he can handle."

"Kilowog. Hal is supposed to be my mentor, not the other way around." And Kilowog nodded, and still he doubted. "Listen… Kilowog… I know Hal Jordan is the best of all Green Lanterns. I understand it. He was cool and all. He did many great things. But he failed where I am stronger. I have a greater sense of responsibility than he does." And Kilowog moved his head in negation, trying to explain to Kyle. "That's enough!" He complained, and Kilowog backed off. "Hal can stay on Earth and be a great hero there. I'm sure he can. He is way better than many heroes I know. But that's the problem. He does what he wants to, not what he needs to. I do what there needs to be done. And I chose a whole Space Sector… Earth and a city I know will be all right." And Kilowog nodded. "Humans aren't as weak as all aliens think. A human is strong." And Kyle offered his hand to the big guy, who took it gently. "See ya buddy."

"I got this feeling this is the last time we ever see, Kyle Rayner." Kilowog mentioned, and Kyle stared at him with disbelief. "If one of us is destined to die… please let it be me, Poozer." And Kyle nodded, and slowly began walking away with Komand'r by his side, and then opened a wormhole toward Space Sector 2828. "That kid is really something… is he not?" Kilowog added, and behind him appeared Salaak. "But I wasn't lying… something bad will happen."

"Umm… and is dangerously close from happening, Kilowog." Salaak confessed, and the porcine looking alien faced Salaak with curiosity. "As the only Honor Guard… I have access to very severe and important information" And Kilowog grew worried. "Something indeed will happen. Something the Guardians fear. Something they don't understand. And apparently, Kyle Rayner is the key toward salvation."

"The kid? He ain't ready." Kilowog admitted, and Salaak nodded in agreement. "If something bad is going to happen. Then why aren't the Guardians doing a thing to prevent it." Kilowog wondered, and Salaak moved his head in negation.

"It's not their role to decide what shall be prevented." Salaak explained. "Their role is to protect from impediment danger. If the Guardians were to force a change, and get ready for that which is to come. They would be forging our destinies. Instead, they placed the blame on a time traveler." And Kilowog raised an eyebrow at that last. "The Guardians got Intel from the future. From a being they decided to trust. He arrived, with the prototype ring, and told the guardians to find Kyle Rayner, a Green Lantern who shall receive his ring 10 years before his fated claiming. The traveler said that in order to preserve the future, some events needed to be speeded up. Kyle Rayner was supposed to be the successor of Hal Jordan."

"Successor? What is going to happen to Hal?" And Salaak moved his head in negation, indicating he had no idea. "So you don't know what will happen, but something will happen." And Salaak nodded. "As Kyle would say. Cool! We are all going to die and we don't know why. Very funny, Salaak. And here I thought making out the end of the world ideas was an earthling job."

"Let's just have hope, Kilowog." Salaak mentioned. "We must believe in the Guardians. They always know what is best." And Kilowog moved his head in negation, and Salaak took a deep breathe. "Anything I say will only give you unpleasant worries… but if I told you I know the exact date of it beginning, what would you do?" And Kilowog lowered his head.

"Salaak… when Volovax Vik was destroyed… I would have given everything to have only one chance to get ready for it." And Salaak lowered his head. "I'm not asking you to tell me when am I going to die or if I will… I just want to know when is this crisis coming… so I can enjoy life as it is now… I wouldn't be able to lose it all again."

"Agreed… losing your planet and continuing on was admirable." Salaak mentioned, and then faced Kilowog. "Understood, Kilowog… I will reveal to you the exact date of the event the time traveler called Flashpoint." And Kilowog nodded in agreement. "Earth date for Flashpoint is June 03 of year 2005… according to Kyle's home planet calendar, today is April 25 of year 2005." And Kilowog delivered a puzzled stare to Salaak. "Against the Guardians, and my own judgment, I began doing the calculations. From today to the promised date, there is a difference of 39 Earth days. Converting it to Volovakian is unnecessary, Kilowog. Volovax Vik and Earth share the same properties… you got only 39 Valxs to enjoy before Flashpoint." And Kilowog understood he probably committed a big mistake.

**Space Sector 2828. Vegan Star System.**

"Recruit Lantern Kyle Rayner." Spoke Kyle's ring as Kyle traveled through the wormhole and toward the Vegan star System. "Space Sector 2828 is off limits for any Green Lantern. Desist on your effort of arriving to Space Sector 2828. Failing to attend to this warning will result in the immediate shut down your Green Lantern Power Ring."

"Kyle Rayner speaking." Kyle began. "Before attending to your solicitude, ring, I would like to call you by a given name." He began. "I'm sure you are more than just a computer. You are a sentient life form. One of us. How should I address you?" And for a moment there was silence. But soon the ring reacted.

"Green Lantern Mogo of Space Sector 2261. A pleasure to meet you." Mogo added, and Kyle smiled and pushed forward into the wormhole. "Recruit Lantern Kyle Rayner. I will try to resonate with you one last time. The only Green Lantern who can enter Space Sector 2828 is the Green Lantern of Tamaran, Alisand'r."

"Alisand'r betrayed us, Mogo, Komand'r destroyed her ring." Kyle explained, and then pointed his ring toward Komand'r. "Mogo, this is Komand'r. Star Sapphire of Space Sector 2814 and 2828. I know since she is my wife. I got a shared citizenship." And Komand'r blushed softly when hearing that last. "So basically, I am the Recruit Lantern of Space Sector 2814 and 2828 as well. I got free access toward the Vegan System." And for a moment there was silence. "I'm serious Mogo, ask Tomar-Tu."

"Not necessary." Mogo mentioned. "Opening wormhole toward Space sector 2828. The Vegan System." And the green vortex of light dissipated, and was violently replaced by spaceships battling against Orange Lanterns-like constructs. "Welcome to the Vegan System."

"What is going on here?" Komand'r complained, and saw several space ships falling toward an orange colored dark hole in the middle of nowhere. "This is the Vegan System?" And Komand'r faced every possible direction, trying to ignore the battleships and the Orange Lanterns and concentrate in the stars. "We are at the farthest east border!" She complained. Tamaran is the eight planet of the Vegan Star system. We are like 28 billons of kilometers away from Tamaran!"

"The vegan star System is vast and unexplored." Mogo added, and Kyle faced his ring. "There are no coordinates assimilated in the database for a precise space jump. The nearest destination in the database was recorded as being the one this wormhole opened at. This is as close from Tamaran as a wormhole can be opened. Do not forget Space Sector 2828 is off-limits."

"I don't need a database to know where we are!" Komand'r mentioned, and pointed at a rocky planet. "That's planet Okaara. The 30th planet of the Vegan Star System. Home to the Warlords of Okaara, the people who taught me how to fight." And Kyle nodded. But he also knew more of Okaara than what he was supposed to know. "It is that planet… right…? The one where the Guardians found the Orange Light."

"Then Alisand'r must be there." Kyle concluded. "She got the only Orange Power Ring, and these Light Constructs should be proof enough of Alisand'r residing on planet Okaara." Kyle explained, but Komand'r wasn't at all convinced.

"Why would Alisand'r be on planet Okaara?" And Komand'r faced the spaceships. "These are Warlord's war cruisers. But they don't seem to be trying to fight. It looks more as if they were trying to leave Okaara. What force is so strong as to push the Warlord's away? And also. With the kind of power to eradicate the Citadel… why not aiming to conquer Tamaran? Why attacking an allied world?" And Kyle got no answers, but he knew he would surely find them at Okaara. "You are the Recruit Lantern… what do we do?"

"Well, it would be awfully annoying to travel to Tamaran just to know it was Okaara where Alisand'r was hiding." And Komand'r nodded in agreement. "Mogo, I need ionic signatures of Okaara's surface. Try finding the core of the power source of these constructs." Kyle asked.

"Coordinates established." Mogo replied, and from Kyle's ring, a small light came out and flew toward planet Okaara. Both Kyle and Komand'r then followed it, and in a few minutes they were flying on top of a mist-filled swamp, while the light guided them both toward the insides of some caves. "The source of the light is somewhere inside these caves." Mogo added. "Yet… the source is too strong as to point its exact location."

"I feel… funny…" Komand'r mentioned, and Kyle then noticed she was grabbing onto his hand strongly. "Don't let go. We are married, remember? You are my property. Mine!" She yelled, and Mogo reacted and pushed Komand'r back. "Why did you do that?" Komand'r replied extremely mad.

"It wasn't me! It wasn't! Honestly!" Kyle mentioned, and Komand'r had her doubts about it. "Why did you do that, Mogo?" Kyle complained. And then a hologram of a Green Lantern insignia appeared before Kyle's eyes and on top of his ring.

"Recruit Lantern Kyle Rayner. Just as Honor Guard Salaak, I know secrets of the Green Lanterns no one knows." And Kyle nodded in agreement. "Green rings are weak to yellow impurity, and strong against the pink light. Pink rings are weak against the red impurity, and strong against the yellow impurity. But there is a light in the spectrum that is strong against all lights, and only weak to one. Greed can erase love. Greed can corrupt will. Greed overshadows compassion. Greed fuels the rage. Greed surpasses fear. The only light greed is weak to is the light of hope, because hope, is selfless."

"Wait." Kyle mentioned and began counting. "Seven lights? I just know three of them. Green light of willpower, pink light of love, and orange light of greed." But then he noticed Komand'r was grabbing onto his hand again and pulling him closer to her. "Never mind that. What is going on with her?" He pointed out.

"The light of love can't withstand greed… a mixture between the lights of the emotional spectrum will only result in a gamma of emotions resultant of their union." And Kyle scratched the back of his head in confusion. "When the lights of greed and love are united, other feelings are born, such as avarice, jealously, grieving, loneliness, lust." And Kyle flinched. Komand'r was already too lustful for his taste, and the orange light was lightening such feelings."

"Ah? And why aren't I feeling weird?" Kyle complained. Even more after seeing the odd stare Komand'r was delivering to him, as knowing something wrong was about to happen. "What happens when the orange light and the green lights are combined?" He wondered while backing off from a Komand'r who now hugged him hard and began kissing his neck. "Not the moment, definitively not the moment! She will kill me when she returns to normal!"

"When the orange light and the green light are combined, the following feelings are born." And Kyle was no longer interested, since Komand'r was kissing him hard and linking her legs with his, not letting him go at all. "Imperialism, self-judgment, abuse, and others negative feelings. Truth been told, the green light is one of the less affected by greed. But in theory, you should be more affected. Only hope is supposed to be immune."

"Well. Maybe I broke my ring." Kyle mentioned, and then pushed Komand'r aside. "Let go already. Remember you are seducing an underage." And Komand'r reacted violently and pushed Kyle away. "Ouch!" He complained.

"Why are you been so mean with me?" Komand'r complained, and Kyle stared at her in confusion. "It hurts me to know you can be so cold! All I want is some love!" And Komand'r began crying, and Kyle sweat dropped. "If I can't have you… then… then… then…" She began and then sniffed hard and cleaned her tears away. "No one can! You are mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" She yelled and began blasting Kyle, who then ran into the caves trying to avoid Komand'r. "We are married! Remember? You are my property! Mine! Come back here!"

"I hate the orange light already!" Kyle complained while evading starbolts and pink light constructs of pink alien creatures trying to catch him. "It's not me, it's you!" He dared joking, but only found Komand'r tackling him down and both fell from the stairs and until reaching the depths of the cave, where Kyle complained about the pain of his aching bones and then found Komand'r hugging him hard.

"You are mine, you hear me?" Komand'r mentioned while hugging him hard. "Mine! Only mine! You can't ever see another woman that is not me! You are mine! Mine! Mine!" And she rested her head at his chest and began sobbing. "I don't want to be alone anymore. I don't want to be hated again… you are mine… forever mine… only mine…" And Kyle pitied her for a moment and began rubbing her hair softly.

"Fine, fine… I'm yours." He mentioned with a smile, and Komand'r kissed him softly. "At least this Komand'r is a little more open minded. But once you return to normal you are surely going to snap my neck." And Komand'r moved her head in negation, but of course Kyle knew the truth. He knew Komand'r that well.

"There are other rings?" Kyle suddenly heard, and tried to stand up only to find himself unable to since Komand'r refused to let go of him. "She invaded MY home!" the voice mentioned. "She took MY ring!" And Kyle grew more worried and worried. "She took MY battery!" And Orange Flames lighted the whole cave, and Kyle finally saw him, the alien he saw when Ganthet revealed the truth of the Orange Light to him. Larfleeze. "Your rings shall be MINE!"

"For the love of the Green Power battery! You are not serious!" And Kyle jumped away while pulling Komand'r with him and rolling around the cave. "Let go!" He yelled to her, but Komand'r moved her head in negation and just hugged him even harder. "No, wait! Mogo! Help me here! I need Komand'r to return to normal!" But Mogo couldn't hear Kyle anymore. There was too much interference. "I can't fight like this!" He complained.

"MINE! Give me my ring! I want my ring! Give it to me! It's green and shinning! MINE!" And Kyle moved his head in negation. "The ring!" And Kyle casted a boxing glove and punched his face with it. "I will get my ring and then I will kill you!"

"Not to sound greedy, but this ring is mine, baboon face!" And Larfleeze readied the power of his greed, which surrounded his whole body, and Kyle noticed he was wearing no ring. "How can you create constructs without a ring?"

"My battery and I have been together for eons! The battery is a part of me as I am part of it! It is mine! I am mine! Everything is mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" And Kyle ended grabbing Komand'r princess style and running with her out of the cave while followed by the furious and greedy alien. "Give me back my ring!"

"I told you it's not yours!" And Larfleeze blasted Kyle and Komand'r, and the girl ended rolling down and toward the alien's feet. "Ow… protective aura or not… that blast had the power of more than 8 Green Lanterns… I know… I have felt it…" And Kyle tried to stand up weakly, but Larfleeze was just too much for him. But suddenly he saw Larfleeze grabbing Komand'r by the arm and picking her up. "Wait! Don't touch her!"

"She is mine!" Larfleeze yelled. "She is gorgeous. She is mine now! And her ring, is mine too!" and Larfleeze grabbed the ring, only for it to blind him with its light and force him to release Komand'r, who Kyle caught before her fall and then pulled away from Larfleeze. "Urght… that felt horrible! I hate pink rings! I hate them, I hate them, I hate them! But I still want the green ring! I want it! It's mine!"

"Wait! Let's talk this over! Maybe we can reach an agreement!" And Larfleeze stopped, and crossed his arms while waiting for an offering. "Umm… you want to bargain?" And Larfleeze smiled. "Ok… umm… well…" He began, and Komand'r hugged him from behind, distracting him even more. "Your ring! I know who has it and where to find her!"

"I already know who and where!" Larfleeze yelled, and Kyle continued backing off. "That orange skinned girl! She invaded my caves with her Manhunters! The Guardians ignored our agreement! And once I get a ship to travel to Tamaran, I will kill her and get my ring back! And when I do, I will bring war to the Guardians! I will kill them all!"

"Ok… got it, you are mad…" And Larfleeze faced Kyle. "Listen… I'm with the Guardians, I'm a Green Lantern!" And Larfleeze went furious and about to kill Kyle. "Just listen to me please! I will bargain with you!" And Larfleeze faced Kyle with greedy intentions. "I will help you… ok… you want a ring, and not just a pink ring which you hate or a Recruit Lantern's ring that can't multitask. You want THE ring, the mother of all rings. The ring with the power of 10,000 Green Lanterns, don't you?" And Larfleeze nodded in agreement. "Fine, then how about this… I get the ring for you. No tricks, I swear. I go to Tamaran, defeat Alisand'r, and give your ring and battery back to you, and you will never see us again in your planet."

"My sector!" Yelled Larfleeze, and Kyle grew determined and moved his head in negation. "It is my sector! The Guardians promised! Everything here is mine! I shall not share it with anyone! Much less the Guardians! Mine!" And Kyle once again snapped.

"It's not yours! You can be greedy but never place your selfish needs over other's displeasure!" He yelled, and Larfleeze faced Kyle with hatred. "Why do you need all those things for? Is there at least one thing you truly need? You just keep on yelling mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! You don't even know what you have!" And Larfleeze found himself unable to give him an answer. And so, he just grew furious and yelled hard.

"Mine!" He yelled, and Kyle rolled his eyes out of annoyance now understanding he was speaking with a spoiled child as old as the universe itself. "I am greed! I don't have a reason to be greedy! I just am! You know nothing of me! Bargain or die!"

"Fine!" Kyle yelled out of annoyance. "Your ring, your battery, and your planet! But I'm not giving you the liberty of owning the whole Space Sector 2828. You stay in your planet, then no one bothers you! Get out of it and you and I will have to fight. That's it! I'm a cop, and I'm negotiating with a terrorist, that should be more than enough!" And Larfleeze yelled hard. "Look pal! Take it or leave it! You kill me, you are stuck here chasing spaceships for someone to take you to Tamaran. You cooperate, and I take you myself." And Kyle showed Larfleeze his ring. "Deal?" He wondered and offered his hand to Larfleeze.

"Grrrrrr. Deal!" And Larfleeze took Kyle's hand. "Now take me to my ring now! Without it I can only create constructs, but I can't create a protective aura. I can't survive on space on my own!" He declared, and Kyle nodded in agreement, but then found Komand'r pulling his arm hard.

"He is mine!" She yelled, and then pulled Kyle away from Larfleeze. "I don't want to share you with anyone! Just the two of us! Always! You are mine!" And Komand'r hugged Kyle hard, who complained about not being able to breathe at all.

"Ok… I got it… Larfleeze, right?" Kyle asked, and the Orange Lantern faced him with hatred. "If you want me to help you, then I need you to lift your spell over Komand'r!" And Komand'r began biting his neck. "Now before she starts doing weird stuff!" He begged, and Larfleeze roared hard, but absorbed the greed from Komand'r's body, who then pushed Kyle away rudely. "Ouch!"

"What have I been doing?" She complained while blushing extremely hard. "Tha-tha-tha-that beast forced me into it! He corrupted me! Damn monster! I will give you a piece of my mind you fool!" But Kyle placed himself in front of Komand'r, interrupting her intentions. "You don't talk to me!" And Kyle sweat dropped. "I can't believe all this! I'm gonna blast him!"

"No! Wait! He is a friend!" Kyle mentioned, and Larfleeze raised an eyebrow at that last. "Well… sort off… listen… we need to work together right now. So can we all be friendly for now at least?" And then Kyle was pulled by the arm and toward Larfleeze, and Komand'r forced her ring to shine bright while pointing it at his face. "What now?"

"Mine! My friend!" Larfleeze yelled, and Komand'r felt a vein popping at her forehead while Kyle just lowered his head in depression of his current situation. "Larfleeze haven't had a friend in eons! He is my friend! Not yours! Mine!"

"He is my husband you fool! And that makes him of my property!" And Kyle sweat dropped. Then Komand'r pulled the other arm of Kyle and tried to release him from Larfleeze, who pulled back, and Kyle ended tortured between their tug of war. "Let go!"

"Mine!" Yelled Larfleeze, and both then felt Kyle's arms giving away and were both freaked out when they saw Kyle shaking in pain. "He broke. Now I need new friend." Larfleeze admitted and let him go.

"I didn't break!" Kyle complained while rubbing his sore muscles. "Seriously, you got a greedy issue… this is surely not going to end well at all." And both Larfleeze and Komand'r exchanged hatred-full looks. "Larfleeze, if you want to be my friend then you need to do good things for me. How about starting with absorbing that orange dark hole and your constructs?" And Larfleeze rubbed his chin with interest. "Friends aren't things. You need to work hard to keep them. I'm not a pet."

"Fine!" Larfleeze yelled, and the orange dark hole at the sky disappeared. "But you are my friend! Always my friend! Understood?" And Kyle flinched but nodded in agreement. "Now, before friendship is over, take me to Tamaran! I want my ring!" and Kyle nodded several times in agreement.

"With 50% of ring energy and going low with each passing second? Good luck trying." And Kyle faced Komand'r with annoyance. "Besides… you don't know a thing about this Space Sector. And without Mogo and the wormhole technology, we will need a fully charged ring to get three passengers to Tamaran." And Komand'r took her battery out. "Cover your ears!" And Kyle obeyed, but Larfleeze didn't. "Whatever." She mentioned and then began with her oath. "For hearts long lost and full of fright, for those alone in blackest night. Accept our ring and join our fight, love conquers all… with violet light!" And suddenly Kyle burst into laughter. "You heard me?" She complained, and Kyle moved his head in negation.

"No I didn't! But I memorized your oath!" And Kyle burst into a strong laughter, and Komand'r smacked the back of his head hard. "Ouch! What? It is fun! I'm sure it isn't the only funny oath. What's your Oath, Larfleeze?" And the Orange Lantern cleared his throat, and Kyle waited for it with anticipation.

"This power is mine, this is my light. Be it in bright day, or black of night. I lay claim to all that falls within my sight. To take what I want. That is my right!" Larfleeze yelled, and Kyle just sweat dropped. Even his oath was greedy. Komand'r in the other hand refused to continue with useless conversations and trapped them both inside of the pink light construct of a sphere of light, which began floating away with them inside.

**Space Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Coast City. Ferris Aircrafts.**

While immersed in deep thoughts, Hal Jordan flew down toward Ferris aircrafts. Once managed by his longtime girlfriend, who he selfishly replaced by Arisia during his many space trips. Ferris was his life. He loved flying on planes more than flying using his ring. But right now Ferris Aircrafts was under new management since Carol Ferris was no longer on Earth. According to Kyle's report she was now queen at planet Zamaron. And right now Hal missed her a lot.

"I screwed it up badly." Hal mentioned, and faced the ruined jet planes and the abandoned landing site. "When Carol needed an expert flight pilot, I was away on space, playing space cop… and giving my back to her." Carol got married while Hal was in space. She still loved him, Hal knew it. But he could have been a man of family, and instead, was old and lonely. "I got carried away." He still had Arisia, but she had asked him for shared citizenship, and Hal doubted he loved her strongly enough to give that step with her. "Seriously… I invested my life in the line of duty… Coast City no longer needs Hal Jordan…" He added in depression. But then a determined look was drawn on his face. "But Coast City still needs Green Lantern. I am Green Lantern. The light of my will shines brighter than ever! I am will itself, and I will show them all. I'm going to be the best Green Lantern Coast City ever had." He added with a smile, and began flying toward the city. "Perhaps I'm old, but my heart is as young as ever."

**Space Sector 0. Planet Oa.**

"So… with your knowledge about the future… all you do is eat and get drunk…?" Salaak mentioned. He was now inside of a bar and seeing Kilowog munching several alien dishes, which went from space-octopus tentacles, to living worms. "I'm afraid I do not understand. I do not know what will happen. But even when knowing dying is a strong possibility, I use my time to ready the newer generations. Registering my knowledge, backing up the Intel of the book of Oa. So if I die I can leave behind the tools for the newer generations to live on."

"That's your problem Salaak. You only care about duty and preparing for the future." And Kilowog munched more alien creatures which served him as food and then burped hard. Half a worm then flew to Salaak's face, and Salaak just cleaned it away calmly. "You said so yourself. You don't know if you will live or die. Not even the Guardians know. But if I die, I would kick my own butt while yelling at myself: why in the world didn't I enjoy my last moments?" And Salaak began understanding. "So, while I know if I live or die, I wanna eat all I can! If I die, no regrets! I had a great life! And if I live, all I have to do is worry about how many Space Credits are left in my wallet." Kilowog explained.

"Fascinating." Salaak admitted. "Yet, it is nothing but a possibility. Would it be wise investing your time in your own happiness instead of the welfare of the future?" And Kilowog moved his shoulders up and down not truly knowing what to say. "In theory, it sounds selfish… but I have to admit I would prefer seeing my former wife for one last time before dying. If I live, everything is all right. But if not… I would forever regret it."

"Ex-wife, eh?" Kilowog mentioned, and then munched more of his food. "A skeleton like you got married? Incredible! I guess even the ugly get lucky sometimes." And Salaak faced Kilowog in disbelief. "I once had a family too. A wife, two kids. And then, everything was gone. You know what I mean, don't you?"

"The Guardians call it the Crisis of Infinite Earths." And Kilowog raised an eyebrow. "We got only 39 Earth days to know if we live or not. I'm taking no regrets then. If I survive, I will receive any punishment the Guardians see fit. If not… I would like to share some secrets before finding a grave with a mute corpsman." And Kilowog nodded in agreement. "Planet Earth is not the center of the universe. But is the center of the Multiverse." And Kilowog was impressed. "It's opposite, the antimatter universe, entered in conflict with the heroes of Earth. It is a story too complex for it to even make sense. But just as Volovax Vik was destroyed by the anti-matter cannon in such war, the whole universe could have disappeared." And Kilowog lowered his face. "What I'm trying to say, Kilowog, is that during such event, it was a speedster from Earth who saved the universe. And today, the Guardians are placing their hopes in an earthling. Kyle Rayner of Earth might be more than just a human with a prototype ring. He might be our salvation." And Kilowog then laughed hard.

"Ha! Kyle Rayner our salvation?" And Kilowog continued making fun of Salaak and Kyle. "For the love of a good meal! Kyle? I mean, I would laugh if you had said Hal Jordan, but Kyle? That Poozer got a problem on his brains!" And Saalak just remained in silence. "Yet, I am as crazy as to believe it can be true. For Kyle Rayner!" Kilowog mentioned while taking his drink up, and Salaak faced his own. "Come on! Drink with me! For Kyle Rayner!" He insisted, and smiled hard when Salaak actually took his glass up.

"For Kyle Rayner!" Salaak mentioned, and both hit their glasses together and drank their glasses empty. Kilowog then burped hard, and Salaak complained about the strong odor. "Kilowog, tagging along with you is surely disgusting." And the porcine-like alien just continued eating. "Yet… you are admirable… losing your whole planet to a past crisis… and yet… living on proudly and carelessly… Kilowog… your light will forever shine, I'm sure of it… regardless of what brings the future."

**Space Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Coast City. Western Downtown.**

"I'm getting hungry." Inside of an abandoned building. Louise Lincoln, now known simply as Frost, complained while rubbing her belly. She was now an experiment from the now eradicated Controllers, and unable to return to her human form. She wasn't melting at least, but her social life was forever lost. She now only had one person to live on with, and that was Martin, who was just arriving to her room inside the abandoned building with grocery bags resting on his hands. "I feel horrible… the Controllers took everything away from me."

"Not everything is lost." Martin mentioned. "I visited your parents. They weren't that glad to see me." And Louise faced Martin with curiosity. "I told them we escaped together. Your father punched me in the face." And Martin pointed at his black eye, and Louise grew worried. "I didn't burn him. Quit worrying."

"I know you didn't, but Martin, your eye!" She complained, and then casted some ice on her hand and placed it at Martin's eye. "So… you told my parents we ran away? I would never do that. Did they believe it?" And Martin gave her an odd stare. "Sorry."

"I escaped him before he even tried breaking my bones." And she nodded. "I even called the police. I told them where I lived at, and told them I wouldn't be there. We are escaping together after all." And Louise sat down at her improvised bed made of covers by the floor. "They won't look for us. No one believes a teen would actually tell the police we ran together. But if your father calls them, it is the proof we need for the cops to know it wasn't a kidnaping, but a running away plotted by two lovers." And Louise blushed madly. "They won't chase us. Since it is something we decided on our own free will. Your father can't place charges. The evidence is enough for the cops to leave us be."

"I will call the police and tell them personally tomorrow just in case." Louise added. "Right now I need something to eat." And Martin placed some supermarket bags by the floor. "Martin! Don't tell me you stole these!" And Martin remained in silence. "You did?" And he nodded in agreement. "We are not criminals. I'm not the next Killer Frost." But then her stomach growled. "Maybe just a sandwich."

"I went to the library and investigated about this building… someone was murdered here." And Louise felt the chills. "Never mind that. The place is totally empty. Have been for the past 20 years. We can live here. But I will have to steal some stuff."

"Stealing is bad… but if I go to my parents… they will be concerned… they might even blame you… and I refuse to have that conflict." And Martin nodded in agreement. "I have tried it all. I tried painting my hair, and it began shattering. I painted my skin, but the paint never dried… it was awful." And Martin faced her with concern. "Maybe we got a building… but there is no electricity… there is no water… we have no food."

"I will get a job." Martin mentioned while blushing, and Louise faced him in surprise. "I don't care about the color of your skin or hair. I don't care that every time we kiss my tongue freezes against yours and is painful to get unstuck. I don't care if I have to give my back to classes and start working. My dad is a drunkard, I don't know my mother. All I have is you." And Louise blushed. "Until I get a job… allow me to steal… I only steal as Effigy, they don't know my face, I don't have fingerprints either. They can't track me."

"You promise stealing will only be temporal?" And Martin nodded, and Louise smiled. "So… you will take care of me? It would be romantic if it weren't so sad at the same time… I feel like a burden." But then Martin kneeled down next to her, and pulled her into a kiss. Only once he tried to pull himself away, their lips had frozen together, and Louise couldn't help it but laugh at him and try to push him away, only to end up hurting him. "Sfouwy." She began, and then placed her foot at his chest and kicked him away rudely, causing him a lot of pain. "Ouch! Maybe we shouldn't do that anymore."

"You kidding me?" Martin mentioned, and smiled for Louise. "You are fun. Really fun." And Martin kissed her again, this time with a little heat from his own powers. And so, they didn't get stuck this time, and instead enjoyed the kiss. "I will find a way." And she nodded. Life went on, but something was awfully wrong, Martin could feel it, and he stopped the making out. "We should leave the city."

"Why?" Louise wondered, and Martin faced out of the window and toward the night sky. "Your mental link with the Controllers? I thought Polaris had killed the Controllers." And Martin moved his head in negation. "What is going on Martin… you are scaring me."

"There are many Controllers in the universe… I don't really care about them… but… they are leaving Earth's atmosphere… the first ones to leave were the ones at Coast City. They left in a rush." Martin explained, and Louise hugged him. "Something scared the Controllers away. The order they gave away to the mental link was: stay away from the Green Lantern." And Louise nodded. "I have this feeling something is about to happen to Coast City. Something is coming."

"If this is an excuse for not getting a job, I don't like it." And Martin moved his head in negation. "I know I can't ask you to be a hero, it's not your style. And I'm too much of a scary cat… but… Green Lantern returned when Kyle left. We are safe now. Hal Jordan will take care of us, I'm sure of it." And Martin nodded. "Let's stay here… and live together… just like Kyle and Komai! How romantic!" She added, and Martin smiled at her. "Ah! We don't have a television! We don't even have electricity! I will miss my soap operas!"

"You haven't watched them for a month!" Martin complained, and then took some clothes from out of the bags he brought. "Get these on. We are going to the cinemas. I will show you how to watch movies without paying. All you need to do is enter from the exit while the crowd leaves and hide inside of the bathroom until the next movie begins… sometimes you see the ending thought." And Louise began placing some male pants on and tying a tie around her waist so they wouldn't fall and expose her to Martin.

"So you will teach me to be a criminal? That's just wrong." And Martin ignored her and opened the door to their room. "Yet, it might be fun… I don't know… there is no other way of life I can have now…" And Martin nodded. "It's only temporal." And he smiled. "And if I want pop corns?"

"Two options. The floor, or waiting for someone to leave for the bathroom." And Louise was disgusted, but Martin just laughed at her. At Earth life went on, regardless of Kyle's and Komai's adventure in space.

**Space Sector 2828. Planet Hny'xx. Earth Date April 26, year 2005.**

"I can't… keep going… I'm starting to feel cold…" Komand'r mentioned, and suddenly lost her flight aura and the group fell on top of a pink colored planet with many sharp rock formations and pink colored deserts. "We have arrived to Citadelian Territories… this is Hny'xx. A planet of slave trading… here I sold my sister to the Gordaneans." Komand'r mentioned.

"You did what?" Kyle complained, and then faced the desert like planet. "Never mind that, you need to rest." Kyle mentioned and then hugged Komand'r. Trying to help her regain some of her lost body heat since her ring was totally depleted. "Charge your ring, I will start a fire." Kyle mentioned, but Larfleeze blasted some dry wood from one of the weird bushes around the planet and began a fire. "Woah… now that's being proactive. Thanks Larfleeze."

"Mine!" He yelled, and Kyle rolled his eyes in annoyance. "This is my fire! I lighted it! You get your fire! This is mine!" And Kyle nodded in agreement and approached a bush. "That's my bush!" Larfleeze mentioned, and Kyle selected another bush. "That's mine too!" And Kyle felt a vein popping at his forehead.

"Well, what bush isn't yours?" And Larfleeze faced every direction, and stared at every bush, and then moved his head in negation. "Seriously? You don't need a bush! Komand'r is freezing here!" He complained.

"Those are all my bushes!" And Kyle breathed out in defeat. "I'm hungry!" He complained, and then looked for something to eat, but the rock they were at was completely lifeless. "There is nothing to eat here! If you find food is mine!"

"Yeah, yeah." Kyle complained, and then took a chocolate bar from his pocket dimension. "Here… I got some food inside my pocket dimension… it may be a little melt but it is something." And Larfleeze faced Kyle in disbelief. "What? It's yours." And then Larfleeze snatched it away from Kyle rudely.

"Then why are you touching my belongings?" Larfleeze yelled hard and chomped the chocolate bar, which forced Kyle to move his head in negation. "What are you looking at? I'm mine!" and Kyle began walking away and toward Komand'r.

"I don't believe this." Kyle mentioned and then walked next to Komand'r and hugged her. Sharing his body heat with her. "Just re-charge your ring. I know your oath is ridiculous, but, it's no reason for catching a cold." And Komand'r smiled.

"But is a good excuse for you to hug me." And Kyle blushed, and just continued rubbing her arms. "Got anything to eat? Or you shared it all with the greedy monkey-salamander?" And Larfleeze stuck his tongue out at her. "He is a giant alien baby." And Kyle took out from his pocket dimension some sandwiches. "Thank you, handsome." She joked, Kyle blushed, and Larfleeze stood up in annoyance.

"That's not hers! It's yours! And I want it to be mine!" And Kyle once again lowered his head. "Why are you always giving away stuff? It's yours! And will be mine! Not hers! And not yours! But why?" And Kyle breathed out in annoyance, and then took a cover from his pocket dimension and covered Komand'r with it.

"Stay here… I will speak some sense into his brain." And Komand'r nodded, and then Kyle asked Larfleeze to follow him. "We will have a talk about sharing. " And Larfleeze began walking after Kyle, but then noticed how Komand'r tried to approach his fire, and then he ran toward it and began pulling the fire off by stomping on it.

"Mine! My fire! Not yours! It's mine and you can't have it!" And Komand'r was about to speak, when Kyle covered her mouth with the light constrict of a hand placing it's index finger at her lips, and then Kyle moved his face in negation. "Don't touch my stuff!" And Komand'r faced every direction, and Larfleeze used his powers to create a stick of orange light, and then drew a circle around Komand'r, who just sweat dropped. "Anything out of this circle is mine! And I will return to claim what is inside as well, so don't get that comfortable!" And Komand'r was about to hurt Larfleeze, when Kyle ran to his side and began pulling him away.

"Just come here already!" Kyle complained. And both began walking around the desert of pink sands. "Larfleeze… do you know why I shared my food with you and Komand'r?" And Larfleeze moved his head in negation. "Because it feels good, to do something for others… it is a feeling of self-satisfaction that materialism can't give you."

"Feelings are mine! Give them to me!" And Kyle lowered his head and moved it in negation. "Everything shall be mine! It is what I am! I am greed! I want it all! My battery is the only thing that can fill my greed! I need it! If I have it, I don't need anything else! If I don't have it, I need everything else! You are mine!"

"No I'm not!" And Larfleeze went furious. "Here, have a mint." Kyle added and gave a mint to him, and Larfleeze ate it quickly. "I wasn't going to ask you to deliver it back. I don't need it." And Larfleeze raised an eyebrow. "Tell me, Larfleeze. Of everything that is yours… what do you really need?"

"I need everything!" And Kyle moved his head in negation. "I… I need food!" And Kyle took another chocolate bar from his pocket dimension, and Larfleeze snatched it and ate it. "I need more food!"

"Well, I don't have more food, and honestly, I'm starving." And Larfleeze heard Kyle's stomach growl. "Ok, I will change the idea… you got a planet, Okaara. What do you want to do with it?" And Larfleeze gave it some thoughts. "The caves were all yours. Weren't you lonely there?" And Larfleeze lowered his head. "You were happy to know I was your friend. When was the last time you had a friend?"

"I killed my last friend over the battery." And Kyle flinched once remembering it from the vision Ganthet allowed him to have. "I killed for an object! I am greed! Everything is mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!"

"Yeah… well… don't you miss your friend?" And Larfleeze grew depressed when remembering his long gone friend. "You do… don't you?" And Larfleeze nodded in agreement. "Well… if you could choose between the battery, or your friend. And you could only have one… which one would you chose?" Kyle mentioned as if trying to prove a point. But sadly, failed miserably.

"Both are mine!" And Kyle slapped his own forehead hard. "Grrrrr! Everything is mine! You don't understand!" But Kyle thought different. "How can I know? If I can have both things I can have them both, can I?"

"No you can't… and sadly I'm stupid enough as to try to prove my point." And Kyle placed his hand at his ring, and Larfleeze raised an eyebrow in surprise. "My ring is special. It is one of its kind. They call it the prototype ring. It is the strongest weapon in the universe, and I'm going to give it to you." And Larfleeze was surprised by that last. "The problem is… we are at an alien planet. Maybe there is no oxygen here. So basically, the only thing that keeps me alive right now is my ring. So if I take it off, I might die. But, you don't care about it. Do you?" And Kyle took his ring off and immediately complained, and blood began falling from his nose. "Ught… toxic!" He complained, and then threw the ring to the ground. "Take it then." He began and coughed hard.

"You are dying!" Larfleeze complained. But then saw the ring, then Kyle, then the ring again, and in the end he took the ring, grabbed Kyle rudely, and placed his ring on by force, which activated his green aura, but the damage was done, and Kyle ended shaking at the floor violently. "Fool! What did you make me do?" And Kyle stood up weakly.

"I made you chose… between power… and helping a friend in need." And Kyle coughed violently, and Larfleeze was furious. "You aren't that bad… are you?" And Larfleeze turned around and kicked a rock hard. "You can't have everything you want… if you take some… others might get hurt… be greedy if you want, but even greed got its limits." And Kyle stood up and cleaned his blood away. "If you don't take care of the things… or people, that you really need or want… then maybe they won't be there for you when you really want them to be… ught… I think I over did it this time… great job Kyle, you are coughing out blood, gackt!" And Larfleeze finally understood it. Just as he had to choose between two important things and chose the one that would hurt him the most if lost, he had to take care of the things or people he had, and so, he carried Kyle in his arms after the teen fell to the floor, and carried him back to camp. "Ught… I'm not feeling so good…" He admitted. "Next time I do something this stupid just let me die."

"No!" Larfleeze mentioned, and Kyle just smiled. "Kyle is my friend! You don't die! You are my friend!" And Larfleeze then rudely placed Kyle down and next to Komand'r, who freaked out once seeing him in such state and went to his side. "Take care of him!" Larfleeze yelled, and began taking wood from the dried bushes and placing them next to the couple, and in the end he blasted and lighted a fire. "It's mine but you can use it! But it's still mine!" And Larfleeze sat next to the fire, facing Kyle the whole time.

"It's a start." Kyle mentioned, and Komand'r just cleaned his blood away with the covers he gave to her and hugged him hard. "Mogo… what did I breathe…?" Kyle wondered, and his ring reacted. Showing him a report. "Nice to know you are back, although silent."

"Recruit Lantern 2828. You have breathed microscopic edges of iron from the atmosphere." And Kyle spit some blood from his mouth. "Thanks the Guardians it was minimal. This atmosphere is deadly to humans. It's not toxic, but cuts human's internal organs. I suggest you rest until your body recovers itself. No medical assistance is needed for the moment."

"Yeah… I was lucky… I am lucky… I always am…" And Kyle fell asleep, extremely weak after what he just did. The whole time Komand'r cared for him. Rubbing his hair, helping him sleep, and at the same time not knowing what to do.

"Mogo!" Komand'r complained, and the hologram of the Green Lantern logo appeared on top of Kyle's ring and to Komand'r's height. "Tell me, what did this idiot do this time?" She wondered. "I wish to know what I need to yell him about when he wakes up."

"Recruit Lantern Kyle Rayner decided to teach by example the meaning of being selfless to he who is selfish." And Komand'r faced Larfleeze, who just crossed his arms in annoyance and hatred. "Recruit Lantern Kyle Rayner is special… inside his ring resides a power of will greater than many I have seen. And even farther inside, I would risk saying inside of his soul, rest an inner energy, far stronger than the light of greed itself." And Komand'r raised an eyebrow at that last. "Kyle Rayner is no common human. Ganthet knows it."

"I think we all know it… but…" Komand'r began. "Mogo… you aren't a computer… I know it… you are that famous Mogo… the one who is said to be the Green Lantern who doesn't socialize." And the ring never reacted, it just remained in silence. "I wonder why the Green Lantern who never socializes, cares about Kyle Rayner this much?" And Larfleeze was curious as well, but never reflected it.

"Kyle Rayner is special… he is the porter of a light far stronger than willpower… and at the same time he is willpower itself…" And Komand'r was surprised. "With 50% of ring charge, Kyle Rayner had proven to be one of the greatest Green Lanterns. But it's not just because of that the reason of me caring for him… Kyle Rayner got a power far greater than mine, Mogo, the strongest of all Green Lanterns… Kyle Rayner is perhaps, the most important Green Lantern ever… if his powers went out of control, only I would be able to face him… such is the reason of his ring being reduced to 50% charge and him not being recruited as a Green Lantern."

"He is that powerful? I mean… him? Are you certain?" And Mogo said nothing. "A power greater than the light of greed. Having Mogo, the strongest of all Green Lanterns as a backup plan for whenever he runs out of control. And yet this idiot is oblivious to all that. And even when all this was said… you mentioned there being a stronger power than willpower inside of him? What power is that?" And Mogo remained in silence once again, and Komand'r desisted of knowing.

"Hope." Mogo mentioned, and then was swallowed by the ring, he would say no more. Komand'r then gave that information some thoughts. Kyle was really important. And yet he was always doing something stupid and placing himself in great danger. He was no normal human, and the more she knew him, the more she knew it. Kyle was destined to become the greatest of all Green Lanterns.

"You heard Mogo… Kyle is special… think about it whenever you wish to stand against him." And Larfleeze gave his back to Komand'r. "I will protect him." And that won his attention. "He is not only the person I love the most, but is so selfless that he always places others before him. He is the definition of a true hero. And though I despise heroes… I believe in him… so let's end this grudge we have and try to work together."

"My friend!" Larfleeze yelled, and Komand'r bit her lips in annoyance. "Friendship is selfless… I will guard him, he is mine! And I only share him with you because he is mine! And I need to take care of my things!" And Komand'r nodded. Their crusader to save Space Sector 2828 was a weird one, but one Komand'r was getting used to.

The leader of the crusade was a Recruit Lantern who was feared by Mogo, the strongest of all Green Lanterns also travelling with them somehow. And Komand'r was an exiled princess from planet Tamaran, now a Star Sapphire, who only wished about revenge and was suddenly turned into a reformed hero. Larfleeze in the other hand was in this only for his selfish needs. There was no way of knowing what would happen when he got his ring back. And yet, this crusader was only the beginning.

**Space Sector 2812. Engine City.**

"Master Mogul! The preparations are finally ready!" An orange light-construct of a Citadel warrior mentioned once arriving to the deck of the huge spaceship, where Mogul, once the lord of Warworld, waited patiently. "Following your orders, we redirected the energy from the space-jump battery to our cannons. Yet, redirecting so much energy will slow down our advance. We will arrive to Coast City on planet Earth in exactly 35 Earth days."

"35 Earth days?" Mogul wondered. "Excellent… I want our advance to be unnoticed… if at least a single hero from Earth notices us, I will personally pulverize your constructs into dust!" Mogul yelled. "Begin with the advance, and keep on working on those bombs! Kyle Rayner, this is my vengeance. No… this is my vengeance against all Green Lanterns! I would have done this sooner or later anyway." And Mogul smiled. "Yet, it will be fun to make you suffer. I want to know exactly what reaction you will have, when I turn your beloved city into nothing but a crater with the power of Engine City!" And Mogul's sick laughter was heard all around the spaceship, as it began its way toward planet Earth. In 38 days, Flashpoint would begin.

* * *

**That's all for today! But I really want to write the next chapter just now! I'm going to start working on it and probably update in 3 days, probably! I don't care about the low reviews, I just want to finish this so badly, I like the story that much. But for those who have followed it and reviewed it, thanks a lot for the support! You are great!**

**By the way, I don't know if you noticed it, but I really, really, really like Larfleeze.**

**BIOS:**

**Green Lantern of Space Sector 2261 – Mogo: Ok, many of you may know Mogo, but if not, well, I want to leave some things about this character in the shadows. He comes from planet Mogo by the way, but that is as much as I will be saying for now about his species. Mogo is known as the strongest of all Green Lanterns, as well as the biggest of all Green Lanterns. But he isn't too social. Actually, he rarely leaves home, lol.**

**Green Lantern of Space Sector 2813 – Tomar-Tu: An alien from planet Xudar. He is some sort of bird and fish since he got scales and the face of a bird. Not only is he orange, but is like the Hal Jordan of Xudar, the replacement Green Lantern after the original one died in action. His space sector by the way is the sector which was home to Krypton, you all know what Krypton is right? You better do, if not then you should be reading Marvel comics, lol.**

**Jesse Quick – Jesse Chambers: She made a small cameo but she isn't at all relevant for this story. She is a speedster who was in some sort of a love/hate relationship with Kid Flash. But oh well, that's the subject of sister Story: "Those who ride the lighting."**

**TRIVIA:**

**The Race around the world: Ok, as I mentioned before, Emerald Twilight got a sister story by the name of: "Those who ride the lighting." Both stories are independent, but sometimes they clash in some events. For example in this chapter, Jesse Quick was seen by Hal Jordan in a broadcast announcing a race between her, all speedsters, and Kid Flash all around the world in order to claim the Flash Mantle. So this chapter of "Emerald Twilight" is situated just after the end of Chapter Seven of Those who ride the lighting. Again I tell you, there is no need to read both stories to understand what is going on. They just clash in some parts as funny references between the two stories.**

**Crisis of Infinite Earths: Another reference to clashing. This time between the comics and the original series. As you all know, in this continuity, Barry Allen died. Such is the reason of why Hal Jordan went all upset when Kid Flash came to him and told him he was going to become the next Flash. It didn't just add a twist to the plot by lowering Hal Jordan's self-esteem, but also was a fun clash between the two stories and part of the actual plot. The story Salaak told Kilowog about during their meeting, was the story behind Crisis of Infinite Earths, where Barry Allen died, the Antimonitor tried to conquer the matter universe, and Volovax Vik was destroyed by the anti-matter cannon. So yeah, it's complex, but a nice detail in my opinion.**

**Identity Crisis: If you have read Emerald Twilight, the you know about Hal Jordan having an internal crisis between his duty and his greedy wishes. Hal Jordan was one of the greatest heroes who fell low, really low. And I apologize to Hal Jordan fans if I'm making him look like a total idiot, it's not intentional, I actually like Hal Jordan a lot. I'm just recreating one of the best comics ever, so please be patient. Those who know about the destiny of Hal Jordan, please don't mention it. Those who don't, we are almost there and you might have an idea. Whatever it is, I promise it will be epic. Hal Jordan and Barry Allen, greatest mentors ever!**


	8. Love

**The series is finally coming to an end! But for this chapter we will do something far different. This chapter will tell two stories at the same time, one about Kyle and Komand'r, and the other one about Hal, Martin and Louise. Why? Because this is the chapter that will lead the story to its 3 episodes ending. Just as in any other cartoon I believe. At any rate, read, enjoy, and have fun! There will probably not be a season two for "Emerald Twilight" as there is to "Those who ride the lighting", I will think about it, I actually like the story that much, but some stories are better left concluded earlier than never finished, so yeah, we may only have three chapters left, so have fun reading!**

**Brendan-Mudk: About the lemon part, sorry, I just got one Lemon story and I promised never to do it again since it's not my style of writing. I like writing for younger audience or people with kid's heart, lol, so nop, sorry. And yeah, Mogo doesn't go home, lol. At any rate, something funny happened while I was playing DCUO some days ago, I was there at Gotham, being all heroic and stuff, and then saw some players beating up Grundy, and I randomly joined. After the fight though, a player stood next to me, and I noticed his player name was Brendan Mudkip. And I was all: what the macaroni? But the player then suddenly left. Oh well. I was wondering if you played DCUO because that player surely won my attention. If you do I changed my name to Aztec Ultimate, lol.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

**Space Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Coast City. Earth Date May 31, year 2005.**

"This is Louise Lane broadcasting live from Central City's Flash Museum, where the greatest event of the 21 century is about to begin!" Hal kept his promise to Kyle. He stayed on Earth, he stayed on Coast City. Hal Jordan was now a more responsible man. He admired his sidekick, and admitted his faults. He finally understood Earth was ready for a newer, younger, and stronger generation of heroes. And so, he was awfully interested in what was going on at Central City. "The race of the millennium! 20 participants from all around the world. 20 Speedsters! 100 laps around the world following 100 different race courses! Only one winner! You heard me, one winner! Only one will win the Fastest Man Alive title! Only one can be the Flash! Today we are witnessing history. And after today, the first new generation hero will be born!"

At Coast City's Commercial Center, and all around the world, it didn't matter the age, it didn't matter the social class, it didn't matter the species since many on Earth were aliens, it didn't matter if you were a hero or a villain, everyone wanted to know about the race. Some even called it the greatest broadcast since the man landed on the moon.

Across the world, publicity of the great race was seen. Coast City was no different. The Flash and the Green Lantern were the fastest of friends, and Coast City wanted a new Flash, they wanted Kid Flash to claim the costume of his mentor, and somehow Hal also wanted it that way. But he couldn't help but believe it was something horrible somehow. He feared people would forget about Barry Allen in favor of a younger and stronger hero.

"Barry… I know you can hear me… its Hal." He began, and faced Kid Flash by the screen. And heard his city, Coast City, chanting Kid Flash's name. "The world may forget, but I will never do. Barry, we were best pals. You died young, saving the universe. I'm proud of you. But I can't help but wonder… do you really would have wanted this? If you were alive right now… would you… accept this…? Retirement?" And Hal faced Kid Flash at the giant screen in the middle of the Commercial Sector.

"The countdown is about to begin!" Louise Lane continued the broadcast. "Remember this race will last for two days! 50 laps today, 50 laps tomorrow! With the winner to be crowned the Flash, the Fastest Man Alive, on the second day of June!" And then there was silence, and everyone grew in expectation. "Ten!" And Hal faced the screen, and saw that cocky smile drawn in Kid Flash's faces. "Nine!" The people chanted, but Hal just closed his hands into fists. "Eight!" People went crazy, they began jumping, everything was happiness. "Seven!" Hal lowered his face, he didn't like this, it was wrong. "Six!" He was disgusted. His best friends costume was nothing but a trophy in a senseless competition. "Five!" If he could, he would participate and knock some sense into Kid Flash's brain. "Four!" The participants got ready, but Hal never cared. "Three" The air grew heavy, his chest hurt him, and a yellow light began glowing inside of his eyes. "Two!" Hal Jordan was afraid. He was afraid not of people forgetting about Barry Allen, but of people forgetting about him. "One!" And Jordan then woke up. "Go!"

He couldn't explain it. For a moment there he found new hopes. He changed his mind. He wanted to believe the future was now. And in the end he smiled. It would be great to see Barry's legacy living on after his passing away. Hal Jordan was proud, and the light inside of his eyes faded, while he saw several blurs of light running past Coast City's Commercial Center. One of which was Kid Flash, who Hal saw carrying a small girl at his back, then spin-kick the face of one of the contestants, which Hal knew was named Speed Demon, and then saw Kid Flash placing the Russian girl by the name of Bebek down and abandoning the race to face Speed Demon.

"You will pay for that!" Of course Hal didn't have the time to wonder about what was going on, but was proud to know Wally would always place the safety of others before his own selfish needs. He was even giving his back to the Flash mantle to save an innocent girl, and by the way, competence for the Flash title, from being chomped down by a bully.

"Run Bebek, run!" Kid Flash yelled, and the girl rushed away in fear, while Kid Flash stood there defiant, in the middle of Coast City, with people chanting his name. "Quick stop at Coast City to deal with you!" Kid Flash mentioned, he was proud, strong. Hal could tell he was even bolder than the kind Barry Allen. "Seriously, I got no time to waste!" And Hal knew it, so he interfered. He created a light construct of a catapult and then launched Speed Demon away. "That's what I call seeing the green side of things." Kid Flash mentioned, and then Hal was about to say something, but as usual, Kid Flash was in a hurry. "Yeah, I know, I should be in a race, thanks for the help Uncle Green Lantern!" And Kid Flash rushed away. Leaving behind a proud Hal Jordan, who now wished his legacy would live on, just as Barry Allen's one.

* * *

**Teen Titans: Spin-Off Series: Green Lantern.**

**Chapter Eight: Love.**

* * *

**Space Sector 2828. Planet Tamaran's Orbit.**

Around planet Tamaran exists an unnatural ring of asteroids. Unnatural since Komand'r, a native of planet Tamaran, knew it shouldn't be there. Tamaran was also supposed to have a moon. Yet, the beautiful orange colored satellite wasn't adorning the sky anymore, which gave away what had just happened. Alisand'r destroyed Tamaran's moon to prove her point and conquer Tamaran.

"Confirmation acquired." Mogo spoke though Kyle's ring. They were hiding behind some asteroids, since there were many Tamaranean warships surrounding the forced asteroid's ring. "The asteroids got a planetary mass equal to the size of an average sized moon. The ionic traits also determined it was forced into explosion by an energy source equal to 100 power rings."

"She blew up the whole moon!" Komand'r yelled out of annoyance. "I don't need you telling me something that is more than obvious! She destroyed the moon!" She continued complaining, and Kyle quickly grabbed her and covered her mouth since some orange light-constructs flew close to their location, only they were absorbed by Larfleeze. "Let go!" Komand'r complained. "Mother… named me after the moon of Tamaran… its name was Kom… for Komand'r." And Kyle noticed she was close to crying. "It's one of the few things I know about my family, ok? So don't you dare joking about it… it's painful."

"I wasn't going to joke about it." And Komand'r bit her lips with hatred. "Anyway… after traveling through the whole Space Sector abusing your ring's energy, we are all tired… we truly need to land." And Komand'r nodded. "Larfleeze… can you feel the presence of your light constructs?"

"They are mine!" He yelled, and Kyle nodded several times in agreement. "That witch is using my constructs! Each construct is a reformed soul, captured by my ring! I can sense them, but I can't control them! Only my ring can control the armies of Orange Lanterns!" And Larfleeze grew furious. "My constructs betrayed me! They are mine! And if they can't be mine! No one will claim them! I will destroy them all and recruit new ones!"

"Wait. Destroying them and recruiting new ones means you will be killing again… please don't do it." And Larfleeze grew more and more impatient. "The planet is heavily guarded by Tamaranean war cruisers and Citadelian interceptors. And if that weren't enough. The Orange constructs have mind and skill. And I'm starving since someone entered my pocket dimension two days ago and ate everything I had. And Larfleeze faced away.

"A side effect of the light of greed is eternal hunger." Mogo mentioned, and Kyle sweat dropped at that last. "If I may suggest a course of action. Hal Jordan once invaded a Controller's war-cruiser by launching himself as part of a meteorite to avoid detection. These asteroids may prove to be that useful."

"Mogo, you are a genius." And Kyle began pushing an asteroid toward Tamaran. "You two help me too! Hal might not have been a good mentor, but he got some clever ideas." And both Komand'r and Larfleeze exchanged worry-full looks, but helped Kyle in pushing the asteroid toward Earth's atmosphere. "Once we reach the atmosphere and the asteroid starts burning, everyone use all the power of your emotional spectrum energies to intensify your auras, or else we burn with the asteroid.

"All the power of our emotional spectrum eh?" Komand'r mentioned, and once the asteroid began falling into Tamaran's atmosphere, she noticed how bright were the auras of Larfleeze and Kyle, while hers wasn't casted in the less. "Seriously Kyle, forcing me into something like this. You truly are despicable." And Kyle raised an eyebrow moments before Komand'r linked their legs together, hugged him hard, and pulled him into a deep kiss which also resulted in her sharing her aura, not her rings one, but her Tamaranean aura, with Kyle, who blushed madly once the meteorite began disintegrating and fell as a violet light.

The landing wasn't at all comfortable. Kyle's plan had worked, but they couldn't shield themselves that well from the impact, and the only thought that kept Kyle form complaining about the pain at his back, was the sensation of Komand'r still kissing him despite the rough landing, and when she broke the kiss, she began rubbing her forehead hard after the landing.

"I'm glad to know you love me enough to survive a meteorite fall." Kyle mentioned, and Komand'r blushed madly, but she did nothing to try to hurt Kyle and instead stood up and faced planet Tamaran. "Woah! This surely is a weird planet to live at. Sunset orange skies, orange sands, purple colored cannibal plants." And then Kyle flinched. "Purple colored cannibal plants?" and he backed off, but Komand'r just pushed him away and began rubbing a giant purple colored plant with green fangs. "Aren't those dangerous?" He wondered.

"Klertocks dislike the flavor of Tamaranean meat." Komand'r mentioned while rubbing the plant, which rubbed its head against her hands. "I'm home… it's always nostalgic when I return home… but it always happens the same… my people will try to hunt me and judge me." And Komand'r waved her hand to the plant, which left immediately. "My beautiful Tamaran."

"Last time you were here they tried to kill you." And Komand'r closed her hands into fists, and Kyle placed his hands at her shoulders. "Hey… whatever happens, I'm here to face it with you." And Komand'r smiled. "And if I can't handle it. We can always count on our greedy friend here chomping everyone's head off. Not literally Larfleeze so don't try anything… stupid…" Kyle mentioned, but Larfleeze was nowhere to be found. "Where is Larfleeze?"

"Strong ionic signatures of the orange energy detected by the north." Mogo mentioned, and Komand'r faced the orange light coming from the north. "Yet, there is a second source of energy. It currently moves toward the first source. If I had to guess, the source already moving to the first one must be Agent Orange. The biggest source is too strong for subject Larfleeze to create." And Mogo continued with the scanning. "There is no registry of Tamaranean locations in the database. I'm afraid I can't deliver accurate historical references."

"No need. I know that city." Komand'r mentioned. A horrified look was drawn on her face. "Kyssar." She continued, and Kyle at first didn't understand it. "Kyle… at that place… there was supposed to be nothing… that place was a crater." And Kyle remained in silence. "The city of Kyssar… was the city the Citadeleans destroyed the day of my birth… and today it exists once again." And Kyle finally understood it. The giant light construct Mogo was talking about was nothing but a giant light construct of a city long forgotten, a ghost city. The resurrected city of Kyssar where Alisand'r was born.

**Space Sector 2814, planet Earth. Coast City, California. Southern Downtown.**

"Look at him go! Kid Flash is currently third place again!" Louise Lincoln yelled happily in the middle of the street while she saw the giant screens and the announcement made by the media. Kid Flash had finally placed himself on third place after 25 laps of being in the last places. There had been a lot of interferences in his running, but Kid Flash was finally keeping up to the first two places. He was even stepping on their talons. "They are about to enter Russia!" Little were the times the high-technology cameras could actually reveal more than blurs of light. They usually saw the speedsters only at the embassies where they rested at every five laps or so, or whenever there was an argument between the contestants, usually involving Kid Flash. But normally at the screens they only saw planet earth with the weather and their current location. "Do you think he can win? I mean Kid Flash. It would be awesome for him to win."

"It would be even better if you didn't give away your secret identity." Martin mentioned while grabbing Louise closer to him as they walked past the crowded market of Coast City's downtown. "Louise, despite all your clothing, your skin is still soft blue. Be careful, will you?" And the girl nodded, and whenever she walked close to anyone, the person would rub his or her arms because of the cold. "I'm getting hungry, and we ran out of supplies. Such is the reason of why we hit the markets. We didn't come to see the race."

"But it is awfully interesting." Louise mentioned. "The streets are full with happy families enjoying the race. Everywhere at Coast City only the restaurant stands are working, no one wants to miss a thing." And then everyone lost their breathe. "They entered a snowstorm! What if someone dies in there?"

"Louise, we will die of hunger if we don't get a thing to eat." And the girl nodded, and while everyone was distracted, she readied the schoolbag she was carrying. "Here I go. Get ready." And the girl nodded in agreement. "Now!" He yelled and then threw a blaze of yellowish flames toward the sky, which exploded violently and scared everyone at Coast City's downtown. Martin then began stealing many dishes and placing them inside Louise's bag while everyone was distracted. Some noticed of course, especially when their pizza boxes or Chinese food was stolen from their tables. "Run!" Martin yelled, and the girl followed him as fast as she could. "Hamburger!" He yelled and grabbed the lunch bag of a client from a Flash Burger stand and throwing it to Louise, who caught it barely. "Keep running!"

"Of course I can't stop to catch my breath! Coast City is awfully fortified right now!" Louise complained, and Martin grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the cops who tried to catch them. "They are catching up! Martin! I'm not that fast!" And Martin then pushed her and stood defiant to the police. "They will discover you!"

"I don't care as long as they don't discover you!" And Martin transformed into Effigy, and the cops were all freaked out. "Quit bothering us, fools!" Effigy yelled and blasted, but found a green police shield resisting the flames, although it shattered a little. "Oh… you must be kidding me." Effigy mentioned. "I don't have time for this!" And he blasted a giant fireball against Green Lantern, whose shield broke, and allowed Effigy to run away while he recovered.

"Right… yellow impurity. After seeing Kyle and his prototype ring resisting it so much I kinda forgot." And Hal began flying after Effigy, who was then glad when he saw Louise climbing the emergency ladders of some apartments and toward safety. No cop had seen her. "I have been around enough to know you aren't that bad Martin, so give up already!" Hal yelled while the persecution continued. "Don't ruin this race to me. I truly need to know the Flash costume will reach capable feet!" He joked.

"You do that. I will find my meal to survive the day!" And Effigy threw various bat-like fire-constructs toward Hal, who casted a baseball bat and began hitting them, although his bat caught flames. "Leave us alone!" He yelled and began flying up.

"Us?" Hal wondered, and then saw a girl running on top of various buildings, jumping from one to the other one, following Effigy wherever he flew to, and sadly, doing it clumsily. The girl's feet were also slippery, she ran barefoot to try to skate her way through the rooftops, only she wasn't that skilled, and slid down and ended grabbing clumsily the edges of a building trying not to fall. "Amateurs." Hal mentioned, flew toward Louise, and saved her from falling down by casting a giant balloon for her to fall on top of. Effigy was glad, and landed on the building just in time to help her down the balloon. "Now, are you two going to keep on trying to evade justice, or are you going to explain?" Hal wondered. And Effigy casted his flames. Hal just readied his ring as reply, but Louise just got in the way.

"I'm sorry… we were hungry." She mentioned and revealed her backpack was full with food. "We only stole what we needed… and… well… after all that running… it's ruined. I doubt they want their food back in this state and we don't have money to pay for it." And Hal lowered his head feeling pity for the two of them. "Ah? Lap 35 already? They surely move fast!" And the girl lost her focus, and instead concentrated in the race, and at Kid Flash lowering his speed to help in Gotham against Bane. Batman was also broadcasted there, so everyone was surprised. "Woah! Who would have believed such a teaming up? By the way, is it that late?" And Louise faced the sun setting. "It is!"

"Gotham is a darker city." Hal Jordan mentioned, and then readied the light-construct of a green colored table. "Got a slice of pizza for me?" He continued, and the couple exchanged looks. "Listen… Coast City is a bright city… full with bright citizen… and I want to keep it like that…" And Hal then smiled. "Just try to get a job for next time." And both Louise and Martin smiled at that last and began eating with Hal, who gladly joined them. "Yeah… Coast City is bright… it is such a wonderful place." And Hal faced the giant screens and enjoyed a slice of pizza while he thought about the bright future for humanity. Unaware of it soon being about to end for good.

**Space Sector 2828. Planet Tamaran. The City of Kyssar.**

"Unreal? It is all so… well… perfect." Kyle mentioned. He and Komand'r were now inside of the city of Kyssar, and were surprised to see many orange light-constructs of whole families playing around and having fun together. It almost looked like they were alive and in full control of their mental capabilities. A Tamaranean girl even ran toward Kyle and offered an orange colored apple to him. "Umm… thanks…" Kyle mentioned while trying to grab the apple, but suddenly the girl grabbed strongly to it, fangs grew at her lips, and she yelled horribly, scaring Kyle away. "Woah"

"Do be careful, 2828." Mogo added, but he sounded too far away. "It is not safe to interact with these light-constructs. They are shattered souls, trapped inside the graveyard the city of Kyssar once was." And both Kyle and Komand'r faced the ring. "The rings are emotions, but the light of greed got this unique property of trapping the souls of the fallen ones. Some souls may have remained here. These souls surely were absorbed by the ring and feed with its energies. These souls were corrupted by greed." And Komand'r felt horrible when hearing that last and seen kids at the streets fighting over a Tamaranean toy. "There is too much interference. Kyle Rayner, I will fill your ring's energy to 50% as is usual, but I cannot accompany you any further."

"It's fine, Mogo. You have been of a lot of help. Now I know what kind of ill mind I'm dealing with." Kyle mentioned. And Mogo said no more, there was too much interference. "These constructs seem to be more concerned over their own greed as to care about us. Yet, we better keep our rings energies low or else they will…" But Komand'r was already reuniting the power of her ring. "Wait! Komand'r!" Kyle complained, and Komand'r ignored him and blasted the girl with the orange apple. Kyle was horrified, death or not, they were still souls, but once the pink light dissipated, the girl began shining with a pink aura, and she once again offered an apple to Kyle, and when he took it, the girl walk-jumped her way back to her home. "What just happened?" And Komand'r lowered her head. "Komand'r?"

"This is my people… even if they are only souls… they are still… my people… the people who died in my name. Vaporized in an instant by the cursed Citadeleans who I could never get my revenge from." Komand'r mentioned. Her eyes were in tears, but her ring now shinned brighter than ever. "Now I understand… Unconditional Devotion…" She named the name of a kind of love, and Kyle flinched when hearing that last. "I never… truly hated my people… I loved them… and it hurt me to know they hated me… all the bad things I did, were nothing but mere confusion because of my hard temper and my unfair exile… I'm not truly evil… am I?"

"…No…" Kyle mentioned, and then cleaned her tears away. "You are just a little bad, but not evil." He admitted with sincerity, and Komand'r faced him with confusion. "You got all the right to be unfair with those who were unfair to you. Revenge would even be acceptable." And Komand'r grew more and more confused. "But you know when you are good of heart when you actually are able to take your weaknesses and replace them with hope." And Komand'r then noticed how a blue light began emanating from Kyle's white circle, but Kyle of course never noticed it. "You are bad, really bad. But that's because you like being bad. But evil? No, you are not evil. To be evil, you must be heartless, and, you got two inspirations making sure you never turn evil." And Kyle took her hand, and showed her ring to her. "Your heart." And then he placed her hand at his chest. "And mine." And Komand'r then nodded in agreement, while she saw the blue light disappearing.

"I will have hope." She mentioned, and Kyle nodded in agreement. "But right now, my love will have to be enough, and you don't start laughing at my words. Don't ruin the mood, or else I'm not going to be able to do this." And Kyle raised an eyebrow at her. "For hearts long lost and full of fright, for those alone in blackest night." Komand'r began with her oath. And at her left hand she casted out her power battery. "Accept our ring and join our fight, love conquers all… with violet light!" And a massive explosion of pink-light surrounded the city of Kyssar.

* * *

But even before Komand'r began casting the power of her ring, something else was happening in the middle of the city of Kyssar. Alisand'r was walking proudly, and while wearing a Tamaranean Queen costume, while many Citadelians which were yet to be transformed into light-constructs. Followed her closely.

The Citadelians were the last survivors of their species, forced by Alisand'r to serve her willingly, or be killed and transformed into her soldiers. These soldiers were loyal because of their fear. The orange ring was too powerful, able to destroy a whole invasion force and eradicate it almost entirely. It was strong enough as to cast 3600 soul-soldiers. And strong enough to lift a whole city from the ground, and give their death inhabitants a soul, all at the same time while she lead her armies to battle the Tamaraneans, and forced them into surrendering once destroying their moon.

Now, the royal family was chained, and forced to follow Alisand'r. The king, Myand'r was enchained by the neck and pulled by her as if he were her dog. Chained by their necks behind him were also the queen, Luand'r, their younger son, Ryand'r, and lastly Koryand'r, the beaten up princess who tried to stand against Alisand'r, she was once known by the name of Starfire.

"Do not worry, my princess. I swear in X'hal's name that we will find a way." By her side and chained to a different set of chains was another Tamaranean young man. He was a prince of a different kingdom than the And'r family, rulers of all Tamaran. "We are Tamaraneans! We will stand strong against all odds! We will find a way."

"I wish you were correct… prince Karras…" Koryand'r mentioned, depression was evident in her face. "But with sadness I fear all hope is lost. If we resist, Alisand'r will kill our people, and I would gladly give my life as sacrifice for my people." Since she was speaking in Tamaranean, Starfire had no problems transmitting her message. This was her common tongue after all. "I shall not risk my people. As a prince you should understand it too."

"I understand. But isn't it selfish to protect a home world, and condemn the whole universe?" And Koryand'r thought about Karras' words. If they fought, her people would perish, and if they didn't, Alisand'r would try to conquer the whole galaxy. "She is not that strong. She only defeated us by inspiring fear in our hearts when she blew up our moon." Karras insisted, and Koryand'r wished to believe in his words, but she just couldn't take that risk. "My princess. I would fight till the last drop of my blood fell to the sands of our beloved planet. But I can't inspire my soldiers to do the same. Only you can be that inspiration. Please."

"Karras… I lost all motivation when I left planet Earth." And Karras lowered his head. "In favor of my people, I left behind him who I cared the most in the whole galaxy. He who were the man I would gladly share my aura with and never got that chance." She informed, and Karras bit his lips with annoyance. "I shall now accept my destiny?"

"Only because of an Earthlight who is not by your side?" Karras complained. "Around the galaxy, Tamaraneans and Earthlings are known as the scum of the galaxy! Forgive me to try to return the glory of Tamaran. Princess, you may have given up. But I love Tamaran!" And Karras broke his chains and then kicked a Citadelean warrior, then grabbed his weapon and began fighting other Citadelians. "For Tamaran!" He yelled and continued battling, winning the attention of the many chained groups of royal family members, and the attention of every Citadelean warrior who tried to defeat him only to find themselves outclassed by the skilled teen, who launched them all around the city of Kyssar.

"Prince Karras, please desist! You will condemn us all!" Yelled Koryand'r, but Karras just faced her with sadness evident in his eyes before continuing his battle. "Karras!" She insisted, but Karras ignored her and kept on fighting. In the end, he on his own was able to defeat almost 30 Citadelean soldiers, and only Alisand'r stood in his way. "It is not too late to apologize and give up! Put your weapon down, Karras, please." Koryand'r begged.

"No! I'm not an Earthling!" He complained, and Koryand'r widened her eyes. "My princess, my people. We all understand the greatness of Earthlings. We were there to see the Teen Titans free us from the tyranny of Komand'r when she took rule of our planet. We were there when a Green Lantern from Earth risked his life to save the criminal scheduled for execution! We were there to see the greatness of our princess, Koryand'r, when she landed on Tamaran, and following Earthling's teachings she defeated, on her own, 200 Citadelian warriors! But in the end we fell to Earthling's weakness… their heart… self-sacrifice in favor of the lives of many!" And Alisand'r rubbed her chin with interest when hearing Karras' words. "An Earthling would die to save lives, but we are not Earthlings! We live to fight! We live to be victorious! We are Tamaraneans! Our destiny is not to die as martyrs, is to fight and preserve order!" And many Tamaraneans yelled Karras' name. The proud race was violent, but with a strong sense of justice, Koryand'r knew it, she used to be just like that, only on Earth her heart softened. "My princess… regardless your indifference toward the savage instinct of your people, I fight in your name whether you like it or not!" And Karras readied his lance and threw himself toward Alisand'r, who then with the movement of her ring casted an army of almost 100 soldiers of orange light, which forced Karras to stop in his rush.

"Where is your pride now, prince?" Alisand'r began, but then noticed how Karras used his lance to destroy one of the light-constructs. "Are you for real? On your own you wish to stand against me?" Alisand'r wondered, and Karras continued destroying light-constructs. "Fool!"

"Karras! Please stop! This is madness!" Koryand'r yelled, and then broke her chains, but only to stop Karras. "I will not allow you to condemn our people!" She complained, but Karras refused to listen, and even with Koryand'r at his back, he crushed another light-construct with his lance. "I'm begging you! Please stop!"

"If we don't fight we will all be condemned!" Karras complained. "My princess, for you, I would give my life! I died the day you left for Earth! Ever since, my life is meaningless if it is not to serve under your name! I am Karras! Prince of Tamaran! And in the name of princess Koryand'r, I will save Tamaran!"

"I don't want you to do things under my name!" She complained. "Don't you see it? It is unfair. It is the same treatment our people gave to my elder sister! The Citadelians destroyed Kyssar under her name. And now you want to condemn our people under mine? It's horrible!" And Alisand'r was then about to execute them both with the light-construct of an orange ax, but when she pulled the weapon down, it crashed with a pink construct of a sword. "Pink light-construct?" And Koryand'r then noticed her sister had saved her life. "Komand'r!"

"Don't even mention it… I was actually going to allow her to kill you despite Kyle's insistence." Komand'r mentioned, and then slashed Alisand'r away from her. And the Tamaraneans were all surprised over what they were witnessing. Kyle then arrived and then casted a whip, which he used to break the chains of everyone. Komand'r then smiled when knowing her people was safe. "What were you planning on doing inside this horrible city, Alisand'r?" She wondered and then faced the ax. "Let me take a guess, you were going to cut everyone's head off and force them to become souls for your orange ring?"

"Indeed, traitor… what are you doing here?" Alisand'r asked while pulling the weight of her ax and forcing Komand'r to her knees. Kyle of course tried to help her, but light-constructs of aliens of different species, all of them wearing Orange Lantern costumes, arrived to fight him back. "You aren't welcomed here!"

"I know I'm not! But I can conquer Tamaran before you do!" And Alisand'r raised an eyebrow in confusion. "And this time I also got an army to help me!" And suddenly, the light construct of one of the Orange Agent soldiers broke into pieces after being pierced by an orange colored light. "You resurrected your people, Alisand'r, but your people aren't happy about what you are doing to Tamaran. And when I told them who I were and that I was the responsible of their deaths, they forgave me!" And Komand'r kicked Alisand'r away. "People of Kyssar! Your Queen, Komand'r asks for your help. As daughter of King Myand'r and Queen Luand'r, I claim my right to become Queen of Kyssar!" And many light-constructs of Tamaranean citizens took their weapons out and chanted Komand'r's name. Only then did Alisand'r notice those constructs were surrounded by a pink light. They were freed from the light of greed by a stronger light. Love had withstood greed. "Soldiers of Kyssar, attack!"

"Citadelians! Orange Agents! Protect your queen with your lives!" And chaos was spread around the fake city of Kyssar. During the confusion, Kyle found it best to use his ring to trap the Tamaraneans inside of a green sphere of light and fly them away. The royal families of Tamaran were being evacuated, all minus Koryand'r and Karras, who escaped Kyle's constructs. "With a ring so weak you will never defeat me!"

"Shut up! It isn't me who will defeat you!" And Komand'r began running away, took her sister from the hand and she took Karras, and they began evacuating the city. "Retreat! He is here! And he isn't glad in the less!" Komand'r yelled, and Kyle nodded in agreement, while everyone else just faced her with curiosity."

"Coward!" Yelled Alisand'r. "No one got the right to rule but me! Kyssar will be the grave of every royal blood! Only I shall be royalty! All the power will be mine! Tamaran is mine!" Alisand'r continued yelling, but then, the light constructs in war grew fearful. "What? Why aren't you fighting anymore?" She wondered, and then saw a shadow which came from on top of a building. "Who… who are you who can scare even my constructs?"

"MY constructs!" A strong voice was heard, and Alisand'r widened her eyes. "Those are mine! They are all mine! Those souls, the ring, the power, everything is mine!" Larfleeze had arrived. "Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Give back what is mine! You will be the new soul of my Orange Lantern Army! Mine!" And Larfleeze opened his mouth, and from it came out a blast of orange energy which began vaporizing the city of Kyssar, horrifying Alisand'r. "Mine!"

"No! It's mine! I will never lose my city again! Mine! It's mine, you hear me? The power, the ring! Everything shall be mine! And once I owe everything, there will be no evil anymore! Mine!" And Alisand'r threw a blast of orange energy from her ring, and upon impact, the city began shattering. "Noooooo! You destroyed it! You destroyed my city! Kyssar! My home city is crumbling again! It is happening again!"

"You should care better for the things you really need! Or else, others will just take it from you! That power is mine!" And more and more blasts came out from Larfleeze's mouth, demolishing buildings, destroying Orange Agents, his power was too great. "Mine! The city is mine! The power is mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" And the war of greed began, with Alisand'r flying toward Larfleeze and fighting him hand to claws. "Mine!"

"I will tear your heart off your body! It shall be mine!" And once both of their fists impacted, the explosion erased Kyssar entirely. "Nooooo! Kyssar! My city! My beautiful Kyssar! I will kill you! I will kill you! Your life now belongs to me! Mine! Vengeance will be mine!"

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking?" While the war at Kyssar intensified and the orange explosions returned the city into its natural crater state, Komand'r began pulling Koryand'r's cheeks hard trying to pull some sense out of them. "You are facing the light of greed! What do you think Alisand'r brought all the Tamaranean leaders to Kyssar for? She was going to kill you all and claim rule of your kingdoms! She would become the ruler of all Tamaran by right! Our rules dictate the strongest of all warriors is to be king or queen!" Komand'r complained and kept on pulling her sister's cheeks.

"I'm sowwy swister! I washunn't thinkping clearfly!" Koryand'r complained a little, but her message didn't arrive as clearly as it would normally do if Komand'r wasn't pulling her cheeks so hard. But in the end, Komand'r released her, and Koryand'r began rubbing her cheeks hard. "Sister! You are here! But I thought… what about your sentence?"

"Transistor inside of my ring." Komand'r mentioned while showing her ring to her sister. "But that's not important! How dare you say those things of me?" And Koryand'r flinched, and Komand'r just bit her lips in annoyance. "I don't need you to help me clean my name! I will clean it on my own! You got it? I don't need you butting your nose into my affairs!" And Kyle then took a handkerchief out and offered it to Komand'r, who just faced him in annoyance.

"Umm… betrayal… tears…" Kyle explained while pointing at her eyes, and Komand'r rudely took the handkerchief and began cleaning her tears. "I know… I mention it and you tear my head off." And she nodded several times in agreement. "Now what? Larfleeze won't resist on his own for much longer, and your people aren't necessarily cooperative." Kyle mentioned, and Komand'r then saw Karras holding his lance in battle posture, and every Tamaranean royal at his back. "You are not going to start demanding obedience, are you?"

"No… the souls at Kyssar forgave me… that's more than enough…" Komand'r mentioned. "Koryand'r." Komand'r began, and Koryand'r stood up after Karras helped her up. "I'm claiming my right of being queen of Tamaran. Anything you have to say about it?" And Koryand'r moved her head in negation. "Ryand'r?" Komand'r mentioned while facing her little brother, who just hid behind Luand'r, who Komand'r faced next. "Queen Luand'r. It is your title the one I'm taking. Will you negate me my right?" And the woman just backed off. "Face me when I'm demanding your attention!" She yelled, and her mother faced Komand'r. "I was once a daughter to you. So tell me if you believe I am evil or not. Will you negate me my right?" And Luand'r moved her head in negation. "Father?" She wondered, and then faced the proud king of Tamaran. "I'm striping mother of her title, whether it is by claiming my right, or by the force of my lance." She threatened and then casted a lance with her ring. "Will you negate me the right of ruling? The right that is mine by birthright? Negate it to me, and I will just take it! Regardless of who I have to beat for it!"

"You will have to beat me for it!" Karras yelled, and wielded his lance, but Kyle forced a light-saber to appear on his hand and he cut his lance in two. "Lantern! You don't get it! She killed millions! The city of Kyssar was destroyed because of her selfishness!"

"How selfish can a newborn be, Karras?" Kyle yelled, and Karras bit his lips in annoyance. "Newborn! Does that ring a bell to you? I'm not Tamaranean! To your standards I may be just a confused kid. But even a kid knows what a newborn is! Then tell me, Karras. You are a prince. And if the Citadel had chosen you as their prince and not Komand'r? Would you be glad to know you were selfishly chosen a pawn to destroy your kingdom? She was a newborn for X'Hal's sake!" And Komand'r faced Kyle with concern.

"Kyle… you aren't Tamaranean… shut up and let me handle this…" And another explosion was heard, and the group understood the time was running out. "Look around you… Kyle… all Tamaraneans share many things in common… red hair… emerald eyes… the ability to fly because of their emotions of joy… the ability to absorb heat from our sun." And Kyle began understanding it. "The Citadel didn't choose me just because of a random birth. It was a prophesy. I was destined to become Tamaran's destroyer." And Kyle moved his head in negation. "Violet eyes… dark hair… unable to fly… negated by the sun… I'm the complete opposite to a Tamaranean. Tamaraneans are joy… I am rage… they are light… I am darkness… they are freedom… I am slavery. I am a dark omen. Destined to be nothing but the fall of Tamaran… my father knew it… but he was trying to ignore the prophesy until it ultimately poisoned the hearts of our people. My father didn't kill me… he exiled me."

"You are my daughter, Komand'r." The king finally spoke out. "It is impossible for me to hate you… but I had to do what was best for my people. You were already a dark omen. War was soon to erupt all around Tamaran for your head… so I had to choose… my daughter… or my people…" And Komand'r nodded silently. "I had to take the choice which would save more lives… that's is the reason behind your exile… I loved you, Komand'r."

"Yeah… you did… you used to do… but then you tried to kill me." And Komand'r placed her lance at his throat. "King of Tamaran. I'm still waiting for you to decide. Will you negate my birthright? Or will you crown me Queen of Tamaran?" And the king faced her in determination. "I haven't crossed the line… I beg you… don't force me to cross it with you… if I cross it… I will never come back… crown me Queen of Tamaran now!" She yelled.

"That's it! Space Cop time!" Kyle mentioned and cut her lance with his saber. "You will not threaten to claim power." And Komand'r backed off. "I don't know your rules. And I don't care about them. But you will not cross that line, I will see to it!" And Kyle readied his ring.

"Save it, Kyle Rayner of Earth." The King began, and placed himself in front of Komand'r. "I have taken my decision, and the decision of the King of Tamaran shall be respected." And Kyle nodded in agreement. "I will not deliver the crown of the queen to you." And Komand'r understood and casted a pair of swords with her ring. Kyle then readied his saber.

"Step aside Kyle… this is something I need to do… don't get in my way." And to prove how serious she was, she swung her swords and Kyle blocked them both in a movement of his sword. The Tamaraneans then got ready to help their king, but he wasn't done, and kindly asked Kyle to move away, and then took his own crown off.

"Komand'r… the title of queen implies you leave a king as your owner and ruler. And I'm not delivering my crown to an Earthling." And Komand'r blushed, her father knew about her marriage. "Tamaran will not be ruled by a human. Tamaran will be ruled by a Tamaranean king. That is the rule. And only one can be king of Tamaran. He who is king of Tamaran will rule over all kingdoms. There can't be other kings, only one, a king who will rule them all." And to Komand'r's surprise, her father placed his crown in her head. "Princess Komand'r of planet Tamaran. With all royal families of Tamaran as witnesses, I negate your birthright of becoming Queen of Tamaran, but declare you king instead. Long life King Komand'r of Tamaran! Daughter of Myand'r, past king of Tamaran, and Luand'r, once queen of Tamaran! Shall your rule be led by the light of X'Hal!" The king mentioned, and all the royals remained in silence, not truly believing in what they were witnessing.

"Shall your rule be led by the light of X'Hal!" Suddenly Koryand'r yelled, and her people faced her in disbelief. To their eyes, the rule of the And'r's was growing weaker and weaker with each passing second.

"Shall your rule be led by the light of X'Hal!" Karras joined them, and the Tamaraneans began gaining confidence. After all, the prince of a foreign kingdom was vowing for Komand'r. "Long life King Komand'r! Let X'Hal shower her with wisdom! For Tamaran!" And the royal families chanted Komand'r's name, same as Kyle, who then suddenly flinched.

"Wait a second!" He interrupted, and everyone faced him. "If Komand'r was declared a King… and we are officially married… that makes me queen?" He wondered, and Komand'r and Koryand'r then laughed hard at him, but only for a moment before going serious.

"Enough of games." She finally mentioned. "Koryand'r." She mentioned while pointing at her sister. Take the royal families and run to the cities. Release our people. The orange light-constructs can't withstand their greed if not by the influence of the wielder of the Orange Light, they will be too confused to oppose a real treat. Take the Recruit Lantern with you, I will handle Alisand'r."

"Excuse me?" Kyle complained. "With all respect, King." He began, but interrupted his own words abruptly since he wasn't used at all to call her king. "But your people need to know you are their ruler now. You shall free your people yourself, allow me to handle Alisand'r."

"Quit the formalities!" She yelled, and Kyle flinched. "Damn you… I told you I wasn't your princess and you weren't my knight in emerald armor. I don't want you being all royalty-like in front of me." And Kyle nodded, and Komand'r then faced Kyle. "You don't have the power to defeat her. You are a Recruit Lantern."

"I can do things no Green Lantern can." Kyle added, and more and more explosions were heard. "Larfleeze will die if you don't let me go. I can handle myself with or without the ring. And you are king to your people."

"Kings don't give their back to the battlefield!" She explained. "They are the first ones to step inside one, and the last ones to leave. Or at least that's the kind of king I want to be. This is my battle 2828!" She informed, and Kyle grew a vein at his forehead.

"Don't treat me like a cop!" He complained. "Seriously, I want everyone to treat me like a cop but you." And then he recovered his coolness. "Your people need you to lead them. And I think your father left it crystal clear. No Tamaranean would be ordered around by an Earthling." And Komand'r bit her lips in annoyance. "A king is a ruler. A king is needed to preserve order. Knights are there to fight for their kings, and lady, you know better than anyone that maybe I'm not a knight in golden armor. But I am an Emerald Knight." And Kyle dressed himself inside a futuristic-style armor with a huge round shield and a knight's lance replacing his whole right arm. "Your orders… my king." And for a moment, Komand'r analyzed his words.

"Leave a piece of her to me." She informed, and Kyle nodded. "Koryand'r and Karras, we are splitting into three groups. Take the royal families to their kingdoms. Release our men and women from their prisons. Reunite them all at Kyssar. If the Recruit Lantern falls we will take his place! We are not Earthlings! We don't die as martyrs! We are Tamaraneans! We fight, or we die!" And her people chanted her name.

**Space Sector 2814, Planet Earth. Coast City, California. Southern Downtown. June 01, year 2005.**

It was past 2:00am in the morning of a new day. But no one wanted to go to their homes, no matter how late it was. The race wasn't over, it was lap 50, the final lap of the first round of races. Of 20 participants, only nine were left. But Kid Flash wasn't first place. People were disappointed and afraid of him not claiming the Fastest Man Alive title. He was currently fighting over the third place with Jesse Quick. The rivalry between those two was what kept everyone on the verge of their sits or standing at the streets and facing the giant screens. On First place was Inertia, in second was Superman, and only a couple of states from the African continent would determine who would arrive third.

The cameras caught blurry glimpses of them running through the jungle, but the global positioning devices at everyone's wrists allowed them to know who was first or second, and these devices would send the signal when the speedsters had arrived to the last checkpoint, the Mbombela embassy.

The camera at the front door of the embassy was far better than anyone. It was designed by Wayne Tech after all, and a nanosecond after both contestants had crossed the door, the camera froze de image, zoomed toward their writs, and revealed both Kid Flash and Jesse Quick pulling their arms to their limits until their watches reached the entrance. The camera then gave the final result. Kid Flash was third place for only a second.

"He is third place!" The people of Coast City heard. Louise Lane was broadcasting the whole thing and fell victim of the emotion even on a live broadcast. "I'm sorry, I'm cool now." She explained, and everyone around her laughed at Louise Lane. "You saw him here, Kid Flash, the fan favorite to the title and mantle of the Flash arrived third place. He is only 30 minutes away from current first place, inertia. Yet, to speedster's standards, 30 minutes could be the blink of an eye or a lifetime. Only time will tell. As for now, I repeat the rules. The contestants will be able to continue with the race only after eight hours had passed since their arrival to the embassy. Inertia, current first place, arrived exactly at 2:00 am, Central City time. The race will continue at 8:00am, Central City time. As for now the broadcast will continue until all nine participants have arrived to the Mbombela embassy. We will keep you informed."

"He is third place! Yay!" Louise yelled and then hugged Effigy hard before stealing from him a kiss, which froze them together. Hal of course laughed at the view, although he was kind of worried about what would happen with the race. "It hurts!" She complained, and then both pulled one another away.

"We will find a way to restore your molecules to normal." Effigy explained, but suddenly he went into silence, and instinctively hugged Frost hard. "The Controllers signal again." He mentioned, and Frost faced Effigy with curiosity. "It feels stronger… it's filled with fear… the whole world is being evacuated. There is not a single controller on Earth but me… they are trying to evacuate me as well." And Effigy hugged Frost even harder. "We need to leave!"

"Effigy. I told you, if something is going to happen to Coast City, we need to be here to help." Frost explained, and Hal grew worried. "Maybe Green Lantern can help." But Effigy moved his head in negation. "We must try!"

"Wait… what is going to happen to Coast City?" And suddenly, the citizens of Coast City heard the sound of a strong lighting, and many more continued. Electricity died off, the whole city was immersed in darkness. The only light was Hal's ring, and he was currently grabbing Effigy by the neck. "You know something! What is going on?" And Hal began pressing his neck hard, scaring Frost, who tried to help her boyfriend with no luck since Hal could multitask and trapped her inside of a bubble. "Speak!"

"Even if I had told you, it was useless! I don't know what is happening!" And Hal continued pressing his neck, but suddenly, Effigy's eyes began glowing yellow, and he fell into a trance. "Warning… all Controllers shall leave the planet. Complete evacuation required, repeat, complete evacuation required. Global treat approaching, global treat approaching." Effigy continued, but it wasn't him speaking, it was a Controller using him as a beacon. "All human life will perish." And Hal then let go of Effigy, something else had won his attention. Hal was so scared, that even his bubble broke, and Frost came out from it in order to help her boyfriend out of his trance.

"In the name of the Guardians… what is going on…?" The clouds broke, forcing more and more lightings to fall and illuminate the dark sky. It was hard to decipher what was going on, but people could almost swear they knew, a metal structure was coming out from the clouds. It was a ship, and on top of it were several sources of light, an army of orange-light constructs of Citadelian soldiers, and leading them all was a yellow skinned alien, dressed in a purple costume. "Mogul? Here?" Hal complained.

"Citizens of Earth! Get ready for the last day of your sorry lives!" Mogul yelled, but no one could truly understand him. He was using a universal translator of course, but the mixture of lighting and the yells of fear surrounded the city, everything was chaos. "I am Mogul, I am the conqueror, and this is my message to the world. Let this primitive city be the example of what awaits to humanity. Citadelians! Release the spores!" The ship was as big as a whole city, and it began releasing thousands of yellow spheres, Hal noticed, and immediately flew toward them and tried to catch them with a giant glove-like hand. Yet, the yellow impurity pierced though the light construct, and resulted in the spores falling toward the ground, and upon impact, they blew up.

The explosion was so strong, that people was utterly vaporized in seconds. They surely didn't notice the moment they died, it all happened in the blink of an eye. But fear filled everyone's hearts, people were dying. With each falling spore more buildings and persons were vanished, and Hal Jordan couldn't prevent what was going on.

"Nooooo!" Hal yelled, and flew toward the ship and tried to blast the spheres. Yet, his light was no longer strong enough, it evaded the spheres, he couldn't catch them. "No! Please! Damn ring, you got to work!" But it couldn't, in the eyes of Hal Jordan, fear was latent, it consumed his soul, he could no longer surpass the yellow impurity. "Please! Nooooo!" He begged, and then flew toward the ship instead of trying to stop the falling spheres. He would bring the ship down in favor of stopping the horrible bombardment. "Mogul!" Hal yelled, and Mogul smiled and sent his Citadelian light-constructs to battle Hal, who wanted to waste no time but ended trapped between the many constructs and unable to stop the massacre. "Mogul!" Hal yelled, he was desperate.

"Louise! We need to leave!" Effigy yelled and carried Frost in his arms and began flying away with her. "There is nothing we can do! Nothing!" But Louise refused to hear him and used her powers to throw ice spears toward the sphere, forcing them to explode before hitting the ground, but unable to prevent the buildings from falling. "Louise!"

"This is our city! And our people are dying! Mom and dad will also die if we don't do something! And our friends!" Louise complained. And Effigy faced Louise with preoccupation. "You said everything you cared about was me… then I'm telling you, I would rather die here, with everyone… than be a coward and survive. You are no hero, I know, you don't want that!" She mentioned while crying, but her tears froze in the middle of their falling. "But please… help me just this once to save our city." And Effigy faced the huge machine, and knew it was impossible.

"Preventing it is useless now… but I can guide them toward safety." And Effigy placed Louise down. "Stay where it is safe." And Effigy burned his whole body, and began blasting all around a perimeter, scaring the people even more. "People of Coast City! I am Effigy, I'm not hero. But I'm your salvation!" And walls of flames surrounded the city, and Frost grew confused, but then saw a pattern in what Effigy was doing, he was blowing up car, cutting traffic entirely, everyone would run for their safety, and at the same time with his flames he was leading everyone out of Coast City so there would not be accidents slowing everyone down. "Fly my Effigies! Enter every home! Evacuate them all! None shall remain!" Flame demons entered every home and began a fire, forcing the people to evacuate. Where there were old ladies, the demons transformed into angels, carried the old ladies or children in some cases, and flew them away. It was an effective evacuation, only one that proclaimed him as a villain, Frost knew it, and she took her decision and jumped down the building. Effigy was surprised and scared, he thought she would shatter, but Frost finally learned how to control her powers, and landed in front of a group that knew everything was chaos and tried to steal whatever they could, dangerously placing their lives in danger, only those lives were ones Frost would try to save.

"What's the matter? Are you feeling the chills?" Frost began, and stared at the thieves with a maniac-like stare. "I am Killer Frost! The second to claim that name! And this is my city! These are my belongings!" She began, and everyone freaked out. "Coast City is under a new order! Whoever stands in my way will be frozen… cold…" And around her feet, ice began freezing the concrete, and the thieves were freaked out. "Killer stands for murderer! Killing is my sport! Now… run… I like my victims to have a head start!" And she began laughing hysterically, and the thieves began running away, finding flame walls on their way and being lead out of the city. Effigy then landed next to her, and Killer Frost smiled. "Together… forever… Martin…" Killer Frost began. A smile was drawn on her face. "I'm not evil… but it is the best I can do… I'm no hero… teach me how to live this life from now and on… but first… help me save everyone."

"You know that's impossible, we can't be all around Coast City, and soon this people will try to recover their city and play heroes." And Killer Frost nodded. "I already traced the evacuation route. But more routes need to be created. I can't save everyone." And both faced the bombs. Each bomb ruined more and more lives. It was a horrible view, and Killer Frost couldn't stand it. "Louise… it's useless… we can't stop this. Coast City is done for." And Killer Frost nodded with sadness, as the ship began flying on top of them and surrounding Coast City entirely. "We can stay and try to save them… or we can live…" And Killer Frost nodded in agreement, as the bombs kept on falling. "Louise?"

"I want to live." Was her reply. "But… Mom and Dad…" And Effigy took her hand. "If I lose you." And Effigy kissed her softly, with his lips in flames so they wouldn't stick together. "You aren't really thinking about…" She began, but Effigy moved his head in negation.

"I better not think about it." And Killer Frost nodded. "Go! Stay where it is safe. I swear I will do whatever I can… but… I'm no hero." And Effigy began flying away, while Killer Frost feared for his life. And in the end, she too ran away, believing, hoping her boyfriend would return.

"What are you doing, help me!" Hal yelled when he saw Effigy ignoring the battle and using his powers to burn and evacuate the city as he did with the southern sector. "Effigy! Damn you Effigy!" Yelled Hal, refusing to understand they could do nothing to save Coast City. "Is this what I get for trusting in the future generations? Effigy!" And Hal forced his aura to explode, and shattered several Citadelian light-constructs. "Coast City isn't doomed! Mogul! I will see to it! Coast City, my city! I will save it! You hear me! I will surpass the yellow impurity! I don't fear you!" Hal yelled, and tried to destroy the bombs with no luck. "Please… I'm begging you… work… I can't give up! I refuse to lose my city!"

"Insistent, aren't you?" Mogul mentioned. "But the spores were nothing but a warming up to spread chaos. This is the real power of Engine City!" And Mogul approached the core of the ship, a yellow crystal in which he reunited all his energy, activating the machine, and launching a furious blast. It was like seeing a science fiction movie. If Kyle had to describe it, he would have said that it looked like something from the 'Independence Day' movie. But for Hal it was no joke, and he instinctively reunited the whole force of his ring to shield himself against the detonating yellow energies.

In seconds, the explosion collapsed into a massive blast capable of wiping out an entire metropolitan area. Every office, every home, every school and hospital was atomized. Coast City and its entire ecosystem was instantaneously shattered. More than seven million men, women, and children, people who once called Coast City their home, died.

Not even the efforts to evacuate the city were enough. Only a few survived. If someone were to count them, the number would barely reach the 5,000 survivors. 5,000 of a seven million. Witnesses of the genocide. Louise was there, and her heart was shattered. She barely made it out, the explosion was launched in the middle of the city, it didn't reach a perfect radius now surrounding a huge crater. She was in shock, everyone was in shock. Nothing was left. In the blink of an eye, all that was left was a crater, and a couple of lights shining weakly inside.

"Martin!" Killer Frost yelled, and she ran her way until reaching the crater, sometimes stepping on burned bones, the sand was awfully hot, and her body could barely tolerate it. But she had to try. Effigy told her countless times it was useless, and yet, for her, he did it, he tried to be a hero. She ignored Hal Jordan, unconscious and at the ashes of many unfortunate ones, and ran toward the flames around the unconscious Martin. The effort expired his powers, he couldn't keep his transformation, but he was alive, and Killer Frost hugged him hard and cried at his chest, the trauma of what had happened would never leave her mind. "Martiiiiin!"

"I… couldn't… reach your parents… I'm sorry…" Martin added weakly, and Louise went furious. "Louise… go… it's impossible… just go…" But Killer Frost reached insanity, she was no longer Louise Lincoln, she was only Killer Frost.

"Diiiiieeeee!" She yelled and launched blasts of ice toward the sky, which were unable to reach the huge ship. "Curse you! Diiiiieeeee! Burn in hell! Die you heartless beast! Die! I will kill you! I'm gonna kill you! Give me back my life! You damn coward! Diiiiieeeee!" She continued yelling and throwing ice balls or blasts, her effort of course were fruitless. "I should have died too!"

"…Louise…" Martin mentioned, and then fainted, and Louise clang to a last hope instead of reaching full insanity. If she fought she would die, she wasn't that strong, if she flee, Martin would live with her. And she refused to lose anything else, so she helped Martin up, and helped him away from the crater. "Louise… you… are scary…" And the girl bit her lips hard, and her tears once again froze at her skin. "You have suffered a lot… but… we live… that monster… Kyle… will surely…" And Killer Frost nodded, and continued pulling Martin out of the city.

"…Ught…" Hal mentioned. He also survived. But he didn't know the consequences. And upon recovering, he couldn't believe them. "…No…" He mentioned, fear evident in his shattering voice. "…No…" He repeated, he remembered children by the park, families sharing a picnic and baseball games. "…No…" Ferris Aircrafts came to his mind, he didn't know if it had survived, but to his eyes it hadn't. "…No…" His whole life, vanished, all because of a space conqueror. "Noooooooooo!" He lost it, everything was lost. "Mogul!" Hal yelled, and then placed his hand inside of his pocket dimension, and took out from it its power battery. "You killed the good cop… Mogul… get ready to meet bad cop!" And from the top of his ship, Mogul couldn't see or hear Hal Jordan, the distance was too extreme and severe. "The sacred rule… I will break it Mogul! You hear me! I will break it!" And He readied his ring. "In brightest day… in blackest night… no evil shall escape my sight… let those sick who worship evil's might… be punished by my light…" He modified the oath, but the oath was nothing but a formality, his ring was still charged. "Light that will bring justice! Green Lantern's light!" But once he was finished he didn't put the battery away. "Mogul!" Hal yelled, and the survivors saw Green Lantern flying toward the space ship, and then doing what no Green Lantern would ever do. He began by shattering his own battery, hitting it with several light constructs of hammers, damaging it, releasing its energies.

"Lantern Hal Jordan of Space Sector 2814, anomalies were detected in your battery." His ring spoke out, it was Salaak, but Hal ignored the ring. "Hal! The energies of your battery will be released if you continue. If your battery breaks the resultant explosion…" Salaak began.

"Will vaporize Mogul and everyone on his ship… I know…" Hal mentioned. "And before you shut off my ring, Salaak, let me tell you, I don't give a damn!" And Hal threw the shattering battery toward the sky, and blasted it with his ring, forcing it to explode, and the resultant explosion not only knocked Hal down, but vaporized the whole ship, destroying it entirely, and the many light-constructs operating it. Hal Jordan got his payback.

"Aaaaarght!" The yelling of Mogul was heard, and the alien fell toward the ground heavily, as the only survivor of the explosion. Mogul was heavily beaten up, but he was alive. "My ship! Engine City! Nooooo!" Mogul yelled, and then felt Hal Jordan clinging to his neck and strangling him. "Green Lantern!" Mogul complained.

"How can you still be alive?" Hal complained, and kept on strangling Mogul, who then grabbed him by the arm and threw him away from him. "I will kill you… I definitively will kill you!" Hal mentioned, and his ring created a hammer like light-construct. Surprisingly enough, his ring wasn't shut off despite claiming he would use lethal force.

"Fool! Your ring can't…" But Hal didn't even wait for Mogul to explain, he just pressed his hammer strongly against Mogul's face. "Yeeeeearght, you hurt me? But your ring isn't supposed to work in yellow!" And Hal hit him again, breaking Mogul's jaw and knocking him down.

"It isn't supposed to allow me to use lethal force and kill you either, Mogul… another lie from the Guardians… now… die!" He yelled, and smashed Mogul's head with his hammer, killing the space conqueror. "Aaaaaaaaaah!" Hal finally yelled, grabbing his head in his hands, regretting what he did just at the same time he felt satisfaction. But the feeling of guilt was worse, much worse. "I failed… I failed… Coast City is… gone…" And Green Lantern cried, as he stood in the middle of a crater, where once Coast City used to be.

**Space Sector 2828. Planet Tamaran. Kyssar.**

"Nothing but a crater! All that was left was a damn crater! Can you even start wondering how does it feel to see my city turned into a crater? The Guardians negated me the right to make things right! Kyssar can live again!" Alisand'r complained, and then blasted Larfleeze and buried him several feet underground with her superior power. "Drop death Larfleeze!" She yelled, and then casted a giant drill, which she was about to slam at Larfleeze. But fortunately for the greedy alien, a giant green golem caught the drill and stopped its spinning, Kyle had finally arrived. "Lantern!" She complained, and Kyle replaced the golem with a pirate ship, which began sailing the sands around the crater and launching several cannon balls toward Alisand'r. "Your power is nothing compared to mine! Yet, it shall be mine!" She yelled and casted an army of alien gargoyles, which began breathing out orange flames.

"She sounds more and more like Larfleeze with each passing second." Kyle mentioned, and then launched an energy rope toward Larfleeze, who was unconscious and couldn't grab it, but it tied around him anyway, allowing the pirates to pull him up while Kyle pulled with them. "Captain! Keep them away from the sails!" Kyle mentioned, and the female captain he had imagined blew a kiss to him and began sailing the ship away from the gargoyles. "I love this ring. Sadly, I can't multitask, but my constructs are as big as I want them to be! Fire!" And the pirates took down several gargoyles with their cannons. "Sweet, I love pirates." But then an army of Orange Lanterns began blasting the ship. "Arrr! Get them off my ships mates!" He joked, and the lanterns were blasted.

"Is this a game to you?" Alisand'r complained, and Kyle and his pirates exchanged looks and then all nodded in agreement several times. "I lost my home city and all you do is have fun? You have never experienced personal loss! You know nothing! You are a child!"

"Yeah, maybe I am." Kyle added. "It's true, I have never experienced personal lose. I don't know what I would do or think if I returned home only to find a crater where it once stood." And Alisand'r faced Kyle with hatred. "But let me tell you something. I got a friend. His name is Kilowog from Volovax Vix, a planet that exists no more. And he lives on! As a member of the Green Lantern Corps I got many mentors. Kilowog taught me to be strong! Even in loss willpower stands proudly! And I'm sure that if I were in your same situation, I would never lose hope! Tell her big ugly friend." And a light-construct of Kilowog dressed as a pirate-sailor, carried a couple of cannons and blasted Alisand'r toward the sand. "Yeah! Nice shot!" and the Kilowog construct gave Kyle a thumb up.

"You are just a kid… you believe in heroes and justice, there is not such a thing!" Alisand'r yelled, and with her ring she casted a giant Orange Lantern, probably an alien from an ancient species. "Kill him!" And the Orange Lantern, with three giant fingers in each hand, grabbed the ship and began crushing it.

"Everyone to the boats! Woman and children first!" Kyle mentioned and began evacuating the ship. "Wait… what am I doing?" He wondered and just absorbed the whole ship back, caught the unconscious Larfleeze, and began flying away from the giant alien. "Let's play David and Goliath!" He mentioned once placing Larfleeze down, then he casted a green rock and began spinning it inside a green rag and then threw it to the alien's head, the rock then grew in size and crushed the light-construct. "You thought me that stupid?" Kyle wondered.

"No… you are mindless and foolish… you will never understand! This world got no place for silly light-tricks!" And Alisand'r buried her ring in the sand, and something began moving below it and chasing Kyle. "Die, lantern! Discover the depths of the universe and die!" And sharp orange teeth came out of the sand, and Kyle knew what was going on.

"Man, George Lucas surely is an alien." And he began flying away as a giant worm made it out of the sand and tried to eat Kyle. "Seriously, ever since I got this ring, I haven't been able to enjoy any Star Wars movie. But you are changing my mind." And Kyle casted an armor with giant mechanical-angel-like wings and a giant cannon which began reuniting energy. "AT-field up and loaded!" He mentioned, and a green representation of a hexagonal crystal formed in front of the cannon. "Hasta la vista, baby!" He joked and launched the attack, which blew up the giant worm. "Thanks the Guardians Earth is an under development planet whose technology is majorly invested in cinematographic and incredible science fiction movies to distract our minds away from real-life problems. You can't match the power of imagination of a kid from Earth, Alisand'r, there is nothing an Earthling hadn't imagined yet!"

"There are limits to imagination as well, Kyle Rayner!" Alisand'r yelled, and with her ring, she casted some kind of a sun with tentacles, it was dressed as an Orange Lantern. It was so big it could almost reach planetary size and was slowly forcing planet Tamaran to shake and lose its orbit. "This is a sun eater! A creature whose purpose is to feed of yellow suns and force them into becoming dark holes. It is one of the strongest creatures in the universe! Destroyed by the Orange Light once it tried to swallow Tamaran's sun! You can't even imagine the power stored in this construct! It got the power to destroy Tamaran itself! Only casting it out of my ring consumes half my ring's power! It was this construct the one I used to destroy the moon of Tamaran! And with it, I will take Tamaran off its orbit unless you give up your ring! If I can't conquer Tamaran, no one will have it!" She informed, and Kyle grew worried.

"Fine! I give up!" Kyle added and took his ring off and then threw it toward the floor. "I give up! Ok? Just don't do anything stupid!" And the girl smiled. "I'm walking away… no tricks… it's all yours…" And Alisand'r absorbed the sun eater, and began walking toward the ring while Kyle backed off more and more. "Easy. I'm stepping back… ok? I'm not going to try anything."

"You truly won't! Because I don't trust humans!" And she casted a giant orange dragon, which opened its fangs and then launched himself toward Kyle, trapping him inside of his jaw and swallowing him. "Kyle Rayner, you belong to the Orange Lantern Corp!" She informed, and then kneeled down to take the ring and placed it on. "Yes! The power is mine! In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight!" She began with the oath and the ring shined, claiming her victory over Kyle Rayner. "Let those who worship evil's might!" She began, but suddenly the ring exploded in her hand, injuring her badly, the ring was a fake.

"Beware my power, Kid Lantern's light!" Kyle yelled, and the dragon exploded releasing Kyle from its insides. "Ha! I rule!" Kyle mentioned, and Alisand'r went furious and the energies of her ring, despite her hand being broken, released the remaining of the 3600 Orange Lanterns, excluding the sun eater because of the lack of energy not depowering her ring to 50% and lower because of the many constructs she was casting. "Ow… not cool… um… want my ring again?" He joked despite the situation.

"Maybe I can't use the sun eater without recharging my battery, Kyle Rayner. But I can cast my army and with it, kill you!" She mentioned, and Kyle began backing off until his foot hit the body of Larfleeze by the floor. "Your sentence is execution! Kill him!" She yelled, and Kyle immediately lifted a huge wall, identical to China's Great Wall, and the energies of the Orange Lanterns crashed with it until it began breaking.

"Not cool, seriously, not cool!" Kyle mentioned while he sweated hard. "The problem with this kind of light construct is… each blast feels like a needle hitting my brain directly." He mentioned while trying to push the wall to reconstruction using the power of his will. "Ught! Need to resist… or else both Larfleeze and I are done for." And a string of blood began falling from his nose.

"You can shield all you want inside of your wall, Kyle Rayner." She yelled hard, and Kyle began losing the wall. "With only a ring with 50% charge, you can't expect to defeat an army of almost 3600 soldiers. Bring that wall down!" And the wall finally crumbled, and Kyle was left defenseless. "Kill him!" She yelled, and Kyle once again casted his protections in the form of a knight in emerald armor lifting a crystal looking wall to absorb the blasts, generating a force field which began shattering from time to time. "Your efforts are useless, Recruit Lantern."

"…Call me recruit all you want…" Kyle began. A smile was drawn on his lips. "But I am resisting the charge of almost 3600 Orange Lanterns… am I not?" He mentioned, and Alisand'r grew more and more furious. "It's not the charge… it's the force of our will… the charge only determines my time limit, not what I can do with my ring!" And the knight casted his wall off, and eleven more warriors wearing similar armors but with different styles, joined their forces together to attack the Orange Lanterns. "I finally understand it… it wasn't the 50% charge what prevented me from multitasking… I have been multitasking all the time without even noticing… it was my own will." And Kyle began floating and protecting his body with the aura of all Green Lanterns. "And my willpower, is stronger than that of a recruit. I'm a Green Lantern!" He yelled, and his insignia finally shined bright at his chest, Kyle was now a Green Lantern. "Cool!"

"Green Lantern Kyle Rayner of Space Sector 2828." Spoke Mogo, and Kyle smiled while his 12 knights battled the Orange Lanterns and he heard the words of his rings. "You have showed great will, capable of overwhelming great fear." Mogo continued. "By orders of the Guardians of the Universe, you are promoted to Green Lantern, the greatest space police in the universe. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps."

"I knew that!" And Kyle took his battery out, and Alisand'r freaked out and asked her army to keep on fighting, but the 12 knights were really strong constructs, and Kyle had enough time to take his battery and start with his oath. "In brightest day, in blackest night!" He began, and the Orange Lanterns began pushing forward. "No evil shall escape my sight!" And Alisand'r grew worried, Kyle's ring was being charged entirely. "Let those who worship evil's might! Beware my power…" And for Alisand'r everything went in slow motion, as Kyle smiled, and then let out the last part of the oath. "Green Lantern's light!" He yelled, and then began with his first Green Lantern level light construct. Spiral galaxies came out from his ring, and then from its insides he casted miniature spaceships which began blasting the orange lanterns as if coming out from a space jump. "I wonder what else I can do? Oh wait? I don't need to wonder." And he shielded himself inside of a giant robot with machine guns like arms and began blasting the Orange Lanterns. "Yeah! That's the kind of power I was talking about! Can this be any cooler?" And then Kyle smiled, and Alisand'r grew worried. "Vikings riding dinos!" He yelled, and Alisand'r couldn't understand it, but then she heard a war horn been blown, and saw a small army, roughly of 50 Vikings, all of them riding different kinds of dinosaurs and riding toward the Orange Lanterns, intensifying the war. "For Odin! For Asgard! Roar!" Kyle yelled, and his Vikings continued with the fight."

"I'm done with your jokes!" And Alisand'r protected herself inside of a force field. "Orange Lanterns, activate directive five!" She yelled, and the Orange Lanterns began blowing up, sacrificing themselves to destroy all of Kyle's constructs, who ended at the floor after the explosion of his robot, and heavily damaged. "Fool! You tried to compare your puny ring power to MY power! I sacrificed my whole corpsmen to destroy your constructs, but my ring still has 30% of its charge! And it is more than enough to defeat you! The power of 3600 Orange Lanterns still rests in my hand!" Not even your overwhelming imagination can compare to this light!"

"Ouch… yeah… I can see that…" And Kyle casted a couple of nurses to help him back to his feet. "I always knew I couldn't beat you… that ring is just too powerful…" He mentioned while one of the nurses cleaned his blood away from his head, and the other one gave him a kiss at a wound at his forehead. "I was just buying time." And a blast of pink light then blasted Alisand'r toward the ground. Komand'r had arrived, and with her arrived the many armies of the kingdoms of Tamaran, all reunited under their king's orders. Komand'r then faced Kyle with annoyance, and Kyle flinched and backed off from the light-constructs of the nurses. "Wait! It's not what it looks like! I mean, we are just friends, and that one is my cousin, seriously!" Kyle joked, and Komand'r rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Save the queen!" She informed, and Kyle lowered his face when hearing that last. "For Tamaran!" She yelled, and her soldiers yelled all in unison. "We will recover our planet!" She yelled and flew toward Alisand'r, pushing her face had and forcing violet blood to leave her nose. "Beg for my forgiveness and I may think about it!"

"Never!" She yelled, and kicked Komand'r away, and then casted several light-constructs of orange shadows to fight against the Tamaraneans. But these shadows weren't like the souls absorbed by the ring. They were mindless light constructs which would be shattered easily by the Tamaraneans. Yet, if a Tamaranean was slain by these constructs they would immediately become a member of the Orange Lantern Corps, which added danger to the situation. "The Vegan Star system is mine by right! Mine! You hear me? Mine!"

"No it's not!" Komand'r yelled, and began fighting Alisand'r without her ring, using only her Tamaranean war tactics. "I was trained by the Warlords of Okaara! Exiled by the people of Tamaran! Captured by the Green Lantern Corps and accepted by Earthlings! I was going to return to Tamaran and slave it! And yet, Earthlings taught me there is a better way! Primitive maybe, but strong of mind and heart. They taught me about hope, and willpower!" And she blasted Alisand'r with her Tamaranean abilities, knocking her down, breaking her concentration and erasing all other constructs. "You don't need this ring anymore!" She mentioned and took it away from Alisand'r's finger. "It's over." She mentioned, and then faced the ring, and her eyes shined orange for a moment and then she smiled. "Kyle… tell Mogo he needs an update to his registries… the light of greed can't affect the violet light of the Star Sapphire anymore. Love is stronger than greed." And she threw the ring to the floor, where Kyle was about to take it, but a skeletal orange hand beat him to it, Larfleeze had woken up.

"Mine!" He yelled, and Kyle readied his ring, same as Komand'r. All her soldiers even readied their weapons. "Keep your promise! You said it was mine! Keep it!" And Komand'r then asked her people to place their weapons down, waiting for Kyle to take the decision.

"Of course, it's yours." And Larfleeze smiled. "All yours… if you have the ring you won't need anything else after all." And Larfleeze nodded and placed his ring on. "Is it over? Please tell me it is over. I don't want to have to fight you, we are friends, right?" And Larfleeze faced Kyle."

"You are MY friend! But this is not over yet!" And Kyle faced Larfleeze in fear. "Alisand'r of Space Sector 2828, you are capable of great greed!" Larfleeze mentioned, and Alisand'r, who was just waking up, was horrified by what she was hearing. "You belong to the Orange Lantern Corp! You are MINE!" Larfleeze yelled, and using his ring, he burned her and ended her life, capturing her soul inside of his ring, re-starting his corps.

"What have you done?" Kyle complained while facing the light-construct of Alisand'r, and Larfleeze crossed his arms in annoyance. "You killed her? Larfleeze that's not cool! Heroes don't kill!" Kyle complained, feeling horrified about what he just witnessed.

"But he is no hero, Kyle." Komand'r mentioned. "At any rate, the law of Tamaran would have found her guilty and executed for Imperialistic Abuse, remember?" She pointed out at her own sentence, and Kyle gulped hard. "You can't ask Larfleeze to stop killing. His ring lost all 3600 Orange Lanterns. He needs to divide that power into his corps. And the owner of the Orange Ring will only share his power with the souls that belong to him, sharing and not sharing at the same time." Komand'r mentioned. "Sadly, that means he needs to murder other 2599 souls and absorb them. The question is… who shall he absorb? Not if he got to or not." And Kyle nodded in agreement, and faced Larfleeze.

"No one should have the power of 10,000 Lanterns." And Larfleeze faced Kyle. "You are not truly evil. You are just greedy. And you said so perfectly when you faced Alisand'r. She showed great greed. If possible, just absorb those who deserve to be absorbed." And Komand'r was surprised. "I don't approve it… I would never do it… but I can at least declare it… and allow you to judge it… don't absorb innocents… or friendship is over… deal…?" And Larfleeze began roaring hard.

"Deal!" He mentioned and grabbed Kyle's hand. "But you are my friend! Mine! Always mine!" And Kyle lowered his head and nodded in agreement. "He is mine! You hear me! Mine! No one friends him but me! Mine!"

"Good bye social life." Kyle mentioned, and then faced Komand'r with curiosity. "Everything is over now… we won… Tamaran will be safe. We can return to Earth, can't we?" And Komand'r lowered her head. "I don't like that face of yours." He mentioned.

"If I were queen… I would… but I'm king…" And Kyle grew depressed. "And once you are king of Tamaran, you can't be king of Tamaran again… it's the rule… I need to lead my people." And Kyle grew depressed. "You can stay with me!" She began. "Here, in Tamaran! As I stayed on Earth with you!" And Kyle was surprised to hear that last. "Stay with me. 2828." She offered, and her ring shinned warmly. "If I could stay on Earth, it's no different than you staying on Tamaran. Earth got Hal Jordan after all." And Kyle nodded.

"Yeah… you are right…" And Komand'r smiled. "It would be selfish not to do the sacrifice as you did. Besides, you got a 20 years sentence to keep." And Komand'r smiled. "I will stay in Tamaran. Earth will be safe with Hal Jordan." And Komand'r hugged Kyle hard. Tamaran would find times of peace. It got a new King, and a New Green Lantern.

**Space Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Ground Zero, Coast City.**

"…In brightest day…" Hal Jordan began. The surviving 5,000 citizens faced him with concern. He was so shattered, and in front of him was the corpse of Mogul, who he had murdered, crossing that line so sacred for heroes. "…In blackest night…" Green flames then began surrounding the city. And his damaged ring, which couldn't be tracked by Mogo, Salaak, or the Guardians, began launching sparks of green energy. "…No evil… shall escape my sight…" He continued, and people, as wandering souls of green energy, began walking by imaginary streets which were slowly being created with each step they took. "…Let those who worship… evil's might…" He continued, and buildings began standing tall from the ground, buildings of emerald energy. "…Beware my power…" Hal mentioned, tears in his eyes, while Coast City returned to life. "Green Lantern's light!" He yelled, and the construct was complete. People moved around the streets, they bought supplies, drove their cars to work, played with their children at the parks, everything was beautiful. Yet, it was all a fake. "It's here… everything is here… Coast City is here…" Hal mentioned. "Nothing is gone. Coast City… my city… it's here… everything is as it should be… and nothing… and no one… will take this away from me…" And Hal's eyes shinned yellow. He was now a man of great fear.

* * *

**Great, it's done! With this I can officially close the Alisand'r is the main bad guy cycle and start with the real Emerald Twilight storyline! Come on! You knew Hal Jordan was the real bad guy, did you not? (Obviously those who never read the comics didn't you fool!) Oh… right… well, I guess I need to say, surprise! But before you get the wrong idea, no I don't hate Hal Jordan, but this was one of the best comic books I ever read. See you guys next Friday!**

**BIOS:**

**Karras: From Tamaran, he is prince of another race of Tamaraneans. And this might be some sort of major spoiler, but he becomes Koryand'r's (Starfire), first husband.**

**Ryand'r: From Tamaran too, and he is Komand'r's and Koryand'r's younger brother. He won't be important, just mentioned it, you can call it a cameo.**

**TRIVIA:**

**Sister Stories: This whole chapter happens at the same time that chapter eight of sister story: "Those who ride the lighting" and received cameos from Speed Demon, Bane, Batman, Bebek, Jesse Quick and Kid Flash, even from Superman and Inertia. For bios about them visit "Those who ride the lighting" lol, they aren't relevant to the story though, just random visitors.**

**Killer Frost: Louise Lincoln finally claims the name of Killer Frost in this chapter. Her emotional crisis may or may not turn him into a villain, only time will tell.**

**Coast City: In the comics, Coast City is destroyed by the Cyborg Superman with the help of Mogul. Introducing the Cyborg superman was too complex for the story, so Mogul become the real criminal here, and since he dies shortly after Emerald Twilight, I decided to punish him now instead of later.**


	9. Fear

**It's not Friday, but this chapter had been bugging me for a whole while already. Well, also, there was no system at work for a while so I needed to kill time somehow and this is what I came out with. At any rate, this chapter may be a little disturbing, but was the main core of the story since its very beginning. Most of the dialogue of this chapter come from the comic book, Emerald Twilight. So, in case you haven't read it, the chapter is mostly the same. So read, enjoy, and this time I surely need to place this:**

**I don't owe DC comics storyline: "Emerald Twilight." The story and the characters belong entirely, or at least I think so, to DC comics. This is a work for the only purpose of entertaining, there is no money gain or profits for writing this story.**

**Brendan-Mudk: Sorry dude, but yes, Parallax Jordan again. But you should have expected it because of the title of the story. I'm glad to know this is your favorite story but the problem is, that no matter how much I like this story myself, it isn't that reviewed. So, there might be a second season, but won't be now, it will have to wait for when I feel like writing it. I need to work on other projects after all, sorry if my reply disappoints you.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

**Space Sector 2814. Coast City, California. June 01, year 2005.**

"…In brightest day…" No one actually believed it possible. "…In blackest night…" Their greatest hero turned a murderer. Their beautiful city nothing but ashes. "…No evil… shall escape my sight…" And then, the madness filling his heart materializing itself. In front of 5,000 survivors. Coast City was living again. "…Let those who worship… evil's might…" The oath now was meaningless, they knew, they all knew. Even Hal knew. "…Beware my power…" His power was great. But using it this way was madness. Buildings surfaced from the ground, people began their daily lives once again. But it was all a fake. It was all a sick illusion. "Green Lantern's light!" But their hero had died, Hal Jordan was no more. Green Lantern was no more. "It's here… everything is here… Coast City is here…" Hal had lost it. "Nothing is gone. Coast City… my city… it's here… everything is as it should be… and nothing… and no one… will take this away from me…" Hal's eyes shinned yellow. He was now a man of great fear.

"He is crazy… he totally lost it…" Effigy mentioned, and Killer Frost hugged him hard and in fear. Suddenly, Hal faced them both. "Not good! Louise, run!" Effigy yelled and readied his flames, and threw them toward Hal, who still had power on his ring and used it to shield himself, and surprisingly, his yellow flames couldn't destroy Hal's constructs. "How?"

"Citizens of Coast City, there is nothing to be afraid about. Green Lantern is here! Green Lantern will always be here!" And with a movement of his hand, he created the light-construct of a firefighter, and he launched water toward Effigy strongly, knocking the already weak villain down and unconscious. Killer Frost was horrified. She tried to go to Effigy's aid, only to be trapped by several green ropes and thrown toward the floor. "There is no need to thank me ladies and gentlemen." Hal began. His constructs were clapping at him, and he believed they were real. The others whoever, the real life survivors, were horrified. "Take them to jail, officer. Make sure they are judged accordingly to their crimes." Hal asked a police officer.

"Will do, Green Lantern." The cop replied, and rudely picked up both Effigy and Killer Frost. "Children now days. If they only stayed in school and learned proper education, the world would be a better place." The police officer continued, and both Effigy and Killer Frost were surprised. The constructs, despite behaving like old cartoon characters, could speak and think. "You will both be locked for a long time." And Hal then faced the survivors.

"Welcome to Coast City." Hal mentioned. "Do not be afraid. Coast City is the best city in the world. Home of Green Lantern." He explained, but none of the survivors wanted to go inside. "Don't be too fast in judging. Come here little girl." Hal spoke to a small girl, around the age of seven. He even approached her with the light-construct of a doll.

"No! I want Kid Lantern! He is good and funny!" The girl mentioned, and everyone grew scared by the girl's declaration. Her mother even hugged her hard and backed off with her while Hal crushed the light construct of the doll in his hands.

"Kid Lantern? There is not such a thing." He calmed down, and everyone faced him in fear. "I work alone after all. You are welcome to stay if you want, strangers. Coast City is, after all, the best place to live at. Coast City got Green Lantern!" He added cheerfully and then began flying around his ghost city.

* * *

**Teen Titans Spin-Off Series: Green Lantern.**

**Chapter Nine: Fear.**

* * *

**Space Sector 2828. Planet Tamaran. Kingdom of Andr. June 02, year 2005.**

"Ught! What a horrible night… if it can even be called a night." Kyle Rayner woke up weakly. He was inside of some strange alien bedroom, full with many exotic plants of purple and red colors. He was sleeping by the floor, using a giant violet leaf as bed, and silky blankets as covers. He was also pant-less and shirtless since Tamaran was way hotter than Earth. It had a bigger sun after all, as well as a circular orbit, which kept the planet in eternal summer. There was night of course, but it arrived every seven Earth days, so the situation was unbearable for Kyle. "Gravity is also stronger here… I feel like a fatso." He mentioned, and then tried to stand up. Only he couldn't and ended by his bed once again. "I don't feel that fatso." He continued and then took his covers off, revealing Komand'r sleeping by his side ad hugging his waist hard. "Komand'r!" He yelled hard and tried to cover his blue underwear with the Superman logo, only Komand'r was too strong for him to get free.

"Umm… you are so noisy…" Komand'r mentioned, and rubbed her face against his belly. "Five more minutes… Gordanean minutes." She continued and then rubbed her face against his chest, filling Kyle of embarrassment and fear. "So warm! I was right! There is nothing warmer than humans! I can totally get used to this… so warm." And Kyle sweat dropped and tried to force her away from him. "It's of no use. Gravity is stronger here! I am way stronger than you right now!"

"Remember I'm underage, old lady!" He complained, and Komand'r grew a vein at her forehead and tackled him down, forcing him to make out with her. "Wait! Woah! Komand'r! You are awfully in a good mood today!" He mentioned, but Komand'r shut him down with a kiss. Kyle of course was seduced by her and began making out with her. But suddenly, the guards entered the room, and Kyle pushed Komand'r away from him and covered his body.

"Oh… we are sorry my King! We just heard your husband in danger." The guards mentioned and then made a reverence by punching their own chests hard. "We will allow you to continue with the mating ritual." And Kyle blushed furiously, while the two guards left.

"Wait, what?" Kyle complained, and Komand'r just laughed at him and sat lustfully next to him. "Are you in mating season? Because if you are, I don't want to have anything to do with it! I still got some innocence left!" He mentioned while backing off, and Komand'r followed him as if she was a cat moving toward her prey.

"Don't be such a coward. I'm not going to do anything to you." And she tackled him down and began biting his ear. "I just want to enjoy your body heat. To my eyes you are still underage after all. I don't mind waiting." She mentioned while hugging him hard. "And human skin is so rough. I like the sensation. Good for scratching." And she scratched his back hard.

"Aaaanh! Ouch! That's it! I'm going for a walk!" He complained and began walking away from her while getting dressed in his Green Lantern Uniform, something that surprised Komand'r, since this uniform was way different than common Green Lantern ones. "Got tired of the usual." He mentioned while showing off his black uniform with green gloves and boots. His chest presumed a squared design which opened a little from his stomach toward the shoulders. He also wore a green utility belt. His insignia wasn't green, it was white and shiny, and his mask was more like a dragon face-mask than a common mask. "New generation Green Lantern!"

"I like how your butt stands out." She joked, and Kyle covered his butt feeling Komand'r's lust. "Don't be such a worry-monkey. I'm not going to force you to anything." And Komand'r placed her uniform on. "Let's go for a walk… I really don't feel like joining royalty that much yet." And Kyle raised an eyebrow, while he opened the door for the King of Tamaran. "I always thought I would return to conquer Tamaran… not to rule it peacefully." She added in a whisper while facing the many soldiers and maids vowing for her. "Never actually thought I would become king. I imagined myself as an imperialist symbol of war spreading my kingdom all over the galaxy."

"Good to know you got a pink power ring forcing you to think different." Kyle mentioned, and Komand'r faced her ring. "If you were and imperialist symbol of war. I would have to stop you." And Komand'r smiled evilly at that last. "Why are you facing me like that?"

"Ow, I was just thinking about how enjoyable it would be to tease you in a battlefield and force you to beg for my caring side." And Kyle felt the chills. "Face it, you belong to me." And Kyle gulped hard at that last.

"Speaking of belonging." Kyle began. "Where is Larfleeze?" And Komand'r sweat dropped, and then pointed out of a window. "Why are you so certain he will be there?" And once Kyle faced the window, he noticed Larfleeze was facing back at him. "What the bastich!" He yelled in Czarnian, which forced Komand'r to laugh at.

"Mine!" Larfleeze complained, and Komand'r nodded several times in agreement. "You are spending too much time with my friend! You said only enough for the mating season to be complete!" And both Komand'r and Kyle blushed madly.

"So you were trying to mate with me!" Kyle complained, and Komand'r rolled her eyes out of annoyance. "At any rate, I'm not an object you can discuss custody about! What agreement you both made?" Kyle wondered.

"That you were mine… while there was sunlight… he could have you all nights." And Kyle went furious. "Of course Larfleeze doesn't know on Tamaran there are no nights until seven Earth days so… you are mine most of the time."

"I heard that! You cheater! Deal is over!" And Larfleeze entered the castle, and many guards came to their aid. "Mine! He is mine to play now! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" He complained, and Komand'r pulled by the other side preventing Larfleeze from taking him.

"You got your damn battery and ring! So basically he is mine! Don't force me to declare war to you!" And her guards all readied their weapons. "Seriously! I got more right to be with him! He is my husband! And I don't like him hanging out with his friends all day!"

"Don't I have anything to say in the subject?" Kyle complained, but both ignored him and continued pulling, and Kyle knew he would rather face Alisand'r once again than be in the middle of such situation. Yet his problems were ones that were easily handled. Others weren't. At Space Sector 2814, on planet Earth, everything was far worse.

**Space Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Coast City, California.**

"Children playing at the parks. Women chatting at the streets. Villains going to jail. Everything is perfect." Hal mentioned as he saw his light-construct cop placing both Effigy and Killer Frost under trial. The defense attorney wasn't even trying to defend the criminals, and the jury was already declaring them guilty. The Judge was even about to announce sentence, but his hammer disappeared when he was about to declare them guilty, the same happened to the whole trial, and the people inside, even the cop. "No… no… noooo! Not now!" Hal complained and then faced his ring, and his whole city disappeared, replaced by the crater that was left after the invasion, and the corpse of Mogul, who he had buried below the city. "Ring's charge is gone. It's not fair!" Hal complained, but then he saw the light-construct of Ganthet, the Guardian and once friend to Hal Jordan, materializing itself in front of him.

"Fairness is not the issue, 2814." Ganthet mentioned, and Hal bit his lips in hatred after being stripped of his city for a second time. "Your power ring's time limit has expired." Ganthet tried to explain, but Hal was deaf to any explanation.

"So give me more!" He yelled. The light of fear then began shinning bright inside of his eyes. "I need to bring everything back!" He mentioned, but Ganthet couldn't allow it. The Guardians had rules, and Hal Jordan was breaking those rules horribly.

"Out of the question, 2814." Ganthet placed his barriers. "This projection has been sent to conduct you to Oa for disciplinary action. You have violated our most sacred canon. You have used your ring for personal gain." Ganthet explained, trying to be diplomatic, but Hal was deaf.

"Personal gain?" Hal yelled. He was furious. He couldn't believe the selfishness of the Guardians. "This is about personal loss! Can you withered old gnomes even grasp that concept? Or is it that you just get your jollies by screwing with good ol'Hal's…" He began with the old Earthling saying, one which Ganthet knew and prevented.

"Discussion was not invited." He added, always being the diplomatic type. "Surrender your ring, 2814. And prepare for transport to OA." But as a Guardian, regardless their past friendship, Ganthet was also rude sometimes, unwillingly demanding obedience.

"I want more power!" Was Hal's reply, and with his ring hand he crushed the head of the light construct of Ganthet. "And I can get some by drawing it off your projection." He mentioned while adsorbing the construct and recharging his ring a little, and then a maniac-like smile was drawn on his lips. The whole time, Effigy and Killer Frost did nothing but become witnesses, as Hal's madness grew even more. "Oh. I will be back to Oa all right… but you're not going to like it when I get there." And after saying that last, Hal opened a wormhole in the middle of the crater, and flew inside.

**Space Sector 2828. Planet Tamaran. Kingdom of And'r.**

"Please tell me how in X'Hal's name did I end like this?" Kyle complained. He was sitting in front of a table with many creepy looking dishes around him. The table was long, and at a corner there was Kyle, all around the table were the princes and princesses of all kingdoms of Tamaran, and lastly at the other side was an annoyed Komand'r, who was trying to concentrate in her food, just like every other member of royalty, but there was a huge distraction. Kyle was being guarded by Larfleeze and the light-construct of Alisand'r, and each time Kyle tried to eat, which wasn't that often since the food was disgusting to him, Larfleeze would eat it instead.

"Mine!" He would yell before stealing his spoon and eating what Kyle was about to eat. Then Kyle would try to eat from a different plate just to have the same result. "Mine too!" And Larfleeze would eat his food. "Then Kyle tried to drink something, but ended with Larfleeze eating his whole cup. "That one mine too!"

"What's not yours?" Kyle wondered in annoyance, and Larfleeze took a plate full with broccoli and placed it in front of Kyle's face. "Dear lord. Broccoli exists in Tamaran too? Speaking about a joke from destiny." And Kyle took his fork and was about to eat some, when Larfleeze grew impatient and victim of his greed, took the plate, and ate the broccoli, of course he then complained about the flavor though. "Unreal… aliens dislike broccoli too."

"Yeah… it's the worst food in the galaxy." Komand'r mentioned while she smiled at how Larfleeze tried to take the flavor off his tongue by rubbing some strange furry aliens against it, which by the way were also food to them. "At least have a drink while he is distracted." Komand'r mentioned with a little concern, and everyone took their cups up.

"I have a feeling he won't be able to, sister." Koryand'r, her sister, mentioned while smiling oddly, and then Karras, who was next to her, began laughing hard. Komand'r then lowered her head when noticing Kyle struggling against the heavy cup of weird liquid, being forever unable to carry it. "Humans are… well… physically weak." And Komand'r nodded in agreement.

"We are not weak! You are all just strong!" He complained and even used his ring to try to carry the cup, which he managed to, but ended spilling the liquid all around him when trying to drink from it. "Aw, come on!" And all Tamaraneans began laughing at him hard. At first Kyle felt insulted, but the Tamaraneans weren't being rude, they were actually happy. "You guys do remind me of Vikings. And man do I love Viking's stories." And Kyle then faced Koryand'r's Knorfka, who was her tutor or something.

"Yeah, we are pretty much savages." Komand'r admitted. "But more sophisticated at the same time. Which reminds me that now that I am King I got several responsibilities toward my kingdom." Komand'r mentioned upon seeing her advisors arriving to the room. "I'm having breakfast. I do not wish to be disturbed at the moment." She explained.

"It's really important our King, pardon our intrusion." One of the soldiers mentioned, and Komand'r crossed her arms in annoyance. She then noticed several Tamaranean soldiers placing their lances around Prince Karras' neck, freaking out Koryand'r as well as the many royals around the table, and confusing Kyle and Komand'r. "The Tamaraneans of the south, from Prince Karras' kingdom, are revolting against your lead as king. They disagree on leaving that title under a female. There had never been a female king. They doubt your strength."

"I got nothing to do with it, I swear in X'Hal's name!" Karras mentioned, and Komand'r called her soldiers off with a movement of her hand. "But indeed there is a problem. Women have always been the queens of our kingdoms. There are no kings, there is only one king. Females govern us with wisdom and politics. Always searching for the better benefit. Kings of course, as all male member of our race, are proud and violent. Having a female leading us would confuse our allied kingdoms into believing us pacifists. Yet, if it were a male king… well, you get it."

"Umm… isn't that like… last century mentality?" Kyle interrupted. "I mean, don't you have equality of gender rights? And you call us humans primitive?" Kyle explained, not that he wanted to get involved in such delicate matter anyway.

"So what? You doubt me strong enough? I dare you try to defy me, with or without ring." She mentioned. And Karras of course sweat dropped. "Now, if it is only to have a male king, then I will declare Kyle as such. I got that power."

"An Earthling, King of Tamaran?" Karras complained. Same as everyone in the table. "My king, forgive me, but I would rather serve a female king than and Earthling one. "All I'm saying, my king, is you got the heart to rule but not the wisdom. Let's not forget you were exiled before your education was complete." And Kyle faced Komand'r a little worried, but she patiently heard what was said. "If I may suggest, I would gladly become your advisor. A male advisor may help in resolving the preoccupations of our allied nations, specially my kingdom."

"For the love of X'Hal. A male saying such things is unbearable. Now I know why they don't want me as king." Komand'r mentioned. "It's settled then. Koryand'r!" Komand'r mentioned, and Koryand'r faced her sister while drinking from her cup. "As King of Tamaran I declare you and your boyfriend here as my advisors." And Koryand'r spit her drink out, bathing Galfor, her Knorfka, with it. "We are leaving for the announcement and the formalities."

"But sister. He is not… we are just… Karras is…" And Komand'r smiled, Karras just felt honored and faced away embarrassed. "He is handsome but he is not Robin!" She yelled in a whisper. "Don't try to play matchmakers with me."

"I don't… this ring does…" Komand'r mentioned, and Koryand'r felt a pain at her chest. "Kyle. You used to go patrolling on Coast City. It would be safe to do just that around the Kingdom of And'r. Get to know the place, I will return in seven space cycles." And then she remembered Kyle couldn't understand her words. Or at least without doing the conversion, which he was doing at that moment with the light-construct of a calculator. "Almost 3 hours." And Kyle nodded. "And please, take care of Larfleeze. I got no idea of why he hadn't returned to Okaara yet." Komand'r mentioned and then began walking away.

"If she is yours then why don't you force her to stay with you?" Larfleeze suddenly mentioned, and Kyle faced him oddly. "You are mine and I force you to stay with me! But she is yours!" He explained once again trying to make a point.

"You are wasting your breathe. She is not mine." And Larfleeze grew confused. "Friends, girlfriends, boyfriends, teammates, even husbands and wives… they are all life forms, not objects. Today we are supposedly married by Tamaranean standards, on Earth we are just classmates. She might be my girlfriend too, but she isn't mine. She got her own identity, her own life… and though we share it… we both need to give and share for it to work… or else… we split." And Larfleeze was confused. "I left my home planet for her… that's not greed, it's the opposite… I truly miss my home planet, but if she can leave Tamaran for Earth… then so can I… that's called freewill. The power to have the will to do something you don't like doing, in favor of a faint hope. Funny how hope and will always work together to do what's impossible." And Kyle began flying away, followed by the still learning Larfleeze.

**Space Sector 786.**

"This isn't Space Sector 0! Salaak! What have you done to my ring?" Hal complained while yelling hard to his damaged ring. "Salaak!" And afterwards, the damaged hologram of Salaak appeared before Hal.

"Hal Jordan… most of your ring's properties and programs were disabled due to your ring's malfunctions." The hologram mentioned. "Yet… as damaged as your ring currently is, we can't shut it off until it is fully repaired. I will suggest you to surrender to Green Lanterns from Space Sector 786 and 112." And once Salaak explained that last, Hal was ambushed by both, Ke'Haan, the demon looking Green Lantern from Space Sector 786, and Laira, the purple skinned and red haired student of Ke'Haan.

"Save yourselves the grief." Hal yelled hard, and then punched Ke'Haan's face with his ring shinning with the little energy it had left. "Get the hell out of my way!" He demanded. "Nothing is going to keep me from reaching Oa!" He yelled while grabbing Ke'Haan by the neck of his costume and yelling at his face. "Not you. Not the Guardi… gahk!" He complained after being blasted by Laira, who then casted a green lance and used it to strangle Hal.

"I cannot allow you to pass, Hal Jordan." She began while pressing the grab stronger. "I have sworn allegiance to the Guardians." She explained. "And my honor demands to obey their decrees." But it was that mentality the one Hal hated, and stood against firmly.

"Then… hnnf… then you…" He began weakly and while creating a whip, which tied itself around her neck after flying to her back. "Are a fool!" He continued by grabbing the whip and then rudely swinging it with Laira still trapped by it, and using her to hit Ke'Haan hard. "They are using you, like they used me for so long."

"Why…? Hal Jordan… why do you…?" Laira began. She was extremely weakened by the impact. "Fight those… who made you what you are…?" She began coughing out blood. Hal had managed to break some of her internal organs.

"Because what they made me is a slave!" Hal replied, and blasted them both with the little energy he had left on his ring, but strongly enough to knock them both. "And all I have got to show for it is a big hole in the ground that used to be everything important to me!" He then flew toward Laira, and forcibly took her ring off and placed it on his own hand. "I'm through being a servant. I've given enough! Now I want something back!" He then left Laira floating in space and flew toward Ke'Haan. "If the Guardians won't give it to me." He began while taking his ring off. "I will just have to take it! I'm coming for you, Guardians!" And with two rings on, fueling his own, his power grew greater than ever before. "And whatever… whoever… you put in my way isn't going to stop me!" And he finally opened a new worm hole, and flew toward Oa.

**Space Sector 0. Planet Oa.**

"I'm calling more Lanterns toward the Citadel to ensure Hal Jordan will be stopped." Salaak mentioned while typing at his many computers. "I will only call the best the corps got to offer. But if you order it, I will call all 3600 Green Lanterns back to Oa." Salaak informed, and Ganthet lowered his head.

"2814 proves to be more capable than we had planned." Ganthet mentioned. He was already feeling the prophecy foretold by Hourman got something to do with Hal going rouge. Sadly, their own pride as Guardians prevented Hourman from revealing the future to them.

"It is as I said." Appa Ali Apsa mentioned. "This should have been expected. He was always the most resourceful of our Green Lanterns!" He continued complaining, and Ganthet faced him in annoyance, those two always had their differences well lined.

"We still got Kyle Rayner." Was Ganthet's reply to Appa's words. And somehow, such reply actually calmed Appa down a little. "Perhaps this is the great danger Hourman spoke to us about." He continued. "If it is, then Kyle Rayner is our salvation. Our hope!"

"Ganthet, Appa, that's enough." Another guardian, a little fatter than the rest and by the name of Herupa Hando Hu, mentioned. "Please. This squabbling is unseemly for such a trivial matter." And both Ganthet and Appa were surprised by that last. "You speak as if 2814 actually poses some treat. He is simply one of our servants gone awry." And such reply wasn't bought by both Ganthet, Appa, and Sayd, who remained in silence observing it all. "And we have others who will stop him." He instructed and pointed at Salaak.

"We can't risk Salaak. If we lose him, the rings will never find new ring wielders." And Salaak made a reverence, but continued with his typing anyway. "You are also underestimating it all, Herupa. I suggest we call Kyle Rayner and activate his prototype ring to full charge before it is too late." And this time, Appa nodded in agreement to Ganthet's words.

"Hate to say it, but I'm with Ganthet this time." He began. "The recruit is as capable as Hal Jordan. If faced they are tied. However, the Ion power." But Herupa faced Appa in disbelief and forced him to remain in silence, much to all other Guardian's surprise.

"The Ion power is unreachable for a human!" He yelled, and everyone nodded. "Just look at what a human brought upon us… confusion… Hal Jordan is not a treat." He continued. "But if you are all this worried, we will send Salaak toward Mogo to continue his activities there." And Salaak was surprised to hear that last. "Honor Guard Salaak. The Guardians at least owe you the benefit of eluding this battle. And we will not tolerate insubordination. Retire to Mogo. We will deal with Hal Jordan ourselves.

"I will stay in touch, my Guardian." Salaak mentioned, and then opened a worm hole. "From Mogo's surface, I will keep on monitoring the situation. Good luck, Guardians." And Salaak flew away and toward Mogo, the strongest of all Green Lanterns.

**Spacer Sector 2828.**

"She is still busy? I can't believe she is still busy! She is my wife! As strange as that makes me sound." Kyle complained to the guards of the meeting room, where Komand'r was currently having yet another meeting with the many members of the different royal family members which were driving her nuts. "Fine! We will go for another round around the city!" But even before doing as he was told, alongside Larfleeze who just followed Kyle everywhere he went to, Komand'r rudely kicked the door open, grabbed them both, and pulled them inside of the meeting room. "Woah? What is going on here?"

"I need your universal translator!" Komand'r complained. "We got a situation here! This is a Pzzynon!" She mentioned while pointing at a red insect-like alien with yellow eyes and blades as arms and wings. "Pzzynons communicate by using sound frequencies. No one had ever been able to translate these frequencies, Zamaronean rings can't translate it. I need you to function as ambassador here. Translate what I say to him."

"Umm… sure… but I thought Tamaraneans could learn any language by lip to lip contact." And then Komand'r grabbed Kyle into a strong wrestling grab. She was blushing madly. "Aght! What did I do? What did I say? What is going on here?"

"Do you see any lip in that face?" She complained, and Kyle noticed the alien had five purple colored tongues coming out from some kind of clawed mouth. "Besides… I'm trying to teach our people that… for must species… lip to lip contact is considerate a symbol of affection…" And she blushed madly, and Kyle flinched at that last. "And I'm King! I can't go around kissing everyone I feel like! Weren't you complaining back at Earth at me for kissing you all the time?"

"Which reminds me, the kissing is truly going fewer and fewer with each passing day." And Komand'r grew furious, but still pointed at the alien. "Ok fine! Seriously! Green Lantern Kyle Rayner of Space Sector 2828 speaking. What's the situation?" And the alien used various sound frequencies to communicate, and Kyle nodded several times in agreement. "Well, the good news is, I can understand her… she is a girl by the way…" And everyone in the room made a mockery of disgust. "Bad news is… Alisand'r rebuilt Kyssar at her nest and she is demanding the sacrifice of Tamaraneans equal to the larva loss at Kyssar. Which by the way, were like seven hundred."

"What? Tell her we don't negotiate with insects!" She complained, and Kyle sweat dropped. "What?" And the alien yelled hard. "Don't tell me she can understand me?" And Kyle nodded several times in agreement. "Then you know Tamaran's population isn't of discussion! We won't hear the demands of an insect!" And Kyle calmed her down.

"Woah! Easy girl!" He mentioned to the alien, who was extremely mad. "What the King of Tamaran is trying to say is… we are sorry about your loss. It was an un-intentional sacrifice, but the culprit was already punished. Show her, Larfleeze." And the owner of the Orange Light complained. "Don't mine me! Just do it!" And Larfleeze showed the Pzzinon the light construct of a girl. "Alisand'r of Tamaran. Punished to life sentence as a wandering soul to the orange light. Forever a slave of Larfleeze." And the alien began complaining. "I think we can find an agreement." And Komand'r crossed her arms in annoyance. "She says, we go to war, or you give me a planet to live at?" And Komand'r went furious.

"I'm not afraid of war, queene!" She yelled, and Kyle moved his head in negation several times. "But as king, I value the life of my people." And Kyle went more relaxed. "But I don't have a planet. No one owes a planet!"

"Mine!" Larfleeze suddenly yelled, and everyone faced him. "Grrrrr… I hate seeing Kyle busy… they can stay at Okaara, as long as they don't go into the caverns! Those are mine!" And Komand'r was surprised, and she suddenly faced Kyle. "But in return, you spend more time with Kyle… I have to take care of my belongings." And Larfleeze began walking out of the palace.

"He called me a thing again… how annoying." Kyle complained, and then heard the insect queen, who then flew away. "She says we got a deal. She will take her off springs to Okaara." Kyle explained, and the discussion was over, and Komand'r was more than glad. She even sat by the floor extremely tired, while she saw millions of aliens like the insect queen flying away and toward planet Okaara. "Are you well?"

"Barely… complaints after complaints after complaints… who may have guessed being a king would be this hard?" Komand'r complained. "Everyone off my throne room! I need to speak to my husband and advisors in private!" And the royals began complaining. "Now!" She yelled out of annoyance and then everyone began leaving. Once everyone was gone, Komand'r sat by her throne. "I just hope one day everything returns to what can be called normal. The allied kingdoms don't want to accept my leadership entirely, specially the house of Ras."

"My people aren't used on having a female ruling." Karras explained. "As you know, the queen of Ras died after my birth, and my kingdom was led by my father, the prince." Karras explained, and Kyle just rolled his eyes while thinking he wasn't going to understand Tamaranean politics in the less. "Ras doesn't have a queen. The lead is majorly male one. My father, prince Ras, is too old to get a wife, and until I get married, the only ruler of Ras is me, Prince Karras. Yet, I need to find a wife to be taken seriously. The only male lead should be the one of the King of Tamaran. No offence, but our culture dictates women shall lead us toward wisdom while the King should be an imperialist symbol of war. It is the way we were raised." He explained.

"I know! And we are barely a developed planet thanks to the eternal war with the Citadel! I am well aware of our culture needing an update!" She complained, and Karras backed off. "But I am King! Like it or not, Tamaran got a female leading her. If the other planets of the sector wish to complain we will go to war."

"That's exactly the problem! The Psinons, the War Lords of Okkara, the Citadelians, all warrior races!" Karras explained. "True, women lead us toward the road of wisdom, and we got strong female warriors too, but the universe is not ready for a female lead."

"Cool, aliens are sexist." Kyle mentioned, and everyone faced him in annoyance. "I'm with Komand'r though. A woman is as strong as a man. She is a warrior after all. But Tamaran just ended a 6 Earth years old war… we can't risk the change. You should start with an equal ruling. Give the same importance to male and female in government. Let there be kings in your wisdom-full cities and queens with the same power the king does. It worked on Earth. The queen of England is more important than the king, but in the past, kings were the law everywhere."

"Kings for every nation? That would divide the political influence into territories. You are talking about creating states as in Earth?" And Kyle nodded in agreement. "That's primitive! Nothing good comes from democracy. Tamaran is a monarchy!"

"A monarchy with no unity. People don't like it when you tell them what to do and you force the change." Kyle explained. "Man I hate politics. Listen, I'm an Earthling… and I know almost all the planets in the universe use monarchy as their social core. But I can't help but think, maybe… just maybe, people is wrong and monarchy isn't suited for all species… Earth got issues, but no global treating issues… we got conflicts, there is war because of minor differences. But people is free… they got the chance to choose, and you are negating your people that right." And Komand'r thought about it. "We are not perfect, God no, we are not. We might be the most imperfect beings in the entire universe… but we are imperfect together, and together we try to fix our imperfections into something good, something different."

"Democracy… eh…?" And Komand'r rubbed her chin with interest. "People choosing their leader… and if people are wrong?" And Kyle moved his shoulders up and down. "Democracy would bring many problems… we are talking about changing the core of our lifestyle… I would be King no more too. I would be giving my people the power to overthrown me."

"And if you weren't king and the king was a dictator scheduling you for execution… wouldn't you want the opportunity to prove him wrong?" Kyle began, and Komand'r bit her lips in annoyance remembering her situation. "I'm just human. I don't have all the solutions. I'm just saying what I think is fair. And you can't be everywhere around Tamaran solving all problems there are. You need to split and share the responsibility, think of Larfleeze, don't you think he got issues with his greedy dilemma? He is probably thinking about his cave right now and worried-sick of a space-bear camping inside."

"Point taken…" Komand'r began, and then faced Karras. "Bring the kings and queens of all countries, including the princes and princesses and close advisors… we will talk politics… we will vote in favor or against democracy." And Karras nodded in agreement. "Kory, you are good at solving conflicts." And Koryand'r smiled hard. "Right now I need you with Karras negotiating peace treaties. Make sure everyone get an equal benefit."

"But of course, my dear sister Komai!" And Komand'r raised an eyebrow. "It is the first time you speak to me by my Earthling given name. For once it actually felt as if we were sisters! It made me so happy!" And Komand'r sweat dropped, and Koryand'r flew to her side and hugged her hard. "I'm happy to have you back as my sister, Komai!" And she crushed her bones hard.

"Ught! Don't make me regret this, Kory! Now let me go! You are hurting me!" And Kory nodded in agreement and let go of her, and then she flew out of the throne room and in search of Karras. "Kyle… I still think it is a primitive idea…" She began, and Kyle just faced her in confusion. "Tamaran won't buy the idea… not initially… I may be too busy to even spend some time with you." And Kyle nodded. "I think it's selfish to keep you here… you miss Earth… don't you?" She asked, and Kyle nodded.

"On Earth everything I had to worry about was what I wanted to paint and how far your seductions would go." He explained, and Komand'r nodded. "But I can't go to Earth… if I leave you, then the ring will give away a signal to Salaak, and 3600 Green Lanterns will come after you." And Komand'r nodded in agreement. "So… wanna escape to Coast City for a while? I heard during this time of the year there are big tides by the beach." And Komand'r thought about it for a second. "Come on! You are always busy, play with me for a while."

"I don't know… I'm about to speak about democracy. And I would be giving them tools to overthrown me if I'm not careful." And Kyle lowered his face. "…Well… I do want to see Louise again… and punching Martin would be fun… and we haven't seen your mother, and I miss her." And Kyle flinched at that last. "Fine then, Karras and Kory will have to take care of it. I won't miss any chance of you seeing me in a bikini. Don't you agree, handsome?" She flirted, and Kyle blushed madly, casted a bucket with green water, and splashed himself with it. "Let's go back to Earth then. Back to Coast City."

**Space sector 0. Planet Oa's orbit.**

"Finally! Planet Oa! I'm coming for you, Guardians." Hal yelled upon making it out of the worm hole. He was finally in Oa's range. But unknown to him, there were several protections ready to face Hal upon his approach to Oa. The Guardians had taken their precautions. The first one being young Green Lantern Tomar-Tu, a neighbor of Hal's sector from planet Xudar. Right now he was waiting by an asteroid's field surrounding Oa as the first line of defense against the invading forces that may try to destroy it.

"Forgive me Hal" Tomar-Tu spoke to himself while hiding behind an asteroid. "It shames me to wait here in ambush. Unseen by you." He continued while lowering his head, but suddenly, he grew determined. "But I do as I must!" And he came out from his hiding spot, and launched from his ring an octopus-like creature with one giant eye, which trapped Hal and stopped his ambush toward planet Oa.

"Tomar-Tu!" Hal yelled in annoyance and while struggling against the octopus. "What is this thing?" He yelled hard once again, and Tomar-Tu flew in front of him with a sad look drawn on his face.

"A common parasite on my world." He explained, depression was evident in the tone of his voice. He knew Hal Jordan that well. He was even a supporter of human rights. "But to you its grip is virtually unbreakable. You cannot free yourself, Hal, so I beg you listen to re…" He tried to reason with Hal, but he just refused to listen.

"You listen!" He interrupted rudely. More and more rage filled his heart with each passing minute. "Stay out of this! This is between me and the Guardians!" He begged. A part of him wasn't entirely consumed by hatred and fear yet.

"I am their servant, Hal." Tomar mentioned, unknowing that such reply was like a burning sword pressed against Hal's chest, igniting his fury even wilder. "As you should be. Do not ask me to defy their orders." Tomar begged.

"All right… you had your warming." Hal concluded, and then casted a sword with his rings. "I'm stronger than you, Tomar! My will is stronger!" He yelled and cut the parasite in half. "There is no way you can hold me. Much less defeat me!" He continued yelling, and then blasted Tomar, who tried to shield himself behind a square-looking wall, which was broken, and Tomar was hurt badly. "I am going to Oa! And I will go through you if I have to!" And then he slammed Tomar against several asteroids before grabbing his neck and preparing to beat the hell out of him who was his friend and supporter. He who dedicated his life to give rights to humans to the Oan's eyes. "I won't be stopped, Tomar! Not by you, not by any other Green Lantern!"

"Please… Hal Jordan." Tomar begged weakly. He refused to use his ring against his old friend. He even tried reasoning once again, but it was of no use. "You are starting something that will consume you utterly." But Hal began strangling him once again.

"No! I'm ending it!" He yelled at his face, and Tomar began losing consciousness, while Hal stripped him from his ring. "I'm ending the Guardian's hold on…" He continued, but was rudely interrupted by another Green Lantern, who arrived just in time to help Tomar and punched Hal's ribs hard with his hand surrounded by the emerald light. "Gaah!" Hal complained and let Tomar's ring go, and then faced a Green Lantern wearing a brown jacked, and forcing his hand to shine with the power of his ring.

"Okay. Play time is over." The blue skinned alien mentioned and then kicked Hal rudely away from him. "I aint wearing kid gloves like the rest of these feebs. You are done, Jordan. Jack Chance says so!" He mentioned and then took a gun out of his jacket and pointed it at Hal's head. "So what's the story here, teasy way or the hard way?" He made fun of him.

"You are going to use a gun on me?" Hal mentioned while growing furious. "A gun? You haven't been a Green Lantern very long, have you?" And Hal then used his ring to burn Jack's whole body. "You obviously don't have the slightest idea how to handle your ring, Chance. So I will relay you of the burden." And Hal took the ring off the unconscious and burned Jack Chance, and then flew toward Tomar. "Your's as well, Tomar. The Guardians sending each of you against me only makes me stronger." He mentioned while placing both rings on. Now he got five rings.

"Hal… don't…" Tomar cried. Begging for Hal to rethink his actions, but it was useless. "…Hal…" He continued, and utterly lost conscious when his remaining energy dissipated his costume.

"They will regret it!" Hal yelled. And in front of him appeared other Green Lanterns, who arrived to stop him. "They will all regret it!" And Hal began fighting the arriving group of Green Lanterns.

One of the Green Lanterns was a yellow skinned soldier with a golden eye-patch. His name was Kreon of Tebis, once a great soldier, and great Green Lantern, now knocked down when Hal hit him hard with a medieval mace on his ribs, breaking him, and then stealing his ring. Then a rocky-body giant, far more aggressive than any other Green Lantern Hal had faced appeared before Hal. His name was Hannu of planet Ovacron Six, and in the end he too was defeated by Hal, and lost his ring. Finally, Hal faced an orange skinned alien with a mustache and a black ponytail, his name was Toren, of planet Karax. He was punched by a mechanical hand in the face, knocked unconscious, and his ring was as well stolen. Now Hal got eight rings, distributed around both hands. His power was now unlimited.

Suddenly, a female Green Lantern of violet skin and long white hair wield a battle ax against him. He readied a sword and blocked the impact with it. Hal was then surprised. He knew the one attacking him.

"You brought me into the corps, Hal! Don't force this!" The woman yelled. She was a fierce warrior known as Boodikka. She was accepted into the Green Lantern Corps after being trained by Hal. She became one of the best, following Hal's example.

"The Corps is a joke! The Guardians use us up and throw us away!" He tried to explain. Destroying his own believes in the Guardians, spiting in their memory, and disgusting Boodikka, who learned a lot from Hal. "Have enough sense to back down. Boodikka. I'm going down to Oa! And I'm going with your ring!" He threatened.

"I'm a warrior. This ring is my weapon! I earned it!" And her hand shinned with the energy of her ring. "It's as much a part of me as my hand!" She explained, and Hal lowered his head in agreement at her words.

"Yeah. I kind of thought so." He mentioned, and then readied a dagger, and with a fast movement of his new weapon, he cut Boodikka's hand off. The strong pain was too much for her. Boodikka lost consciousness, and soon would die as everyone before her. Hal just took her ring off in silence, and continued in his way back to Oa, entering its atmosphere, and turning into an emerald meteorite announcing death was close.

**Planet Oa. The Guardian's Citadel.**

"He is victorious again… and with each victory becomes more brutal." Appa mentioned while seeing Hal Jordan flying back to Earth through the green flames in the middle of the room, which functioned as a window the Guardians could use to keep the Green Lanterns under their vigilance despite Salaak being away.

"We are not yet lost." Ganthet added while placing his hand on top of Appa Ali Apsa's shoulder. The two Guardians, who were always in conflict one against the other, were finally reaching good terms because of the situation.

"Yes. There remains one. He must face one who can defeat him!" Appa mentioned as if begging. "He must face Kyle Rayner! It's not too late! We can transport him here with our combined powers!" He explained.

"Ganthet, Appa, we have discussed this." Herupa Hando Hu added out of annoyance. "Your plan is unthinkable. It would pave our road to ruin… yet… I have one as risky, but more effective." And Ganthet, Appa, and all the Guardians grew fearful of his idea. "We must release HIM from the battery." And the Guardians all nodded in agreement, all minus Ganthet and Appa, who believed they were unleashing a bigger danger.

**Space Sector 2814. Coast City. June 03, year 2005.**

"We are here! Back to Coast City!" Kyle mentioned while flying down and toward the crater on the ground, and when he did he was confused. "Wait… my ring must be damaged. I thought I placed the coordinates right, this looks more like the Californian Desert." And Komand'r, dressed as a Star Sapphire, landed next to him. "But deserts don't have this form." And Komand'r widened her eyes hard. "What… what is going on here… where is… what happened to… why is there nothing here? Wha-wha-what just happened?" And Komand'r then faced all directions, and Kyle did the same, and both then saw Mogul's corpse there. "Mogul… this is my fault… it's all my fault… he claimed his revenge… I wasn't here… Coast City is… Coast City is…" And Kyle's eyes began letting out tears. "Coast City is… gone… isn't it…? I'm not dreaming… am I…? Please tell me I am dreaming… this is just a joke…?"

"…It's not…" Komand'r added weakly, and Kyle snapped, and he began yelling hard and in fear. "Everything is gone… everything I knew… it's horrible." And Komand'r sat by the crater, trying to assimilate what was going on. "I… I don't know what to think about… I don't know what to say…" And Komand'r faced Kyle. The pain was consuming him. If Komand'r was depressed, he was way more than just depressed. He was even staring at the gray sand and the ashes. Wondering the whole time about what he was holding. "Kyle?"

"It's gone." And Komand'r tried to approach him. "It's all gone! Everything is…" And then he stopped before breaking into a rampage. "Gone… it is unbearable… but it truly is gone… I feel so empty… it's consuming me… but… I have to face it and accept it… Coast City is gone…" And Kyle began cleaning his tears, and Komand'r was surprised about how strong he was. "I can't think about my selfish pain yet… the culprit is death… at least I think he did this… but I need some answers. I need to know if someone is alive, and I need to know if Hal is all right… I will have enough time to drown in self-pity and pain later. Kilowog said so when he lost Volovax Vik… I'm first a Green Lantern… and after, a Volovakian… in my case… a human… I need to be strong right now." And Komand'r noticed Kyle biting his lips. Swallowing the rage, releasing the anger in the form of his hands as fists. He was close to falling into madness, but he somehow resisted it. "I need to be strong! I need to! I have to! Let's look for survivors! There is no time to be a kid right now!" And he cleaned his tears away once again, but more and more replaced them, and then he walked with shaking steps toward the outsides of Coast City, forever looking for survivors. "Hal… please be there… I need you… please be alive… I need you to help me… this is more than I'm ready for."

**Space Sector 0. Planet Oa.**

"Those Heartless! They even send you against me?" Hal began upon landing on Oa. And finding in front of him, and just outside of the Guardian's Citadel, Kilowog, his old friend. He who for so long was Hal's backup and strength.

"Specially me! They want ya stopped Hal! No matter what!" Kilowog yelled, and then rampaged against Hal, wanting to waste no time. Hal of course blocked him on his rampage. "I don't wanna fight ya, Hal. But my first loyalty's gotta be the corps! To the Guardians!" He yelled, and Hal couldn't believe it.

"Too bad then!" He yelled after kicking Kilowog away from him. He then crossed his arms, allowing Kilowog to see his nine rings. "You can't beat me, Kilowog! You can see how I'm armed!" He threatened, and Kilowog crossed his arms in disappointment.

"Didn't I teach ya nothing?" He added proudly, and Hal crossed his arms as well, waiting for Kilowog to finish. "It's the warrior. Not the weapon." And Hal snapped out of annoyance at Kilowog's words.

"We'll see." And Hal then blasted Kilowog with the power of his nine rings, but Kilowog casted a pipe-tube, and redirected with it the energies back to Hal. But Hal was smarter, he created a big light construct of himself, absorbed his own damage and then blasted Kilowog with the full force of his rings. Kilowog began bleeding. It was too much power, even for him, and Hal began punching his face several times. Kilowog was dazzled after the fight after all. And in the end, Kilowog reacted no more. "It's over Kilowog! It has to be!" But he blasted him away in order to make sure he wasn't going to stand up and fight him back. "You taught me how to be a warrior." He mentioned while feeling guilty of his actions. "I'm sorry… I never dreamed I'd be forced to use it against you." He mentioned while taking Kilowog's ring off and placing it on, then he faced the Guardian's Citadel. "You are running out of fodder to send against me, Guardians! It's coming down to just us! And I'm coming for you, Masters!" He yelled, and then the light constructs of giant Guardians appeared before Hal.

"Enough, 2814" Herupa mentioned. "Compound your crimes no further. Surrender your ring and your person while you can." He continued, and Hal began laughing hard at those words. He actually felt that strong already.

"Surrender? You're kidding, right?" Hal mentioned while pulling his arm up in signal of superiority. "I've already faced your wind-up soldiers! And they couldn't stop me!" He continued. "I'm here for your power! I'm here for the Central Power Battery! And you are not going to keep me from it!" He admitted, and then tried to continue his walk when Herupa spoke once again.

"The power is ours." He began, and Hal faced him in defiance. "To give and take how we please." And Hal began laughing once again. Madness now consumed him entirely. There was no returning point for him anymore.

"Oh… I'm not so sure anymore." He continued while showing off his rings, and Herupa faced both Ganthet and Appa, who had materialized with him, and then took his final decision, while both Ganthet and Appa nodded in agreement.

"Then you leave us with no alternative." And Herupa pointed at the Central Power Battery, always stationed in the middle of Oa for all Green Lanterns to charge their rings. And a man wearing a Green Lantern uniform, and wearing a white cloak on top of it, came out with a sinister smile easily drawn in his reddish skin.

"No!" It was a Green Lantern of power beyond anyone's imagination. A Green Lantern with the power to materialize all of Hal's fears into a reality. A Green Lantern who before Hal Jordan, was known as the best of all Green Lanterns. He who taught Hal how to use his ring, and overcome great fear. Only he used fear as his strongest weapon.

"What's the matter, Hal Jordan?" The man mentioned while taking his cloak off, and revealing his well combed hair and fine mustache. Hal always hated that look of his. "Nothing to say to your old friend, Sinestro?"

**Space Sector 2828. Planet Earth. Coast City.**

"Survivors! Thank God there are survivors!" Kyle yelled upon his arrival to the outsides of Coast City, where he was received by the surprised citizens, who were afraid of going near him. "Thank you! Oh God thank you! If there were no survivors… I wouldn't know what would have happened to my mind… this is horrible." And between the survivors, Killer Frost came out, ran toward Kyle and hugged him hard. "Louise?" He yelled and hugged her back, and Komand'r felt a great calmness hitting her chest when knowing Louise was alive.

"Louise!" Komand'r yelled, and Louise backed off thinking she would hurt Komand'r. After all, she was weak to cold. And yet Komand'r never cared. "I'm fine! I don't care about the pain as long as I make sure I'm not dreaming and that you are alive!" She yelled, and Louise hugged her hard and cried on her arms.

The survivors then understood Kyle wasn't crazy as Hal, and they all went to his side and hugged the shattered hero, who then sat by the floor, surrounded by the citizens of Coast City, hearing their words and feeling a great relief. Survivors were left, his hopes weren't in vain. And despite his current mental stability being questionable, he was alive, and well, he would live on.

"I wanna throw up." He began. And various citizens, doctors of career, went to his side and tried to help him relax. "I'm not okay… I'm totally not okay so don't even ask… I need to throw up… please… someone bring me something before." And Komand'r faced away, not truly wanting to witness Kyle in such state. "I'm sorry… I feel so bad right now… I'm sorry… I wish I was here to stop this."

"No one would have ever been able to stop thins." Kyle heard someone say, and then he faced Martin, who was bandaged by rags from people's clothing. "At least you are alive. We don't know what to do. Nothing survived. And we can't reach the other cities by food. No one got the energy. They would die before even trying. We need medical assistance and we need it now. We need food to, and some therapists. Some of us aren't that mentally stable yet, Kyle. Luckily you are a Recruit Lantern."

"Green Lantern… I'm Green Lantern now… but I need to find the other Green Lantern… how is him?" He wondered, and everyone remained in silence. "Come on folks. I know it was horrible, but anyone would have snapped after what happened here. I'm sure he killed Mogul. Only he got that power… and somehow I can't blame him… right now I need the other Green Lantern. I have never needed him more than now." And then everyone began backing off, Martin included. "What?" Kyle began, and Komand'r grabbed his shoulder and then pointed toward the center of the crater. Kyle turned around, and then saw in the middle of the crater that Hal Jordan was standing there. "Hal?" Kyle yelled, and then began flying toward him, but Komand'r was worried, something was wrong. "Hal! It's me! Kyle! A lot had happened but it's not the time to explain! We need to help everyone here!"

"Kyle Rayner? Here?" Hal began, and suddenly Kyle knew something was wrong here. "Just look at yourself… Green Lantern… funny how easy the Guardians used to dispatch us." And Kyle grew fearful. Something was really wrong. He could feel an astonishing power emanating from Hal Jordan. "What's the matter, kid? Feeling sorry for your new title already? Because to where I know… you are the last of all Green Lanterns!"

"The last of all Green Lanterns? Hal… what do you mean… what… what happened?" And Hal smiled at such reaction, and walked closer to Kyle. And while doing it so, an armor began appearing all around Hal, surprising Kyle, who then began backing off. "Hal… you… you are scaring me… I'm not mentally stable at the moment, you know… Coast City and everything… I truly need some explanations… what's with the costume? What happened to your costume?"

"Oh… so you are the only one who can go for a costume change, Green Lantern?" And Hal then surrounded his hands with the energies he had gathered, and then blasted Kyle with them, who wasn't expecting it and received the full force of the attack. Komand'r of course flew to his aid, but Hal trapped her inside a tube of light and threw her away rudely. "I will deal with you later… I got unfinished business with the last Green Lantern… well, you aren't truly the last one… only the last one I need to face him who is the strongest of all Green Lanterns… give me your ring, Kyle. I need it to face Mogo, I need the prototype ring! The most important ring of them all!"

"…Hal…?" Kyle added weakly and while coughing out blood. "What is going on, Hal? Please… I need you with me right now to assimilate what is going on! This is all too confusing! Why did it have to end like this?" And Hal launched another blast, only this time Kyle dodged him. "Hal? Why are you doing this?"

"Nothing but a crater, Kyle." Hal began, and Kyle widened his eyes. "Nothing but a damn crater! The Guardians allowed this to happen, and they got the power to fix it! But no! They wouldn't listen! They wanted the power to themselves! They forced me! They send their men to me! Even him! How dare they send him against me? But even he wasn't enough! No one is enough! I killed them all! Every single one of them! No one was left alive! Now the power belongs to me! And once I have enough, I will reset it all! The world will start over as I want it to start! I will make sure everything is perfect again! Things will be as they should be!"

"You killed… all other Green Lanterns…? Is that why I am the last one?" And Hal nodded in agreement. "All… 3600 Green Lanterns…? Salaak… Arisia… Ch'p… Laira… Ke'Haan… Tomar-Tu… everyone?" And Hal nodded once again. "…Kilowog…?"

"He is nothing but a green skeleton now. Can't you hear well? I killed them all!" And Kyle fell to his knees. "They were nothing but slaves… I did them a favor… but don't worry. No one will have to die anymore. Only one… Mogo… I need his power. And only your ring will make the difference. Give it to me, and I will forgive you." And Kyle widened his eyes. "Coast City was YOUR responsibility! Mogul destroyed it because of YOU!" And Kyle then stood up.

"No!" And his ring was ignited by the energies of his ring. "YOU WON'T PLACE THAT BLAME ON ME!" Kyle yelled harder than ever, he was furious. "I'm sad and in shock for what happened to Coast City! But this wasn't my fault. I did everything I could! It wasn't enough! Then shame on me! I did my best! I saved a whole sector thinking I would give up a city over it! And I'm not afraid of telling you, even if it pains me, even if it was a great loss, that it was what needed to be done! There are sacrifices! Some unbearable! But I can't be everywhere at the same time. And neither can you. All I can do is live on!" And Hal went furious. "Hal Jordan… Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814… by the power placed upon me by the Guardians of the Universe… you are under arrest…" And Hal smiled madly. "For the charges of genocide… abuse of power… and crimes against humanity… and I swear to you that if you killed the Guardians, I will take you to the Intergalactic Federation! You will be punished… but I will try to reduce your sentence… I owe you the benefit of the doubt… come on Hal… don't force me to do this!"

"Do what? You are nothing to me!" And Hal slapped Kyle hard. Blood even began falling from his mouth. "I was never your mentor, remember? You were never my sidekick. You were always nothing but a candle pretending to be a lantern in the middle of a blackout. Now… give me your ring… candle…" And Kyle faced Hal with determination.

"I'm not a candle…" And Kyle's aura began shinning hard. "I'm a Torch!" And his light ignited the hearts of all witnesses, as they saw Kyle becoming a true Green Lantern. "And my flames will never be extinguished!" And Hal was surprised to hear such words. "In brightest day. In blackest night… no evil shall escape my sight… let those who worship… evil's might… beware my power… Green Lantern's light!" And so, it began. Kyle burst his aura into explosion. Green flames surrounded the crater, and the citizens of Coast City were witnesses of the unthinkable. The new Green Lantern, facing the old evil Green Lantern. "You were a Green Lantern!" Kyle yelled while pushing his energies against Hal, who didn't move an inch.

"Yeah… I was one… the greatest of them all!" And Hal forced his own energies to explode as well. Launching Kyle back, breaking his will. "But I'm no longer Green Lantern, am I?" And Hal approached Kyle, who tried to stand up weakly. "I am Parallax! Beware my might!" And the war of light began. "I will bring Zero Hour!"

* * *

**I don't know about you, but I actually felt all teary-like when I wrote about Kyle's reaction to the destruction of Coast City. At any rate, next update may not come that fast… I need to work after all, lol. I hope you liked this, see ya next time!**

**BIOS:**

**Green Lantern of Space Sector 1414 – Boodikka: A Green Lantern from planet Bellatrix. She was an Amazonian like lantern, and Hal truly cut her hand off. She hates Hal with all her heart despite he being the one getting her into the corps.**

**Green Lantern of Space Sector 0002 – Hannu: A rock-body Green Lantern from planet Ovacron Six. He doesn't use his ring to create light constructs or blast things. He only uses it to fly and as universal translator. He likes fixing everything with punches instead.**

**Green Lantern of Space Sector 0017 – Jack chance: A new Green Lantern from planet Hell hole, or something like that. He isn't that important, but it's not afraid of killing and he actually does with a gun instead of his ring.**

**Green Lantern of Space Sector 2002 – Kreon of planet Tebis. He was a military man who Hal helped into the corps. But that's about everything I know of him.**

**Green Lantern of Space Sector 0424 – Toren: He is some kind of light priest at his sector. He is actually very wise. But that's about everything standing out of him.**

**Herupa Handu Ho: One of the Guardians of the Universe. For a while he thought of himself as the leader of all the Guardians. But well, the title didn't last him that long.**

**Sinestro: Once a Green Lantern of Space Sector 1417. He was Abin Sur's best friend… I don't even remember if I placed an Abin Sur bio here. Oh well, Abin Sur was the Green Lantern before Hal Jordan, and Sinestro, since he was best friend to Abin Sur, became Hal's mentor and friend. Until Hal found out Sinestro was slaving his own people. Before Hal accused him with the Guardians he was the best of all Green Lanterns. Now, maybe you think Sinestro only made a small cameo here, but no, you will see him in next chapter as well as the gap of time between Hal's battle with him and Hal becoming Parallax.**

**That's all for today, hope you liked it.**


	10. Parallax

**I apologize for the late update. I have been having a hell of a hard time at work. The good thing is though, that I still have a job though, lol. At any rate, the story is almost finish. This chapter, whoever, doesn't have much romance, since it is more like a Kyle Rayner kind of ending than a Komand'r one, but oh well, Komand'r will actually have more to do in next chapter than this one, you will see. As for right now, let's just enjoy a little of Kyle. At any rate, sorry if I took the protagonist role from her.**

**Brendan-Mudk: Lol, I know, Coast City just blew up and no one noticed. At least my excuse was all the world being interested in the race and Engine City messing with all communications upon his arrival to Earth. As for the Justice League, the Justice League of back then weren't that awesome and didn't have the technology Batman had to be prepared for something like this. Remember the justice league was: Booster Gold, Blue Beetle, Fire, Ice, Guy Gardner and I think Martian Manhunter and others not very famous ones. About Arisia… I was going to, but decided to drop the idea, I may not be using her for a while, it was too complex for the already complex plot, lol.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

* * *

**Space Sector 0. Planet Oa. June 03, year 2005. Three hours before the birth of Parallax.**

"It's all going to end here, isn't it?" Hal Jordan, once the greatest of the Green Lanterns, mentioned while standing proudly at the outside's of the Guardian's Citadel, where he faced once again, the greatest of all his enemies. "One way or the other"

"Oh yes… I should imagine so." His name was Sinestro. Once the greatest of all Green Lanterns. He who taught Hal how to become a Green Lantern, Hal's mentor. "Almost amusing, isn't it? You returning as the prodigal son. And me held up as Oa's last hope? The irony is delicious, don't you…" He began, but Hal wanted to know nothing about Sinestro.

"Get out of my way. Sinestro." He pointed at him bravely. "Or I will kill you!" The papers had switched owners. Sinestro was now the good guy, and Hal Jordan was the angel of death.

"Will you now? Somehow I find that… unlikely." Sinestro always knew how to play with Hal's mind, and this time it was no exception. "Don't demean yourself by engaging in charades, Jordan. Nothing ever changes." He also knew when and where to paint the line. "You're still a hero… one of the good guys."

"Not right now" Only Hal didn't know, or didn't care enough. Sinestro's words were depressing him, but his will, despite being corrupted, was as strong as ever. And so, he reunited the force of his ten rings in his hands, and blasted them against Sinestro, who was launched back rudely.

"My, my, my." Sinestro replied, making fun of Hal Jordan. "Aren't you a grim little fellow? Truthfully I expected more from you, Jordan. Coming here? Armed like that? Not very sporting, is it?" He declared. He was a master mind. He was forcing Hal to do as he wanted. "Makes my defeat a foregone conclusion. Would you truly rather overwhelm me? That finally find out if you could take me in an even contest?" And Hal fell into his game. "Perhaps so. Perhaps you won't mind always wondering. But this way… you will just never know… will you?"

"I could give a damn, Sinestro, I really could." Hal yelled, but still, began taking his rings off until he was left only with his own. "But I don't want any doubt in YOUR mind. I want you to know that I defeated you. Without any crutches. So let's go!" He declared, and then asked Sinestro to come after him with a rude gesture of his hand.

"Oh, by all means… let's!" And both blasted one another, and the Guardians were nothing but witnesses. Sinestro then created edged discs to try to cut Hal, but he protected himself with a shield with the face of a ram. "Do you know what was like inside of the battery, Jordan? Reduced to less than a thought in that limbo? It's like having a maddening itch you can never scratch… because there is nothing there! There is no you! That's what it was like, Jordan! And it wasn't very pleasant!"

"You deserved worse, Sinestro!" The ram of his shield then open its mouth and launched a blast toward Sinestro, who was knocked back. "The Guardians must be mad to have released you! What in God's name were they thinking?"

"Hgnnf!" Sinestro complained once crashing with a wall after Hal's blast. "Well… who can say, really?" But he incorporated anyway despite the pain at his shoulder. "They're such enigmatic little evils. Perhaps… perhaps they thought I was the lesser of two evils." And Hal couldn't believe it. "Jordan, I think… I think it's time I told you a story." And Jordan waited, anything Sinestro had to say was important, not because he respected him, but because it made defeating him way more pleasant. "Years ago when the Guardians brought you to me. They said: 'Sinestro, you, of all Green Lanterns, are greatest. We need you to make the corps stronger. We need you to share your skills, please.' They said please! 'Take this recruit and hone him. Make him even half of what you are. And he will be truly magnificent.' And I thought to myself: 'Hmm, look at what they have given you, Sinestro.' I thought this sorry full hasn't got what it takes. 'He will never amount to anything.' And you know what, Jordan." And Sinestro began casting a giant phase gun. "I was right!" And he blasted, but Hal was faster and dodged just in time. "It comes down to will, Jordan! It always comes down to will! And I got a lot more than you do!"

"Maybe you did… once." Hal mentioned, and then created a glove with a gun attached to it and blasted Sinestro at his ribs, forcing him toward the floor hard. "But not anymore! Nothing lasts forever, Sinestro!"

"Jordan. You have changed. All this rage." Sinestro mentioned while standing up and then launched himself against Hal, who did the same. "Almost a new man, aren't you?" They clashed, and began punching one another viciously. "I of course am relatively the same. I'd gladly kill you even if the Guardians weren't giving me my freedom for putting a stop to you."

"You're not killing anybody! Ever again!" Hal mentioned, and both clashed once again. The resultant explosion was so intense that the Guardian's Citadel began shaking hard. The Guardians then grew worried, and made it out of the citadel just to witness Hal and Sinestro brawling inside of a cloud of green smoke.

"Nnf!" Sinestro then managed to grab Hal from the neck and began strangling him. "Come on… Jordan… at least put… a decent fight… before I kill you." But Hal managed to punch Sinestro's face hard, forcing Sinestro to release him.

"No more!" After the impact, Sinestro was dazzled, and Hal continued punching him. "No more tricks!" And he punched once again. "No more rings!" And again. "Just you and me! For the last time!" And Sinestro began returning the punches. Hal punched his stomach. Sinestro hit Hal's face with his knee. Hal punched his face once again and purple blood began coming out of Sinestro's lips. It was then when Hal got the upper hand, and he vigorously punched time after time Sinestro's face, and once Sinestro began losing consciousness, Hal grabbed his neck hard. "Nuh-no! Sinestro… it's not that easy… you're not going down yet. Because… we're not finished."

"Oh… wuh… we're… fuh-finished… all right." Sinestro mentioned. After so many punches he couldn't speak clearly, but he was still smiling at Hal, driving Hal nuts. "Both of us… finished…" He continued, and Hal pressed Sinestro's neck stronger than before.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded an answer. But still continued crushing his neck. "I finally beat you! I won!" He yelled, and Sinestro began losing it.

"Did you… Jordan…?" He began weakly, and Hal's rage intensified. "Look at yourself and answer me." But Hal refused to listen, and Sinestro's neck began giving up.

"I should have done this a long time ago." And then Sinestro knew that he was going to die. "Damn you!" Hal yelled, and Sinestro just smiled, as if he wasn't afraid of dying. Sinestro actually thought he had won, and in some way, he did.

"You know… you probably should ha…" He began, but Hal never allowed him to finish. He had snapped his neck, killing Sinestro instantaneously, and then standing proudly at his corpse, victorious, and not even regretting it a single time.

"…Damn you…" He mentioned a last time and began walking away. He didn't even take Sinestro's ring, he didn't need it any more, the only thing he needed was the Central Power Battery, and he was standing in front of it. "No one left to stop me. Power's mine for the taking. Mine… so I can get everything right. Make it…"

"No!" But it wasn't over yet. Another sin needed to be committed before Hal could be successful. "No! Can't let ya kill anyone else!" And once Hal turned around, a giant fist punched his face hard, knocking him down.

"Who's it… wuh-what's…?" Hal mentioned weakly. The punch was too strong, and he was tired after all that had happened. Fight after fight after fight with no rest. But his shattered will, was still fueling him. Or at least he thought so before seeing Kilowog, his friend, who he thought he had killed already, standing in front of him with his face in pain. "Kilowog?"

"Can't let ya do it, Hal. Can't let ya kill the corps." Kilowog mentioned. Sadness was evident in his face. The alien remembered Salaak's words, and he remembered thinking that dying wasn't that bad. But it pained him to leave behind a sick and ill-minded Hal Jordan.

"Kilowog… I didn't… I didn't kill the corps…" Hal began. "Just took their rings because… I needed their power. I let them enough to survive." He tried to explain, but somehow, not even he believed that.

"Fer now maybe." Kilowog replied. "I know what yer thinking, Hal, yer looking to get into the Central Power battery. So ya can take all the power for yerself. But what then? What happen to the corps' members out in space, or maybe in a scrap somewhere?" And Hal widened his eyes in fear. The Green Lanterns all around space would die.

"But… the power… I…" Hal began, he was returning to normal, but not even his common sense would convince him this time. "I can't… think about it now… I need to… to set everything right…" And Hal tried to walk toward the battery, only Kilowog wouldn't let him.

"Aint gonna happen, Hal. No matter how bad ya want it." And he punched Hal's face hard. "I know what it's like to lose yer home. The folks ya love… but it ain't no excuse fer what yer doin." Kilowog tried. He truly tried. Hal lost a city, Kilowog lost his planet. If Kilowog could endure it, then he knew Hal could too. But he never believed that Hal wouldn't. "The power ain't yours! Not for this! So it's gotta end!" And Kilowog even slapped his face hard, trying to push reason inside of his brain. "Pull it together Hal! Ya killed Sinestro, but ya ain't evil like him. Not yet! Ya can still stop!" But in the end. Hal blocked his last punch, and his Green Aura began surrounding his body. Kilowog then faced Hal with concern, his eyes were in tears. He knew what Hal also knew. Hal wasn't going to return. Kilowog was going to die.

"No. I can't." Hal added weakly, depression evident in the tone of his voice. And in the end, Hal unleashed all his power against Kilowog. His flesh was burned, the pain was unbearable. His bones began replacing the skin and burning deep green. Kilowog's heart vaporized, his soul was shattered, all that was left was a skeleton. An emerald skeleton, forever the proof of Hal Jordna's sin. Kilowog had died. Murdered by him who was his best human friend. "I've… crossed the line, Kilowog… and I can't go back… now…" He began, and he took his own ring off, and then threw it away. "…I don't… deserve this anymore."

"True 2814. You do not." Hal heard someone say, and he turned around to see the Guardians in front of him, and with disappointed looks drawn on their faces. "You have committed heinous acts. Caused irreparable damage. You will be punished." The Guardians added, and Hal Jordan grew furious.

"By you?" He yelled with hatred and rage. "You haven't taken a personal interest in anything for so long you've forgotten how." Hal pointed out, and the disappointment in the faces of the Guardians was more than evident. "I finally see you for what you are… impotent shams. I just wanted to have my life again! You could have given me the power to make everything right!" He yelled at the Guardians, he was furious beyond comprehension.

"To tamper with what has been is the most grievous crime of all." Appa explained. And Hal Jordan exploded. His eyes went into tears, and he rudely grabbed the foolish Guardian by the neck and forced him to face him.

"Don't you think I know that…?" He informed, and Appa saw the yellow light reflected on the eyes of Hal Jordan. "…And haven't you realized I'm beyond caring?" And then he rudely pushed the Guardian away. "It's too late for that! Too late for me too. Too late for you. There's no… turning back…now. What's going to happen is going to happen. It has to. You can't stop it…" He cried, and then covered his face. "…And neither can I." And Hal entered the central Power Battery. Allowing it to bathe him with the energies of will.

"Thusly it ends?" Appa began. "We simply allow him to expunge our grand design? Brothers and sisters, are we too atrophied to save ourselves, or preserve the doctrine by which we have guided the universe?" He mentioned while facing the Guardians, who all lowered their heads, all but Ganthet.

"Am I the only one to find this unacceptable?" He mentioned, and Appa moved his head in negation, and then took the lead of the Guardians momentarily.

"Ganthet is right." He dared saying, and all the Guardians listened to him. "We must do that which to us has become unthinkable. We must act, there is but one course of action." And everyone nodded in agreement. "The Ion power… and you, Ganthet, are the one who will release it!" And Appa pointed at Ganthet.

"Who, me?" He added in surprise, and all Guardians forced their eyes to shine with the green energies of will. And suddenly, a combination of events happened at the same time. The Guardians all died, and their corpses surrounded Ganthet and buried him below their bodies. The Central Power Battery also exploded, and from inside came Hal Jordan, and all around the universe, 3600 emerald stars were extinguished. Hal then saw, while wearing a new armor, how the rings began falling from the sky as nothing but powerless pieces of jewelry, faking a rain of emerald light. The Green Lantern's Corps were no more, and Hal began flying back to planet Earth. And once the danger was gone, Ganthet made it out of the copses of his brothers and sisters, and faced them in sadness.

"I grieve for you, brothers. Thought we disagreed bitterly more often than not. I fear, whoever, there is little time for eulogies." And Ganthet began concentrating the energies of the Guardians in his hand. "You save me the last of your strength. And I know what is to be done." And Ganthet faced the new ring in his hand. "This ring?" Ganthet began.

"Kyle Rayner's ring." Ganthet heard someone say, it was Hourman. "The ring I delivered to you, which came from the future. The ring containing the Ion force." And Hourman took the ring away from Ganthet. "This is Flashpoint. This ring can't exist two times at the same place. If both rings ever meet, the universe will collapse. So I'm here to take this one, and release it from the ties of time." And Hourman destroyed the ring using the Worlogog, and Ganthet was horrified. "Now things are as they should. The time stream is safe… for now… the speedsters are still a problem." And Hourman then faced Ganthet once again. "Ganthet of the Guardians of the Universe. These events were inevitable. But speeding them up, will create a better future, if Kyle Rayner stands out to expectations. The time stream is too damaged to even know."

"Hourman." Ganthet interrupted. "If Kyle Rayner always had the Ion ring… then why not using it until now?" And Ganthet understood the reasons. "To tamper with what has been is the most grievous crime of all." Ganthet mentioned, and Hourman nodded. "Then why changing events?"

"Only the events of one Earth in the multiverse, Ganthet." Hourman explained, and Ganthet widened his eyes. "Yes… I know of the multiverse… and with my actions, I'm saving it from being destroyed… Kyle Rayner is but one of two keys, to ensure the multiverse's survival. I need to speed up his ascension into a great hero, and he leaving a legacy behind." And Gantheth nodded in agreement. "Now all that is left is for Kyle Rayner to prevent Zero Hour!"

* * *

**Teen Titans: Spin-Off Series: Green Lantern.**

**Chapter Ten. Parallax.**

* * *

**Space Sector 2814. Planet Earth. Coast City. June 03, year 2005.**

"Give me your ring!" Hal Jordan was Green Lantern no more. Hal Jordan was now Parallax. "I got the power of 3600 Green Lanterns! You are nothing!" He was currently yelling toward Kyle Rayner. Once his sidekick. But Kyle Rayner wasn't a Recruit Lantern anymore. He was now Green Lantern. "Only your ring got the power to defeat Mogo! Give me your ring!"

"Aff!" Kyle yelled in pain after once again being trashed all around the crater which once was Coast City. 5,000 survivors were witnesses of this fight. Between them were Effigy and Killer Frost, who were currently trying to release Komand'r from the insides of a tube of light in which Hal had trapped her. "Komand'r…" Kyle mentioned weakly while seeing the girl punching the tube hard and trying to open it. "This is between Hal and I… don't get involved…" And Kyle stood up weakly. His lips were bloody red because of the beating up, but his will was stronger than Hal's, he knew. "It's the warrior… not the weapon." Kyle explained, and Hal grew furious.

"Don't use his teaching against me!" Hal yelled and blasted, but Kyle flew up, created a giant Kilowog light-construct, who then casted a giant hammer and stood against Hal in defiance. "No! I did what I had to do! You got no right to judge me!" Hal yelled while pointing at Kyle."

"No… but you don't either…" And Kyle forced the Kilowog light-construct to slam his hammer hard against Hal, who shielded himself under a giant green anvil, which the giant Kilowog continued hitting. "Who else did you kill, Hal? They were our friends! Kilowog lost his whole planet! That was true willpower! You should have been able to resist it! I am dying inside but I won't fall so low! Kilowog taught me to have hope!"

"This isn't about hope! It is about willpower!" And Hal created a giant cannon below the anvil, and blasted both giant constructs with it, damaging Kyle's concentration. "You… are nothing… if this is the power the prototype ring has… then perhaps defeating Mogo without it is possible." And Hal then readied a giant phase-cannon, and blasted Kyle with it. "It's not the warrior… it's the weapon!" He yelled, and Kyle rolled all around the crater once again after receiving the impact. "And your weapon… is useless! All it got is power against yellow! But my willpower is stronger than the yellow impurity! I'm stronger than you! I'm the strongest there is!"

"I don't care if you are." Kyle began, and Hal was furious. "Strength isn't what's important… my will is stronger than yours…" And Kyle began walking toward Hal, and casting an army of aliens with phase guns, which all began blasting Hal. "Because I have something you don't! I never lose hope!" And Hal shielded himself behind a sphere of light.

"Hope… is useless…" And Kyle moved his head in negation and pressed forward. "Everything hope gave to me was a crater where my home once was! And I will show it to you, Kyle! I'm going to shatter your hope before shattering your will! How about you also feel personal lose? You gave your back to Earth in favor of Tamaran! Let's see how it feels when it all vanishes in front of your eyes! Let Coast City see it! They treasured you instead of me after all!" And with all his power, Hal blasted the sky, and it began shattering, creating a portal, a window toward Space Sector 2828, and revealing planet Tamaran. "This is the world this hero gave his back to you for! His priority should have been to you all! And instead, he left for this planet because of love for this foreigner!" Hal mentioned, and forced the tube of light Komand'r was trapped all to fly toward him, then shattered it, and began strangling Komand'r.

"Don't get me involved!" She yelled, and faced Hal with hatred. "Kyle left on his own free will! I never forced him to anything!" And Komand'r then blasted Hal with her Tamaranean energies, which came out from her eyes, but she couldn't penetrate Hal's aura. "Curse you!" But Hal just rudely punched her away. "Ught!" She complained, and fell next to Kyle.

"You are a criminal, if I'm not mistaken." And Komand'r bit her lips in hatred. "You got no right to complain. I will erase this planet from existence, and everyone in it! Let's see if that's fair to you! I doubt it would be fun, do you? I got the power!" And Hal launched a green hand to Kyle's neck and began strangling him. "You are coming with me! Be witness of a city becoming a crater once again because of your actions!" And Hal flew with Kyle trapped on his hand toward the portal, then phased through it, and began flying toward planet Tamaran.

"No!" Komand'r stood up. And then she flew toward the portal, but once she phased through it, she wasn't transported toward Tamaran. Instead, she was still at Coast City, as if she had phased through a hologram. "Why is it not working?" She yelled and tried again, but ended with the same result. "Even in wormhole space travel… I won't reach Tamaran on time." She cried, but then she bit her lips hard. "I can't lose hope! I need to at least try!" And she opened a wormhole and entered it. The wormhole then began opening itself at the insides of Space Sector 2828, but it was still forming. It needed time to be opened, time she didn't have, and the citizens of Coast City witnessed how Hal landed on the alien city, and began spreading chaos.

**Space Sector 2828. Planet Tamaran. Kingdom of And'r.**

"Princess Koryand'r. Where do you presume the King and the Green Lantern went to?" Karras asked Koryand'r, who was flying all around the markets of Tamaran in search of her sister. Komand'r had angered the queens of all Tamaran by failing to attend her own meeting in favor of democracy, heavily shattering the trust of her planet in her ability to lead. "I beg your forgiveness… but the King isn't doing a good job at all keeping the kingdoms of Tamaran unified." Karras explained while flying closer to Koryand'r.

"My sister is many things, prince Karras." Koriand'r began. "But she is not someone who would elude her responsibilities. Much less self-assigned ones." She continued and speeded up her flying around the markets and toward the Tamaranean palace at the distance. "I'm afraid of something happening to her and Kyle. This is unnatural of her."

"If my princess says so, then I shall believe in it." Karras mentioned, and Koriand'r thanked Karras with a smile. "My princess… I apologize…" Karras mentioned, winning Koriand'r's attention. "Back at the ghost city of Kyssar… I behaved improperly… I was rude to humans not really wanting to admit their teachings were honest. Not admitting they could home a great warrior as you and turn her into wise young woman." And Karras to her hand, surprising Koriand'r. "I was wrong… in your face I see happiness… humans… they are really noble as a specie… are they not?" And Koriand'r nodded in agreement. "Teach me how to be a human… teach me how they live and take decisions… teach me how they fight, how they treasure democracy and justice… teach me to make you smile as humans do."

"Karras!" Koriand'r mentioned out of surprise and took her hand away from him. "I am flattered by your words. But it will take time to recover from my loss. I do not wish to start a new relationship, so please, quit trying to impress me. I know how brave you truly are, and how hard it is for you to admit a human bested you." And Karras lowered his head ashamed. "This is not about Kyle… right?" And Karras moved his head in negation. "He took your glory as the champion of Tamaran… but you do admire him truly… the one you are truly jealous about is…"

"Your earthling mate." Karras admitted, and Koriand'r blushed a little already suspecting it. "The house of And'r and the house of Ras had been allies since the days our parents were children." Karras began. "We were friends since birth. Our families wanted us to be husband and wife. That's why I cannot admit defeat." And Karras took her hands once again, forcing her to blush in surprise. "Koriand'r… please be my wife." And Koriand'r froze there, unable to give him an answer just yet. But the answer wouldn't be able to be delivered yet, since a meteor of emerald light crashed hard at the ground. "Kory!" Karras yelled once the explosion in the middle of the market took place and launched them both, as well as many citizens, all around the place.

Both Karras and Koriand'r then faced the emerald crater which now adorned the center of the market place. And from it came out a hand, which freaked out everyone witnessing it all. Karras even placed himself in front of Koriand'r, whiling to protect her from anyone or anything. It was then when he noticed the one at the crater wasn't dangerous, but was about to announce a danger approaching them.

"…Run…" Kyle added weakly, and then he faced the sky, and everyone else faced it as well, as Hal Jordan, Parallax, floated down slowly and while admiring the city of And'r. "Evacuate the city! Now!" He yelled, and chaos was spread, while Kyle stood up and casted a dragon with his ring, which began launching his flames toward Parallax, who shielded himself inside of a green sphere of light. "Don't do this Hal! Thye got nothing to do with this! They are innocents!"

"Innocents died too at Coast City, Kyle!" Hal yelled, and casted an emerald tiger, which launched itself toward the dragon and tackled it down. "Innocents vaporized in a second! They all died! And you can't understand! We got the power to fix it! The Guardians had that power! But they negated it to me! So I took it! But you still need to learn that lesson, don't you?" And Parallax reunited the energy of willpower around his arms. "Maybe you should witness it more clearly!" And with it, he casted Engine City at the sky. A battleship so immense that it surrounded the whole kingdom of And'r. The crisis of Coast City was once again repeating itself. "See the faces of those around you, Kyle! Lives lost unfairly! See them vanish in front of your eyes, and beg me to return them to live, and maybe I will hear your petition."

"You are crazy man! You are crazy!" Kyle yelled, unable to believe this was Hal Jordan, the hero from Earth who would give his life for the sake of many. "Everyone run! What are you waiting for, run!" And Kyle used his ring to create various small alien-like spaceships which began blasting the giant warship trying to bring it down. "Come on! Blow it! What am I supposed to do now? If I don't stop it… the city of And'r will be nothing but a crater… and if I bring it down it will fall on top of the whole city!" And Hal laughed hard.

"That's right! Coast City was lost even before I tried to destroy the ship!" Hal yelled, and Kyle launched more and more ships toward Engine City. "It was a slow torture. Especially when the spores began falling." And Kyle widened his eyes when one of the spores fell. "Each spore killed thousands!" And Kyle casted a shield around the spore, which exploded, broke his shield, but fortunately killed no one. "They were yellow spores… maybe if you were there, you would have caught some… but you weren't there… were you?" And Kyle bit his lips in hatred. "Thinking about it carefully, you would have never had the will to stop thousands of those spores falling at the same time." And Kyle flinched when the ship began launching more and more spores.

"…No…" And Kyle began kneeling down when he saw the spores falling in slow motion. "No! It's not lost yet! It's not!" Kyle yelled, fueled his will power, and launched the ships he had casted against the spores, forcing them to explode upon contact, creating a chain reaction, which began shattering Hal's will and destroying Engine City, but didn't manage to damage it enough for it to fall. "Get away… of my city!" And Kyle reunited the power of his will around his ring. "Ring! Open wormhole space travel to Space Sector 0001!" And Kyle opened a giant wormhole, which began swallowing Engine City. "I don't care about how strong your construct is, Hal! On Space Sector 0001, it will harm no one… there are few planets there, it will take your ship centuries to find any life form there! The place is almost entirely deserted after all!" And Hal saw his ship disappearing. "Of course it is only a construct… it will dissipate in a while… as for the real ship which destroyed Coast City… there is nothing I could do… but try…" And Kyle fueled his ring once again, and Hal went furious.

"You are not better than me!" And the battle was resumed, with Parallax launching several insect-like demons toward Kyle, who was too weak and out of battery to keep on fighting after the last construct, and could only see with weakness how the demons approached. Or so he did, before a pink light blasted the demons. "What?" Hal complained, and then faced the direction the blast came from only to be punched strongly on the face by a furious and just arriving Komand'r.

"Stay away from my planet!" Komand'r yelled, and then blasted Hal several times using the light construct of a machine gun which showered him in pink bullets until finally bringing him down. "People of Tamaran! Raise against Parallax! Defeat him!" She yelled, and her people flew to her side, Karras and Koriand'r included. The took arrows and launched them against Hal, Karras even took a lance out and launched himself toward battle, only to be bested by Hal, who blasted him away. Komand'r and Koriand'r then tried to punch and kick Hal together, but they found an emerald shield in the way, preventing them from hitting him. "Jordan! You are a disgrace to the Green Lantern Corps!"

"There is no Corps! There is only me now! And my power is greater than you can imagine!" And Hal casted a giant genie of a lamp, which then used smoke to confuse both Komand'r and Koriand'r. "No one can defeat me!" And Hal casted a couple of lumbers, which were launched by the genie toward them and knocked them both down. "You people don't seem to understand! I'm not the devil! I'm your salvation! No one will have to die ever again! We will all be eternal! Everything will be perfect! I can share this power with you!" And Komand'r stood up weakly, and faced Kyle, who was too dazzled as to make a move or to understand what was going on.

"Kyle… fuel your ring… use your battery…" And Komand'r flew toward Hal once again, and casted a chain, which she tried to use to tie Hal with, but Hal just dodged it and blasted Komand'r once again. She tried to shield herself, but regardless her power being fueled by her feelings for Kyle, they weren't enough. Hal's will was stronger, and she ended with her shield broken and yelling in pain before being launched next to Kyle, who saw her falling, but was too weak as to even lift his powerless ring.

"You are wasting your time and endangering your health." Hal mentioned proudly, and even crossed his arms in signal of superiority. "There is no being in the universe with a power as big as mine!" But suddenly, both Kyle and Komand'r smiled, and Hal felt a strong orange light hitting his chest. "What?" Hal mentioned and turned around.

"You hurt my friends! MY friends!" And then a giant skeleton-hand trapped Hal and tried to crush him, but Hal once again shielded himself behind an emerald sphere, pushing the hand back. "Your power… you say there is no power greater! But what about MINE? Taste the power of MY light!" Larfleeze yelled and send an army of orange shadows against Hal, who then casted a rain of arrows to bring them down. But they were so many that Larfleeze managed to capture Hal with some of his shadows. "Kill him! Force him to join our army!" Larfleeze ordered, and one of his constructs obeyed.

"Understood, master Larfleeze!" The construct mentioned, the only construct of his army which actually had a form, and a mind. "Hal Jordan! Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814. In the name of the light of Larfleeze, I, Alisand'r, Agent Orange of Space Sector 2828, demand you to join the Agent Orange Corp! You belong to the Orange Lantern Corps!" And Alisand'r blasted while wielding an orange ring, and Hal was horrified by what he was witnessing.

"Unreal… I don't, I don't believe this!" Hal mentioned while dodging Alisand'r, who battled Hal as if she were the real one. "You trapped her soul inside of your constructs! You are sick!" And Hal lasted, and she skillfully dodged him and blasted him back, surprising Hal, revealing the construct still had a mind."

"She belongs to me! She is my favorite agent… not my strongest one, but my favorite…" And Larfleeze then faced Komand'r, and noticed she was trying to help Kyle up and to open his pocket dimension. "You hurt MY friends! You will be punished! You will become an agent of MY corps! You will be mine! Mine! Mine! Mine! Mine!" He yelled and then blasted, and Hal dodged and punched Alisand'r's face hard. "Don't touch MY stuff!" Larfleeze yelled, and then flew toward Hal and tackled him toward a nearby tower of the And'r Castle. "Alisand'r?" Larfleeze asked.

"I will be fine… master… this is MY battle! I will win it myself!" But Larfleeze moved his head in negation and showed her his ring. "Master… do not deny me MY glory! I shall fight! For Tamaran!" But Larfleeze moved his head in negation and absorbed her back. "Master… forgive my failure… my greed is not strong enough."

"Are you serious?" Hal yelled with hatred. "My greed is not strong enough? What kind of ill-minded fool would lead a corps so disgusting?" Hal complained, and Larfleeze casted various swords, which he launched toward Hal, who dodged them all with easy and then launched yet another rain of arrows toward Larfleeze, who shielded himself using the construct of a golem to receive the arrows for him. "I will erase beings like you from existence! In my new world, there will be no greed! So I must destroy you!" And Hal armored himself in a knights arrow and flew after him, and their battle continued.

"Come on Kyle… wake up… please…" Komand'r mentioned while shaking the half-conscious body of Kyle. He was mentally defeated. His brain couldn't keep fighting even when his will was still strong enough. He couldn't wake up his senses. "Kyle! Seriously, Kyle! How can you daydream in a moment like this!" And Karras and Koriand'r flew toward their king as she struggled against Kyle trying to wake him up. "Seriously! The things you force me to do! Wake up damn it!" She yelled and then kissed him hard, embarrassing Koriand'r. But Karras, who thought of it as minor lip to lip contact, wasn't affected by it in the less. But then he noticed Kyle reacted after the kiss.

"I love you!" He yelled, and Komand'r slapped the back of his head hard. "Ouch! Where… where am I?" Kyle finally woke up. "Tamaran! It's still here? Then Hal is…" And Komand'r moved her head in negation and pointed at the sky, where Hal was fighting the leader of the Orange Lantern Corps. "Larfleeze? Why is he…" And then Kyle faced his ring. "I need to stop him… Hal is my problem, not his, and definitively not yours."

"Oh, so I don't stand to your standards." Komand'r complained, and Kyle just ignored her and took his battery out from his pocket dimension. But there was something wrong with his power battery. It wasn't shining with the energies of will. "That doesn't look good." She informed, and Kyle faced his battery with concern.

"No… I need to try…" And Kyle placed his ring in front of the battery and began chanting his oath. "In brightest day, in blackest night." But the battery wasn't reacting. "No evil shall escape my sight… let those who worship evil's might…" And Komand'r then lowered her head. "Beware my power. Green Lanterns light!" But nothing happened. "Come on! Why is nothing happening?" And Kyle lost his costume, all but his face-mask. "No! The residual energy is even fading!" And Kyle tried once again with the same luck. "No! It can't end like this."

"Indeed, it can't." The group heard, and then they saw, coming from inside of a Tamaranean alley, that there was still a Guardian left. "We meet again, Kyle Rayner, under unusual circumstances." And Kyle was glad to see Ganthet alive and well. "I'm sure there are a lot of questions you have, but there is no time to answer them. Kyle Rayner. You are our last hope." And Kyle opened his mouth in order to complain, but Ganthet beat him to it. "Let me finish." And Kyle nodded in agreement. "Your ring… the prototype ring… even when it now got a 100 percent ring charge… that's only the charge of a Green Lantern power ring… the charge your ring can have is far superior to one ring's charge. Alone it got the power of all 3600 Green Lanterns." And then there was silence, and it lasted almost a minute. Then Kyle tried to speak, but Ganthet moved his head in negation. "Not yet… there will be time to explain later… we first need to recharge your ring to full-charge. We need to meet Mogo." Ganthet explained.

"Mogo? What about Oa?" And Ganthet lowered his head in sadness. "Then the reason my ring was sut off was because… wait… then the Lanterns in space…" And Kyle widened his eyes in fear. "Then it's true… isn't it… Kyle killed the whole corps… her truly entered the Central Power battery and took its power to himself…?" And Kyle then faced the emerald and orange sky. "What happened to him, Ganthet? Why did he become like this?"

"Fear… Kyle Rayner…" Ganthet began. "But you mustn't fall to fear as Hal Jordan did. "Now I know why I chose you as my champion, as the wielder of the Ion power." And Kyle raised an eyebrow at his words. "Kyle Rayner… Green Lanterns use the power of will to fuel their rings, and they are told to always overcome great fear. But there is a force stronger than fear… stronger than rage… stronger than greed or will… the true strongest light in the light spectrum. A force so powerful, that it is wrongly seen as a vague emotion, non-existent." And Ganthet then floated a little and placed his hand on top of Kyle's chest. "Hope." He mentioned, and Kyle nodded in agreement. "One day the light of hope will shine as willpower does. But today is not that day. Today you are the champion of will, because you got two forces in your favor. Will creating your constructs, and hope fueling your ring. You don't need a battery right now." And Kyle's ring began shinning, and his costume returned, his power battery was fueled as well, his ring was at full charge. "You are our hope."

"Four lights!" Komand'r suddenly complained, and Ganthet faced her, the girl was blushing. "Will and hope are all right. He got that already as his own advantage, but don't count us out yet." She mentioned. "He got greed by his side… and…" And Komand'r's lips began doing wave light movements. "And he got me too! All right? I said it! This ring isn't just jewelry! Something fuels it you fool! And I'm not going to say what fuels it!" She mentioned while threatening Kyle with her ring. The teen then smirked.

"I love you too." And she blushed and then kicked Kyle's ankle hard. "Ouch! Anyway, it's not the time to be worried about that!" He complained. "If you want to help just promise me you will be careful. For now we need Larfleeze."

"Larfleeze and anyone who can win us some time." Ganthet continued. "Mogo alone won't be able to stand against Parallax long enough for you to open the gates toward the Ion power. We need all the help we can get."

"You get my army then!" Komand'r mentioned, and her people chanted her name when thinking about an epic battle. "My men and women are strong warriors. And we are in the Green Lantern Corps depth for saving our world from the slavery of one of our own. And my people don't like owing favors to no one." Komand'r mentioned. "Captain Karras! Ready our troops! We still got some battle cruisers left. Only voluntary forces, I'm not going to force any soldier into their own grave! We are facing a murdered, a psychopath! Whoever stands inside those battle ships make sure you understand you may not return home!" And Koriand'r tried to give the example and run toward the ships by the castle's hangars, but was stopped by Komand'r. "You are not coming."

"What? But sister! I too am a hero! I too wish to fight great evil! You shall not negate me that right!" Koriand'r complained, but Komand'r moved her head in negation and took her crown off. "Komand'r… what are you doing…?" And Komand'r smiled.

"In war, the rules of Tamaran dictates a king can't go to war outside the planet's borders… I'm going to another sector, leaving Tamaran alone… so I can't be king…" And Komand'r placed the crown at Koriand'r's head. "Long life king Koriand'r!" And Kyle was surprised by that last. "I'm still the general of this army, so everyone to the ships, now!" She commanded, and the Tamaraneans ran to the ships, Komand'r then faced Kyle, who nodded in agreement, and flew his way toward Hal and Larfleeze. Komand'r then tried to join her men and women at the ships, but was grabbed arm the arm by a confused Koriand'r. Seeking for some answers. "You know what happens when the pink light of love and the orange light of greed combine?" She began, and Koriand'r remained in silence. "Some negative emotions are born… such as selfishness… I'm being selfish… cowardly giving my back to my people in favor of a selfish emotion… love is a traitorous emotion… so if you want to stop me… do it now…?" And Koriand'r lowered her face.

"I have felt that feeling too." She admitted, and then made a reverence. "I humidly accept the mantle of king of Tamaran… I will stay on our home planet." And Komand'r lowered her head ashamed of her treachery. "It is my turn… isn't it… to sacrifice it all for the welfare of your people… what Robin and I had didn't work after all."

"Karras is cute, stay with him." Komand'r mentioned and then flew away, leaving behind a smiling Koriand'r, now king of Tamaran. "Fight in favor of democracy! And don't go into my room! Get your own imperial-suit, King of Tamaran!" And Komand'r then entered one of the ships, and Karras saluted her military style. "You take good care of my sister, that's an order." She informed, and then was joined by Ganthet inside her ship. "How far is Mogo's sector?" She questioned, and Ganthet floated toward the main computer. "The Tamaranean war cruisers shouldn't be messed with. That technology is too…"

"Primitive… but, primitive works the better." Ganthet explained while typing the coordinates after insulting Tamaran's advances in technology. "Mogo's space sector is 2261. It is 633 sectors away." And Ganthet then began transmitting the coordinates to the other ships.

"633 Sectors? Even on light-speed travel it would take us 1266 space cycles to cross 633 Sectors. If you want me to translate it to primitive language, it is the equivalent to 1.6 Earthling years." She explained, and Ganthet moved his head in negation.

"1.5 Since Earth's years have a leap month, you got the calculations wrong for two days." Ganthet added, and Komand'r was surprised by Ganthet's knowledge of earthlings. "But using wormhole technology, it will only be ten minutes."

"Tamaraneans haven't mastered wormhole technology yet." Komand'r mentioned. "We have been in war for years. Our advances are in weaponry, not transportation." And Ganthet began shinning green, and opened a giant wormhole but Tamaran's atmosphere. "How did you… create a wormhole that big?"

"Kyle created one too." And everyone faced Komand'r, and the now general nodded in agreement and pointed at the wormhole. "If you have hope, anything is possible. And Mogo, just as Kyle Rayner and myself, is a being of great hope… capable of withstanding the impossible." And the ships began flying inside of the wormhole.

* * *

"Curse you, greedy creature!" Hal mentioned and punched Larfleeze's face with his hand shinning emerald. "I will not be defeated by the likes of you! I need to recreate the universe. I need to fix it all!" And Hal blasted Larfleeze, and even broke his shield and forced him down. Hal was then about to launch himself against Larfleeze, when he noticed the giant wormhole. "What is going on here?" Hal asked, and then was tackled by Kyle, who flew toward him in the form of an emerald rocket. "Uff! Kyle?" He wondered while he was launched toward the wormhole.

"Larfleeze, we will need the sun-eater!" Kyle mentioned, and Larfleeze readied his ring. "Not here! There!" Kyle mentioned, and Larfleeze nodded and flew inside of the emerald wormhole. "We will stop you, Hal! You will be defeated! You want to fight Mogo, don't you? Then let me take you to him!" And Kyle trapped Hal inside of a tennis ball. "An honor to your teachings!" He yelled and casted a giant racket, and hit the sphere with it, launching Hal inside of the wormhole. "Kyle Rayner to Mogo! I send Hal to your coordinates! Be ready, he is evil! He is…"

"Parallax… I know…" Mogo mentioned. "Kyle Rayner… once you reach my orbit, head directly toward the planet using the coordinates I'm sending to your ring. You will be met there by a friend." And Kyle began entering the wormhole.

**Space Sector 2261.**

"Orbit? What do you mean orbit? Are you that fat?" Kyle wondered while making it outside of the wormhole in just a second thanks to his low body-mass. And when he made it outside, he was surprised by what he was witnessing. "Wow… you are fat." He mentioned upon seeing a planet even bigger than Earth, and with a Green Lantern logo and planetary size energy ring protecting him. "You are a planet! You are a sentient planet! That's so cool!" Kyle mentioned, and then he was blasted by Hal. "Arrrght!"

"Mogo! I'm here to take the power you protect!" Hal yelled, and began creating a huge invasion force with the power of his ring. Thousands of space ships, all blasting their cannons against Mogo's surface, who shielded himself with a planetary size green sphere. "I will not destroy you if you give me what I want! Release my power!"

"Hal Jordan… he who speaks is not you… fight his influence, you are not truly evil." And Kyle faced Mogo upon recovering from the impact. "Kyle Rayner… follow the coordinates, you must meet Saint Walker." And Mogo began blasting the ships, but with each attack he opened a whole in his shield and was blasted at a section of his planetary body. "Hurry, Kyle Rayner."

"Right! Larfleeze, cover me!" And Larfleeze reunited the energy of his ring, and with it, he casted the sun-eater. Now Hal was fighting against two planetary size enemies. "Be careful, Larfleeze." And the alien nodded, and allowed Kyle to fly down and toward Mogo's surface.

"You are not going anywhere! I still want that ring!" Hal yelled and tried to fly toward Kyle, only to be blasted by a pink light. "You again? I'm already growing sick of you!" He yelled and attacked Komand'r back as he saw her flying toward him, but behind her were the warships of Tamaran, which attacked back and began shattering Hal's constructs. "You truly got no idea of the kind of power I have, do you? This is nothing! I will start by destroying your sun-eater!" Hal yelled, and then reunited the power of his will on his hands, and then launched it furiously toward the sun-eater, which exploded in pieces, creating a supernova. "I should be thanking you. Thanks to the sun-eater, this supernova will destroy Mogo…" But Mogo then replaced his shield and launched it toward the super-nova. Forcing it to dissipate before it turned into a dark hole, but at the same time, leaving himself exposed. "Or force him to release his shield, allowing me to keep on attacking its surface!" And a rain of emerald energy showered Mogo.

"People of Tamaran! Protect the planet!" Komand'r yelled, and then she flew alongside a weakened Larfleeze toward Hal, who then blasted them both and away from him. "Curses! I hope the Ion power is strong enough to stand against Parallax! Or else, we are all doomed!" And Komand'r launched various space worms toward Hal, which were cut in half after he casted a giant sword against them.

**Mogo.**

"The coordinates point to this place." Kyle mentioned upon landing in the middle of a forest of yellow sands and giant trees with blue leaves. "Weird planet, but I suppose I should be used to it already… oh… no offence Mogo." And Kyle continued walking around the planet. "I hope I don't need to go… because I would feel horrible if I had to." He continued, speaking to himself due to the latent fear in his heart of being alone in a foreign planet.

"Your heart is full with fear, child." Kyle suddenly heard, and he readied his ring in reply. "Yet… it is not a disturbing kind of fear… it is actually natural… the only kind of fear you should be worried about is terror." The voice continued, and Kyle raised an eyebrow at what he was hearing, since the voice echoed all around the forest. "Have you ever faced terror? The true fear?" The voice continued.

"I face it all the time." Kyle admitted. "But I'm not afraid of fear. Green Lanterns are supposed to overcome great fear. So I do just that. We can't be fearless. Because if we are fearless, then we are will-less." And then Kyle heard a soft laughter. "What's so funny?"

"A child saying such things is funny… I was expecting a more: 'I don't fear anything', kind of reply." The voice admitted. "Now I know why Mogo got his giant eye on you… you are someone to be trusted… but you are naive and childish… do you really have what it takes to fill the boots of Ion? Only Ion can tell thought."

"Ion? I'm supposed to find Saint Walker." Kyle mentioned, and then an alien jumped down of one of the trees. He was wearing a blue tunic, and was white skinned. He had no nose and had black eyes. His mouth was wide, and always smiling, not because it was that way, but because the alien was that cheerful. His hands had only four fingers, and he had a white tail instead of hair. "Saint Walker?"

"A pleasure to meet you, brother." Saint Walker mentioned while doing a reverence. "Mogo spoke to me about you. He said you were a man of great hope." Saint Walker continued, and asked Kyle to follow him with a movement of his hand, and he did as he was instructed. "The Green Lanterns function with will, and fear can shatter even great will, but hope fuels will, did you know that?" He wondered.

"Sort off." Kyle admitted. "Sounds simple to assimilate. But we are talking about emotions. And it is hard to believe emotions actually got the power to do these things." He admitted, and Saint Walker smiled at his words.

"Emotions ARE powerful, Kyle Rayner." Saint Walker explained. "Or is it not true, that you have been able to do all that you have been doing only because of hope?" And Kyle nodded in agreement. "Emotions aren't just emotions. They are everything."

"Yeah, well, that's cool and all but. My alien friends are up there fighting Parallax. And if you hadn't noticed, Mogo is being blasted all around his… planetary… something…" Kyle continued, and Saint Walker nodded once again. "So… what is supposed to happen now?"

"Now we speak about your enemy, brother." Saint Walker added. "The Guardians once betrayed a whole space sector, in fear of a yellow box. So they sold a sector over it to a being of great greed. Do you know that story?" And Kyle nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I know, the legend of the Orange Light of Greed. I have heard it." Kyle admitted, and Saint Walker nodded in agreement. "But what does that have to do with anything? Larfleeze is not the enemy. He was only a victim of the circumstances." And Saint Walker pointed at Kyle's brain. "I don't get it. Is there something hidden in that story." And Saint Walker invited Kyle to think, and Kyle suddenly widened his eyes. "The yellow box… it is the yellow impurity!" Kyle mentioned, and Saint Walker nodded in agreement. "Then… what I need to find is that box?"

"The box is the problem, not the solution." Saint Walker mentioned. And Kyle nodded in agreement. "The box was the yellow impurity. Inside there was a being… Parallax." And Kyle widened his eyes. "The Guardians placed the box where they knew was the safest of all places. The Central Power Battery. Hal Jordan had entered it before. He was contaminated." And Kyle bit his lips in hatred. "Not hatred, Kyle Rayner… hope… if Hal Jordan and Parallax are different beings part of a same something… then it means…"

"It means Hal can be saved." And Saint Walker smiled. But suddenly Kyle lowered his head. "But… does he deserve it…?" Kyle continued, and Saint Walker lowered his head at such reply. "I'm not Hal Jordan… I can't be in his boots… but Coast City is also my loss… and I didn't turn into what he is now… I don't know if I can forgive him."

"You overcame a great loss, Kyle Rayner. Not everyone is capable of doing such thing." And Kyle nodded. "You are also young, and carefree, you think that everything will be all right even after the worse. Kyle Rayner, you are a child." And Kyle felt insulted, but Saint Walker's smile was enough for him to calm down. "Children are the beings in the universe whose hopes never extinguish. So I do hope you are always a children at heart… never lose hope." And Kyle smiled, but the explosions brought him back to reality, as they were now closer than before.

"I really think we are in trouble. The more time we waste, the more people will die! Please, help me." And Saint Walker once again asked Kyle to follow him, and into a swamp. "You are not serious… so you are Yoda and I'm supposed to face my fears in a mystic swamp where I will have visions about my enemies?"

"Other than the fact that my name is not Yoda… you are correct." Saint Walker mentioned. "Your ring, Kyle Rayner." And Kyle faced Saint Walker, and upon thinking about it for a moment, he took his ring off. Now only the remnant energy allowed his costume to remain in place. "If you are capable of overcoming great fear here, without your ring… then maybe… just maybe… will you be ready for Ion." And Kyle nodded in agreement and entered the swamp with his eyes closed, as if expecting something would happen. But then he noticed nothing did.

"Nothing is going on… I think I broke your magic swamp." He mentioned and then faced Saint Walker, only to find a dense mist around him. "Ok… maybe something is happening after all." And then Kyle heard it. A discussion was taking place. It wasn't Saint Walker's voice what he was hearing, it was something else.

"You can't leave us all alone! How am I going to tell this to Kyle? Are you even listening at how selfish you are?" Memories surrounded him. Around the mist Kyle found his mother, yelling at a shadow who walked away ignoring his mother. "I hate you! How can you leave us! If it weren't for Kyle I'm sure nothing of this would be happening!" His mother yelled, and Kyle snapped.

"My fault?" He yelled and walked toward his mother, who continued yelling toward the now gone shadow. "So no it is my fault my father left us? How dare you accuse me of that?" Kyle complained. "Wait… this is not…" And then Kyle smiled. "Very funny, Saint Walker. I don't know how you know about my mother, but this is not real… she is not real…" And then something that changed his mind happened. His mother had slapped his face hard. "What the devil?" Kyle complained not really believing it.

"It's all your fault!" His mother was now yelling at him. "It is already hard to be a foreigner in this country! But no! We had to have children! You ruined my marriage!" The woman yelled, and Kyle began backing off. "It is because of you the reason he left me! If you weren't born, then nothing of this would have happened! Leave now!" And Kyle fell to the muddy waters, he was in shock. "I hate you!" And Kyle bit his lips in hatred, and then he stood up and faced his mother. "You are my worst mistake ever."

"No I'm not!" He yelled. "You raised a strong young man! And I will show you. I will live on my own and show you!" And Kyle imagined himself, going back in time to when he was 13 and was wearing a backpack with all his toys and a green lantern shirt with a flash cap. "I love you mother. But I'm strong. I can take care of myself. I will be someone. Thanks for everything." And the construct of his mother began crying, but he ignored her and walked away.

"Ah… so you had a traumatizing childhood which forced you to grow up." Saint Walker mentioned while inside of the mist, and Kyle, still wearing his clothes from two years ago, just faced the mist with determination. "Your fear was to disappoint your mother… and you overcame it by proving her wrong… admirable… really admirable."

"I got this feeling that this isn't the only fear you are going to show me." And suddenly, Kyle was grabbed by his backpack, and punched hard in the face and knocked into the muddy waters. "Curses… that hurt a lot… what is… what is going on here…?" He wondered, and was then kicked on his stomach hard.

"Welcome to New York you fool!" A teen yelled and took his wallet from Kyle's pants, and then he tried to run away, but Kyle grabbed his leg, forced him to fall, and then two of the teen's friends came to his aid and gave him the beating of his life. "Always watch your back, kid. If I see you in my territories again, I will kill you."

"Kill me… eh? You coward… if you were alone you wouldn't be that brave, would you?" And Kyle was kicked at his face hard, and the teens ran away. "I hope you are having fun… Saint Walker… because when I'm done with this, you will feel my punches…" And Kyle stood up, ran after the teens and tackled one of them down, and once again he was beaten up. "Give me back my stuff!" He yelled, but was once again beaten hard. "Ow… it hurts so bad… but my stuff… it's not fair… why should this happen… you should be punished… if only I could do justice…" And Kyle stood up again, and ended with the same result. Then he continued on trying, his eyes could barely be opened after the beating, but in the end, the teens grew sick of him, and threw his wallet toward his face. "Thank you." He mentioned, took his wallet up, and placed it back on his pants before walking away, beaten, but with his wallet back. He then took from out of it a couple of dollars, and a smile was drawn on his face.

"I don't understand." Saint Walker mentioned. "In your currency, that amount of money didn't deserve the effort you placed into it." And Kyle continued on smiling. "You felt real terror, when thinking you would have a great loss. But that money, isn't enough to cause real fear. You should have been afraid for your health."

"Maybe I should have feared for my health. But I was a kid." And Kyle placed his money back inside of his wallet and back inside of his pocket. "But it was all the money I had. I worked hard for that money… losing it, just like that… it wasn't fair…" And Saint Walker remained in silence. "Forget about my health… that money was my effort… I earned it… it was my right to spend it as I wanted…" And Kyle then took his wallet out and paid for a bread, which he delivered to a homeless, ending with his hands empty after such act. "I know I'm an idiot… but… it just feels good to know, your effort never went to waste."

"Admirable." Saint Walker began. "Unnecessary… but admirable…" And Kyle ignored Saint Walker and continued walking around the mist. "I wonder… how did you survive then?" Saint Walker asked, and in front of Kyle appeared a building. The apartment building he lived at.

"Can I have a cup of coffee… I don't have money… but I will work for it…" And Kyle then collapsed after his beating. Various images then followed, a fat man with a gentle smile and wearing an orange mustache carried Kyle toward a table and cleaned his wounds. And after Kyle had recovered his consciousness, Saint Walker, always hiding inside of the mist, saw him painting a logo. It was a smiling cup of coffee, and the fat man liked the design. "There you go Radu… I will draw your menus if you want too."

"You never accepted charity… you always worked for your needs…" Saint Walker mentioned, and then came out of the mist and sat next to the fat man speaking to Kyle. "This man was a stranger… you ran with luck. Anyone else would have closed their doors to you, but you had hope… what kind of hope?"

"Hope in the human heart." Kyle admitted. "My mother tracked me down. Radu called her when he searched my belongings for her phone number. And both entered an agreement. She would pay for my needs, and I would help Radu with anything he wanted, as his employee. I painted his menus, made some artwork for his business, and everything was fine until my whole apartment room was blasted by Major force."

"Speaking of whish, you are afraid of." And Kyle was suddenly dressed as a Green Lantern, and his head was trapped by a metallic-pink hand, which launched him around the swamp. "Mogo shut your ring off. You were alone against this monster. This time your ring will not work the whole fight. And these images… are far more dangerous than only memories."

"I don't know how you are doing this, but I'm getting sick of it." Kyle mentioned and dodged Major Force. "If he shall kill me then so be it. I will never give my back to a fight! No matter how impossible it looks like!" And Kyle punched Major Force, and only managed to hurt his own hand. Major Force then laughed, and blasted Kyle with his powers, hurting him badly.

"I admire your determination, and your will… but your brain surely needs and adjustment." And the Major Force image disappeared. "Facing that monster is impossible, yet you try, the final result will be you dying at his hands, you know it." Saint Walker mentioned.

"But I'm not afraid of trying." And Kyle began standing up. "If I am beaten up, then so be it. I will live my life the way I want to, with no fear. There is only one thing I'm afraid off. Saint Walker… and that being a coward… I'm afraid of being a coward. I care not about common sense… if at least I know I never backed off and did everything I could." And Kyle smiled, but Saint Walker was disgusted.

"But you are wrong." And Kyle raised an eyebrow. "With that mentality, you will only find an early grave." And Kyle crossed his arms in annoyance. "You… are not afraid of dying… are you…?" And Kyle moved his head in negation. "I see… then… Kyle Rayner… you are not worthy of the Ion power." And Kyle bit his lips with hatred. "You think dying is just an exit to your problems, because you can't see or feel what happens after you are gone… but if you knew? Would that change your mind about the wrong path you are following? Let's prove that theory." And Kyle then saw Komand'r falling as a shooting star toward the swamp. "It's only a mirage." Saint Walker mentioned when seeing Kyle about to run after him. "You are gone… you do not live any more… but oddly enough you can witness this…"

"I'm not alive?" Kyle wondered, and then saw himself as a ghost. "What kind of joke is this?" And Kyle then felt someone passing through him. It was Parallax. "Woah! That felt horrible." He mentioned, and then saw Parallax walking toward Komand'r. "Wait… no… Saint Walker… don't… don't do this…" And Parallax grabbed Komand'r by the neck. She tried to use her ring to protect himself, but Parallax created a sword, and in a second, Kyle understood what Saint Walker was trying to teach him. "Nooooo! I take it back, I care!" Kyle yelled and ran toward Komand'r, placing himself in the way of Hal's sword, but it phased through him, and even when Kyle couldn't see what had happened since he was facing Hal, he did see the blood on his sword when he forced it back and to disappear. "Saint Walker… I will hurt you for this…" And Kyle cried.

"That's your problem, you know?" Saint Walker began. "The reason your ring is so strong is the same reason of why, as a person, you are weak." And Kyle turned around and faced Saint Walker, and then grabbed his neck and began strangling him, and in a second, blue blood came out of his face and Saint Walker died, horrifying Kyle in the progress.

"No! What have I done?" Kyle wondered, and Saint Walker's body fell to the swamp. "No… I didn't use that much force… I… don't tell me I… What have I done…?" And Kyle cried hard, and began crossing his arms around his chest feeling his heart in pain. "What have I done?"

"Nothing?" Saint Walker mentioned, and Kyle grew confused, and saw Saint Walker standing in front of him. "It was an illusion, but to your mind it was real." And Kyle continued crying. "Kyle… what I am doing is to teach you. Your heart is full of will… your heart is full with hope… there may not be fear… but there is rage… rage against your mother for leaving you alone, against a father you don't remember, against Hal Jordan for turning evil, against those who spit in justice. You want to be a hero, but all your are going to be if you keep on following this path, is becoming a martyr… or… Hal Jordan…" And Hal appeared before Kyle, and laughed hysterically, freaking him out. "You said so yourself when we met, but apparently, you didn't believe in your own words… you need fear to be strong… you just fear the wrong things. You need to fear what needs to be feared, and face it, not with will… but with hope… hope of overcoming that great fear… a Green Lantern without hope, is just a knight with a giant sword. Attacking recklessly, until he dies thanks to his own ego and selfishness. You already know all this."

"Fine, I'm proud… I admit it…" Kyle mentioned, and Saint Walker smiled. "But I'm honest. I'm not afraid of dying." But Kyle then noticed the blood by the swamp and Komand'r's corpse by the swamp. "I am vulnerable to emotions… I'm blind… I can't distinguish between what's good and what's bad anymore… I want to be fearless… but if being fearless means abandoning my compassion, my hopes… my love… then I just grow confused."

"Green Lanterns need fear… just as much as they need hope." And Kyle nodded. "They need rage… just as much as they need love." And Kyle nodded once again. "They need greed… just as much as they need compassion." And then Kyle's eyes widened. "Kyle Rayner… this is the lesson I'm trying to teach you. If you could divide the emotions in lights. Then the Green Light of Will should always be in equilibrium with all other lights. You are the balance, between being good or evil. Green Lanterns should never be perfect. Those imperfections are what makes you strong. A Green Lantern needs to understand both parts of the spectrum. The lights of good, and the lights of wrong. You need to find that equilibrium, between being a hero… and an idiot…" And Kyle lowered his head but then smiled.

"Man… I wasn't expecting that one." And Saint Walker smiled. "Then… I should not ignore my weaknesses, but accept them… and face them with prudency… is that the lesson?" And Saint Walker nodded. "And if I fall?" And Coast City appeared at Kyle's back, and it exploded in a second, replaced by a mad Hal Jordan. "I don't think I'm mentally stable yet as to accept that reality." And he lowered his head.

"No one will never be able to." And a planet was drawn at Saint Walker's back. A blue planet, which blew up in pieces in a fraction of seconds. "No one…" He continued, and Kyle was surprised about what he just witnessed. "You will always have hope."

"I suppose I will… but… just having hope isn't enough… I need to act." And Kyle's ring at Saint Walker's hand began shinning. "But if I just act… I will die… I need fear to teach me prudency… love to conquer my rage, but I need rage to fuel my will and compassion to know when to stop… I even need greed… because without green, I will never have hope, and the endless cycle will go on and on." And Saint Walker nodded in agreement. "Saint Walker… I really want to punch you for shattering my mind like this… but I want to thank you too… for placing my feet in the ground." He admitted.

"Mud." Saint Walker mentioned, and Kyle Rayner smiled. "You are doing a great job so far. Kyle Rayner… you just needed a little of prudency… your heart is full of hope, and with fear by your side as well, there will be no fear you can't conquer, if your will is strong enough." And Saint Walker gave his ring to Kyle.

"My willpower will shine bright… Saint Walker… with the power of my hope." And a blue light began emanating from Kyle's chest, and that last surprised him. "Woah! What in the world was that?" And suddenly, the swamp began moving, and an emerald light, in the form of a giant fish with wings came out. "What is that?" And Kyle remembered, back at planet Zamaron, that he casted a creature like this one with the power of his will. "Ion?" Kyle mentioned.

"Indeed." Saint Walker added. "Ion is the embodiment of willpower… and Ion has chosen you, Kyle Rayner… you are now, the only wearer of the Green Light of willpower." And Ion suddenly entered Kyles chest, causing him a great pain. But it was a pain he overcame, and accepted. "Kyle Rayner of Earth… you are now Ion." Suddendly, the swamp released the emerald energies of Mogo's will, and such energies entered Kyle's body. Feeding him with the power of Mogo's will. "My dear friend Mogo… it was a pleasure to meet you and spend so many days in your surface… sleep well, my friend." And Kyle then faced Saint Walker, before the energies finally entered his body entirely, and masked him with a space-looking emerald mask, in which the cosmos was reflected. "Ion… as the entity of willpower, you are the only being capable of defeating Parallax. And in order to defeat him, you need all willpower you can find. Mogo gladly delivered his willpower to you. He will now sleep. He will wait for the day when you find a way of resurrecting the Green Lantern Corps, and share your willpower."

"Share my… willpower…?" And Kyle then faced Saint Walker with his now cosmic-white eyes widened. "Wait… then that means all willpower of the Green Lanterns is mine?" And Saint Walker nodded in agreement. "Hal can't survive in space without that power! I don't care if he did evil. I will have hope in him! I need to save him!" And Kyle suddenly burst with emerald energy and flew toward space, leaving behind a smiling Saint Walker.

**Space Sector 2261. Mogo's Orbit.**

"Something is going on… my power… it's fading…" Hal Jordan mentioned. He was strangling both, Larfleeze and Komand'r, having each trapped at his hands. All around him, several Tamaranean warships, floated endlessly around space. The ships were badly damaged, but where still being blasted by emerald warships of Hal's creation, until they suddenly began shattering. "I don't understand this… Mogo stopped his attack, and my constructs are fading… it feels like if the energies of will were… being… absorbed by something…" And Hal then lost his armor, and once he did, Komand'r reacted, closed her hand into a fist, and punched Hal's face hard. "Ught!" He complained.

"For Tamaran!" She yelled, and then saw Hal losing his costume entirely, and revealing his Ferris' Aircraft uniform. Komand'r then flinched. Humans could not survive in space. "It better not be too late!" She complained and then trapped Hal inside of a sphere of pink light. "It's of no use… even if it isn't too late… there is no way I can create enough artificial air with the little energy I have left." And then her ring malfunctioned, and she lost even her costume. "No! It's dried!" And Larfleeze's one was too. He noticed when his ring couldn't create a sphere to catch Hal. "Kyle will be disappointed when he sees this."

"I'm not… don't worry…" Kyle informed, surprising both Komand'r and Larfleeze, who stared back at him only to notice his cosmic face. "I became Ion… and apparently, I absorbed all the energies of willpower… including his own." And Kyle approached Hal, and used the light construct of a medical bed to stop his floating around space and stabilized him. "It's too late to save him… I wasn't fast enough… his willpower… I didn't want to take it like this…" Kyle mentioned, and his cosmic-white eyes went into sadness. Komand'r then placed her hand at his shoulder, trying to help him to calm down, but the moment was broken, when Kyle was rudely kicked away by a now more awake Hal Jordan.

"So you finally show me your damn face, Ion!" Hal yelled, and his mouth opened itself widely and horribly, cutting his lips until it revealed a yellow light coming from the insides of his throat. "You eluded me for far too long! Now it is time for our confrontation!" And Komand'r then pulled Ion away from a blast coming from the inside of Hal's mouth, who somehow got energies left as to survive in space.

"Hal? What is going on?" Kyle mentioned, and Hal smiled feeling his fear. "You are supposed to be death! There is no air in space. No one can survive in…" And then Kyle's eyes were filled with determination, and even emerald flames covered his eyes. "Parallax! I understand now… it was never Hal Jordan who did all those things… it was always you… you did this, Parallax… well, I'm going to force you out of Hal by force you damn bug!"

"Kyle? A little filler intel would be mostly appreciated."Komand'r mentioned, but the Parallax began laughing out loud. "Please tell me I can beat him up. My battery may be drained of all energy. But I am still a Tamaranean warrior, and I can beat him up."

"Not this guy. It's out of your league… he is out of anyone's league… perhaps mine included." And Komand'r then noticed how Parallax reformed his armor. But this time the armor was different, it was of a bright yellow color. "Hal Jordan didn't kill all those we blamed him for… it was always Parallax. The embodiment of true fear. Ion's mortal enemy." And when his armor was complete. Hal's chest was adorned by an emblem different to a Green Lantern one. It was the emblem of a new corps. The emblem of fear. "Komand'r…" Kyle began, and she faced him in surprise. "Go to Zamaron…" And she blinked twice in confusion. "I got the power to stand against him… and I'm sure I can defeat him… but I haven't lost hope in Hal Jordan… so I need to bring him out of Parallax… in Zamaron there is an ally, bring her here… please." And Komand'r wanted to complain, but she decided to trust Kyle. "We will meet again… I swear… I love you…" And she nodded in agreement. "Only you and me, Parallax! The price, the power of will… beat me and willpower will fall against fear."

"Oh… it will be done… Kyle Rayner…" Parallax mentioned now with a shattering tone of voice. A tone of voice which invited him to madness and horror. "It will be done… I have waited eons for this day! Willpower will finally fall in the hands of fear!" And Parallax smiled evilly, as the energies of fear surrounded his body. "In blackest day, in brightest night. Beware your fears made into light. Let those who try to stop what's right… burn like my power… Parallax's might!"

* * *

**Another chapter done, and the next chapter will be the true final chapter! Woot! Followed by a prequel chapter but heck, the next one is truly the last one for this plot. And this time I'm going to totally try to place Komand'r in the picture more often, the Emerald Twilight storyline just absorbed me and I ended forgetting about Blackfire, ow I hate when that happens. Anyway, it's too late to fix this chapter, but next one, Komand'r will have a nice plot ready for her.**

**Bios:**

**Radu: A Quick cameo of Kyle's landlord at New York. He isn't that important, it was just a cameo since he is cool.**

**Saint Walker: This creepy white alien is in reality the first of the Blue Lanterns. But he is only doing an spiritual cameo, he is not going to wear a blue ring and aid Kyle in his battle, believe me, he won't. He may not be in the next chapter either. I just couldn't help but use him.**


End file.
